


桜咲く

by supermazui



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 125,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermazui/pseuds/supermazui
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

他青峰大辉活了十四年第一次在街球场遇到了对手。

他喘着气看着面前这个穿着修身短袖，胸部绝对可以称得上的是丰满的且身高将近一米八的女生。

这个人到底是不是人啊。

顶着那两坨肉还能跳这么高的人，她果然是外星人吧。

「还差一球。」她松开抓着篮筐的手跳下来。

而青峰难以将自己的目光从她胸前正在迷之晃动的地方移开。

女人嘛，只要胸大就可以了。

他原本是这么想的。

他持球，她俯身防守，完全不输给自己的速度，并且已经打了很久的她看起来一点疲惫感都没有，除了她被汗水浸湿的领口。

青峰已经没办法使出全力打球了，谁在这种情况下还能正常打球啊！

篮球果然又被她拍掉，她勾起嘴角一笑，转身上篮得分。

「我赢了。」她开口道。

——你赢个屁啊艹

因为这件事被狂虐的青峰一整晚都没睡着，结果第二天醒来的时候已经快要迟到了，自己的青梅竹马因为不想中二第一天开学就迟到所以放弃等自己起床已经直接去学校了。

等他穿着根本没整好的校服冲向已经快要关大门的学校门口时，身旁突然跑过一个人，他向前看是个不比自己矮多少的穿着帝光女生校服的女生，加快脚步追了上去。

——哈？是她？

他可能不太记得女生的脸，不过她敞开着的衬衫里穿了一件黑色的低领工字背心，明显可以看到的胸部轮廓他可完全忘不掉。

作为一个日-本人这一辈子，能遇到几个身高宛如擎天柱、胸部还有D的中学女生？

跑到门口的时候大门已经关上，青峰眼看她手脚并用直接翻过去，查考勤的教官对着她大喊，她也不回头，直接就往里面跑。而习惯了迟到的青峰只是绕到帝光的后门，和往常一样手抓住墙边，翻进学校。

——那个女人是不是傻，迟到了还从大门进？

「青峰，你果然是迟到了。」二年级和他分到一个班的绿间真太郎推了推眼镜对着悄悄从偏门溜进礼堂的青峰说。

「要你啰嗦，啊，新班导怎么是这个家伙。」青峰直起腰看见站在自己班级队伍最前的田中。

「沒系领带，至少也把衣服纽扣扣上。」听到绿间这么说的青峰低头看了一眼自己只扣了一半的衬衫，切了一声，开始扣扣子。扭头看到左边隔了两个班的最后一排站着的人，她也在低头扣纽扣。

——靠，还是我们年级的。

青峰不禁在想，自己以前为什么从来没有注意过这号人物，但是如果不是昨天在街球场遇见，他可能也根本不会在意在迟到的路上遇见谁。

妈-的，居然被连下五球。

那个被注视着的女生扣完纽扣，试图在口袋里翻领带，发现自己又忘记了，然后干脆放弃似的，又解开了刚刚扣好的领口两个纽扣，仰头望着在台上不知道在讲什么废话的红色头发的男生。

——屁话真多。

「佐仓同学，我们又分到同班了。」

她趴在桌子上抬眼看前面那个有着水蓝色头发的彷佛有着三无属性一样的少年，挑了挑眉：「啊，哲也，你有零食没有，我没来得及吃早饭。」

「知道会饿的话就请以后不要总是迟到，」被称作的哲也的他从书桌里拿出似乎是提前准备好的能量饼干放在她的面前，「真是不知道为什么不好好吃饭的佐仓同学能够长这么高。」

佐仓咲小的时候就很高，她的印象里自己一直都是那种站在队伍最后，或者坐在教室最后一排的那种人，尤其是小学三年级以后她就开始在街球场打球，身高更是飞速一般的疯长，十五岁的她已经一米七八，在*这样一个男生长到一米七就可以不算矮个子的国家，作为女生她基本就是个巨人。

她也不是很明白，坐在她前面这个只要一不注意就会被遗忘的毫无存在感的少年黑子哲也，是怎么依靠着一米六的身高进入帝光篮球部男队一军的，更是不明白为什么男队的副队长竟然只有一米六几。

男生打篮球不需要身高的吗？

不过昨天在街球场遇到的那个家伙倒是还挺厉害，虽然实在是太黑了晚上根本就看不清他长什么样。

吃完饼*猛然觉得有点困，果然还是不能熬夜看漫画，伸了个懒腰就趴在桌子上睡觉了。

河村抱着点名册走进班，看了一眼排在第一个的名字，皱起了眉头，没想到今年居然是自己摊上这匹野马。

「早上好，我是河村，二年E组的班导。」她站在讲台上，「我们先点名认识一下，一番佐仓咲。」

沒人理她。

「佐仓咲！」她又叫了一声。

班上的人在听到这个名字的时候都有些害怕的样子，帝光几乎无人不知这么一件事，那就是佐仓咲是个非人类的超级不良，能够以一敌百撂倒混混，还一直霸占学年第二，不怕流氓多可怕，就怕流氓有文化。

「佐仓同学，佐仓同学，点名了。」黑子敲了敲她的桌子。

「嗯？」她睁开眼睛不情愿地直起身，「啊，什么？」

河村叫了第三遍，「佐仓咲。」

「到——」她无力地举起手，然后就又趴下来。

望着这个一点不给自己面子的学生，河村嘴角抽了抽，只能继续点名。

开完了班会以后，下课铃刚好响起，河村对着刚刚新选出的班长说，「你统计一下全班人的社团情况，如果有人有改动意向的就特别标记一下，好的，下课。」

「起立，敬礼！」

记录完其他人的以后，班长颤颤巍巍地拿着登记表走到佐仓旁边，犹豫了半天才开口：「佐……佐仓大人，那个……请您填一下登记……记表。」

还半睡不醒的她抬起头来，「真是麻烦。」然后拿过表格在写着自己名字的那一栏后面写上篮球部女队副队长，「拿走。」

「佐仓大人，谢谢！」班长颤抖着接过，便光速跑开。

午休时间吃饭，坐在食堂里，她方圆两张桌子以内根本没有人敢坐下来。

「佐仓同学总是故意装得很凶，其实明明就不是这样。」黑子开口说。

「谁知道他们，我又没故意做什么。」她手撑着下巴看着面前的黑子，「那你怎么一直不怕我。」

「因为佐仓同学不可怕。」黑子淡定地回答。

「还是哲也人好啊。」她笑了笑。

周围人反而觉得更加害怕起来，苍天啊，佐仓大人笑了啊，是不是要屠-杀人类了。

黑子和佐仓一年级时是同班，帝光祭统计最后的礼品数量时，班委漏掉了黑子，是佐仓开口指着坐在她前面的这个人说少人了。黑子一开始也很惊讶，因为佐仓一直就能注意到自己的存在，他的存在感非常低，低到就算自己留在教室里，别人也会觉得教室空无一人的程度。不过佐仓却每次都会和自己打招呼，还会提醒别人他还在这里。

总之，他觉得佐仓咲其实是个很好的人。

下午三点社团活动开始，只是她被队长严令禁止出现在招新摊位上，因为害怕她会吓走一年级的后辈，所以佐仓只能是一个人先到女队的篮球馆，等着队长带新人来。

帝光篮球部女队是全帝光为数不多能把她当做人类来看待的地方，篮球部分男女队，男队加起来一百二十六人，女队人少些但也有八十四人，她一年级入学时便破格进入女队一军，后来更是在春训的时候被选中当了副队长，她可能在待人接物方面是个臭脾气的家伙，但篮球上她绝对强到可以让任何人都服气。

中学女篮界史上最强大前锋球场王者佐仓咲，这是上年全国大赛帝光夺冠后杂志写出来的称号。

——嘛，最强还行，叫王者就有些过于中二了。

「各位好，我是副队长佐仓咲，进的来帝光女篮就给我做好觉悟，所有人绕场跑热身，十五圈！开始！」她站在新生队伍最前冷着脸说。

带着新生做完入队测试，能分进一军的一个没有，她皱着眉头把剩下的人按身体素质划进二军和三军，佐仓转头对着场边的女篮队长三年生铃木莉绪说：「队长，今年来的废柴比较多啊。」

「我拜托你，不要开口就说一年级的废柴。」铃木拍了一把她的后背，「下个月才有升格试，到时候再看情况。」

「是——」她答应道，「以后这种带一年级的工作还是交给别人吧，那群女孩一看就怕我怕的要命。」

「就你这样以后怎么放心让你当队长。」佐仓躲开铃木的另一掌。

「高桥监督不会让我当队长的，你放心吧，他怕所有人都被我吓走。」她又躲开一掌。

「对了，这周六早上有练习赛，你别再给我借口说起不来床迟到啊。」铃木指着她说道。

「哦……」佐仓不情不愿地点了点头。

第一天的训练内容少，虽然已经留下加训了，但佐仓仍然感觉手痒没打够，她路过男队一军体育馆的时候发现灯还亮着，就推开门走了进去。

「欸——哲也。」她看到黑子正抱着球站在球场上。

「佐仓同学，你还没有回家吗？」黑子转头看她。

「靠，怎么是你！」站在篮下的那个皮肤很黑的家伙指着佐仓大声叫了出来。

佐仓望向这个不明所以的人，皱着眉头想怎么这么眼熟，过了几秒后啊了一声，开口道：「街球场的那个人。」

「青峰君和佐仓同学认识吗？」黑子说。

「认识个屁，真是冤家路窄。」青峰看向她扣好的衬衫。

——切，这会儿怎么穿的严严实实的了。

「原来你就是青峰大辉啊，」佐仓若有所思地点点头，「我以为能一年级当上首发的人会更厉害一点呢。」

「哈？你说什么？」青峰頭上爆出青筋來。

「青峰君打篮球真的很厉害，当然佐仓同学也非常厉害。」黑子的话并没有起到什么作用。

「那就再來五球？」佐仓对着青峰摊开手掌，「输了就请吃甜筒。」她说着脱下校服外套，把衬衫也一并脱了扔在一边，只穿着里面的黑色背心，胸前的圆润在青峰看来异常显眼。

——艹这家伙又色-诱。

结果自然是沉迷于大胸的青峰又一次输给了佐仓，黑子淡定地用力敲了一下青峰的后背，然后说道：「如果青峰君不要总是盯着佐仓同学的胸的话，是不会输掉的。」

「阿哲！」被戳穿了的青峰瞬间炸毛。

「哦？青峰是巨·乳派啊。」她穿着衣服如是说着。

「喂，你还是不是个女人啊，居然这么说话！」青峰大吼道。

她笑着走过来，勾住青峰的肩膀，「我呢，不是你，也不是喂，给我记住老娘的名字是佐仓咲，是从你青峰手下拿下五球的人。」她的胸贴着青峰，他根本无法忍住不去多看一眼，却又被这个家伙的话弄的炸毛，这个女人真的非常让人伤脑筋。

然后他们三个就去吃甜筒了，当然，是青峰请客。

开学以来每天晚上佐仓都会过来和他们一块儿打球，后来的她不再故意耍人，会乖乖穿着运动的束胸和青峰对决，如此她也就不能轻松拿下五球了。

「青峰你这个人到底有多喜欢欧派啊艹。」被连拿两分的佐仓拽了拽自己束胸的带子。

「巨·乳是灵魂所在。」青峰已经开始正常调侃她了，「所以像你这样把它藏住的简直就是暴殄天物。」

「屁話，顶着这种东西要怎么打球啊。」她一把拍掉他的球，回身跳起来就灌篮。

「你他妈是不是人类啊，还左手扣篮？」青峰对着她说。

「我一直就是左撇子啊，你自己没发现吧。」她转向黑子，「哲也，你说我是不是左手写字。」

「不好意思，佐仓同学你两只手都会写字。」黑子老老实实回答。

「……」有个太诚实的朋友也不太好。


	2. Chapter 2

帝光篮球部的男女队基本上毫无联系，除了在开社团大会的时候，彼此之间从不把对方当做是和自己同一个社团的人，开学一月后，学生会主持社团大会，铃木懒得去对付学生会那群克扣经费的家伙，就硬是让佐仓替自己，而男队的代表也是那个二年级的副队长赤司征十郎。

——切，那个矮子。

「佐仓同学，如果可以的话申请经费的报告就让我念吧。」赤司坐在她旁边开口说。

「嘛，随便你。」她本来也就不想管这种事。

结果等不到篮球部的申请，前面排球部的人就已经因为不知道什么事和学生会会计部的吵了起来，佐仓皱着眉头觉得非常烦人，换了个坐着的姿势清了一下嗓子。

「学长你们要是还有的说，我们其他人今天就先回去了，」她斜着眼看过去，「不然的话，就先把其他人的问题解决，你们在使劲儿吵。」

发现说话的人是篮球队的佐仓咲，所有人一时之间陷入了寂静，没有人敢再开口说一句废话。

开完会议之后，她伸了个懒腰，撇了撇嘴，「妈-的浪费老娘午休时间参加这种屁会。」

「佐仓同学真是个有趣的人。」赤司笑着说。

「我可没觉得这个词儿是在夸我，走了。」她冷哼了一声。

——还是找个安静地方睡一觉吧。

醒来时候下午第一节课都快结束了，她躺在天台的平台上，伸展了一下身体，接着换了个姿势继续睡过去。

青峰刚翘了课爬上平台，就看到自己平常的根据地给别人占了去，走近一看，是佐仓咲这个女人。她的腿大开着，手枕在脑后面，根本就没有一点作为女生的意识。她的衬衫因为胸部那一块过于紧绷，所以张开口，青峰都不用刻意去注意，就能看到她今天穿在里面的蓝色蕾丝边内衣和那个若隐若现的沟。

以及，她的胖次是蓝底带花的，更让青峰开始怀疑人生的是这种不像女人的家伙，竟然是穿着吊带袜的。他同时对自己也产生了深深的担忧，他非常讨厌佐仓咲的个性的情况下却喜欢上了这个人的身体。

——妈-的这个女人的身材简直就是他梦想里的样子。

他是不可能会承认自己最近总是在梦里见到只穿着一件工字背心和蕾丝短裤的佐仓咲的，几次弄脏了床单，还要抵着被自己老妈杀掉的风险，乖乖洗掉。

——最近连小麻-衣都不太管用了。

「阿大快点，早训又要迟到了！」青峰的青梅竹马桃井五月站在他家门口。

「知道了，你这家伙真啰嗦。」青峰低头系着鞋带，然后单手拿起包。

其实桃井五月的身材也是相当好的，或者说在中学阶段能够有这么傲人的上围的人也算是极其稀少了，而且她的个性随和，人也可爱，同佐仓咲几乎完全是反面一样的人。一年级刚刚入学，还没有显露外星人属性的佐仓也曾经被放进校花候补里，后来也因为各种可怕的传说，她成了校霸，而不是预定好的校花。

「佐仓同学，请不要再翘课了，如果生物课没有实验搭档，我会很困扰的。」黑子的眼睛里压根看不出情绪。

「嘛，哲也也翘呗，你的实验报告我来写，我会故意写错一些地方的。」结束了早训佐仓和黑子一起往教室走去。

「请允许我拒绝。」

「我的正确率你还不放心？我就是没有好好看过书啦，否则怎么可能每次都考不过那个赤司。」佐仓搭住黑子的肩膀。

「佐仓同学的智商真是让人生气，但是还是请乖乖到生物教室上课，今天是我们整理器材。」黑子忍不住在心中叹气，上天竟然给了这个女生这么高的智商真是不知道是说浪费还是什么。

「好啦……」佐仓撇着嘴答应了。

地区预赛最近也开始了，佐仓对比赛倒是没什么特别在意的，反正赢了就行，而且她觉得有她在的比赛，输掉似乎才不太正常。难得一次高桥监督竟然让她去男队的体育馆给篮球部总监督送文件，她切了一声，便慢悠悠晃去了，反正也是因为今天来的练习赛对手曾经被自己虐到怀疑人生才不让自己留下的吧。她从偏门进去直接到二楼，把文件放在办公桌上，想着早回去她们还得找借口把自己支开，那干脆就在这里看会儿好了。

倒是有听说男队首发全体是二年级的事情，不过这群头发宛如彩虹一样的家伙真的那么厉害嘛。切，三年级的也太没用了。这种距离这绿毛是怎么把球投进去的，那个紫色头发的家伙有两米吧，果然还是青峰看起来至少正常点。

「佐仓同学来观摩吗？」身后响起男生清朗的声音。

她转过身，俯视着那个大概有一米七红发男生，「女队怕我出场把人吓跑，让我到这里躲一躲。」

——又是这个矮子。

「要不要到场边去看一看，反正现在也是自由练习时间。」赤司很大方地邀请她。

她挑了挑眉，便一起下了楼。

在场边站定，佐仓倒是很坦然地环抱着手臂，看着其中那位绿色头发的眼镜男：「噗，起跳准备这么久，早就被人盖掉了吧。」

「哈？」那个人看过来。

「打篮球嘛，不突内线有什么意思。」她撇了撇嘴角又指向另一边的紫色头发的人，「当然了，内线遇到这种人的时候你也就挺管用了。」

「噗哈哈哈绿间你被人嘲笑了哈哈哈。」青峰抱着肚子弯腰大笑。

「佐仓同学我让你观摩可不是来讽刺我的队员的。」赤司开始护犊子。

「我实话实说嘛，不然带我玩一场？」佐仓拉过黑子，「对了不带他，不然不公平。」

绿间不是不认识面前的这个人，或者说实在是熟悉的很，没有人会注意不到学年大榜上总是压自己一头的人的，以前没有面对面碰见过，今天一看果然就是纯种的篮球白痴吧，她是怎么做到每次考试都比自己高出二十分以上的。

「欸——和女生打球啊……」紫色头发的人的声音竟然意外的很幼稚。

「紫原，这个女人你就不要把他当女人了。」一个灰色头发的家伙捡起篮球，「好啊，加我一个。」

「切，祥吾啊。」佐倉切了一聲。

打三对三的全场，分组是绿间、佐仓、赤司和灰崎、紫原、青峰。

「妈-的，我还想盖你的帽呢。」佐仓看了一眼和自己同组的绿间。

一旁的绿间推了推眼镜，试图掩盖自己翻的白眼。

那个两米的紫原果然要跳球，佐仓不是硬要冲上去的人，她干脆在跳起的时候就故意留手，直接去防接住篮球的青峰，这个女生的速度非常快，无论是围观的还是场上的人都吃了一惊。

青峰很自然地和平时一样与她对上，毕竟这家伙今天衣服穿的非常严实，一点看头都没有。佐仓紧贴住青峰的动作，眼神非常毒，在青峰就要过掉她的时候，反手捅掉他的球。

赤司反应很快迅速补防，接过球。

这时候佐仓便已经冲到篮下，她伸出手大喊：「传球！」紫原压根没有反应过来，她已经空接双手将球扣进篮筐。

「Nice pass！」佐仓对着赤司露出一个爽朗的笑。

「我和你说了别把她当女人，」灰崎拍了拍被扣懵的紫原，「你见过这种女人吗？」

「不可能的，下一球一定要把她捏爆。」紫原徬彿被點燃了一樣。

「艹你休想再断一次老子的球！」青峰在回身的时候把球传给灰崎。

「啧。」她冷哼了一声。

攻守切换了几轮，她又一次持球来到紫原防守的篮下，两米的压迫力果然是真实的，佐仓小心翼翼地拍着球，她倒是想看看有没有办法突破。

想了两秒，算了，还是退出去吧。

后撤步跳投，妈-的这样还能被盖？

比赛结束，两队平手。

「所以你不是也选择外线远投了吗。」绿间冷笑着。

「妈-的，要你管。」佐仓擦了擦额头上的汗，然后转向他们几个，「姑且介绍一下我自己，我是你们隔壁女队副队长，二年生佐仓咲，这一场至少打得很畅快，多谢指教，那么我到时间回去了，再见。」

「……」留下风中萧瑟的他们。

「这家伙果然就是来给人添堵的吧！」被连过了好几次的青峰炸毛一样地喊道。

「唔……反正还是被我盖掉了……」紫原小声说着。

回去以后在更-衣室换衣服的时候，铃木莉绪踩着凳子在她的头上狠狠拍了一掌，「我让你去送文件不是让你去男队挑衅的！」

「啊啦，消息传的这么快啊。」佐仓摸了摸后脑勺，「嘛，他们很厉害啊，虽然我也没丢人。」

「你的脑袋到底是什么做的啊喂！」铃木又拍了一下。

「神经组织和缔结组织。」佐仓淡定地脱掉上衣。

「我沒有問你生物课！成绩好了不起啊！」铃木再也不能管好这个学妹了，她不想管了。

过了五月以后天气开始热了，佐仓是个很怕热的人，因此最近的翘课根据地就从天台换到了旧楼那个没什么人去的理科准备室。正好背阴照不到太阳，相当凉快。这天她睡得正香的时候，听到了什么烦人的声音，翻了个身坐起来，看向声音的来源处。

——噫，居然在这种地方。

男生的手托在女生的大腿上，背靠在柜子上，把书柜都震得一抖一抖的。

反正这会儿也不方便出去，她也没法儿再睡，就干脆坐着看片儿了。佐仓手撑着下巴，表情淡然地看着那两个人。

大概过了好一会儿，男生先感受到了她的目光，他松开抱着女生的手，而女生转头看到面无表情的佐仓咲便尖叫着仓皇逃了出去。男生倒像是什么都没发生一样，拉上裤子拉链，抓了抓头发走过来坐在桌子上看着她。

「祥吾，你还真是什么地方都不挑啊。」她挑着眉毛笑着说。

「你看得也挺开心啊，是不是也想要了？」灰崎弯腰凑近，捏住她的下巴。

「不好意思，沒心情。」佐仓打掉他的手，「老娘清梦都给你们这对狗男女打扰了，走人了。」

「哟，我怎么不知道这里是佐仓大人的根据地啊。」灰崎笑了笑，头枕着手臂平躺下去。

佐仓咲知道灰崎祥吾不是个什么好人，也从来没把他当成什么好人，不过是共同打过一场架的关系，早知道当时自己就不求他来帮这个忙。她这个人待人基本上还是挺单纯的，一直觉得篮球白痴都不会太坏，所以也就不排斥这种人。

然后她就听说了灰崎被强制退部的消息，虽然也不算太吃惊，但总归也有点没想到，毕竟灰崎姑且也称得上是男队的主力之一，在赛季中途换主力，她真是不太懂那个赤司的想法，当了队长就可以为所欲为了吗。

是的，为什么二年级的家伙可以当队长啊，他们男队究竟在想什么。

地区赛最后一场结束，佐仓和队里的人聚餐以后就一个人往着家的方向走，差不多晚上八点多，附近都是商业街，但因为不是周末人倒不是特别多。她把队服外套系在腰间，单肩背着包，一个人慢慢晃。早回家晚回家都没什么差别，反正她家里也没人。

佐仓咲的父母是大学教授，平时为了研究都会住在学校里。

经过一段没什么灯光的小巷，她隐约听到了身后和自己隔了一段距离的脚步声，撇了撇嘴，叹了一口气，是谁这么不要命非来惹老娘啊。她抡起书包向身后打去，那个人后退了一步躲开。映着昏暗的灯，她看到了来人的脸。

「祥吾？」佐仓开口。

「哟。」灰崎表情不太对。

「干嘛，大晚*还在外面晃？」佐仓把书包又背回肩上。

「反正闲着，出来找找乐子。」

「那我不打扰了，你慢慢找。」话刚说完灰崎就把她拉进自己怀里。

「我这不是找到了吗。」灰崎笑起來。

「我还是那句话，」她很淡定地抬头看着他，「老娘沒心情。」

灰崎冷笑了一声，把手从她的六号队服领口伸进去，「我会管你有没有心情？」

佐仓长叹了一口气，抬腿直接踹中灰崎的大腿间，他像是触电一样松开手跪倒在地上，望着面前这个人，她仍然冷淡地说着：「把我当成一般女生，你是不是蠢？」说完之后就甩头离开了。

「妈-的，这个女人。」灰崎皱着眉头好久都爬不起来。


	3. Chapter 3

佐仓咲是不会像黑子那么有耐心的，还特地去问灰崎退部放弃篮球的原因，而且上次那种事发生了以后，她也已经不相信所谓打篮球皆好人的说法了。

听到佐仓讲了那件事的黑子，非常生气地敲了一下她的头，「请佐仓同学稍微有一些自己是个女生的意识，这种事可以很严重。」

「我有好好教训他啊。」佐仓坦然说。

「……」黑子不想再说话了。

帝光祭佐仓班上要搞甜品屋，班长问道谁会做甜品的时候，黑子抓着她的手举了起来。

「佐仓大……大人，您愿……愿意……」班长突然间又开始结巴。

「行吧。」她偏头看着黑子那个诚挚的眼神。

「非常感谢佐仓大人，佐仓大人的大恩大德……」

「別啰嗦了，我的任务分配完了吧，那我先走了。」她背起书包站起来，用脚打开后门走出去。

佐仓咲是讨厌这种麻烦的事的，不过别人拜托她的话，她也不至于就拒绝，帝光祭当天她提早在家政课厨房里把现成的甜品都烤完，然后就和黑子两个人把装着蛋糕和饼干的箱子往班级的摊位上搬。

「我大概做了有一百人份，」她把箱子搬到角落里抬头对着负责摆放的班上同学说，「这里是多出来的，你们到时候一起分了吃吧，那么，我就告辞了。」

他们胆战心惊地双手接过她递来的小包装饼干，看着她转身走开了。

「黑子，她做的……」一个人开口问黑子。

「佐仓同学的厨艺很好，请放心。」黑子解释道。

不管是天台还是理科教室她都不想去了，抱着这种想法的佐仓只好在学校里闲逛，看有没有什么合适的地方消磨时间。走到棋艺社附近，她瞥了眼，怎么全都一副生无可恋的表情。走近一看，赤司征十郎似乎正在和人下棋，而作为他对手的那位已经浑身冒着冷汗，拿棋的手都在颤抖。

「王手，」他淡淡开口，「真是让我失望呢，中村学长。」

被称作学长的人立刻嚎哭出声，躲到了角落里，赤司抬头看到正饶有兴致盯着棋盘的佐仓，开口问道：「佐仓同学对将棋也有兴趣吗。」

「沒有，我不会下。」她摇头。

「反正棋艺社的各位也没有人再出战了，佐仓同学想不想学一下？」赤司说。

「行吧。」找个地方混混时间也行，她这么想。

赤司其实也只是教会了她将棋的规则而已，这些内容她自己Google一下也能知道，不过是以前没看过罢了。

于是，她便开始了和赤司的第一局。

第一局结束得非常快，她也输的很惨，佐仓完全没在意，只是很淡然地开口说了一句：「好的，我懂了，我们再来一局。」

第二局开始的时候赤司已经感受到棘手，这个女生完全不像才知道将棋规则的样子，落子的速度也快到让人怀疑她是不是思考过。刚刚被赤司打败的一群棋艺社的人站在佐仓背后，默默给她打气，她也许真的有可能赢。双方厮杀许久，赤司才险胜，如果刚刚有一点疏忽，此时输掉的就不会是佐仓了。

「啊——输了。」佐仓伸了个懒腰站起來，「赤司你果然很厉害。」虽然她输了，旁边的人却都用着崇拜的眼神看着她。

——佐仓大人竟然能把那个赤司逼到绝境，佐仓大人万岁！

「厉害的人是佐仓同学，完全看不出是初学者。」赤司也站起來，「以后有机会再切磋。」

「不了，不了，让我坐在这种地方一动不动我会变成僵尸的，我回篮球馆松松骨头」她说着就转身往篮球馆方向去。

刚准备进女队篮球馆就给经理小野推了出去，说有一般学生在篮球馆参加篮球小游戏让她不要进去，感受到一丝凄凉的佐仓咲，转身跑进了男队一军篮球馆。

——哟呵，都空着。

她拿起旁边地上筐子里的篮球，自己一个人打了起来，因为太热了，她把衬衫脱掉只穿着里面一件工字背心，习惯性在衬衫里多加一件就是为了方便能把衣服脱了。

打到一半的时候，外面说说笑笑进来了好些人，她回头看过去，点头打了个招呼：「哟。」

青峰一下子就看到她低胸的背心和那条沟，蹭一下整个人又变得有些热血上头。

——妈-的，她又不好好穿衣服。

「啊，你就是咲哦，」粉色长发的女生看着她笑起来，「阿大老是说起你，我都还没机会见你真人呢，我是桃井五月，男队经理。」

「靠，我什么时候老是说她啊。」青峰炸毛。

「啧，我都不知道青峰你这么在意我，不好意思了，我对你没兴趣。」她勾起嘴角笑的很欠扁，换手转身扣进一球。

「欸？你长得这么漂亮，打球也好厉害啊，」刚刚站在一边的金发男生满眼冒着星星，「我叫黄濑凉太，你叫什么名字？刚刚的单手扣篮也太流畅了吧。」说着就要走过去握住她的手。

——在帝光读了两年书还不认识我是谁的家伙也真是不多见了啊。

「佐仓咲，」她把手抽掉看向青峰，「陪我打球。」

「靠，老子为什么要陪你……」她的手勾住青峰的肩膀，柔软的东西贴上他的身子，他一下子又没了主意，「好，陪你打。」

「阿大你这个人……」桃井伤脑筋地看着自己的青梅竹马被成功又*了的样子。

看过佐仓和青峰打球以后的黄濑开始缠着佐仓教她打篮球，以至于有好长一段时间她都不敢再出现在男队篮球馆附近，她承认那家伙长了一张让人无法下手打死他的脸，但仍然是不想再见到他了。

——幸好暑假就快来了。

她原本是这么想的。

「什么？今年男女队在同一个集训地训练？」听完高桥监督的安排，她问出声。

「总是分开找集训地开支太大，不如直接选一个大一点的场所，怎么你不想来？」高桥监督冷冷看着她。

「不不不，哪敢不去。」佐仓揉了揉太阳穴，完了躲不开那个白痴了。

四十天的集中训练，除去关东大赛和全国大赛的时间，几乎一整个暑假都要待在集训地，能每天打球确实很好，不过她还是想赖在空调房里看漫画。

「小佐仓——」晚上加训黄濑抱着球来到女队篮球馆。

「拜托你，青峰呢，你找青峰啊。」她无奈地瘫在地上不动。

「他早就不加训啦，下午训练结束人就不见了。」黄濑试图把她从地上拉起來

「五球，打完我就回宿舍了。」佐仓不情愿地爬起来。

——篮球白痴怎么不打球了？

和黄濑打完球，走到宿舍门口她准备上楼时，就看到黑子和青峰在那边的树下两个人在说些什么，似乎气氛有点不太好的样子，听到什么今天的比赛之类的话，她想着难道是配合的时候闹矛盾了，不会吧，他们都合作这么久了。然后就摇了摇头，上楼去了。

洗完澡擦着头发从浴室走出来，青峰正站在窗边，整个人黑的宛如和夜色融为了一体。

——真的好黑啊这个家伙。

佐仓笑了出来，青峰听到声音转头看她，「是你啊。」

「就这集训地还有什么值得看的夜景？」她走过去站在他边上一起看着窗外。

「谁看夜景了！」青峰反驳。

「你总不至于在思考吧，你又没有能思考的器官。」佐仓把毛巾挂在脖子上。

结果青峰居然没再开口，她觉得反常，却也懒得问出口，佐仓不是对别人的生活感兴趣的人，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，便走开了。那之后她更少有机会在集训地看到青峰，只是偶尔从女队那些女生口中听说这次全国大赛的青峰每次都横扫比分，厉害得惊人。而且，可能是她的错觉，训练时看到的黑子也变得越来越不开心。

这群男队的打个球怎么总是这么多事？

八月末，全国大赛决赛现场。

「佐仓我警告你上场给我规矩点，要是再给我来一次四犯，你就给我从中心体育馆爬回去。」高桥监督指着她说。

「……知道。」佐仓点点头，街球场出来的她压根就不习惯和那些身体素质不行的中学女生对战，每次不经意就会打得过火。

决赛对的圣玛丽女校篮球队更是她最厌烦的那种打球超级无趣的球队，感觉每个人动作都一样，防守她的两个人像机器人一样。她持球长叹一口气，意图直接突破，她们又立刻跟上，以为她要直接扣篮的时候，佐仓在空中转身，勾手进球。

「想不到吧。」她一笑，立刻回防。

整场下来她倒确实没有横-冲-直-撞，但是反而把对方气的面色铁青，因为她一直在用各种假动作耍人。上半场下来圣玛丽果然乱了阵脚，中场结束比赛又开始时，败局便已定，佐仓咲却成了圣玛丽全体的死敌。

于是，在她又成功惹怒对方的情况下，帝光女篮成功拿下了二连霸。

「说句实话，每次你打完球，都会让帝光变成非常不好的反角。」铃木换好衣服关上衣柜的门。

「打球嘛不是输就是赢，既然不能输的话，赢的方式千千万随便哪个都好啦。」佐仓已经背起包准备出门了。

「欸？你不去庆功吗？」旁边的球队控卫松本开口问。

「不去了，好不容易能回家，我得好好和我的漫画们谈谈心。」她带上门走出去。

那边男队的比赛似乎也是刚刚结束，听着爆炸式的欢呼声她皱了皱眉头，有这么值得庆贺吗，声音也太大了。推开门走进去，抬头一看电子屏幕上的比分。

她愣住了，他们超了对方两倍的分数。

——什么玩意儿这不是屠-杀吗？

回了家她给女队的经理发消息，说想看一下男队决赛的视频，然后便坐下抱着一袋薯片看了起来。第一节才考完的时候，她已经非常真实地感受到，青峰大辉这个人现在强的不像话。

比第一次见到他的时候，要强上不止一个台阶。

原来他们之间的违和感是来自于这里。

打篮球不就是很简单的一件事吗，她对这种事真的不太想得通，灰崎退部放弃篮球也是，青峰大辉变了样子也是，难道不是只要有机会站在场上一起和别人打篮球就好了吗。

「像佐仓同学这样单纯的人真的不多。」黑子看着抱着篮球站在街球场上的她说。

「……是哲也你们想得太复杂了。」她把球扔进篮筐，又上前接住，「算了，找个地方坐着吧，你不是来找我帮你补习的吗，下个月就中二会考了。」

「非常感谢。」黑子跟在她后面走进边上的M记。

「这里注意下，然后把它代进去，变一下符号，答案就有了。」佐仓指着黑子的做错的一条题目。

认真讲题的佐仓咲看起来少了一大半嗯戾气，语气平和嘴角挂着笑，齐耳的短发露出算是清秀的侧脸。其实黑子很喜欢这个人，觉得和她做朋友的话，心里就会很放心。

「你平时是把学习时间都用来打篮球了吗，为什么这种题目也会做错？」佐仓伤脑筋地看着一条非常基础的化学题，「我只讲一次。」

黑子点点头，他果然错了，这个高智商的篮球白痴只是个人神共愤的存在。

佐仓给黑子讲完题以后已经很晚了，她稍微有些担心地开口说：「你确定不用我送你回去？」

「佐仓同学你的语气真的非常失礼。」黑子冷淡地看了她一眼。

「嘛，哲也又小又瘦的被劫财劫色都不好说啊。」佐仓低头看到黑子的不爽的表情，「好啦，我不開玩笑了，走了，週一見。」

她手插着口袋便向前走，这段路刚好情人旅店特别多，佐仓个子高又带着连帽衫的帽子，还喜欢猫着腰走路，被认成是男生的几率比较大。

「要不要和哥哥们去做点有趣的事情啊？」

「我们肯定不会让你无聊的。」

——啧，人渣真是遍地。


	4. Chapter 4

路灯边三四个染着头发穿着奇异的家伙似乎正围着一个女生，佐仓把连帽衫的帽子拉下来露出脸，然后伸手抓住其中一个人的肩膀。

「你好啊。」等那人转身二话没说就挥拳砸过去，他歪到一边踉跄了几步才站稳。

「艹！」刚刚手搭在那个女生身上的家伙，回身冲着佐仓就是一拳。

佐仓偏头躲掉，抱住他的手臂一个过肩摔，狠狠把他扔在地上，然后伸手拉过被欺负的女生把她护在背后。

「给我上！」三四个人一起对着她扑过来，还有一个手上拿着美工刀。

她反手护着那个女孩，用脚踹掉那个人手里的刀，接着又是回身一个飞踢，把一个人踹倒在地，那个人正好把旁边的人也撞到一边，趁着他们倒得歪七扭八的时候，她牵起女孩的手拔腿就跑。穿过整条街，冲进一家便利店里，她伸头看了一眼，没人追上来了，松了一口气。

「你沒事吧？」佐仓回头看那个女孩，「嗯？桃井同学？」面前这个红着脸弯腰大喘着气的粉色长发女孩确实是自己只见过一两次的那个桃井五月，她皱起眉头，这种好姑娘怎么出现在那种地方。

「謝……謝謝，咲。」桃井过了好一会儿才平复了呼吸，「遇到你真是太好了。」

「你一个女孩子大晚上的在那儿干嘛啊？」佐仓买了两瓶水，拧开后递了一瓶给桃井。

「补习班下课，只是想抄个近道，没想到就被拦住了。」桃井接过水，喝了一小口。

「啧，下次可没这么好运气遇到我了。」佐仓撇了撇嘴，「休息完了吧，我送你回家。」

「哲君说得没错，咲果然是个很温柔的人。」桃井抬头看着她。

「切，那家伙说话你才不用理。」她手背在头后，向前走着。

把桃井送回家，她低头看了一眼手表，估计得错过末班车了，看到皱起眉头的佐仓，桃井开口：「咲要不住在我家吧，太晚了没有车了。」

「唔，也行。」她回身走进桃井家，「打扰了。」

「不用和叔叔阿姨打个电话吗？」桃井弯腰帮她拿拖鞋。

「不用不用，我一个人住。」她跟着桃井走进去。

时间很晚了，桃井的父母已经睡下，她轻手轻脚地洗漱完便躺在了桃井帮她在自己房间的地上铺好的被子上，一会儿之后桃井也穿着睡衣走进房。

「咲和阿大关系很好呢。」桃井躺下侧过身子看着她。

「也就篮球上合得来吧，」佐仓头枕在自己头上，「不过最近也没怎么打过球了。」

「阿大他其实超级喜欢篮球的。」

「看得出来，篮球白痴一个。」

「如果可以的话，请咲多找他去打球吧。」桃井坐起來。

「哈？」

「我觉得阿大遇到了什么事情，但是我没办法去帮他。」桃井低着头，「小的时候看他打球总是很开心的样子，现在好像不是这样了。」

「嘛，我隐隐约约也有这么觉得啦。」她想起那场比赛，「但都是他的事情，我也管不了，啧，你们青梅竹马才是关系好吧。」

「我和咲对于阿大是不一样的，」桃井桃色的眼眸迎着微弱的夜灯像在发光，「咲肯定能夠做到更多事。」

「谁高兴管那个白痴。」佐仓翻了个身闭上眼。

桃井笑了笑，她很了解青峰这个人，从他第一次提起佐仓咲这个人的时候她就已经知道青峰对这个人的感觉是不一样的，她自己从未将青峰当作男性去喜欢，因为从小一起长大，反而觉得他像是自己的弟弟一样，做什么事都很蠢，但只有打篮球的时候像在发光，阿大果然就是应该打篮球，她总是这么想。

所以她不想看到青峰对篮球失去热爱的样子，佐仓咲是个很神奇的人，桃井看到她打球的时候，就立刻感受到那种和当年的青峰一样的感觉，她也许比任何人都要喜欢篮球，所以她一定可以把那个青峰带回来的。

第二天佐仓大概五点的时候就醒过来了，实在不想和别人的父母多解释什么，又不知道怎么答谢别人，想了想就打开冰箱，做了几样简单的和式早餐，在桃井的桌上留了张谢谢的字条就先回去了。

佐仓咲不是个冷漠的人，她其实只是不擅长说话。

刚回到家在自己床上躺下，手拿起床边的漫画准备看起来的时候，手机响了。

「喂。」

「咲吗？哎呀你怎么一声不响地就先走了，你做的早餐很好吃，我爸爸妈妈也说你很厉害，还讲随时欢迎你再来玩。」

「啊，那没什么啦。」

后来又听桃井说了几句话，她便匆匆挂了电话，果然还是不习惯应付这种热情的人，她翻了个身继续看漫画。

结果手机又响了起来。

——*。

「喂。」她的口气相当差。

「咲。」灰崎的声音。

「干嘛？」她皱起眉头。

「江湖救急，地铁口等你。」灰崎说完就挂了电话。

——这些人一个两个的把我当救世主吗。

她叹了一口气从床上爬起来，穿上鞋把连帽衫帽子扣上就往着地铁口跑。说起来上次听黑子说灰崎把篮球鞋扔进垃圾箱烧掉以后就没再和那家伙联系过了，听说他中途又不知道交了多少女朋友，但是篮球倒是确实没见过他再打了。

灰崎站在地铁口，双手插在裤袋里，穿了件牛仔夹克，原本的头发留长了后面绑了个辫子，一脸看不出情绪的表情。

「怎么，找*嘛？」佐仓把帽子拿下来看着他。

「跟我來。」灰崎一把抓过她的手腕就向前走。

「喂，你好歹说清楚要去哪儿吧。」佐仓说着但是灰崎没甩她。

他被她一直拉到一家咖啡店门口，然后指着正坐在里面的一个打扮得极其花哨怪异的女生说：「帮我把她搞定。」

「你什么搭上这种类型的了，以前那些可没一个这种样子的。」佐仓看了一眼皱起了眉头。

是的，他们认识的契机其实是灰崎帮她打了一架，她作为回报就帮他做过几次甩女朋友的挡箭牌。

「只是说过一两次话，就像狗皮膏药一样黏上来了，女人又打不得。」灰崎扶着额头。

「居然为了这种事打扰老娘周末休息，早知如此我就不该出來。」她抬手把连帽衫脱掉，里面是一件贴身的纯色线衣，「今天的午饭和晚饭你请。」灰崎接过她扔来的衣服，看她挺着自己的大胸，昂着头走进去。

大概没过五分钟，那个女生就哭着跑了出来，佐仓推开门用手往后梳了一把刘海，勾起嘴角嚣张地笑了出来，「搞定。」

灰崎抽了抽嘴角，「我不知道是不是应该说佩服你还是什么。」

「嘛，土下座磕三个响头就好了。」她把衣服套上后甩了甩头发，「倒是你，改改乱搭讪的坏毛病就不会惹上这么多桃花债了。」

「啧，女人哪有嫌多的。」灰崎躲开佐仓的肘击。

「我和你认识这么久还没决裂，我才是佩服我自己。」她站直身子。

灰崎把手搭在她的肩膀上，「难道不是因为你对本大爷有点兴趣吗，好歹我也是英雄救美过。」

「你他妈再胡说一个字，我就让你这辈子都没有搭讪的可能。」她伸手狠狠捏住灰崎的脸。

「艹你还是不是个女人，下手这么重？」灰崎把她的手拿开。

「对付你这种人，这种力度刚刚好。」她冷笑一声。

「切，」灰崎仍然勾着她的肩膀，「说吧，中午吃什么，看在你又帮我一次的份上。」

「汉堡肉，有一家我至今没舍得去的店。」她想了一下开口说。

「你是幼稚园小朋友吗，汉堡肉？」灰崎笑出來。

「让你请就请，废话这么多。」说着两个人就进了地铁，朝着商业街方向去。

吃饱喝足拉开店门走出来，她正勾着灰崎的脖子揉他的脑袋的时候，看到了站在一边的书店门口提着个不透明袋子的青峰大辉，而那个人也正好转头看见了她。

「你们两个……有一腿？」青峰皱眉头开口。

佐仓低头看了看她和灰崎的姿势，一下子松开手，抽了抽嘴角，「你哪只眼睛觉得我和这家伙有一腿了？」

「啧，大辉啊。」灰崎倒是大方地揽过佐仓的肩膀，「怎么，你有意见？」

「呵，」青峰冷笑了一声，「有意见个腿。」然后转身就走了。

「……祥吾，」佐仓重重打了灰崎的肚子，「你有毛病啊。」

「我艹，你不会是喜欢青峰那种人吧。」灰崎弯腰揉着肚子。

「懒得和你废话，」她翻了个白眼，「你不在篮球部了，我还在，你在那儿惹了多少麻烦我可不想惹上身，老娘跟你说到底就是一报还一报，还清了也不算是朋友。」

「还真是你能说出来的混账话。」灰崎挑了挑眉。

「说混账这个词，彼此彼此。」

佐仓咲不是个普通女生，灰崎从一开始就明白，他之前出手救她也是因为被一群人追着打的她长得确实还不错，冲着能英雄救美的福利也得上去帮个忙，只是后来两个人的关系就长歪了而已。不过灰崎觉得自己可能是有点喜欢她的，跟自己搭讪其他人的感觉不太一样，就是只要看到她出现就会觉得莫名有点开心，但他是不会承认的，有什么比承认自己喜欢上佐仓咲更丢人的事吗？

只是，他也确实非常想试一试佐仓咲那个极为完美的身体就是了。

青峰拎着刚刚买到手的小麻-衣一句话没说地就闷头进了自己房间，想起那个佐仓咲和灰崎站在一块儿还一脸笑容的样子他就莫名的不爽。

那家伙有这么没品吗，和灰崎那种人渣在一块儿？

不对，他又为什么要在意那个女人和谁在一起。

切，还以为是长了脑子的女人，没想到还被灰崎骗了。

结果一肚子不爽的青峰又一次因为佐仓咲失眠了，不过现在已经不参加早训的他，也完全不在乎早不早起了。他慢悠悠地在老妈-的催促下走出家门，然后在上课铃响起之前两秒钟坐到了自己的座位上。

一旁的绿间真太郎觉得自己可能是眼花，居然能在青峰已经黑到变了人种的脸上看出黑眼圈来。

然后，趴在桌子上上完了第一节课的青峰果然翘课找地方睡觉去了。

E班第二节课是非常无聊的古文课，佐仓心想此课不翘枉为人，便不顾黑子的劝阻离开了教室，天气凉了以后，她又开始上天台睡觉，刚爬上来，她抬眼就看到根据地被人占领了。

——切，青峰。

但她倒是不在意，直接在旁边也躺下，和青峰隔了一只手的距离。

青峰听到有人爬上来的声音，一转头就看到佐仓躺在自己身边，因为一条腿放在在另一条腿上，她的吊带袜带子又露出来。青峰咽了两下口水，把头转过去。

——这个女人到底把不把自己当女人。

「喂，青峰。」佐仓睁开眼。

「啊。」青峰应了一声。

「以后每天都陪我打球吧。」

「哈？」

「我想知道你有多強。」佐仓很认真地说。

「不打，麻烦。」青峰果断拒绝。

她坐起来，翻身跨-坐在青峰的身上，俯下身撑着地面，直视青峰的眼睛说：「陪我打球。」

青峰有些呆愣愣地看着她深色的眼眸，那里什么情绪都没有，但她的胸就在自己面前，又正好坐在自己的胯上，顶着自己腿间的东西，这一瞬间他又失去思考能力了。

过了一会儿，她从青峰身上站起来，盘腿坐下，开口说：「我每天晚上都去你家门口找你，你家附近的街球场也多，你不出门我就拉着你妈说你对不起我。」

「你又从哪里知道我家住哪里啊。」青峰一下子坐起来，整个人炸了毛。

「我上次送过桃井回家。」她淡定回答完，便又双手放在头后面躺下，「还有，防止昨天你没搞清楚，我再强调一下，我和灰崎祥吾是纯利益关系，朋友都算不上。」

青峰切了一声也躺下来，然后看着闭上眼的她，倒是睡的挺快，他勾起嘴角不知道为什么笑了，之后也睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

直到冬天开始下雪前，佐仓都雷打不动地每天晚上去找青峰，有的时候桃井也会来看他们打球。佐仓咲的篮球水平即便是在男选手中都可以算是一流的，而且不管被青峰打败多少次都可以立刻振作好像眼里有光一样，绝对不会气馁一样。

「再來一次，我不可能还被你过掉。」她俯身防守。

「过不掉你才不可能。」青峰持球就要过人。

不过话虽如此，一直观战的桃井也觉得佐仓的速度力度每天每天都在提高，她的成长速度可怕到惊人，一开始的时候她完全追不上才能开花后的青峰，而快到一月时她就已经可以同步动作并熟练地伸手断球了。

之后，东京便迎来了冬天的第一场大雪，他们的寒假也这么开始了。

在大学任教的父母原本说要回来过新年，佐仓咲还特地准备了一桌子的菜，等到已经过了晚上九点的时候，父母电话打过来说伦敦有个哲学新年学术会议邀请他们过去，刚刚飞机落地现在才到伦敦。

她哦了一声，面无表情地挂了电话。

——妈-的。

佐仓一个人在桌前坐下，也没有去翻热已经冷掉的饭菜，拿起筷子吃了起来，突然有点鼻酸，也不知道自己怎么就觉得很难过。明明很习惯一个人做什么了，明明很习惯没人管了，为什么还是很难过。

小的时候她就很不合群，从幼稚园开始性子就很独，很少和别人交流，小学更是孤僻得让父母开始担心孩子是不是有些问题。他们后来带她去看医生，发现只是因为智商太高了才会有些和别人处不来，说如果能参加些集体活动的话应该就会好很多。

因为她个子很高，父母就给她报名了一个篮球启蒙班，只去了一两次就发现才三年级的女儿就已经跑到街球场和一群大人一块儿打球了。但那时候的她开朗了很多，也没有出过什么事，所以便不怎么管她了，上六年级的时候佐仓还在小学-联赛里拿了MVP，佐仓夫妇二人觉得女儿很有自己的想法，他们的研究工作也很忙，本来就很难照料到她，上了中学以后更是基本不回家了。

她似乎从来没有让人担心过。

佐仓连打架都是自己摸爬滚打混出来的，一个女生在街球场怎么安稳度日，天知道她经历过什么。

把没吃完的一桌菜收进冰箱里，她擦了擦手，就看到手机屏幕亮起来，伸手按下免提键就听见女孩子尖细的嗓音传来。

「咲！要不要去神社跨年？我和阿大还有篮球部的大家都会去哦！」桃井的声音大概是因为冷听起来有一点点颤抖。

「好吧。」她应了一声。

「我们就在平时见面的路口等你哦，外面很冷记得多穿些！」桃井说完就挂了电话。

「唔……」不用一个人等新年也算是不会太惨吧，她用手梳了梳头发，套上门口的羽绒服拿上手机和钱包就出了门。刚走到楼下，一阵寒风吹过来，她打了个冷颤，早知道就把沙发上的围巾也拿上了。

青峰手插在裤袋里靠在路边的电线杆上，远远望着那个哈着白气跑过来的佐仓，和身边这位特地隆重地穿着冬季和服的青梅竹马不同，她就是穿了简单的T恤牛仔裤还套了一件羽绒服罢了，甚至衣服都没拉上，头发看起来也没梳的样子。

「咲——」桃井向佐仓挥手。

她跑过来站定，长呼了一口气，「真他妈冷。」

「谁让你连个外套都不拉上。」青峰撇了撇嘴说。

「出來的急。」她低头把拉链拉上，脸颊红红的，眼眶也被风吹的有点湿润。

——糟糕，这个家伙有点可爱。

青峰把头转到一边。

一起往神社走的路上，桃井在讲着新年放假发生的事情，佐仓一边点头应着，旁边的青峰则是一副不想搭理这群女人的表情。

「欸？你爸爸妈妈新年也不回来吗？」桃井很吃惊地问出声。

「嘛，随便他们啦。」佐仓搓着双手看起来似乎真的很冷的样子。

「喂，佐仓。」青峰把自己脖子里的围巾，扔到她头上。

「你干嘛！」佐仓把东西拿下来才发现是他的围巾，笑了一声自己围上了，「啧，果然青峰你这个人身上的味道很不好闻。」

「哈？妈-的你还给我。」青峰伸手就去抓。

「切，给都给我了，哪有还回去的道理。」佐仓吐了吐舌头。

站在街口等红绿灯，桃井悄悄示意她弯腰，小声地说：「咲，你觉得阿大这个人怎么样啊？」

「白痴蠢货没得救了。」她毫不迟疑地回答，「不过人倒是不坏。」

「要不要试试和阿大在一起？」桃井又补道。

「啊？你让我和这个女人在一起？不可能。」青峰听见了立刻皱着眉头说。

「喂，这种时候也应该我先拒绝吧艹！」佐仓翻了个白眼给了青峰一个肘击。

青峰弯下腰猛烈地咳嗽了两声，「靠，你杀人啊！」

然后两个人追着跑过了斑马线，走在最后的桃井无奈地摇了摇头，自己这个青梅竹马什么时候才能开个窍啊。

终于走到神社前，佐仓一下子冲过去拉过那个水蓝色头发的少年，「哲也，快帮我挡着，这家伙欺负人。」

「喂，是你先打人的吧！」青峰隔过黑子就要去抓她。

「佐仓同学，这样很难受。」黑子被佐仓紧紧抱在怀里，整个人几乎要陷进她的羽绒服里。

「小佐仓真的每次都能在人群里一下子就找到小黑子呢。」黄濑一下子就点出这个所有人都很好奇的事情。

「是的欸……黑仔在这种地方真的很难被发现啊……」紫原抱着一整袋热腾腾的红豆馒头，站在边上。

「因为外星人自带特异功能吧。」绿间推了推眼镜吐槽道。

至于剩下的那位赤司征十郎显然是不会在这种时候出现在这里的，大户人家毕竟和别人不一样。

「……」佐仓沉默着回头看了一眼他们，「是你们一群人太不在乎哲也了吧！这家伙明明显眼得要命啊，浑身散发着那种我不存在的气息。」

「佐仓同学，我并没有觉得你在为我说话。」黑子终于从她的手下挣脱开。

「那么，我们就出发吧！」桃井挽过她的手向着神社边热闹的夜市走去。

青峰倒是很安静地走在她们两个女生后面，后面的紫原一停不停地吃着红豆馒头，并还想再买其他吃的东西，不过是用黄濑的钱包就是了，一时之间就又把黑子弄丢了，而绿间正在盯着什么占卜星盘想着什么。青峰撇了撇嘴，这群人真无聊。

「你想要那个？」佐仓看了一眼桃井，她正望着那个围着蓝色围巾的小熊公仔。

桃井乖乖点点头。

「我帮你。」她转身把口袋里的硬币放在台子上开口说，「老板，三个球。」

留着大胡子的老板把放着球的筐子推出来，「小姑娘，要不多来两个球，这个可没这么好投啊。」

佐仓卷起袖子，笑了笑说：「足够了。」

投球的洞口确实非常小，而且球的大小也只比排球略小一点，不过这个距离要扔进去的话，也不是不可能。她拿起第一个球，用左手轻轻抛出去，球直中洞内也没有蹦出来。确认了手感，她又抛出剩下两个球，皆全中。

「咲好厉害！」桃井在一边拍着手。

「不算什么啦。」她伸手从吃惊地老板手里接过小熊低头看向桃井，「给你。」

「谢谢！」桃井笑着抱过熊，还用头蹭了蹭熊的耳朵。

佐仓咲淡淡笑了出来，青峰看了一眼她微笑的侧脸，愣了一下。

——靠，笑得那么没防备干嘛。

「青峰君今晚一直在看佐仓同学呢。」黑子的声音冷不丁响起来。

「呜哇！你又从哪里冒出来的啊！」青峰吓得蹦了起來。

「我一直都在这里。」黑子回答。

「还有，谁他妈看那个女人了。」青峰昂着头不让人看他表情。

「所以青峰君才找不到女朋友。」黑子又说实话。

「阿哲，你又比我好到哪裡去了啊！」青峰炸毛。

快到跨年时，几个人终于又聚在了一起，七嘴八舌地聊着天等着钟过那一秒，然后便是新的一年了。

「新年快乐，青峰。」她抬头望着旁边的那个少年。

「啊，新年快乐。」青峰觉得自己的脸有点红，估计是风吹的吧。

——这个女人突然这么认真的表情干嘛。

「今年，也一定要继续喜欢篮球。」佐仓双手合十闭上眼轻声念了出来。

「蠢货，说出来就不灵验了。」青峰说。

「反正我也不信神。」她耸了耸肩。

就这样第三学期伴着逐渐暖起来的天气开始了，铃木正式从篮球队卸任，和之前说好的不一样，佐仓咲最后还是成了女队的队长。

「嘛，你們要是不怕我把新人都吓走的话。」她摊手。

「屁，谁都知道你这个人根本就不是坏人。」铃木拍了一下她的脑袋，「懂事点，没我给你收拾残局了。」

「知道了学姐。」佐仓笑着摸了摸后脑勺。

至于男队嘛，并没有变化，那群人不知道为什么被称作了奇迹的世代，刚听到的时候佐仓还狠狠嘲笑了青峰一下，实在是中二得没眼看。至于每晚去找他打球的事情，也因为自己当上队长变得有些忙碌而无法坚持了，她努力过了，但是青峰最后会变成什么样，她已经帮不了忙。

这个学期是很短的，感觉还没习惯学校生活的时候就已经要结束了，毕业那天铃木和其他三年级的又回来看她们，她很用力地抱了抱佐仓就转身走了。听说秀德给她提供了奖学金，让她加入了秀德的篮球队。

——嘛，学姐那么厉害去哪里都行的啦。

她们走后，佐仓收起笑容转身看向队员们，「继续训练！」

「是，队长！」

在樱花又一次落了满地的时候，她和奇迹的世代那群彩虹毛们成为了帝光中学的三年级的学生。

「队长，招新的时候请你千万不要出现！」经理小野又一次把她从女队篮球馆推出去。

为什么每年来的人都不能心理素质强大点，她哪有那么可怕。佐仓低着头踢了一脚地上的石子，不情愿地走开去。

石子滚到赤司的脚边，他看了一眼这个女生，开口：「佐仓不用去忙招新吗？」

「啧，谁让新生怕我。」她皱着眉头转头看他。

——噫，这家伙什么时候开始带的美瞳。

「女队今年首发的队伍选出来了吗，我听说铃木学姐毕业之后主力队员少了三个。」赤司看她也要往着教学楼方向走，便一起走着。

「原本的替补跟上就行了，没那么麻烦，反正有我在。」她淡淡开口。

「看来佐仓你对自己很有信心。」赤司的语气总觉得听着和以前不一样。

「因为确实是以我为中心胜算最大，我没考虑其他的，你以为是你们那群人吗？」她倒是不在意赤司有什么变化。

「那么就期待一起三连霸了。」赤司说着转身向一边的学生会办公室走过去。

——切，废话。

她伸展了一下身子，走进自己班里就黑子坐在座位上不知道是在发呆还在做什么。

「哲也，你怎么不在篮球馆？」她在他后面坐下。

「报名的一年级新生太多，没有空场地，所以今天停训。」黑子回答。

「哦——」她拉长声音回应。

「佐仓同学，你有没有过打篮球很痛苦的时候。」黑子突然问。

「嗯？刚开始的时候？就在街球场被K得妈都不认识的时候比较痛苦，后来觉得也是因为自己太菜了嘛。」她手撑着下巴。

「我很羨慕你。」黑子说着，「非常地羡慕你。」

「啊？哲也，你是不是发烧了，总是说这些怪怪的话。」佐仓伸手*的额头。

「我是很认真的，请不要当我是开玩笑。」黑子表情显然很认真。

「哲也也很厉害啊，要不是你是个男生，我觉得女队有个你这种类型的球员也会很棒，球场上-你把球传过来的时候真的超级爽啊。」她握着拳头说。

「谢谢。」黑子回了一声就回过头去了。

——这些男孩子真奇怪。


	6. Chapter 6

新的赛季伴着不知道什么东西碎裂的声音来到了他们身边，佐仓咲原本就已经很受瞩目，甚至在奇迹的世代出名前她便已经成了传奇。这一年她更是成了队长，所有人都在期待这个佐仓的队伍会打出什么样的比赛。当上队长以后的佐仓在篮球风格上收敛了一些，虽然为人处事上仍然是那么令人害怕就是了。

「佐仓同学，回答一下第一条题目。」河村拍着黑板，试图让那个头一直看着窗外的人转头看自己。

是的，三年级他们并没有重新分班。

「麻烦……」她自言自语了一声，抬头看向讲台，「BADDC，好了全都回答了马上别再叫我。」她甚至都沒有起立。

「好，非常正确，有没有同学知道她是怎么算出来的呢？」河村抽了抽嘴角，忍住了不要当着学生面翻白眼。

至于三年级学期初有个三方面谈，佐仓咲的父母竟然和她说什么让女儿自己决定吧，她肯定行的，最后就变成了她和这个女生单独会面。她坐在自己对面，表情冷淡，不知道在想什么。而且她的个子又很高，就算是坐着，只有一米五几的自己也要抬头看着她。

「佐仓同学，你对以后有什么想法吗，你的成绩很好，可以考虑报名一些偏差值高一点的高中，而且也可以凭借篮球队的经验申请体育特长的奖学金。」河村把她交上来的那张只写着篮球两个字的进路意向表放在她面前。

「高中我是肯定会上的，我爹妈也不会不让我上，我只是觉得填这种东西很无聊，反正大家都是走个形式，」她微微挑眉，「老师既然已经说完了的话，那我就先走了。」

「啊，那……那好吧。」河村的手放在那张表上，整个人僵住。

——这人不仅成绩好而且还是篮球队队长，就算性格再差劲也根本找不出训斥她的点。

河村觉得自己真的很失败。

大概是做了女队队长，她如今基本上一心只在训练和队伍上，很少去在意男队发生的事，只是略微有听说他们首发五个基本上都不跟队训练了。

——真是搞不懂他们。

「折返跑四十组！开始！」佐仓吹响哨子，望着场内那群训练得大汗淋-漓的女孩们，还是她们的姑娘比较听话。

突破地区赛的时候，他们最后一年帝光祭也来了，前几日刚刚大胜对手的佐仓心情很好，和往年一样在学校里晃悠，今年他们班搞鬼屋，她个子太高无法进入操纵机关，正好也乐得清闲。在黄濑他们班的小食店蹭了点零食，她一边吃着一边往天台走。虽然有点晒人，不过还是天台比较适合躺着。

不出意料的青峰又躺在那里，她背靠着栏杆坐下来，没打算去和那个闭着眼睛的家伙说话。直到青峰睁开眼看见了她，佐仓拿过口袋里另一包零食，开口说：「吃不吃？」

青峰坐直身子，伸手接过东西，表情很臭的样子。

「你最近换风格了吗，成天一脸混混头子的样子？」她望了他一眼，这家伙确实变了很多。

他们不同班，青峰也不来训练，见面的次数基本上只有在天台，而且基本不是他在睡觉，就是自己在睡觉，不然就两个人一块儿睡觉。

「切，要你管。」青峰沒甩她。

「我是不懂你们这群人在想什么的，打个篮球而已。」她头朝后仰着轻轻闭上眼

「等別人都放弃接你球的时候你就知道了。」青峰撇了撇嘴。

「我靠你不是想说什么打遍天下无敌手所以觉得独孤求败这种屁话吧，」她笑了笑，「你们是小学生吗，这么幼稚？」

「说了你也不懂。」青峰又躺了下去。

「啧。」她手背在头后，也在一边躺下。

——嘛，这样我是真的帮不了你了，桃井。

之前的情况已经如此，夏训时他们显然就不可能会出现了。佐仓每天带着一军的训练完，晚上又给三军和二军加训，虽然说她很强，不过帝光也不是只有她这一届需要比赛的，这点责任心她还是有的。

「高桥监督，下午的比赛我能不能下半场再出场？」她推开监督的办公室门直接就开口。

「怎么，你有什么事？」已经习惯了她*的样子的高桥监督非常淡然地开口。

「应该是膝盖劳损，我去医院做一下调整，不然后天的比赛容易出问题。」受伤的的她反而很是淡然。

「你怎么不早说！」高桥监督站起来，这个女生平常一点苦都没有叫过，自己也根本没有注意到队员的身体问题。

「不是大事，我今天早训持球起跳的时候发现的，只是前两天连续打球打狠了。」她笑起來。

「下午的比赛你不必出场，给我好好休息，这场对手让太田替你足够了。」高桥监督皱起眉头。

「沒事的啦，我可以上场啊。」她说。

「你给我有的时候也听听监督的话，就算这个队伍需要你，那也不能毁了你。」高桥监督说着就给她开假条。

佐仓接过假条拉开门走出去，长叹一口气，经理小野凑过来，「队长，你的伤很严重吗？」

「嘛，监督太小题大做了，不过让我不上就不上吧，你让大家好好打，下午我就不过去了。」她扬了扬手便往*室走。

休息了两天的佐仓咲终于算是满血复活回到了赛场，但是监督仍然只让她打半场，也不允许她扣篮，虽然不情愿，她还是撇着嘴走上了场。

联赛都到准决赛了，对付的也都不是说随随便便敷衍便能胜利的队伍，因为不扣篮，她就尽量提升自己的速度，但是对方那个小个子选手非常灵活，惹得她有些发毛。眼看最后一节就要被反超了，佐仓觉得不可以在这里就输掉，他们帝光三连霸不可能有死角。

她持球面前竟然是三人联防，佐仓陷入了绝境，什么声音都快听不见了，她好像掉进了水里一样，她不能停在这里，她不可以。

一瞬间，好像面前有一扇门打开了。

佐仓后退一步，换手转身从对方两人之间穿过，然后跳起来在对方试图盖帽的时候从空中转了方向，把球用左手扔了进去。

时间到了，她们保住了那张决赛的门票。

对手却只感觉到刚刚佐仓咲给人的惊人的压迫力，彷佛要站不起来了一样。

高桥监督看着那个女生的样子，她没想到自己竟然能遇到这种万中无一的天才，佐仓咲是一个能够进入zone的天赋选手。而她，也即将会越来越强。

之后的全国大赛决赛，帝光女篮仅佐仓咲一个人就横扫了82分。

她手抓着篮筐跳下来的时候，看见了对方已经放弃防守的眼神，佐仓的心沉了下来。

原来青峰说的意思，是这个。

原来，打篮球真的会变成这样。

「佐仓你在想什么啊！跑起来！」一旁的松本大喊起來。

「哦！」她立刻反应过来回防。

比赛她们最终以碾压对方的分数结束了，就像去年她看到的男队的决赛一样，她好像在屠-杀。

与对方队长握手的时候，那个女生的眼神让她很害怕，佐仓不禁开口说：「高中联赛我们再见，一定要继续喜欢篮球。」但是说什么都没有用了，对方冷淡地只是看了她一眼，便转身走了。

但帝光的大家却都很开心，她们在笑，因为赢了，所以她们在笑。

不对啊，这不是篮球啊。

她摇了摇头，这不是她想要的篮球啊。

没有在意身后叫着自己名字的队友，她一个人跑了出去，冲进男队决赛现场的时候，她和走出来的黑子擦肩而过，他的脸上也是那种冷淡的表情。来不及去叫他，佐仓抬头看了一眼比分：「这……什麼啊。」

听到在赛场边还在谈论著今天谁得了多少分以及怎么凑到这个比分的奇迹的世代们，她握紧了拳头走上去。

「你们……做了什么？」她开口。

「欸，小佐仓你们比赛赢了吗，一起去聚餐啊。」黄濑笑着说。

「有佐仓在的比赛怎么可能输呢。」赤司不咸不淡地说着，听起来倒像是讽刺。

「赤司，我收回那句比赛应该以我为中心的话，中学比赛已经结束了，」她松开拳头，「我做错的事也回不了头了。」

留下一句没头没尾的话，她便走了出去。

「什么意思？她这是输了还是赢了？」黃濑又问。

刚刚一直沉默的桃井打开手机看了一眼决赛的比分，淡淡地开口：「128:38，她们也赢了。」

青峰像是懂了什么一样，突然冷哼出声，「那个家伙这次是明白了。」

「唔……咲妞也很厉害嘛……」紫原听着比分开口说道。

桃井低下头，为什么都会变成这样，为什么连咲都变成了这样。

决赛结束以后新学期再回篮球部的时候，佐仓已经很少再笑着教三军打球了，或者说她把训练计划扔给了二年级的副队长，自己已经只管一军的事情了，甚至连练习赛也在回避出场。高桥监督知道她似乎有事情想不通，可是也无法去询问。

虽然每天都按部就班的训练，但是还是有什么地方不一样，那个碎裂的声音越来越明显了，她真的听见了。

佐仓表面的平静是在知道了黑子退出篮球队以后，整个崩塌的。

「为什么？」她拦住准备一下课就背起包要出去的黑子，「呐，哲也，为什么！」

「对不起，佐仓同学，我认为我没有必要解释。」黑子冷淡地说着。

「不是啊，你很喜欢篮球的吧。」她瞪大了眼睛。

「不好意思，我还要去上补习班，佐仓同学请你让开。」黑子伸手推開她，走了出去。

留下怔住站在原地的佐仓咲，她看起来似乎就要爆发的样子，班上留下的人也都一溜烟地全都跑了出去，她紧握起双拳，自言自语了一声：「可恶，可恶啊！」

后来黑子把座位调到了班级前排，她仍然坐在最后的位置上，他们看到彼此就像是看到陌生人一样。他是讨厌自己，还是讨厌篮球，她看不出来，但确确实实知道的是，佐仓咲失去了黑子哲也这个朋友。

再怎么难过，她也挽回不了的朋友。

十月来时，佐仓已经习惯了这种独来独往的生活，午休时没有人和自己吃饭，放学时没有人和自己一起走，生物课也只有自己一个人做实验，这种感觉她很习惯，也从来没有不适应。

她越来越少去天台，翘课时间只是在空无一人的篮球馆里一个人打球。这天下午天气特别好，她才想着去天台吹吹风，爬上去以后她又一次遇到了要是不在这里才怪的青峰大辉。

青峰没有睡觉，只是背靠在栏杆上看天。她在一旁坐下，抬头去看同一片天。

「你还要说我是小学生吗？」青峰突然说。

「呵。」她只是笑了一声不想说话。

「裙子飞起来了。」青峰低头看着她被风整个吹起来的裙子，里面依旧是那个让人难以自持的蕾丝吊带袜。

「变-态，」她用手把裙子按下來，「两年了，还看不够啊。」

青峰蹭一下脸就红了，「谁他妈看你了！不都是你自己露出来的！」

「哦……那就是有看了。」她转过身伸手掐住青峰的脖子，「老娘干脆在毕业之前废了你，以防你祸害别人。」

「靠，每次都力气这么大你是真要杀人啊。」青峰抓住她的手，但是抬眼就看到她那双看不到底的深色眼睛，低头又是她敞开的领口，一下子突然不知道要看哪里。

「算了，」她松开手坐回去，「你高中要去哪里？虽然有点早，不过我看黄濑那家伙还收到海常的奖学金了，你应该也不至于没情况吧。」

「桐皇，」青峰回答，「上周桐皇的监督来找过我。」

「嗯？没听过的学校啊。」她皱起眉头。

「学校在东京，对学习要求也不高，篮球嘛随便打打，反正能赢我的只有我自己。」青峰又说了那句很臭屁的话。

「你这句话真的很欠扁你知道吗，」她笑起來，「嘛，随你。」

青峰转头看了她一眼，却没有把那句「那你要去哪里」问出口。


	7. Chapter 7

之后过了两周，河村突然把她叫去了办公室，把两份邀请信递给她。

「两所学校的篮球队都来联系学校，希望你能够加入他们，一所是京都的洛山高校还有一所是东京的桐皇学园，老师觉得以你的成绩去洛山的话比较好，名牌大学的录取率也会高很多，当然桐皇在东京离家近，也省去了很多麻烦。」河村开口说。

「知道了，我自己考虑一下。」她接过邀请信走出办公室。

——洛山吗，就那个连续五年拿到IH和冬季杯双冠军的学校吧。

「这种事还犹豫？」经理小野一边收拾着部活办公室一边对她说，「拜托你知道洛山偏差值有多高啊，我们全级能考上那学校的也不超过二十个吧。」

佐仓手拿着两封信，趴在桌子上，其实随便去哪里都一样，她是真的没想太多。原来还想着帮黑子补习的话，就和黑子去同一所学校，也不至于自己总是闲得无聊。现在自己和他这种样子，也就没有什么意思了。铃木甚至还说让她去秀德，反正鬼都知道你能考上的啦，学姐是这么说的。

「嘛，先训练，这种事再说啦。」她把信一折放进口袋里站起来，「太田來了吧，别又给我逃训。」

「來了，早就在外面热身了。」小野摇了摇头笑着说，她实在是不懂这些学霸在想什么。

佐仓的头发逐渐留长了，一是懒得剪，二是非赛季她也不用特别注意，她把头发别到耳后的样子其实很让人心动，只是所有男生也只敢偷偷看一眼，如果她一抬头，大家便会又看向别处。

除了天台，青峰有时候会在教学楼走廊里遇见她，而且总是她一个人，做什么事情都一个人。虽然不吃惊她那种人没有朋友，不过还是觉得这个年纪的女孩子不都是喜欢凑在一块儿的吗。

「阿大，你在看什么？」桃井从教员室走出来，「老师说把这个正式申请填了就可以免试了。」

「没什么。」青峰接过桃井手上的表格回身往自己班里走，「五月，你知道佐仓去哪里吗？」

「欸，咲一直没说，而且我最近也很少见到她呢。」桃井笑起來，「要不要我帮你去打听一下啊？」

「不要，啰嗦的女人。」他拉开教室后门走进去。

「切，阿大就是嘴硬。」桃井甩了一下头发走进隔壁的班里。

秋季学期在那种已经撕碎在台面上的悲哀中结束了，佐仓曾经有觉得难过，但也已经不在意了。期末前社团活动结束的那天，她退出了篮球部，队长的职位由二年级的副队长升任，佐仓在帝光女篮的三年，见证了她们的三连霸，见证了自己天赋的开花，她怨恨这种胜利带给自己的残忍，却也感谢胜利带给自己的一切。

「佐仓队长，谢谢指教！」女队成员在篮球馆内列队站开，对她鞠了一躬。

「嘛，以后好好打比赛，没我给你们收尾了。」她背过身挥了挥手，然后便离开了篮球队。

天气逐渐变得很冷，倒是一直没下过雪，新年假期快结束要开学的时候，那天晚上突然下起来，佐仓在街球场正玩得开心，见到天降大雪，就只好和那些一块儿打球的人四散各回各家了，学界篮球确实是让人压抑，不过街球场还是能找到点乐子的。

她把衣服领子拉高，手缩到袖子里，球抱在怀里，就往着家的方向跑。雪花顺着领口掉进去，冻的她有点直打寒颤。

——呼，好冷。

站在街口等红绿灯，她缩着脖子跺着脚，连喘着气。跳了绿灯正准备走，头顶上出现了一把伞。她转头看过去，是黑子哲也那张面无表情的脸，她稍微有些愣住。

「再不过去就要红灯了。」黑子开口。

「哦……哦。」她手抓过黑子拿伞的手，和他两个人小跑步穿过马路。

他们走进街边的便利店，佐仓随手拿了一瓶热饮在一边的椅子上坐下，黑子收起伞也在旁边落座。

「……」

场面一度非常沉默，就像这场大雪一样，气氛低到了冰点。

「那个……」佐仓试图开口。

「对不起，佐仓同学。」黑子哲也居然先说了话。

「啊？」佐仓歪过头。

「我没有考虑佐仓同学的心情，只知道自己一个人觉得受伤，让佐仓同学去体会讨厌篮球的心情，是我太幼稚。」黑子看着她。

「喂喂喂，你这个人……」佐倉反而笑起來，「我真是拿你没办法。」她伸手搭在黑子的肩膀上，「你听着啊，我没有讨厌过篮球，也不可能讨厌，我曾经希望大家都和我一样，但是我知道不可能，哲也愿意和我做朋友或者不愿意，都是哲也的选择。」

黑子没有说话。

佐仓坐近了一把揽过他的肩膀，「实话说，我有生气过，不过也早就气消了。」

「佐仓同学太善良以后会受伤的。」黑子是有设想过面前的女生和自己发脾气或者动手揍自己一顿之类的，但是这么坦然的样子果然才是佐仓咲。

「拜託，我还能把你杀了泄愤吗，我又不是魔鬼。」她笑起来率性得好看。

「佐仓同学决定高中去哪里了吗？」黑子开口问她。

「嘛，对方要求的回复时间最迟是第三学期开学一周内，就干脆没想。」她叹了一口气，「我本来是想着帮你补习，把你拉到和我一样的高中来着的，所以你要去哪里？」

「诚凛高校，不过请佐仓同学不要来。」

「哈？」

「因为诚凛没有女篮，并不是适合佐仓同学的学校。」黑子解释说。

「我现在打不打学界篮球都无所谓啦其实。」她摸了摸后脑勺。

「请不要胡说，佐仓同学一定可以在高中联赛上出彩的。」黑子很认真地说。

「好——吧，我会好好考虑的。」她点点头看外面，见雪小了点，佐仓便站起來，「不早了，你也早点回去。」然后就缩起脖子冲进雪里。

黑子哲也很庆幸，自己遇见了佐仓咲。

最后佐仓咲秉持着既然不能和黑子在一个学校的话那就和他在一个城市吧的想法选了桐皇学园，在开学第一天的时候把申请终于交到了河村手上。

河村接过表格，长舒一口气，总算是要送走这匹野马了。

交完申请的佐仓心情大好，拉开教室前门就走到正在努力学习的黑子的桌子前，用力拍了一把黑子的后背，「老娘终于把申请交了！」

「佐仓同学请不要这么用力。」黑子吃痛的皱起眉头。

「啊，抱歉抱歉，我兴奋过头了。」她笑起来然后弯下腰看黑子的补习班模拟试题，「你不要去上什么补习班了，我教你，这个效率太低。」

「谢谢。」黑子淡定地道谢。

这学期本身也就很短，课程也几乎没有，大家基本上考高中的准备考高中，考技校的考技校，下午一下课，她和黑子就去校门口的咖啡屋，一直讲题讲到晚上。她的头发也已经披肩，不说话的样子看起来减了一半佐仓大人的影子。

「这条这么写就行了，我大概看了一眼这两年诚凛的出题规律，基本上套路就那么几种，很简单的。」她在本子上圈了两个圈，推给面前的黑子。

「佐仓同学果然还是很讨厌。」黑子又冷不丁冒出一句。

「喂……」她皱起眉头。

「明明从来就不学习，而且好像又长高了。」黑子继续说。

「……你怪我爸妈吧，是他们给我的智商，」她叹了一口气，「至于身高，上周体检确实又长高了，我现在有一米八。」

「……」黑子沉默了。

——这个家伙人神共愤！

这天青峰在天台睡到好晚发现教学楼都快锁门了才往下跑，到学校门口的时候桃井正一脸不爽地等着自己。

「阿大，我等了你半个小时欸！」桃井鼓起嘴巴。

「睡过头了。」青峰打了个呵欠。

「我不管，你请我吃甜筒。」桃井说着就把他往甜品店的方向拉，青峰似梦非梦地也就跟在后面。

经过咖啡屋，他站在马路对面透过玻璃看到那个坐在窗边笑着和对面的水蓝色头发少年说话的人，她的头发已经扎成了马尾，校服整个敞开着能看到雪白的胸口，他很久很久没有见到她这么笑了。而且，那个少年他也很久很久没有见过了。

「我要这个和这个。」桃井指着顶上的菜单开口。

「啊？吃两个不怕肥死你啊。」青峰低头从口袋里掏钱。

「反正阿大花钱，浪费也没关系。」桃井哼了一声，转头往青峰一直盯着看的方向看去，「哦——她去了桐皇哦。」

「哈？老子才不在乎她去哪兒呢。」青峰偏过头去。

「我去教员室的时候听见E班班导说的啦，说她放弃了偏差值那么高的洛山反而选了桐皇。」桃井舔了一口手上的甜筒，「欸，哲君也在啊，我要去找他们！」

「回去了，别去烦人。」青峰一把抓过桃井的手腕。

「人家想见哲君嘛——」桃井无奈被拉走。

没过几周，各大高校的入学考试便陆续开始了，她和年级里其他的免试生一样留在学校里，大部分人都去考试了。他们班上也就只剩下她和男子排球部之前的队长，一个身高一米八八却连看都不敢看自己一眼的男的。

——啧，排球部的家伙真没种。

她踢开椅子站起来，拉开后门走了出去。

「哪天要是在这儿找不着你，天是不是就塌了？」佐仓站着低头看躺在天台上的青峰。

「草莓花纹，」青峰坐起來，「你够闷骚的啊。」

佐仓翻了个白眼，「想到接下来的三年很有可能要继续和你共享学校的天台我就有点不爽。」在旁边盘腿坐下。

「说得像老子乐意一样。」青峰切了一声。

「不过有你这家伙在的话，学校也不会太无聊。」她背靠在栏杆上笑着说。

「你衬衫扣子开了。」青峰盯着那个张开的口里露出来的粉色胸衣。

「……」佐仓铁青着一张脸系扣子，「我收回刚刚的话。」

「你才是稍微有点做女生的自觉吧，你这人除了胸基本没哪里像女人了。」青峰干脆又躺下。

「那你除了多个把儿，你和女人又有什么差别？」她翻身也躺下，「喂，青峰。」

「干嘛！」青峰没好气地说。

「胳膊借我一下。」她拉过青峰的手臂把头枕上去，「有肌肉的睡起來真爽。」

「喂你这个女人！」青峰转头看到她面向着自己，胸直接贴着自己，然后就不再说话了。

几分钟以后佐仓便睡着了，呼吸平和，胸膛一起一伏的。但青峰整个人都陷入了一种燥热的状态，这让他怎么可能睡得着。

——靠，这家伙睫毛真长，妈-的，身上也很香。

青峰咽着口水又偏头偷偷看她，佐仓的嘴唇红红的，看起来很好吃。她睡得很熟，看起来不会很容易醒的样子。

如果……

——我在想什么，快忘记，青峰大辉你他妈给我冷静下来。

他低头慢慢凑近她的脸，感受到她呼出的热气了，佐仓突然嗯了一声翻了个身，他惊了一下把脸移开去，深呼吸了两下才平静下来。活了十五年的青峰大辉，在这一瞬间突然心动了，虽然本人还没有察觉到。

他认识了她两年，从街球场的偶遇开始，佐仓咲都绝对不算一个讨人喜欢的家伙，嚣张没礼貌，暴力爱打人，永远摸不透这个人在想什么，但是她很漂亮，因为胸很大，是的在青峰的认知里大胸是女人最大优点，而且对朋友很真诚，会见义勇为，其实是个很不错的人。

青峰其实只是不愿承认她是个不错的女人而已。

他们即将去到高中，这个和自己永远过不去的女生将和自己出现在同一所高校，那些曾经队友们却会四散到不同的地方。

对了，她有个很大的优点。她也许比以前的自己还要喜欢篮球，青峰比谁都明白这一点。


	8. Chapter 8

「我就说你肯定能考上的嘛。」佐仓趴在阳台栏杆上打电话。

「是的，非常感谢佐仓同学的帮助。」黑子听起来似乎很高兴的样子。

「哲也，居然就要毕业了欸，」她感慨道，「明天都要拍毕业照了。」

「这三年多谢指教了，佐仓同学。」黑子说。

「嘛，彼此彼此啦，我记得第一天老师点了你三次名，你明明回答了他都忘记了，你这个存在感真的非常牛逼啊。」她笑起來。

「还是佐仓同学开学当天就在学校附近单挑了二十几个不良的事件比较惊人。」黑子回。

「拜托，其实只有八个人，而且根本就不是什么不良，」她说，「见到真不良我还是知道跑路的。」

「如果是佐仓同学的话，大概是绝对不会跑的。」黑子非常认真地说。

「嘛，我困了，明天见啦。」她打了个呵欠。

「明天见。」

挂了电话，她伸了个懒腰，一下子就扑倒在床上睡着了，不知道是不是睡得过于安心，醒来的时候就快要迟到了，她慌忙起身，头发也来不及梳，把领带往口袋里一塞，一边扣着衣服一边冲出家门。快跑到校门口的时候有个人超过了自己跑在了前面，她立马加快速度跟上去，那个人也回头看了她一眼。

他们突然就笑了出来。

——妈-的，最后一天迟到还得遇到你。

两个人想到了同一件事，然后手脚并用一起翻过了大门，没顾身后教头的大喊声，就往礼堂方向狂奔，从偏门猫着腰钻进去。她停在了自己班级队伍最后，青峰也停在了最后一个，站在了绿间真太郎的旁边。

「青峰如果你连衬衫扣子都可以扣错位的话，我认为高中可能不适合你。」绿间面无表情地吐槽他。

「啧……」青峰不爽地咂了一下嘴，低头重新扣纽扣，然后抽出口袋里的领带顺手系上了，偏头看E组最后的她，也正在低头系领带。

——居然连这种事都能和她撞上。

佐仓把领带紧了紧，抬头看着在做毕业生发言的赤司征十郎，三年了，这家伙的话还是这么多。

「……非常荣幸三年前能在帝光与各位相遇，非常感谢。」赤司向着台下鞠躬，周围都是热烈的掌声，只有佐仓一个人歪着头什么反应都没有。

完美先生的设定她当然不喜欢，她是帝光的天煞孤星的话，那家伙就是帝光所有人心目中的帝王星，成绩学年第一，篮球队队长，学生会主席，家里还巨富，黑子如果要说自己人神共愤，还不如说这种人。

从礼堂出来各个班就会集中拍毕业照，河村让他们到樱花树下面排队等着，马上就轮到E组了。佐仓站在一边，看着那边排着队的几个班里的人群中最牛逼的美瞳怪赤司征十郎、人群中最闪亮的星黄濑凉太、人群中最高的擎天柱紫原敦、人群中镜最翠色的绿间真太郎和人群中皮肤最黑的青峰大辉，这群彩色头发的家伙以后会变成什么样呢。

排到E组时黑子站在自己旁边小声提醒了一句：「佐仓同学请不要发呆了。」她立马偏过头看向镜头，咔嚓一声，相处了这么久的光阴就被固定下来了。

——嘛，突然有点不甘心。

集体照快拍完的时候，已经接近中午了，周围的同学都在互相之间合照，而她并没有那种喜欢合照的朋友，自己也不爱拍照，更别提身边这个表情和自己一样百无聊赖的黑子哲也了。

「要不我们俩象征意义来一张？」她拿出手机来，弯腰从后面勾住黑子的肩膀，「三、二、一，cheese——」

低头看了一眼照片，佐仓怀疑地看着黑子，「你既然会笑的话平时怎么还像面瘫一样。」

「因为我笑点很高。」黑子居然也在开玩笑了。

「你赢了。」她垂下头来。

风吹过来，樱花花瓣扬起，卷过她的发丝，佐仓把前额的头发用手梳到后面，只是望着一边教学楼的顶层发着呆，手插在裙子的口袋里，这三年确确实实留下的东西，真的没有太多。长高了十厘米，体重增加了六公斤，头发长了五寸，她觉得自己变化了，但又其实没有变化太多。中间有什么插曲都罢，这三年和自己一起走过来的就是面前这个少年，在自己一头热血的时候一把叫醒她，冷淡又疏离，实际上却是个很热情的人。

「咲。」

他们回头看到灰崎那张脸，黑子皱了皱眉头先走开了，佐仓勉强勾了勾嘴角，「哟，好久不见。」

灰崎略有些尴尬得举起手机偏着头不看她，「要不要合张影？」

「你不如直接把我拉过来拍，还开口问？你被人附身了吧。」她终于坦然一笑走过来，踮脚手搭着灰崎的肩膀，眼睛看向自拍镜头。

手机屏幕上在倒计时。

五——「喂，咲，认识三年了。」

四——「这就毕业了。」

三——「我要离开东京了。」

二——「应该不会回来了。」

一——「所以……」

快门咔嚓一响，灰崎突然低头在她的嘴边轻轻一吻，定格的照片上佐仓眼睛微微睁大，灰崎轻闭双眼，她的前额发上掉了两片樱花花瓣。

在佐仓怔住的时候，灰崎站直身子收起手机，只是勾起嘴角微笑了一下，便转头走开了。

反正自己没告白，不算丢人，灰崎低头笑出声，不过真是该死，那个家伙的嘴唇真他妈软。

「哈？」佐仓站在原地拼命平息着心情又转过身去发现已经看不到那个人了，「哈？」她又开口说了一声。

——妈-的，灰崎祥吾你敢偷袭！

真说起来她并不讨厌灰崎，虽然做人有够渣，篮球也打得暴力，但也说不上讨厌，平时见不着不会在意，见到了也能聊两句，至于是不是朋友，她是没把他当过朋友的，不过是刚好遇上了，刚好认识了。

「我一直在想为什么佐仓同学可以和灰崎同学关系这么好。」黑子又突然出現。

「关系好？就是刚好认识多说了两句话还一块儿打过架的关系。」佐仓看向黑子疑问的眼神，「你记得我这里缝了好多针吗，中一的时候。」她把头昂起来，指着自己下颚偏左的地方。

「是的，当时全班人都觉得你去决斗了。」黑子点头。

「如果不是灰崎出手，这一刀应该就在我的眼睛上。」她用手在自己左眼上比了一下，「嘛，那时候是没去想他是不是好人啦。」

「那么请佐仓同学以后不要再打架了。」黑子很认真地说。

「好啦，哲也就是啰嗦，走吧，回班。」她摸了摸黑子的头，「再听河村废话两句，就可以离开帝光啦！」

「请不要揉我的头。」黑子把弄乱的头发压下来，然后跟上去。

刚刚灰崎拉佐仓合影的时候，黑子正被桃井抓着拍照，发生了什么他没有看见站在一边发着呆的青峰倒是注意到了，却也只是看到两个人头靠在一起，然后灰崎那家伙就笑着走开了而已。佐仓一脸吃惊让人不得不想灰崎到底说了些什么，青峰切了一声偏过头去。

——谁他妈要在意那个女人。

「各位，我们最后再点一次名。」河村拿着点名册看向全班人，「一番佐仓咲。」

佐仓只是抬起头，看着河村不开口。

「佐仓咲。」河村又叫了一遍。

她勾起嘴角笑起來。

「佐仓咲。」河村也笑了起來叫了第三遍。

「到。」佐仓慢悠悠举起手，「我在这里。」

然后，全班人都笑了，这个被所有人当作佐仓大人的女生，带着所有的传说就要离开这里，在这个樱花飞扬的季节。

春假一个普通的晚上——

「嘛，哲也，对不起了。」她擦掉嘴角的血渍看着面前一群拿着棒球棍正恶狠狠地看着自己的人，「我倒是不想打架的来着。」弯腰躲过一个人的一棍，她回身踹身后的人，被逼到墙角了。

——可恶！

她捡起地上掉落的钢管抵在她和那些人之间不让他们靠近，「喂！有什么事让那家伙自己来找我，输了球不服气就打人，你们也太丢人了！」

「废话啰嗦的干嘛，上！」领头的人手一扬，身后的人便冲上來。

她抬手将钢管横过来挡住两棍，却还是从她的肩头落下，吃痛地皱了一下眉，看准了左边没有人站的空档，她把墙角的垃圾桶一下子踢翻，趁他们躲开的时候就往外跑。

她的速度非常快，但是没看到从巷口经过的人，来不及大喊让开就已经撞了上去，那个人提着的食材掉了一地，鸡蛋碎在地上，而且还被当成了肉垫，佐仓的胸刚好抵在他的脸上，被这种窒息感压到不知所以的他还没反应过来，她就已经站起身弯腰用力想把他拉起来，佐仓回头看着跑过来追她的那群人，「快起來！」

被撞倒的可怜人，望了一眼那群凶神恶煞的混混立刻翻身就站起来，任由佐仓紧紧抓着他的手，两个人就在街边飞奔。长年运动的佐仓咲跑起来的速度当然是异于常人的，她也来不及去反应这个自己拉着的人为什么也能跑这么快，甚至还有超过他的趋势，因为跑了一段路以后就变成了他在拉着自己跑了。

这些混混当然比不上佐仓咲的体力，跟了两条街就已经见不到她的人影了，一群人骂了好几声，就掉头走掉了。

拐过一边的街口，佐仓他们两个停在一个广告牌后面，她弯下腰喘着气，额头上有些出汗，旁边的人也在大喘着气，好不容易能说出话了，她抬头看向这个人。个子挺高，红色头发，眉毛看起来很凶的样子，身材健壮，似乎有运动的习惯。论身体素质，反正不会比自己差。低头看到他衣服上的碎掉的鸡蛋的痕迹，和一些菜叶子，佐仓皱着眉头开口：「对不起啊，我可以赔偿的。」

「你到底……到底为什么会被那种人追啊喂！」这个人的声音听起来粗声粗气的。

「江湖恩怨何时休啊，」佐仓抬头看了看周围，「啊我家就在那里，我帮你把衣服洗了。」

「哈？」然后她便带了他回家。

「给你，虽然可能有点小，不过也是男装。」她把一件T恤扔給他，「把衣服脫了吧。」

「什么？」他歪过头吃惊地看她。

「你这个人好磨唧，要帮你洗啊。」佐仓说着就来脱他的衣服。

把他的上衣扔进洗衣机以后，她她坐在穿着自己那件T恤的他旁边，男性L码的衣服确实有点委屈这个明显至少是XXL的身材的男生了，衣服包裹在他的胸肌上，胳膊也勒着。

——啧，这家伙身材还不错嘛。

「喂，你叫什么名字？」佐仓翘着二郎腿看他。

「火神大我，」他回答，「不对不是这个问题，你是谁才是吧！哪有正常人会被人追着打啊？」火神从他的高度望着这个女生修身的上衣，以及那个若隐若现的沟，一时之间脸就红了，而且胸很大就算了，个子居然这么高？

「行不更名坐不改姓，记住老娘的名字，我叫佐仓咲。」她昂着头挑了挑眉毛。

「……」火神不知道该回她些什么抬头看她嘴角的伤，「你要不要先处理一下这个？」

「啊，小事，」她用舌头舔了舔，「明天肿起来再说，我去做饭，你留下吃吧，反正你买的东西也都报废了。」

「佐仓，你打篮球啊？」火神站起来，在四周转了一下，客厅电视边上堆了两个篮球，而门口的篮球鞋也是随便乱摆着。

「小学开始的。」佐仓一边洗着生菜叶子，一边说，「怎么，火神也打球？」

「日本的篮球太沒有意思了。」火神淡淡回了一句。

「过一会儿我和你去打球，妈的你哪儿来的人，随随便便就这么说。」她略微有些炸毛。

「……」火神沉默了。

爆粗口，打架，随便带男生回家，这个人绝对不是正常人。结果等到衣服烘干又吃完饭，他们去到街球场1on1的时候，他深刻体会到这个女生可能不是人类。

「喔！佐仓咲果然很厉害！」

「佐仓快扣篮！」

围观的人起哄。

——她竟然是很出名的吗。

她知道这个人也很厉害，火神的篮球不是普通水平，佐仓努力把自己埋进水里，去寻找那个平静的状态，跳起来双手将球扣进篮筐，扭头看向他：「那你现在觉得还有没有意思？」

火神愣住了。

对决完佐仓抱着球和他两个人退到一边把场子空出来，「火神是高中生吧，我们没有机会在赛场上遇见，但是你会遇到比我更让你觉得有意思的人的，那群人和我一样今年也会升入高中。」

「我也升高一。」火神回道，「你这种人能打学界篮球？」看她一副不良的样子。

「……」佐仓翻了个白眼，「老娘不是混混！」

回家前火神叫了她一声，「明天要不要还一起打球？」

佐仓走过来，「手机拿出来，这是我号码，要打球就直接叫我，我走了。」

这个人真的很奇怪！

火神在内心大喊。


	9. Chapter 9

樱花还没落尽的时候，佐仓咲成为了一名高中生。

「啊呜——」她打着呵欠，抖掉头上掉的花瓣，走进学校的大门。

桐皇的校服是灰色的西装外套和深蓝色的百褶裙，她仍然是有穿大腿袜的习惯，尺码就着腰身所以长度就略短了一点，前两天把头发剪回了齐耳短发，被风吹的有点乱。领口解开了三个纽扣，她傲人的上围，在修身的西装包裹下，变得更是凸出。

「你看那个女生，好高啊。」

「是不是模特啊？身材好好。」

「喂喂，她看过来了。」

路过的新生纷纷侧目惊叹着，佐仓皱起眉头，用一个不太友好的眼神扫过去，然后提了提搭在肩头的背包，向前走。

——一群咋咋-呼-呼的家伙。

这个美女，似乎不太好惹，开学才第一日，大家就已经认识到了这个事实。

「咲——」桃井甜甜的声音响起来。

啊，又一个美女，所有男生刚刚暗淡的眼神一时之间又亮起来。

感觉到一团柔软的东西贴上自己的后背，佐仓转过身去，勾起嘴角一笑：「早上好。」抬头看慢慢悠悠走在后面的那个黑皮肤的人挑眉说，「哟。」

「喔。」青峰象征性回应了一下，眼神不自觉盯着她胸口几乎要被撑爆的那个扣子。

——艹，这个人的衣服是不是太小了。

桃井挽着她的手，两个人向前走，抬头看着她说：「咲你分在几组吶？」

「D組。」佐倉回。

「那就是和阿大一起了，」桃井回头看青峰，「阿大要好好和咲相处哦。」

「谁要和她好好相处。」青峰偏过头。

「我说你什么时候都要在我之前说拒绝是吧。」佐仓试图一脚踹过来却被他躲掉。

换了室内鞋走进走廊，桃井的班级在一楼，他们两个的在二楼，佐仓回头对着那个走在自己斜后方的青峰说：「你在躲我？」

「哪有？」青峰臭着脸。

「那你离我那么远干嘛，」佐仓一把拽过青峰的胳膊，「而且你走在我后面，我上楼梯没有安全感。」

「屁，是你自己裙子太短了。」青峰被逼着走在她旁边。

「我靠你确实又看了吧，青峰你真他妈变态！」她狠狠捏了一下他的大臂，然而有肌肉的保护，青峰显然不为所动，「啧，你这假期赖在家里还练得这么壮，你这是有多饥渴啊。」

「艹，你他妈不开黄腔就难受啊。」青峰拉开教室后门走进去。

班上的人已经基本来全，看到臭着脸身材高大的青峰走进来所有人一下子安静了，然后佐仓也跟在后面进来，同样是一脸不爽并且个子很高。这是个什么班啊，所有人在内心喊道。

青峰用脚踢开最后一排靠窗的位置上的椅子坐下来，佐仓瞪了他一眼在他旁边的座位坐下。

「你凭什么坐在老子旁边！」青峰踹了一脚她的椅子。

「老娘爱坐哪儿坐哪儿！」佐仓也踢回去。

「你就是跟我过不去吧艹！」

「靠是你跟我过不去吧！」

在大家担心他们是不是要打起来准备出门逃难的时候，前门被人拉开，一个个子小小的穿着格子衬衫戴着圆框眼镜看起来像是大学刚毕业的男老师抱着点名册走进班。

「那个我……我是大家的班导小……小西凉介。」声音像蚊子一样，而所有人都关注着后面的战况，完全没有转头看他的意思。

小西觉得很是挫败，但又是第一年当班导很想做点成绩出来，他用力拍了拍讲台，「大家！」

佐仓和青峰停下来，转头看向他。

「我是小西涼介，一年D组的班导！」他用力地大喊着。

「老师，我听得见，你不用喊。」佐仓昂着头开口。

班上人笑起来，小西一时之间很是窘迫，「欢……欢迎大家来到桐皇，希望以后和大家可以好好相处。」

「老师，我要去礼堂准备发言。」佐仓又开口。

「啊……」小西涼介立刻低下头看点名冊，「你……你就是新生代表佐仓咲同学对吧。」

「是。」她站起來挑了挑眉。

「那……那班级临时班委能不能请你……」一般都是班级成绩最好的先做临时班委的，小西这样想着就问她，但是还没说完就被打断。

「不能，」她已经走到了后门，「为了老师您的生命安全，您还是找别人吧。」说着就走出去。

坐在窗边的青峰撇了撇嘴，这种人难怪在帝光会被叫成天煞孤星，被晾在讲台上的小西凉介，惊愕失色，他这是摊上一个什么人啊。只是此时的小西还不知道，他的班上这样的人不止一个。

佐仓咲从口袋里摸着领结，站在礼堂准备室里低头给自己系上，抬头的时候进来了两个人，一个戴眼镜黑色头发神情微妙的男生和一个个子小巧说一米五五可能都有些勉强的长发女生。大概是二三年级的年级代表吧，她微微点头表示自己已经打过招呼了，而那个女生却还一直盯着自己。

本来这种做年级代表讲话的事情她是肯定会拒绝的，以前有赤司考第一给她撑在前面，天知道摸底考试她闭着眼随便考都能考全年级第一，还一不小心甩了第二名三十多分考了全科满分，摸底考太简单了她真不是故意的，所以就只能是勉强应下。从听别人说废话到自己来说废话，真是不爽。

「我是三年生今吉翔一，听说学妹的摸底考全科满分呢。」那个男生看过来。

「凑巧而已，学长好，我是佐仓咲。」她皱着眉头，心想打招呼真麻烦，而且这家伙为什么要说关西腔。

那个女生也开口道：「终于见到你真人了，我是二年生向井丽奈，女篮一军经理，佐仓你比杂志资料上看起来还要高呢。」

「因为那是中一时候的资料。」佐仓咲真的不想应付前辈。

「今吉队长，佐仓就是女篮的奇迹的世代哦，非——常厉害的。」向井笑着对今吉说。

这个学姐的性格看起来和桃井有点像，佐仓撇了撇嘴，然后看了一眼这个戴着眼镜不知道在想什么的今吉翔一。

——啧，这个人就是队长吗，管不住青峰那家伙吧。

「哦——」今吉点点头，「这样啊。」

等到新生代表发言，她扭了扭脖子，什么稿子都没带就走上台，清了清嗓子开口：「咳，桐皇的各位，我是今年的新生代表，一年D组佐仓咲。」

台下开始有阵阵骚动声，她皱了皱眉头，忍住不要翻白眼，然后继续讲，「一个初次见面的人要站在这里代表所有一年级发言，我想各位也不会见得有多愿意听。学习上我没什么期许，没有用过功，理当让更刻苦的人来说，待人处事上我也很不擅长，更是处处树敌，应该有更有经验的人来讲，但是有机会站在这里的话，我只谈一个词吧。」

她轻轻呼出一口气，「孤独。年少时会感觉孤单，可以是因为沮丧，因为失去好友，因为失去自己所拥有的任何一切，这些都很正常。它会悄无声息地来，但也许会拖着最沉重的脚步从你身上碾过去。」

「觉得无力想要放弃是正常的，也是被允许的，因为年轻允许了人有走弯路做错事的机会。当然了会走弯路至少证明你在走路，而不是停下来。」

「福克纳在书里写，『没有人能够告诉你，事先警示你，为了继续活下去该怎么对付。你明白吗，这就是孤独。你必须独自对付，孤独就像电荷一样，你能承受一定数量而不致失去。』所以其实这种无力感，也是孤独。我们不可能逃离它，让它留在身边，也不代表人就在痛苦。」佐仓的嗓音有点天生的沙哑，却意外的很透彻干净。

「不可逃避的，就是孤独。即便相伴一生，也不会毁掉一个人的也是孤独。我在这里说这个，不是因为我不害怕孤独，恰恰是因为我在恐惧它。恐惧证明了人在抬头面对它，否则并不会看到它的可怕。」

「接下来的三年，台下的各位即便恐惧发抖，也不必感觉绝望。当我们都处在孤独中时，孤独中的所有人都不是独自的。那么，期待未来我们将共同度过的时间，谢谢大家。」

青峰愣着看那个在台上泰然自若的她，原来佐仓咲比看起来的不靠谱要靠谱很多吧。

她微微躬身，从舞台侧面下了台。

台下的学生们开始猛烈地鼓掌，小西凉介看着那个有些像是不良的佐仓咲，突然有点感觉自己好像也并不是碰上了什么不好相处的人。

开学典礼结束以后，向井留下收拾东西，今吉和佐仓就正好同路回教学楼，佐仓一出礼堂就伸手扯掉自己的领结，解开了最上面的三个纽扣。见到今吉看着自己的眼神，开口道：「今吉学长，学生会不管风纪吧，我刚刚也没听你说你是风纪委。」

「沒有，只是像佐仓你这样在开学典礼发言的人比较少见而已。」今吉微笑着，很难想象一开口就透露着相当的不良气息的女生能讲出刚刚的话。

「那是今天在地铁上临时现编的，我不是什么优等生，有眼看的也都知道，学校只是看分数说话，估计以后也不会来烦我，」她手插在上衣口袋里，「老娘来桐皇只想做三件事，打球、睡觉和赢比赛。」

「那就期待你的表现了。」今吉想着今年女队大概是要进一个不得了的新人。

「嘛……」她指着自己班门口，「走了。」

她看青峰正趴在桌子上低头看抽屉里的杂志，然后切了一声坐下来说：「啧，你也真是一秒不闲着。」

「要你管。」青峰没抬头。

坐在她前面那个浅色头发的男孩转过身来，把一张表格递给佐仓，整个人颤抖着，眼睛里不知道是不是有泪光，小心翼翼开口说：「对不起，佐……佐仓同学，班……班长工藤要下午放学前把社团申请表交上去，刚刚你先……先离开教室了没拿到，这么对不起，对不起。」

「哦，」她接过來，「说这么多对不起干嘛，你又没做错什么。」

「对不起，对不起。」那家伙还在点头道歉。

「……」佐仓沉默了，过了一会儿开口，「喂，你叫什么？」

「樱井良，对不起！」他还继续说。

「良，姐姐不是坏人，你再这么说对不起，别人就要把我看成恶魔了。」她看向他的眼睛。

「对不起！」樱井低下头。

——算了，你贏了。

佐仓不说话了，开始低头填申请。身边的青峰不知道什么时候出了教室，她撇了撇嘴，多半是找地方睡觉去了吧。

「喂，良。」她叫了一声，「帮我给工藤。」樱井转身双手拿过表，看着她的眼神不敢再说对不起。

第一天本来就不上课，午休之后社团会开始招新，这会儿班上人也都在七嘴八舌聊着天，佐仓伸了个懒腰站起来，拉开后门沿着楼梯往顶楼走。

「滚过去一点。」順著梯子爬上去的佐倉看到頭枕在雙臂上把雜誌蓋在臉上整個人躺在並不寬敞的平台中央上的青峰，這麼開口說著。

青峰沒理她。

佐倉皺眉頭偏過頭：「切。」背对着他躺下來，「说好的共享呢，自己一个人占了这么多。」

「烦死了你这个女人。」青峰把杂志拿掉，然后伸出手托住她的头，让她翻过身枕在自己的臂弯里，他的手便正好放在了她的腰上。

「喂，你……」佐仓的脸贴着他练得健壮的胸肌上，抬眼能看到青峰棱角分明的下颚线，他抱着自己腰的手并没有用力，只是轻轻放着而已。

「别废话，睡觉。」青峰打断她，其实脸上已经红了一片。

——妈-的，她的腰好细。

佐仓皱了皱眉又舒展开，然后轻轻闭上眼，刚刚握紧的拳头也松开，青峰的大臂很实在，睡起来很舒服，很快整个人就放松下来，安心睡着了。

青峰感受到怀里的人平和的呼吸，知道她又一次没有防备地睡着了，也伴着温和的春风和风中卷来的花瓣香气进入了梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

最后两个人是被饿醒的。

佐仓用手戳了戳青峰的肚子，开口说：「去不去吃饭？」

「吃。」说完后青峰手撑着坐起来，枕在他手臂上的佐仓也就一块儿起身。

桃井远远看到他们一块儿出现在食堂大门口，露出了非常满意的笑容，希望自己的青梅竹马上了高中以后可以抓住机会，不然像佐仓咲这样的女孩子迟早会被别人追走的，谁能想到青峰的进度竟然都不如灰崎呢。

是的，灰崎亲佐仓的一幕刚刚好就被桃井看在了眼里。

——阿大加油啊，可不能让灰崎那个人把咲给抢走。

青峰望着佐仓餐盘上大概至少是三人份的饭菜的量，露出了鄙夷的表情。

「你以为我是靠天地精华长到一米八的吗？」佐仓翻了个白眼，「你也吃很多好吧。」

「我们俩又没有可比性。」青峰回道。

「有什么没有的，饿了就得吃，什么多不多少不少的。」她往嘴里塞米饭，「我每天打那么久的球，就这些根本撑不到晚上。」

「切。」青峰嚼着嘴里的饭偏过头去。

——暴力不讲理还是个大胃王，这个女人真的不是女人。

午休结束之后，佐仓回班拿了包早早就跑去篮球馆报道了，桃井去申请做经理的同时，也抓着青峰去男篮见队长和监督。

跑进女队篮球馆，佐仓环视四周，说到底桐皇虽然运动类社团不太出名，不过设备也都还挺齐全的，球场看起来也很新，条件不错，她满意地点了点头。

「佐仓同学！」向井脖子里挂着哨子从球场另一边小跑过来，「招新才开始你就到了呢，我们今年很期待你加入。」

「因为正好闲着。」佐仓指着自己的包，「更-衣室在？」

「啊，我带你去吧，佐仓的队服和衣柜都已经准备好了。」向井笑着说。

「那……谢谢学姐。」她应了一声。

换衣服的时候，向井抱著文件板站着，开口讲着：「桐皇的宗旨就是能力至上主义，所以没有禁止一年级直接进首发的传统，尤其是像佐仓同学的水平，直接作为战力反而更有效。」

「唔……」佐仓若有所思地点了点头，帝光女篮是非常传统的篮球队，和那群帝光男篮的家伙不一样，即便是自己已经强到无懈可击的情况下也是在中一开学一月后的升格试上才破格进入首发的，这个桐皇走的套路看起来很不寻常。扣上束胸衣，她深呼吸两下，调整了一下松紧，就跟在向井后面出去。

「藤原监督，她已经准备好了。」向井把手上的资料递给一个比佐仓略高一些留着超短发看起来像是在役运动员的年约三十五岁上下的女人手上。

——藤原美-香，那个曾经进过WNBA的美籍日-本篮球选手？

佐仓微微有些吃惊这个篮球队监督的分量，正愣着的时候那个人便朝她走过来，打量了她一下，指着场内说：「去过一下三人联防。」她偏头看去，三个超过一米七的女生站在外线处，其中两个人的身材比一般女生壮实不少，至少说肯定不是随便就能突破的对象。

「好。」她伸手接过向井扔来的球，持球俯下身，先是小心翼翼地拍着球，然后装作后撤步跳投的样子，实际上直冲左边两个人的空档处直接横插进去，人球分过，在第三个人反应过来盖帽防守时，才发现她跳到了男选手的平均高度以上的，伸出手连她的球都碰不到。佐仓却因为谨慎把球换到左手，勾手扔进去。

落地后她沉默地转身看向那个不知道是什么表情的藤原美-香，刚刚被自己过掉的三个女生也还云里雾里的。

「为什么换手？」藤原开口。

「防止她够到球啊。」她坦然回答。

「如果你身后有人来你也换手？」藤原追问。

「那就两只手灌篮，反正已经跳起来了，选择余地又不是一个。」佐仓这个人是没在怕监督的。

「你平时和男选手打球比较多吧。」藤原的表情仍然看不出什么。

「嘛，那些球场上的也不算选手吧，不过确实是和男生打得多。」佐仓摸摸后脑勺，街球场能有几个女的啊。

「向井，去拿一下男队给青峰的训练计划，既然那边放任他自由训练了就拿来给她用。」说完藤原就走开了，也没理身后一脸黑人问号的佐仓咲。

「哈？」她皱起眉头，「这就完了？不是凭什么我要做那家伙不愿意做的训练啊喂！」

「很简单，你还可以更强，强到你会觉得不换手都可以进球。」藤原停下脚步转过身看她的眼睛，佐仓定在原地不知道回些什么，说到底她已经是全国女篮最强了吧。

她拿过训练清单从上到下扫了一遍，佐仓的脸色越来越阴沈，青峰不愿意的理由也太好理解了，这哪是给人设定的计划，这是把人当成永动机了啊。

「不是，就这些东西我怎么可能在训练时间内完成？」她看着向井。

「听说青峰确实可以做到哦，所以才会同意他不参加训练的。」向井笑着说。

「妈-的，」佐仓骂出声，「操-他-妈-的青峰大辉连训练都要来惹老娘。」

身后刚刚的三个女生朝她这里走了过来，绑着单马尾的女生先开口，「我是队长三年生向井纱织，久仰大名。」

「我姐姐。」一旁的向井丽奈笑着指了指自己。

「看得出來……」佐仓干笑着，除了个头以外这俩人长的太像了。

「她是副队长二年生立花杏子，这个是队里中锋三年生宫城凉子，正选的话还有那边的小川薰和风间遥，都是二年生。」向井纱织介绍道。

「学……学姐们好。」佐仓礼貌上点了点头。

「不擅长打招呼的话就不用打了，我们也不是关系多好的球队，做好自己的训练就行。」向井纱织拍了拍她的肩膀。

——这是什么队伍啊。

她承认自己也是个单打独斗的选手，不过整个队伍都是这种样子的话，比赛打得起来吗。

连续按照训练计划训练了半个多月，她紧赶慢赶也必须再留下加训上半小时才能基本完成，学姐们也都没有离开，甚至比她留得还要晚，她们很努力，但是气氛很沉闷。听不到互相打气的声音，听不到交流的声音，她们之间的感觉，像是对手。

「桐皇的首发只有表现好的人才可以进，不管资历不管关系，只有能力高低，一旦松懈就会被踢出去，习惯就好。」经理丽奈这么解释道。

「真沒意思。」佐仓冷笑一声把球投进篮筐，「我完成了，走了。」

在更-衣室把早就湿透了的衣服换下来，虽然还是很吃力，不过也不至于辛苦，随意冲了一下头，她顶着湿头发换上校服就走了出去，就遇上一脸睡气皱着眉头一个人往校外走的青峰。

「啧，不训练的家伙就是悠闲，赛季快开始了欸。」佐仓撇着嘴说。

「反正能……」青峰才准备说就被打断。

「能赢你的只有你自己。」佐仓甩了甩头发，「拜托换个台词吧，听腻了。」

「艹你是狗啊，别甩人一脸水啊！」青峰用手擦脸。

「你他-妈敢说我是狗？」佐仓伸手去掐青峰的脸，「老娘让你说！」

青峰一把抓过她的手腕，佐仓由于惯性撞在了他身上，柔软的胸部整个贴了上去，「你什么时候有个自己是女人的自觉。」

「我一直就有，」佐仓努力要把手抽出來，「我不想打人，你放手。」

他仍然紧紧抓着她的手腕。

「青峰，我提醒过你了啊。」她用脚勾住他的小腿，另一只手从下面抓过他的手臂，接着腰上一用力，「我他妈真的會打人！」

下一秒，青峰大辉被佐仓以一个完美的过肩摔砸在地面上。

「艹！」青峰非常艰难地爬起來。

而佐仓正扶着自己的腰部，皱着眉头，这家伙真他妈重，看着面前那个暴怒的人向自己冲过來，「你自己不听我的话的，我走了。」然后一溜烟跑掉了。

留下满头青筋就算想打人也下不去手的青峰站在原地。

——他-妈-的这个女人！

佐仓咲要是个男人，应该早就被青峰打成限制行为能力了。

回到家吃完饭就半躺在沙发上看漫画，茶几上的手机屏幕亮了起来，她用手努力够着，结果一下子整个人翻了下去，发出了哐当的一声巨响，她摸了摸被撞到的头坐起来，用手按下免提键。

「佐仓，晚上有空吗？」火神的声音。

「啊，怎么了，打球啊？」她因为头痛皱着眉头。

「是的，我非常想打球。」火神回答。

「那我马上到。」正好她也一肚子对青峰的怒气要发泄一下。

三局过后，火神坐在地上喘着气看向满头大汗的佐仓咲，开口说：「你怎么火气这么大？」

「每天都有白痴在惹我生气，」她叉着腰伸展了一下身体，「你不也看起来很不爽的样子。」然后听火神说完白天在学校发生的事，她弯下腰大笑出来，「噗哈哈哈，你居然能被黄濑那个蠢货给气到哈哈哈。」

「你和那个奇迹的世代很熟吗？」火神开口问。

「哈？我原来没提过吗，我是帝光出身啊。」她坐下來。

「你确实没有。」火神老老实实回答，「那你也认识黑子哲也了。」

「等一下，你哪个高中的？」佐仓反应过来。

「诚凛。」

「绕了这么大个弯，你居然是哲也的队友啊艹。」她扶住额头，「妈的，哲也也不告诉我他上高中以后篮球队的事情。」

看到火神一脸疑问的表情。

「嘛，简单来说，我和那群人呢是帝光篮球部同届，哲也呢也是，而且和我同班了三年，我们关系很好的，你们要和海常打练习赛是吧，海常其他人我不了解啊，黄濑我很熟，但哲也肯定比我更懂他啦，毕竟一起打了两年球，总算明白点。」她拍了拍火神的肩膀，「可是……你竟然输给了黄濑我真的好想笑啊哈哈哈。」

「……」火神瞪着她。

「不……不好意思，但我相信哲也，他不会输的。」佐仓说着。

「你们怎么都很看重黑子？那个黄濑也是。」火神问。

「火神你应该是刚刚认识他，别看他又瘦又小，他其实超牛逼的。」佐仓笑着说，「嘛，火神你打球也还行啊，练习赛而已。」

「什么叫还行啊喂！」火神炸毛。

「还行，就是还行啊。」佐仓拿起球看了一眼时间，「啧，都这个点了，你家里人不管你啊。」

「我也一个人住。」火神乖乖解释道。

「啊，你家不是住那边那个超——级贵的公寓吗，」她手-指着街对面，「艹，我居然碰上个巨有钱的家伙。」

「我爸爸有事又回美国了，所以就我一个住，而且……老子不是什么有钱人啊靠。」火神急了也爆粗口了。

「啧，那我回家了，太晚的话会被这周围的坏人盯上哦，大我小朋友。」她伸手拍拍他的胸脯，然后转身走出球场。

「……」火神一脸黑线看着这个人走开了。

当天晚上火神由于要对战黄濑所以兴奋得几乎一夜没睡，第二天满眼血丝表情也很恐怖。在路上的时候，他开口问黑子：「你有个朋友叫佐仓咲？」

「是的，佐仓同学是我很好的朋友。」黑子大方承认，「火神君认识她？」

「啊，意外认识了以后就一起打球了，她是个非常……奇怪的人。」火神皱着眉，为什么黑子身边都是一些不正常的人。

「佐仓同学有时会做让人伤脑筋的事，但是其实人是很好的，如果她愿意和你打球那证明至少她是认可火神君的。」黑子跟着说，「我很喜欢和佐仓同学做朋友，她很厉害，以前是帝光女篮的队长，和喜欢篮球的人做朋友是一件非常幸运的事情。」

「她这种人居然还是队长？」火神又一次对帝光的篮球部产生了深深的怀疑。


	11. Chapter 11

：桃井和我说你们前段时间赢了海常啊。  
：是的，不过只是练习赛。  
：我就说哲也肯定行的嘛。  
：还有，佐仓同学认识火神君的经过可以解释一下吗？你似乎说过不会再打架了。  
：（笑）  
：不说话是没有用的。  
：是那些人打我，我没有挑事啊，真的我开学以后真的没有打过架了，我是说除了和青峰以外。  
：……  
：啊，不好意思，你们俩到底闹什么别扭嘛，弄的老死不相往来的。  
：喂，别不理我啊。  
：哲也。

她叹了一口气，将聊天界面关掉，把手机放进更衣室的衣柜里，这群男孩子真的超级麻烦。

「佐仓，准备好了吗，比赛要开始了。」向井丽奈推门进来。

「來了。」她拍上柜门跑出去。

IH的地区赛马上就开始了，藤原美-香连续三周都找了各处的强校和她们打练习赛，只是不允许佐仓把比分拉大，让她每场都留手。说实在的，她认为这是非常不尊重对手的行为，不过没有傻子会在正式比赛前就暴露战力的，这点事情她自然明白。

「呼——」第三节时她被换下场，整个人气息平稳，并没有疲惫的感觉，坐在藤原监督旁边看比赛。

「是不是觉得最近打球更轻松了。」藤原开口。

「反正不会特别容易累就是了。」她老实回答。

「那扇门既然可以推开它，那就努力做到什么时候都可以推开它。」藤原接着说。

「明白。」她点头。

又是一个风和日丽的上午——

教数学的大冢用准备作为课堂测验的卷子愤怒地拍着讲台，大声吼道：「给我把青峰和佐仓给我找回来！」

「是，老师。」班長工藤看向后排的樱井良，「樱井同学，你和他们都是篮球部的，应该能够找到他们在哪里吧。」

「对……对不起，我这就去找人！」樱井良站起来差点把椅子给弄倒，然后从后门跑了出去。

「卷子发下去，下课之前交上来！」大冢把卷子扔到第一排人的桌子上，全班人不情愿地应了一声。

樱井良出了门也不知道要去哪里找人，手机更是放在抽屉里没有拿出来，正在学校里漫无目的地跑着的时候，他看到了在上体育课的桃井五月。

「桃……桃井同学，对不起，主任让我找青峰同学和佐仓同学，但我不知道他们在哪里，你知道吗，对不起真是对不起，我居然找不到他们。」樱井不停点头道歉。

「阿大和咲的话应该在那里吧。」桃井用手-指了指天上

「啊？」

「顶楼天台啦，不过他们很有可能在睡觉哦。」桃井补充道。

「他们两个……一起……睡觉？」樱井的脸一下子蹭的就红透了，「对不起，我不能去打扰他们啊，对不起。」

「不是，真的纯睡觉啦，樱井同学快去吧。」桃井笑着说。

奋力爬上天台的樱井果然看到了两个在睡觉的人，只是——

青峰平躺着，脸上盖了一本杂志，而佐仓就安然地枕在青峰的手臂上，侧着身子睡得很熟。

不是，这哪是什么纯睡觉，怎么看他们俩之间都关系很不一般啊，他根本就是来找抽的，樱井良两腿打颤，就连爬下梯子都做不到了。

「嗯？良？」佐仓好像听到了什么声音一样睁开眼睛坐起来。

「对不起，对不起，我不是故意打扰你们睡觉，是老师让我来找你们回班，今天要做测验，对不起，真的很对不起！」樱井的头都快砸到地上了。

「吵死了，」青峰皱着眉头，把杂志拿开，「那个秃瓢成天就知道找麻烦。」

「你还能爬下去么？」佐仓看着这个双腿打晃的人。

「对不起，我可以！真的非常对不起。」樱井迅速向楼下冲去。

慢慢晃着回班，她在青峰前拉开教室后门，瞥了一眼讲台上那个已经处在暴怒状态的大冢，啧了一声，往自己的座位上走过去，青峰也刚好跟着进来。

「你们两个下课给我到办公室来，现在先考试！」大冢大吼道。

「是——」他们一起开口回答。

佐仓坐下拿出笔，看了眼卷子摇了摇头，不就都是书上的题，好歹也出两条新的来做一下啊。不出十分钟，她便已经翻到了背面，又过两分钟她就全部写完了，然后坦然地趴在了桌子上。扭过头看青峰，这家伙显然就不是什么学习的料。不如好好打球，还能靠着这个以后考大学。

「根号二。」她轻声说着，于是青峰抬头见她正趴在桌上看他的卷子，「好歹填空也别只做三条啊，这是第四条的答案。」

「切……」青峰不爽地把答案写上去，明明都是打篮球的，以前赤司绿间成绩好也就算了，毕竟那两个人还学习，中学的时候不清楚，不过高中开学以来就没见她听过一节课，结果次次测验她都是满分。

下课走去办公室的路上，佐仓望了一眼青峰扭曲的表情，开口说：「我是没事啦，你成绩差估计会被批成渣渣吧。」

「你这种人就应该被处刑。」青峰回道。

「……」佐仓翻了个白眼，「对不起了，我爹妈给我的智商，不服你打我啊。」

「妈-的。」青峰偏过头去。

到了办公室，老师就拿着上两次青峰的课堂小测的试卷指着青峰说道：「青峰你知不知道旷课太多操行分扣光了你就毕不了业了，虽然体育特长生只要求期中期末合格你这个分数也实在是在开玩笑吧！」

「你也一样！操行分是不是全不要了！」大冢转头又看佐仓，「成绩好不是你做错事的挡箭牌！就是坐在教室里也给我听课！」

「大冢老师，如果不是我的父母执意要求我不要提前升学，我中学的时候就应该参加大学入学考试了，」佐仓咲面无表情地讲着，「我来学校呢就是体验同龄人生活，能坐在课堂上我已经仁至义尽了。」

「反了你还！」大冢的脸气到发紫。

「还是您想听听我对您教学方式的评价？首先每次的概念讲述都过分冗长，四次基本公式不讲述推导过程，让同学们死记硬背是无法快速运用的，」她用手梳了梳头发，「最后的话，您所出的课堂小测的试卷针对性弱，涵盖知识点也不全面，起不到复习作用，我认为大家做了也是浪费。」

「佐仓咲，给我把你的父母叫到学校来……」大冢努力压抑着怒火，「我要和他們好好談談！」

「嘛，他们最近在洛杉矶，和UCLA搞合作研究项目，我自己都三个多月没见过他们了，上次打电话是一个月以前，邮件消息现在还是未读，要不您试着帮我找爸妈？我会很感谢的。」她的声音淡定让人想揍她，「而且，我也是体育特长生，你们给我奖学金是让我给桐皇女篮拿冠军的，在其他地方还有诸多要求自然也不合适了吧，就像这位青峰同学，以他的篮球水平，无论是进国家队，还是被名校提前录取，甚至是进NBA选秀成职篮选手，不管是哪一个，那都是桐皇沾光。」

「……」大冢沉默着，「你们俩出去吧。」四十六岁的他在一个小姑娘面前，被整到哑口无言。

「啊那个……大冢老师，」坐在边上一直不敢开口讲话的小西凉介弯着腰走过來，「他们两个给你添麻烦了，真的非常对不起！」

「也不知道校长怎么想的让你一个新人带这种班。」大冢皱着眉头翻开最上面佐仓咲的考卷，做到全对他并不吃惊，但她只写了十几分钟，过程简洁明了，没有一点疏漏。

——真是应了那句，不怕流氓多可怕，就怕流氓有文化。

「佐仓你是不是脑子有问题？」青峰手插着口袋走在她旁边。

「你才有问题，被骂还不开口的吗？」佐仓反驳道。

「这种时候不说话让他骂完走人就行了啊艹。」因为成绩日常被老师抓去办公室的青峰自然熟悉这种套路。

佐仓耸耸肩，「所以你才会一直被叫去办公室，信我吧，他以后不会管我们了。」然后踮脚勾住青峰的肩膀，软绵绵的胸脯贴在他的身上，「以及，我还是挺佩服桃井究竟是用了什么方法让你学期大考都能过关的。」

「你是故意在露给我看吗？」青峰的眼神直向下顺着她的敞开的领口看进去，今天居然是透明蕾丝。

「……」佐仓咲用手把他的脖子向后勒住，「我怎么露是我的事，你成天盯着看就是你变-态了吧。」

「艹你妈松手啊你这个女人！」青峰整张脸都埋进她的胸口快要窒息了，情急之下，青峰大辉做了一件足以让自己被佐仓砍上一万次的事情。

他张开嘴狠狠咬了一下她的胸，佐仓立刻骂了一声松开手，低头一瞥，自己的右边胸上留下了一块牙印。她的脸顿时从白到红，眼睛也瞪得超级大，罪魁祸首则也已经头昏脑涨，青峰感觉到鼻腔里一股热流，抬手一摸，流血不止。

「青峰大辉——我-操你妈！」

教学楼里几乎所有人都听到了佐仓咲的这一声怒吼，午休在教室吃便当的人也都把头从教室窗户伸出来看楼下究竟发生了什么事。

青峰用手擦掉流出来的鼻血，做好备战的姿势以防止被佐仓咲打成残疾，结果这个人竟然什么都没有做直接转头就走开了。而他实际上心里还觉得有些赚到了，她的胸的触感真的非常棒。

妈-的自己为什么要脸红，他明明就是超级无敌大变-态啊艹。佐仓买了六个炒面面包盘腿坐在花圃边就带着怒气大口地啃着，要不是自己的脸红的夸张刚刚就把他打成傻-逼了艹。她摸了摸被咬到的地方，妈-的肯定还有那家伙的口水吧艹。

——我祝他和自己的右手过一辈子！

「阿大，你不可以欺负咲哦。」桃井对着面前大口吃着午饭的青峰说。

「我能欺负她？」青峰回答。

「总之，能让咲都不理你的事情，肯定是阿大做错了，阿大一定要去道歉。」桃井非常认真地说。

「……切，真麻煩。」青峰偏过头。

下午佐仓一言不发完成了所有训练，即便本来交流很少的队里的其他人也都发现了她很反常，平时说话说的最多的向井丽奈开口问她：「佐仓你是中午发生什么事情了吗，声音叫的超级大声啊。」

「……」佐仓换着衣服不想开口。

「你和青峰吵架了？和男朋友吵架很正常的啦。」丽奈斜靠在柜子上看她。

「谁他妈跟他谈恋爱了，」佐仓一把拍上柜门，「老娘找路边一条狗都不会找他！」

「欸，不是吗？我和我姐姐都以为是这样。」向井丽奈歪着头。

「学姐你们是不是眼睛不太好使？」佐仓背起包准备出去的时候，向井纱织拿毛巾擦着汗推门走进来。

「佐仓，青峰在门口等你。」纱织拍了拍她的肩膀，「下次和对象吵架小声点，学生会办公室隔了一栋教学楼我都听见了。」

「队长，我他妈…」她話沒說完就被麗奈推著出门。

「好啦好啦人家都来门口等你了欸，你就原谅他啦。」丽奈忍着笑说。

刚从更-衣室走出去，佐仓就看到背靠在树上臭着一张脸显然不是来道歉的青峰，她才不想跟他说话，于是当没看见一样扭头就往门外走。

「喂。」青峰叫了她一声。

她没回头。

「佐仓。」又叫一声。

还是没回头。

「咲！」青峰叫了她的名字。

佐仓转过头，一脸不爽地看着他不开口。

——我靠你叫我名字干嘛。

「五月那家伙说你有很想吃的甜品。」青峰有些吞吞吐吐地说。

佐仓挑眉。

「妈-的，麻烦死了。」青峰走过来直接拉起她的手就往门外走，「我请你吃！」他走在前面只留一个背影给她，佐仓没甩开他的手，却不自觉地悄悄笑了出来。

坐在甜品店，他偏着头看窗外，佐仓一个人对付着面前的两份巴菲，吃到一半的时候，她突然叫他：「青峰。」

「干嘛。」青峰没转头。

「你是不是喜欢我？」

听到这句话的青峰看向她，佐仓的眼睛亮亮的，像是藏着什么星光。


	12. Chapter 12

青峰像是被说中了什么一样，虽然他已经黑到完全看不出脸色变化了，但是他还是觉得自己脸大概是红了，「喜欢个鬼！」

「我说，青峰你就是每次都要在我前面拒绝我是吧。」佐仓放下勺子直起身子。

「所以你是准备拒绝老子了。」青峰向后靠在椅背上，看起来像是勉强的坦然。

「所以你承认你喜欢我了。」佐仓翘起二郎腿，露出吊带袜的带子。

「妈-的，可恶。」青峰偏过头眉头紧皱。

「打球吧，现在。」佐仓一下子站起来低头看着他，眼睛还是亮晶晶的。

「哈？」青峰快被这个女人搞到大脑就结成一团线球了，本来就神经简单的他根本就没办法考虑这种事。

然后他们就出现在附近的街球场上了。

这里青峰从没来过，他皱着眉头看球场上正在打球的都是些身材高大的外国人，而身边这个女生居然直接就跑上前去了。

「Hey,give me Ten minutes,OK？」她指了指身后青峰，「I wanna play a game with that guy.」

「If we say yes,will you play another interesting game with us？」其中一个金发的家伙伸手就要揽过她的腰。

青峰走上来就要出拳，佐仓扬手让他停住，接着一把拍掉旁边那个人手上的篮球，很是用力地跳起来把球灌进篮里，双手紧抓着篮筐，瞪着那个金发的人：「I say just ten minutes.」

那几个人被她惊到后悻悻然让开，佐仓跳下来看向青峰，「嘛，我借到十分钟的场了。」然后把球扔给他，「一个要求，进zone吧，就算把我打到趴下也不要留手。」

「这种时候怎么可能说进就进啊艹。」青峰双手持球附身看她，而佐仓的眼神已经进入了某种状态，她竟然一瞬间就进去了。

她的反应几乎快到人不敢相信，无论青峰向任何角度移动，她不仅是跟上，可以说是超越了他的速度。好不容易把球出手，尽管她跳不到青峰的高度，但是她确确实实在他起跳之前就发现了他要跳起的方向。

球没有进，因为佐仓碰到了球。

「要输了吗，大辉。」她淡淡开口，攻守切换。

「不可能。」青峰的眼神终于也是认真起来。

周围看球的人有的吹口哨有的打着气，所有人都想看这个女高中生到底还能做到什么。十分钟时间到了，这个状态下本应该无懈可击的青峰，却仍然被佐仓防住了两球，但由于过度集中，她整个人脱力跪倒在地上。

「果然……」她低下头，「就是这种感觉才能警醒我自己。」

青峰确实也已经觉得疲惫了，但更多的还是惊讶，他并不知道她是同样推开门的人，那种久违的遇上了对手的心情也出现了，他弯下腰横抱起已经站不起来的她，「佐仓你这个女人真的是……」

佐仓把头靠在青峰的肩上，手环在他脖子上，两个人因为刚刚打过球都带着热气，他的手贴着她的长袜，手心很烫，青峰觉得他听到了自己的心跳声，快的异常。

坐上地铁，青峰抱着她的腰让她整个人的重量都压在自己身上支撑着她站住，佐仓低着头。

「我不讨厌你，青峰。」过了很久她缓缓开口说着，「找你打球，是想我自己清醒一下，我需要确定我自己是不是喜欢你。」青峰一下子愣住，地铁却已经到了站。

「那我走了。」佐仓理了理裙摆，迈着无力的步伐走出去。

结果青峰从后面追上来又把她抱起来，臭着一张看不出情绪的脸，「送你回去。」

「我可以自己走。」她试图下来。

「别动。」青峰的手上多用了一点力氣。

「你把老娘当什么人了，我已经休息完了！」佐仓红着脸挣扎着。

「我的女人。」青峰直接开口说道。

佐仓没第一时间骂回去，而且还突然觉得说这句话的青峰有一点帅。

——艹，这家伙耍什么帅。

「我……我还没答应你啊！」佐仓急忙地回复道。

「你回复不回复，跟我把你当成是什么人没有任何关系。」青峰淡定回着。

「向左。」佐仓涨红了脸指路，「第二栋。」

——你这家伙不要再发直球了！

摸出门禁卡打开大门，在公寓管理员和邻居奇异的眼神中，她被抱着走进了电梯，平时什么都不在意的佐仓咲竟然觉得恨不得要整个人都藏起来，她紧紧抱着青峰的脖子把脸埋在他的肩头。看着怀里的人窘迫又无奈的样子，青峰勾起嘴角笑起来，这个女人其实非常可爱。

进了公寓，他环视了一周，门口玄关的篮球鞋到处乱放，沙发上茶几上摊了一堆漫画，电视旁边摆着一个PS4遥控器，角落里是几个篮球，除了厨房算是整齐的以外，这个家确实不像是女生的家，当然如果是佐仓咲也就不出奇了，他不认为她是那种井井有条的人。

「你还能不能再让我在这个公寓住下去了！」她坐在沙发上拿起手边一本漫画就往那边站着的青峰身上砸。

青峰准确接住，低头翻开看了一眼，漫画上的两个男人光着身子抱在一起，关键部位更是完全暴露，他皱着眉头看向她：「你他妈平时就看这种东西？」

「你可以看小麻-衣和右手约会，我怎么不能看插-屁-眼漫画了。」佐仓把脚翘在茶几上，弯腰脱自己的大腿袜。

瞥到她雪白的大腿和弯下腰就能看见的胸口，青峰咽了一下口水，冲着她喊道：「你他妈能不能考虑一下情况，老子还站在这里！」

「艹你妈能说出我的女人这种台词的家伙还纯情成这个样子你装给谁看啊，」佐仓扯掉自己脖子上早就松开的领结指着白天被咬的地方，「你他妈这种事都敢做，你有考虑过情况吗！」

「那老子让你知道什么叫考虑情況！」青峰大跨步走过来手抚上她的后脑勺吻上她的唇。

他的舌头粗暴地撬开她的齿间，和她的舌头交织在一起，她口中甚至还有刚刚吃的芭菲的甜味，随着吻的更加深入，青峰的手紧紧抱着她，佐仓柔软的胸贴着他的胸膛，他变得更是兴奋起來。

佐仓却是被吻到整个人快要喘不上气，原本因为打球早就脱力的她也挣脱不开他的怀抱。他抱过自己的腰宽大的手掌贴在她的肋骨上，她像是感受到什么了一样，浑身有了触电一般的酥麻感。他的吻明明就很笨拙，就算稍稍停下又会再亲上来，而佐仓却已经瘫软地没有力气，任由他抱着自己的手支撑着自己。

他的手慢慢顺着腰下移到她的臀部，一用力双手将身子瘫-软的她托起来，佐仓顺势将腿盘在他的腰间，她一时感觉到青峰腿间的东西变得肿胀不安起来。

在他终于结束了漫长的亲吻后，佐仓勾着他的脖子抬起头笑起來，「青峰你的吻技……真是难怪总是和右手约会啊。」

「你他妈就很好了？」青峰捏了一把她的屁股，低头看着这个已经面色潮红的人。

「嘛，我比你聪明，肯定领会能力强过你。」佐仓放下一只手沿着他本来就没扣好的衬衫慢慢抚摸下去，从胸肌到腹肌再到他的裤子拉链处那个按捺不住的地方，「你想不想做你这里想做的事情？」她的嘴唇因为亲吻而变得红-润，而话语结尾时她又有意无意地舔了舔自己的嘴角，对青峰做出非常直接的邀请。

青峰什么话都没说，一把抱起她踹开卧室门就把她扔在床上。他把自己的外套衬衫全部脱掉，俯下身来猛烈的亲吻着她半露出的胸口，佐仓却用手推开他，半坐起来开口说：「我可不要过一会儿还要一个一个缝扣子。」

她伸手解开自己衬衫扣子，里面半透明的胸衣对青峰而言更是又上一层的诱惑力，他像头忍不住的野兽扑上来，佐仓甚至来不及松开胸衣的带子就已经被他一把扯坏。那个他在梦里魂牵梦绕的佐仓咲迷人的大胸毫无保留地出现在青峰眼前，他彻底失去理智了。

他埋在她的胸上，用舌头舔舐着肉团上已经突起的部分，青峰的头发扫得她有些痒，而当他将整个含进口中还用力吮吸着的时候，佐仓难以控制地呻吟出声，惹得青峰的耳朵酥酥麻麻的。舔-舐和吮吸的声音伴着她的呻吟，整个房间的温度好像都在上升。

手顺着百褶裙从大腿内侧伸进去，她的腿间已经湿透得不像话，他用另一只手掌握住她的纤细的脚踝，向上抬的同时，手-指勾住她内-裤的边非常顺利地脱下后甩到一边。继续吻上她的唇，他的手又进入了她湿润的花园深处。触碰到花园处柔软的点，身下的人身子一颤，轻轻咬住他的下嘴唇，又很快松开。他的手-指灵巧地挑·逗着她的敏-感点，那里发出淫-荡的水声。

此时佐仓的手也从他的胸膛下滑，解开他的裤子纽扣拉下拉链，顺着底-裤松紧伸了进去，她握住那个肿胀的欲望，感觉到亲吻自己的人的呼吸更加急促了一些。她用了点力气翻过身将青峰压在身上，接着坐起来用舌头舔-他健硕的胸肌，和线条分明的腹肌，她非常喜欢青峰这种身材，非常喜欢。顺着舔下来，她伸手拉下青峰的底-裤，抬眼看向他的眼睛，用舌头舔了一下已经弹起的欲望顶端，「你很大欸。」然后将它吞进去。

「咲——你真的是……」青峰从来不知道自己那个地方被人触碰的感觉，除了右手，这种被柔软的舌尖、温暖湿润的口腔包裹住的快感，他第一次感受到。她吮吸着，舔-舐着，甚至还轻轻咬住了那里。

「啊……已经……」白-浊的液体沾满在她雪白的胸口，画面糟糕得不行。

青峰的手掌轻易就可以抱过她的腰，他将她轻轻举起后，自己直起身扑过去，手按住她的大腿内侧，让她双-腿张开，露出那片花园，慢慢的伸进一个手-指，然后两个，一点一点地松开那个仍然紧闭着的地方。

「青峰……」

「叫我的名字。」

「大辉，我……」彷佛被填满一样却仍然有撕裂的痛楚，他不是温柔的人，从来不是，佐仓的手用力抓住他的后背，「痛……啊——慢一點。」但他还是没有停下，而她也知道这样的感觉她并不讨厌。

不过是佐仓最后还是把青峰一脚踹去洗澡了，因为她感觉自己饿了想吃饭。

青峰冲着冷水澡，平息着呼吸，脑海里还是刚刚和她云雨的场景，似乎很难让自己的心平静下来。佐仓也没管他直接光着身子就推开门进来，在洗手池边用毛巾擦了擦胸口和大腿，然后穿上一件齐臀的长T，又给他扔下换洗的衣服，就走出去。

等到他洗完穿着她的拿来的那套衣服出来，佐仓已经很迅速地把地上的衣服收拾进洗衣机，此刻的她正背对着自己穿着围裙，长T下两条雪白的大腿仍然很诱人。青峰走过去从后面抱住她，却被一个肘击打到弯下腰。

「艹有你这种人啊！」青峰皱着眉头。

「我就是这种人要你管。」佐倉轉身把兩碗飯放下伸手解圍裙，「噗……你穿我的衣服真的太搞笑了要命哈哈哈。」

「……」青峰低头看了一眼自己紧紧裹在身上的白T和五分短裤，臭着脸在餐桌边坐下。

佐仓笑着把热好的饭菜放下，也在他对面坐下，开口说：「要我答应你，你还欠我一句正经告白。」

青峰炸毛，「你他妈刚刚都和我……」

「法律没规定只能和男朋友上床，我可以找其他身材跟你一样好的家伙。」佐仓打断他。

「你这个女人！」青峰急了。

「所以，说啊，挽留我啊，让我只和你在一起。」佐仓手撑着下巴。

「和我交往。」青峰偏过头含糊着说。

「什么，我没听见？」她用手围着耳朵装作听不到的样子。

「我他妈是说，和我交往，做我的女人！」青峰手一拍桌子。

「好，大辉。」她手按住他手站起来伏在桌子上吻了他的唇然后松开又坐下，「吃饭！」

「你做了这种事还想接着吃饭？」青峰拉开椅子走过来，「我刚刚还没有吃饱。」

「喂，你知不知道几点了，再玩下去你就自己飞回家吧。」佐仓用手抵住他的胸，隔出一段安全距离。

青峰非常淡定地拿过一边的电话，发了一条消息出去，再开口说：「可以不用回家了。」

「那我也要先吃饭，我真的很饿！」佐仓大声说着，「还有，」她站起来走到电视柜边弯腰拿出一盒非常陌生又很熟悉的东西，扔到青峰的头上，「下次你要是不用这个的话我就废了你。」

「我说你……」青峰用怀疑地眼神看着她，「你他妈不会带过别的男人回來吧？」

「我艹你妈说的什么屁话，这是上次社区性·安全教育科普发的！」佐仓炸毛，「你滚出去，不要睡在这里！」

「我知道了，你的第一次都是我的。」青峰把她拉进怀里，轻轻吻了她的耳垂。

佐仓埋在他的肩头，低头笑了出来。


	13. Chapter 13

「艹你把我的闹钟按掉干嘛，我今天还要早训，后天就要比赛了！」她一边扣着衣服扣子，一边对着床上光着身子抱着被子睡得正香的青峰怒吼道。

「一次两次早训不去不会有事的，」他伸手就把她拉回自己怀里，「再睡五分钟。」

佐仓咬了他一口，从床上蹦起来，「我睡你个腿！你下次再敢在我脖子上留下什么我就拧断你的头！」她拉开桌边抽屉，拿出一个创口贴，弯腰对着镜子贴上，又把青峰的校服甩在他身上，「你他妈也给我起來！」

因为昨天晚上被青峰折腾了太久，佐仓一整个上午都在不停地打呵欠，那家伙简直就是个饥·渴的巨型泰迪吧。终于撑到午休了，她伸了个懒腰站了起来，看了一眼完全没有疲态的青峰大辉，再一次痛骂了一句这个混蛋。

「总而言之，咲现在是老子的女人。」在食堂吃饭时青峰很坦然地揽过佐仓的腰然后开口和自己的青梅竹马说。

「欸，阿大你明明之前还一直不敢说啊。」桃井手撑着下巴笑着看向佐仓，「咲，其实阿大暗恋你超——久的哦。」

「哦——是吗，大辉。」她坏笑着抬头看青峰，「说吧你什么时候开始觊觎老娘的？」

「五月，你废话怎么这么多。」青峰低头对付餐盘里的菜。

——阿大终于开窍了太让人感动了。

不过终于修成正果，下午心情大好的青峰甚至还主动来一军体育馆参加训练，看到他来训练的大家都十分吃惊，尤其是在场上被打到快趴下的二年级的若松，他大叫出声：「你今天是不是也太起劲了！」

「是啊，好久没有手感这么好的時候了。」青峰说着越过若松的防守直接灌篮。

今吉微笑着走到桃井身边开口说：「我想青峰应该不是因为明天就是第一场比赛所以才来训练的吧。」

「因为阿大他今天心情超好啊，队长，我感觉像看到儿子娶亲一样的幸福。」桃井又开始要感动地哭泣了。

「哦——原来纱织说青峰和佐仓的事是真的。」今吉推了推眼鏡。

「一开始不是从昨天开始就是了，阿大终于长大成人追到咲了我太开心了。」桃井眼含泪水。

周围人在听到桃井的话以后都一时之间都愣在原地，然后开始面面相觑交头接耳——

：经理刚刚说了什么吗？  
：不知道，感觉我刚刚好像听到了什么了不起的东西。  
：不是，好像是我的耳朵出了点问题的样子。  
：不对！关键是她刚刚一脸轻描淡写地说了些什么很可怕的东西。  
：不过就是，青峰大辉追到佐仓咲而已嘛。

得出的结论让大家大惊失色，简直就是晴天霹雳。

这个脑子里只有篮球和工口杂志的一年级竟然在篮球队所有人之前率先有了女朋友，原本以为他有个桃井五月那样的青梅竹马已经足够让人嫉妒了，现在居然连佐仓咲这种虽然没有一个人敢追但是却脸蛋和身材都是满分的美女都成了他女朋友。

这个人到底是上辈子积了什么德才能有这种好运啊。明明除了篮球打得好以外，这个人浑身上下全是缺点吧，暴力没礼貌、还成天看工口本子。

要是前两天再问到他这种女朋友的事情，他肯定只会不耐烦地回一句「小麻-衣才是世界上最好的女人」这种话吧。

佐仓今天在更-衣室换衣服的时候才发现昨天不知道为什么青峰的校服名牌会出现在自己的口袋里，正好今天藤原看她状态不好就让她早点回去休息准备明天的比赛，出门时就听着那边经理丽奈说青峰居然破天荒来训练了。

「这家伙心情真的有好到这种程度吗。」她自言自语着笑起来，转身往男队体育馆走去。

桐皇的男子篮球部和女子篮球部表面上看是一起的，实际上是两个独立社团，除了夏训时会公用学校集训地以外，平时是完全没有交集的，不过监督们也会让队长和经理们一起开会讨论各篮球队事宜作互相参考。所以来到桐皇这一个多月以来，除了同班的樱井良和三年级代表今吉翔一，佐仓咲还没有见过男队其他人人。

走到门口正好是训练中途休息的时间，大家都在擦汗和补充水分，她把外套单手拿着搭在肩上，直接跨进男队体育馆，看向在最里面的球场边的台子上坐着的青峰，她挥了挥手：「大辉。」

其他人循声看过去，呜哇，刚说到女朋友她就来了。她的衬衫扣子开到第三个，胸前的沟若隐若现的，明显是略短的校服短裙和大腿袜之间露出一段绝对领域。合身的衬衫包裹住她的身体，无论是腰身线条还是长腿的线条都无懈可击。

——这个青峰，他凭什么！

「我也不知道怎么就掉在我口袋里了，我下午才发现，可能昨天在家洗衣服的时候忘记拿出来了？」她把名牌递给他。

青峰抬头看到她又敞开的领口，切了一声站起来抓过名牌又伸手给她把衬衫扣子多扣了一个起来，「你他妈现在总得有点你是个女人的意识了吧。」

这赤-裸-裸的秀恩爱，苍天啊，青峰大辉还会在队内秀恩爱了，快来个人打醒他们这一切都不是真的。

「嘛，男女又不是用怎么穿衣服来区分的。」佐仓又打了一个呵欠然后摸着平台坐下了，「你继续训练，我就坐着等你一起走。」

佐仓在一边看着男队的人，那个平时看起来像是废柴的樱井良还挺厉害的嘛，今吉翔一也比她想象里要强上很多，随手拿着旁边的篮球就在手上转。她毕竟是女篮的新星，男队这里的人不见得熟悉她，虽然也上过几次篮球周刊，但女运动员本来也就不可能占多大版面，所以佐仓咲究竟有多擅长篮球他们不知道。他们只知道佐仓咲是个外表工口实际上内核极为不良的女生。

「经理小心！」听到这一声喊，佐仓反应过来将桃井拉到身后单手接住从场内飞出来的球。

「谁的？」她单手持球看向刚刚在打球人群，其中一个人颤颤巍巍地开口说是他，只见佐仓切了一声，然后背过身勾手把球抛进篮筐里就又坐下了。看着她流畅的动作，大家又开始在内心嘀咕，怎么连打篮球都要和青峰一个样子啊。

桃井抱着笔记本，站在她旁边，「咲的篮球真的很像阿大以前的样子呢。」

「他就是太强然后又太蠢了，」她向后把手撑在平台上，「篮球白痴最容易这样了，他和哲也两个人都是，麻烦得要命。」

「哲君他就是很温柔，所以才会这样的。」桃井低下头。

「嘛，我和哲也提到他就没下文了，我也就不提这事了。」佐仓摸了摸后脑勺，「他们具体发生了什么我不知道，不过理由越摸着也就是什么篮球界已经没有能打败他们的人存在啦种种，真是一群傲慢的不懂事的家伙。」

「咲总是和哲君联系吗？」

「嘛，因为我就哲也一个朋友啊，」佐仓笑了笑，「你看我这样也知道了，你千万放心那孩子到现在压根儿就不开窍，整个人除了篮球就是篮球，虽然我是不懂桃井你这么优的女孩子干嘛要喜欢那个笨-蛋就是了。」

「因为咲看到的哲君的优点我都看到了啊。」桃井脸颊染上一点红。

——啧，哲也真是好福气。

接下来便是IH的地区比赛，佐仓咲高中以来第一场正式比赛，在一个阴天开始了。

桐皇并非强校，这几年才在IH上初露头角，去年女队勉强进了循环赛，但仍然没从四进三晋级，今年女篮引进佐仓就是指着她能改变现状。男篮也是同样的指望，在青峰加入后希望可以突破东京进入全国大赛的赛场。

「藤原监督，你没什么指示？」快要上场了佐仓扭了扭脖子问一言不发站在一边的藤原美-香。

「不必了，放开手脚去吧。」藤原開口。

「嘛，既然你这么说的话——」

在佐仓咲拿下全场第六十分将分差拉到将近四十的时候，对方的眼神却仍没有放弃，她勾着嘴角，很好要的就是你们不放弃。比较起中学界沉闷的感觉，高校的各位选手至少从态度上都变得认真很多。在佐仓的角度看来，她对弱者并不厌恶，只要不是随便就放弃的懦弱的人就好。

「风间学姐！」她在篮下举起手。

风间遥从对方防守漏洞将球迅速砸向斜前方的地面，佐仓附身接住击地传球，胯下上篮得分。

哨声响起，桐皇女篮今年顺利进入决赛圈循环赛，将会遇上去年将她们打败的正邦、秀德。

回休息室换了衣服，藤原监督说着一些决赛圈要注意的事，她就靠在一边想着桐皇男篮的比赛昨天就结束了，今天照着哲也刚刚给她发的短讯内容，应该是诚凛和秀德的比赛，瞥了一眼时间，还没开始，马上去看比赛好了。

「好了，今天就回去休息吧。」藤原站起來，「佐仓你最近不要加训，膝盖还要不要了。」

「是——」她拖长音附和。

佐仓的膝盖确实因为劳损容易出毛病，她成长速度太快了身体还应付不了这种进度，所以通过疼痛来反馈。她自己知道这件事，因此赛季开始也都一直贴着辅助胶带绑着护膝，更不会为了耍酷就扣篮。

其他人都回家了，她和大家分开便往另一边的场馆走，然后像是突然想起了什么似的，拿出手机打通了桃井的电话，「桃井，和大辉说一声我马上不回学校了，我留下看个比赛就直接回家。」她一边走一边说着，「还有警告他，手机要是总是没电就不要揣个砖头在身边了，妈-的成天到晚打不通。」

「啊嗯？老子听着呢。」青峰在听到佐仓的声音的时候一把抢过桃井的电话。

「我说，给我麻溜的把手机开机，我他妈每次都要打桃井的电话才能找到你。」佐仓哼了一声。

「比赛完了我去接你。」青峰又跟一句。

「不要，循环赛结束以前你不要出现在我家。」佐仓果断拒绝，她受够了因为身上那些痕迹被队友们用奇异的眼光注视着的感觉了。

「女人真是麻烦……」

桃井打断青峰的话，对着电话大喊，「咲，阿大要是欺负你我就帮你和青峰阿姨告状，阿姨会把他的小黄书都拿来祭天的。」

「非常感謝。」佐仓按掉电话推开场馆的大门。

场内两队人正在热身，穿着宽松的桐皇黑色红边队服，留着短发的佐仓从背后看像是个男选手，她趴在侧边的看台栏杆上，把外套脱掉系在腰间，里面只是一件修身的低领T，束胸内衣已经被她脱掉，佐仓傲人的身材被贴身的衣服衬托的极为迷人，因为很显然从这个门口经过的男生都忍不住会看向她的胸口。觉得膝盖可能有点酸，她朝看台座位上看过去，随便找了个空位置就坐下来。

「小佐仓！」

身后有人拍了拍自己的肩膀，佐仓皱着眉头转过去，淡淡开口说：「啊，黄濑。」

「刚刚远看就觉得像你，没想到真的是你欸，小佐仓也特地来看小黑子和小绿间的比赛吗？」

听黄濑一说，佐仓才知道绿间去了秀德，她站起来向上跨了一步，坐到黄濑旁边去回道：「我刚比完赛，正好赶上就来看哲也比赛，这家伙是？」她瞥到坐在黄濑身边满脸通红不敢说话的黑发男生。

「这是我们队长笠松学长啦，」黃濑转头指着佐仓，「队长，这是我在帝光的同学佐仓咲，打篮球超——厉害的女生。」

「学长好。」她撇着嘴点了点头。

笠松不小心低头看到她圆润的胸，一下子立刻偏过头，结巴着说：「你……你好。」

「队长很不擅长应对漂亮女生的啦，」黄濑笑笑，「那小佐仓和小青峰的比赛都进行地很顺利咯。」

「废话，不赢才怪吧。」佐仓翻了個白眼，「不说了，他们快开始了。」她看向场上准备跳球的火神，饶有兴致地想着总算可以看看他的正式比赛了。


	14. Chapter 14

「我就说他这个人躲在外线总有一天会被克住的嘛。」佐仓靠在椅背上看着场上火神一次又一次跳起终于够到了绿间的远投的时候这样自言自语着，「不过火神这种应对方式也是够蠢。」当然了诚凛这弱的不行的内线看起来也没什么胜算就是了，她手撑着下巴，甚至是打了个呵欠。

要是哲也能甩开那个秀德的10号，也就不至于被压到这种地步了，视线诱导漏洞百出啊，哲也总得有点变化才行。

比赛终了，诚凛依靠四号的压哨球挺进决赛圈，不过估计绿间那里就没这么好受了，佐仓笑了笑伸了个懒腰站起来。

「小佐仓，要不要一块儿去吃饭？」黄濑开口邀请道。

她低头摸了摸肚子，好像是有点饿，扯下外套穿上点了点头，「行，你请。」抬手拍拍黄濑的肩膀，「看在我曾经是你半个篮球老师的份上。」然后向门外走。

「喂……你这个人超不讲道理欸。」黄濑追上去。

留下风中萧瑟的笠松，什么？还要和这个女生一起吃饭吗？

饭店里——

「我说学长你是有多害怕我啊。」佐仓坐在笠松对面，一边对付着铁板烧一边开口说。

「沒……沒有。」笠松疯狂摇头。

「小佐仓你就放过队长吧，你坐在他对面他能说出话已经是非常大的进步了。」黄濑开口说。

刚准备回黄濑时她手机响了，低头一瞥来电，放下铲子按下接听键，非常坦然地当着他们两个人的面开始讲话：「啊，大辉，对啊，我没回家，在外面吃饭，嗯，和黄濑还有他学长。」

「看比赛的时候刚好遇上的，绿间那家伙输的很惨啦，欸你们通过电话了啊，说的也是，你和哲也决赛圈要遇上了。」

「艹你别总说什么能打赢你的只有你自己好不好，还有，不行，我说不行就是不行，决赛圈四场比赛结束以前你休想进我家门，给我回家看你的小麻衣自己解決！」

放下手机，她无视了笠松那个略有些惊愕的眼神，却转头对上了黄濑亮晶晶的金色眼眸。

他笑着说：「哦——你们俩什么情況？」

「等我想一下，嘛，差不多有一个月吧，我和大辉目前在谈恋爱。」她吃了一口碗里的菜然后说。

「你们俩在一块儿难道不会把楼拆了嗎？」黃濑想象了一下这个场景。

佐倉撇了撇嘴，「我反正是觉得我的床寿命不太长了。」

「还真不愧是小青峰能做出的事啊……」看着眼前这位眼不红心不跳地开着黄腔的佐仓咲，能言善道如黄濑都不知道要说什么，他的本意是想说他们俩总是打架的事情来的。更别提已经涨红了脸失去语言能力的笠松了，黄濑这家伙认识的都是些什么人啊。

「算了吧，我现在害怕要是告诉哲也这件事情那孩子就该不理我了，我是真的不想加入到他们两个人的历史遗留问题里去的。」佐仓摆摆手。

店门被拉开，清亮的女声响起来，「不好意思，老板，这里十一位！」

抬头看到来人的笠松，表情愣了一下，然后黄濑和佐仓也一起转身看向他们。

「欸——诚凛？」笠松开口。

佐仓踢开椅子站起来就走过去勾住黑子的脖子，揉他的脑袋：「好久沒見你了啊，哲也。」

被她的大胸埋到窒息的黑子，伸手弹了一下她的脑袋，「佐仓同学，这样很难受。」

「不好意思，一时激动，因为春假以来就没见过了啊。」佐仓笑了笑。

「佐仓，你为什么在这里？」一边的火神又指著她大喊道。

「吃饭呗，」她拍了拍火神的胸脯，「噫，你身上怎么都湿的。」

说了几句话以后，黑子、火神便在佐仓他们这桌坐下，诚凛的一群人坐到了里面的桌子上，七嘴八舌地讨论著那个桌子上的人。

：为什么穿着桐皇队服的女生会认识黑子和火神？  
：不对应该是为什么会有那么高的女生啊？  
：蠢货很显然她是女篮的啊。  
：打篮球的女生她也太漂亮了。  
：而且身材也是超——赞的吧。  
：太羡慕黑子了。

「佐仓同学来看我们的比赛了吗？」黑子抬头看向她。

「正好我刚比完赛就过来了，绿间那个家伙输的超级丢人啊，哎呀，忘记当面嘲笑他了。」佐仓回答。

「大概你可以。」火神指着又拉开门进来的两个人。

「噗，」佐仓回头看见臭着一张脸的绿间，「还真巧啊艹。」本来想开口笑话他的佐仓，被他身边那个秀德的十号拉着坐到了诚凛的桌子去了，笠松也一起被拉了过去。

「哈？你誰？」她扭头看他。

「我是高尾和成，我们就让小真好好去叙旧啦。」他笑着说话的样子有点轻浮，不过不算讨厌。

「啧……」她皱着眉头，刚刚还想和哲也多说说话的。

「话说你是篮球周刊上那个佐仓咲？」高尾问。

「嗯？啊，我是。」佐仓愣了一下，毕竟女选手没有男选手那么出名，她又刚好摊上一群相当有名的同届生奇迹的世代。

「居然见到真人了，」高尾的眼睛发亮一样，「你真的可以左手灌篮吗？」

「唔……状态好的话可以单手，右手不行，因为我是左撇子。」她老老实实回答，旁边的人听了都吃了一惊，她也太厉害了吧。

佐仓不是喜欢和不认识的人谈话的人，然后非常刚好的在没有话说的时候高尾把大坂烧翻出去掉在了绿间的头上，终止话题，非常棒。看着被提着领子离开的高尾，佐仓内心甚快。

她低头瞥了一眼时间，自己也是时候回去了，哲也应该还要和队友一起走。她拉上衣服拉链站起来，走到黑子身边：「哲也那我就走了，你和大辉的比赛我就不能去加油了，因为我也有比赛，你最好把那家伙打趴下最好，虽然我觉得目前靠着火神是不太可能啦，不过我看好你。」

「我们不会输的，佐仓同学请等着看。」黑子很认真地看着她。

「哈？你说我赢不了那个什么青峰大辉？」火神炸毛。

「是的，目前你赢不了他，你和我打球都是我赢得多，如果是大辉的话，现在的我一球都拿不到，而且，火神你的脚确实是受伤了吧。」佐倉沒有開玩笑，轉身走出門了。

吃完离开的时候，诚凛的女监督很严肃地开口问火神：「刚刚那个女生说她赢你赢得多？」

「啊，是。」火神不爽地偏过头去。

「佐仓同学的球风和青峰君很像，而且她的篮球已经非常强，她并没有夸张，如果不能保证赢过她，就不可能胜过青峰君。」黑子解释道。

面对青峰大辉，现在的诚凛高校并没有任何办法。

走到家门口，果不其然青峰在路口等着她，夜色下根本就看不清他的表情，外面还下着小雨，佐仓无奈地叹了一口气，朝他走去。

「蠢货吗，下雨不知道躲雨啊？」

青峰抬眼看到她，便拉过她的手将她按在窄巷的墙上，狠狠亲吻着她。舌头粗暴地撬开她的嘴唇，拉开她外套的拉链，用手掌用力地搓·揉着她柔软的胸部。佐仓一开始还想推开他，却身子一下-软-下来昂着头吻回去。直到两个人都被雨淋湿到不得不停下，佐仓摸了摸被亲到肿起来的嘴唇，伤脑筋地皱起眉头，和青峰牵着手浑身湿透地上了公寓电梯。

一进家门，她在客厅就把湿衣服全部脱下，整个人光-溜-溜的，青峰看到佐仓毫无遮掩的身体一下子就血脉喷张不知道自己是谁了，抬手就脱掉自己的上衣，却被走进洗手间的佐仓锁在了门外。

「喂，你刚刚明明就是故意脱给我看的啊艹你这个女人。」青峰听着里头水流的声音。

「谁他妈脱给你看，我是要洗澡！」佐仓的声音隔着门像是有回音，「而且你干嘛这个点又跑来啊！」

「你可以出去吃饭我怎么不能来找你了！」青峰也大喊着。

「原来大辉是吃醋了？」佐仓裹着浴巾打开门，头发湿漉漉的，脸上也红扑扑的。

「谁他妈吃醋。」青峰看着她浴巾扎紧的地方，觉得自己腿之间的东西大概是不行了。

「先洗澡，你不怕感冒我怕。」佐仓护住胸口，弯腰扔了一套上次青峰留在这里的衣服给他。

青峰进了洗手间果然看到自己已经硬的不像话，洗完澡出去佐仓已经穿好了严实的睡衣盘腿坐在沙发上看漫画了。他切了一声说：「穿那么多反正也要脱。」

走过去把她扑倒，佐仓却是一脸淡然的放下漫画用手抚上他的腿间，另一只手把茶几上的抽纸怼到他的脸上开口說：「不行，自己解決。」

「艹！你还是不是人啊！」青峰被她一把推开。

「你才是不是人啊，我比完赛很累欸。」她又盘腿坐着。

「哼。」青峰居然还先委屈了起來。

——妈-的，这家伙居然给我撒娇？

「对了，虽然我觉得我说了你也不会在意，不过现在的火神和哲也确实是在模仿你们当时的样子。」她低头看着漫画說，「当然了火神那家伙还很不够火候。」

「哈？你又是从哪里认识他的？」青峰臭着脸看向她。

佐仓淡定解释了一下自己和火神的认识经过，并且讲述了一下他们日常打球的事情，青峰的脸却越来越阴沉，她倒是笑死了：「我都不知道大辉是这么爱吃醋的人，太可爱了吧你。」

「艹，那家伙居然在我之前来过你家，你还给他洗衣服？」青峰的头上爆出青筋。

佐仓放下书站起身跨过他的大腿坐下了，手轻轻按在那个仍然不能平静的地方，俯下身子凑在青峰的耳边说着：「不要生气啦。」

怒火一下子就平息下来，她的手-指-拨-开青峰的五分裤松紧腰慢慢滑进去，接着轻轻撩-拨着，惹得青峰浑身酥麻，他忍不住亲吻着她光滑的脖子。

「大辉知道的，我只喜欢你一个人。」她伸出舌头舔了一下他的耳朵，「但是，今天还是不可以进來。」

「喂……」青峰的声音有些软，呼吸也变得急促，因为她握住自己的那只手突然加大了点力气，「啊……不行了就要……」

「啊真是不乖，又弄脏了。」佐仓把沾满了白-浊液体的手-指含进口中，接着低下头用舌头舔了舔青峰嘴唇，他便张开嘴吮吸着她的唇-瓣。又是一个漫长的亲吻，青峰感觉到坐在自己腿上的女生发出了轻微的鼾声，勾起嘴角笑了起来，这家伙居然真的睡着了。

他拦腰抱起佐仓走进她的房间里，怀抱着她躺下，让她枕在自己的胳膊上，自己也闭上了眼。

依靠着桃井的笔记安全度过六月的考试，青峰非常顺利地迎来了和黑子的比赛，那一边的佐仓仍然以全科满分的成绩稳坐学年第一，同时出场对战秀德。

上场前铃木发了条消息过来，说期待和她赛场上见，佐仓笑了笑收起手机，放进衣柜里，推开休息室的门。

「佐仓，」经理丽奈叫住她，「桃井让我问你知不知道青峰在哪里，比赛快开始了他还没到。」

「哈？」佐仓回身立刻拿出电话拨青峰的号码，电话一通她就怒吼道：「我还让你乖乖来比赛的啊！什么你说前几天和火神打过球了，他很弱？拜托你看不出来他脚受伤吗，麻溜的滚过来啊艹。」

挂断电话，她看向表情淡定微笑着的丽奈，「你和桃井说，他就是飞过来也要半小时，让他们先打着上半场吧，我们要去比赛了，我才懒得管他。」

佐仓带着点不爽的情绪踏上了赛场，不仅队友感受到了，对手都觉得她可能不太对劲。

「好久不见。」铃木张开双臂挡在她的面前。

「不好意思了学姐，」佐仓的动作快到铃木压根看不清就已经被过掉，「防守漏洞百出啊。」


	15. Chapter 15

佐仓这里的比赛显然进行地很顺利，她的膝盖这个月都有好好地调理，藤原美-香很关注她的劳损问题，连训练计划都重新制定了。大比分胜过秀德以后她穿上外套就往男队的篮球馆跑，男队比她们迟了一刻钟才开始比赛，现在应该是到最后一节了。

从青峰上场后两队比分就开始一边倒，火神即便明白佐仓上次的话里的意思也无法找到对付他的办法。黑子的传球，青峰都比火神要熟悉太多，如今他们无计可施。

推开门看到场内这个状况，佐仓并不吃惊，诚凛即便没有遇上青峰，薄弱的内线桐皇可以轻易突破，应该是上半场就没办法把差距拉大，下半场换上青峰就也更没有可能了。何况桃井的预测能力，也是桐皇的战力。

比赛结束以后，她给青峰发了一条消息说自己找哲也有话说，便等在诚凛的休息室门口，看到队里其他人都出来了，但黑子和火神都没有出来，她长舒一口气便走了进去。

「哲也。」她开口。

黑子低着头，什么话都没有说。

「佐仓，你说的没有错，我们现在真的赢不了他。」火神站在一边。

「我告诉你们他很强不是要让你们束手无策，而是说知道自己在面对什么，」她背靠在衣柜上，「我不可能来告诉你们怎么打败桐皇，但是哲也我只提醒你一句话，大辉拒绝和你搭档除了因为他想要单打独斗以外，真实的原因应该是他认为你的传球价值不如他自己的突破，我知道你很努力，可旧模式不会再管用了，你要改变。」

「我知道。」黑子的声音听起来很沮丧。

「还有火神你的脚，明明没有好全你为什么要和大辉对决，他来挑衅你就答应你是不是傻。」佐仓望着两个脸色都不好的人，「我多话也罢，哲也你是我最好的朋友，我从未问过你当时离开篮球部的事情，理由大概我也能猜到，大辉那么简单的脑子，也做不了什么其他的事，如果一直把这个结放在那里不解开的话，哲也你自己也无法走上前。」

「谢谢你，佐仓同学。」黑子抬起头來看她。

她站直了身子，摸了摸黑子的头，「我帮不到你们什么，但是想打球的话我随时都有空，那我走了。」

——嘛，她是真的不爱管这些男生的闲事啦。

接下来桐皇的两场比赛都不出意外地拿下，男女队都是第一年突破东京地区，进入到关东大赛，即将走向全国大赛的赛场。尤其是最后一场桐皇对泉真馆，青峰别说是比赛，根本就是非常开心地在耍对方啊。

「有人知道为什么他今天心情又这么好吗？」若松不解地问。

「大概是咲答应了他什么事吧。」桃井笑着回答。

女队一个小时前就结束了比赛，藤原监督让大家回去准备夏训的行李，明天直接回学校参加合宿，男队也是相同时间。比完赛有点累了的佐仓，本来准备在休息室门口等青峰的，结果站着站着就睡着了。

第三节胜局已定，原泽监督把青峰换下场，他就想着回休息室躺会儿，刚走到拐角处远远就看到背靠墙低着头显然是睡着了的佐仓。外套敞开着，低领的宽松T恤由于她弓着背，露出了一半的胸，安静的睡颜也让青峰有一种犯罪的冲动。

毕竟循环赛结束前，她就真的没让自己再多碰过她，而他青峰大辉可不是什么清心寡欲的和尚。

他蹲下用手捏着她的下巴，低下头轻轻吻她。即便再想怎么样，他也是不会搞偷袭的，不过只是亲一下应该没事。

「嗯……」佐仓睁开眼睛就看见蹲在自己面前的青峰，「大辉？」缓缓站起来打了好几个呵欠。

「居然在这种地方都能睡着。」青峰故意臭着脸说她。

「打满四节不说，对方双人联防我到最后一秒，真的非——常累。」她半个身子趴在青峰的后背上抱着他的胳膊，「还要回家收拾东西赶去夏训，不想动了。」

青峰切了一声弯腰把她的包挂在自己脖子上，然后把瘫在自己背上的她背起来，「送你回家。」臭着一张脸宛如不良少年的青峰背着佐仓咲这样漂亮的女孩子，要不是两个人都穿着同样的队服，简直就是拐-卖少女现场。

「我送她回去，五月，你帮我和我妈说一声。」他走了没几步，其他人也回来了，青峰对着走在监督旁边的桃井说。

「咲看起来很累啊，阿大你要好好照顾她。」桃井踮脚看了一眼已经睡着的佐仓说着。

青峰撇了撇嘴，「要你啰嗦。」

「這样合……合适吗？青峰君送……这样的佐仓同学回家，啊对不起，我不应该多问的，对不起！」樱井良看着青峰背着她离开的背影，小心翼翼地开口。

「没事的啦，咲平时就一个人住啊。」桃井笑着回答。

众人在内心大喊道：「就是一个人才不可以让青峰送啊！」

「放心啦，阿大不是趁人之危的坏人啦。」桃井推开休息室的门。

——讨厌的情侣狗！

好不容易走到她家门口，青峰艰难地从她包里摸着门禁卡，却被身边一个人抢着打开了楼下大门。他也没管那是谁就直接走进去了，一起上了电梯不仅在同一层楼出来还停在了同一所公寓门前。他伸手打开了门，并作邀请状，让青峰背着她先进屋。

青峰把睡得不省人事的佐仓往沙发上一丢，自己坐在她边上，她的头压到了自己的漫画醒了过来，打了个呵欠坐直了身子。

「同学你好，我是佐仓教授的学生柳生比吕士。」这个戴着眼镜的看起来温文尔雅的短发男生从厨房倒了一杯水给佐仓，然后转头对青峰说，「谢谢你送她回来。」

青峰点了点头，表情仍然非常凶恶。

佐仓揉了揉眼睛，带着睡气望向柳生：「hiro哥你怎么过来……啊呜……了啊。」

柳生很熟练地把她堆在沙发上和茶几上的漫画整齐地放到一边，收拾的同时开口说：「佐仓教授让我回来拿一下你的资料，帮你报名康奈尔的提前录取考试，九月份开始，考完以后就就开始上预科。」

「大辉你去我房间里坐一会儿，」佐仓把桌上的水一饮而尽，皱着眉头拉起身边的青峰就往自己房间里推，没来得及反应过来的青峰就已经被佐仓从外面锁住，怎么都打不开门。

——什么？康奈尔？这家伙要上大学了？

柳生很淡定地坐下，看着准备要开口说话的佐仓。

「你告诉他们，我不去，死都不去。」她皱着眉头偏过头。

「咲。」柳生知道这个女孩儿不会轻易答应的。

「很搞笑诶，一年到头管不了我几次，现在说要我上大学就上大学，是不是连专业都帮我选好了啊，是要我和你一样学医还是跟着他们研究药学？」她梳了一把頭髮。

「你先冷静下来，佐仓教授是很努力才争取到这个名额的，可能没有和你商量，但是你既然有这个天赋的话，走得比别人更快一点是没问题的。」柳生解释说。

「不——可——能，老娘就算等三年去参加WNBA选秀，也不会像他们一样在大学里做研究。」佐仓瞪着柳生，「hiro哥，你进过U-17，如果你高中的时候父母让你放弃网球只能读书你什么感受？我不是说我不愿意上学，而是我还有机会可以继续我想要做的事，我有自己选择的权利，不是他们给我选择。」

「可是咲，我看过你的病历了，你的腿问题没有这么简单，」柳生伸手握住她的手，「佐仓教授不希望你以后是伤退的，他们尊重你，所以高中的选择上也放任你放弃洛山的邀请，就算没有篮球，你也不可以一辈子被伤病困扰。」

「给我三年，我只打到高三，」佐仓心虚地看了一眼自己紧闭的房门，「我不会成为职业选手，也不会加入大学球队，我只想在能够打球的时候，尽情地打。至于大学，我会选择自己想去的学校，想学的专业，让他们不必操心。」

「你今后的治疗我帮你转到了我现在的医院，如果你想继续篮球，那么让我帮你，」柳生站起來，「佐仓教授那里我会说清楚，但你最好和父母坐下来好好谈一次。」

「我知道，谢谢hiro哥。」佐仓低着头。

「还有，你这个年纪谈恋爱还是注意下男女有别。」柳生笑起來，「那就我回医院了，有事一定要通知我，这次腿的事情你就没说，要不是在成田给你看病的医师是我的学长我都不知道，你让哥哥我觉得很受伤。」

「你怎么这么啰嗦的啦，好啦。」佐仓抬起头撇了撇嘴。

被锁在房间里的青峰其实听不太清楚外面两个人的谈话，只是听到了什么腿伤什么医院之类的，他坐在佐仓的床上稍微有点呆住，打篮球至今，他不是第一次见到受伤的运动员，但他没有想过会是自己喜欢的女孩子来面临这种问题。门锁啪的打开，他立刻站起来，看向表情实际上没什么变化的佐仓。

「啊，真的好困……」她把外套一脫就趴在了床上，「大辉，胳膊借我。」她扭过头闭着眼睛说道。

「拿你这个女人没办法。」青峰半躺下来，佐仓像只猫一样钻进他的怀里。

佐仓贴着他的心口，轻轻地说着：「我啊，真的非常喜欢打篮球的，真的很喜欢。」青峰的手抱着她的肩头，感觉到她紧紧抓着自己的衣领，双手颤抖着，她很不甘心，就连迟钝如青峰都能感受到她很不甘心。

她喜欢枕在他大臂上的感觉，很安逸的好像什么都不需要考虑一样，佐仓本身就不是个会把事情放在心里的人，有了伤患她就去治疗，有了喜欢的人她就开口说，不想做的事她就说自己不想做。但是不知道为什么，她还是过得很无奈。佐仓是天才，智商极好，运动细胞极佳，有在人群中被第一眼就能看到的样貌，她从来不是一般人。

这是不是说明，她也不应当过得顺畅。

「你想哭就哭好了。」青峰轻拍了一下她的头。

「啊……」握紧的拳头终于慢慢松开，她嚎哭出来，眼泪把青峰的衣服沾湿了一整片，「妈的。」

——我已经很久很久没有哭过了。

心情平静下来时天已经黑了，佐仓手撑着青峰的胸，跨-坐到他的腰间，蹦了两下把浅眠的他叫醒：「你今天要回家收拾衣服吧，明天要合宿了。」

青峰睁开眼，两只手抱着她的腰，坐起来靠近她：「要不要合宿前再来一发？」

「嘛，看在你今天很有定力的份上，」她用手梳着他的头发，「但是，我们先吃饭。」她用力拍了一下他的后背，转身站了起来。

「喂！」青峰又一次炸毛。

「老娘真的很餓。」她回身做了个鬼脸。

「你会做饭就是因为吃得多吧艹！」青峰也翻下床走出去。

「你他妈有本事别吃，我自己做我自己的。」佐仓一边拿着菜刀切菜一边说。

「噗，你这家伙说得像我们是老夫老妻一样。」青峰笑起來。

她把菜刀举起来对着他，「谁他妈说要嫁给你了，天下男人千千万我才睡了你一个也太亏了。」

「哈？」青峰从后面抱住她，让她紧贴着自己的腿间，「都有我了你还想怎么样？」

佐仓用力地把刀在砧板上砸下去，鸡腿的骨头被劈开，巨大的声音吓了青峰一跳，她微笑着说：「你说我想怎么样，青峰大辉同学？」感觉到放在自己腰上的手僵住她又接着说，「松开老娘饶你狗命。」

他悻悻然放开手，坐在餐桌边的椅子上趴着看在做饭的佐仓。

十六岁的青峰大辉第一次觉得，他好像看到了自己未来妻子的样子，他第一次有一种好想和一个人永远在一起的想法。


	16. Chapter 16

终于赶在地铁停运前把青峰打发出家门，佐仓把换洗的衣服随意塞进一个大号背包里，就瘫倒在床上不想爬起来了，低头思索了一下，把藤原美-香的联系方式发给了柳生，训练的事情还是让他们商量去好了。

坐起来看了一眼桌上唯一一张家里三个人的合照，那还是她小学入学当天拍的，满脸臭屁的样子，看着有点像个欠扁的死小孩。学着那个表情她笑了笑，回不去的时候一直就没有留恋的价值了，这一点她还是明白的。

「啊呜——」打了个呵欠，她伸手准备关灯睡觉，床头柜上的手机震动着快掉到地上了。反应迅速地接住，在看到来电人名的时候她迟疑了一下还是按下了接听键。

「咲，江湖救急。」非常熟悉的声音，来自于那位偷亲了自己还说不会再回东京的灰崎祥吾。

「大半夜要我去静冈这么远？」她翻了个白眼，「自己搞定，我挂了。」

「我就在楼下，开个门。」灰崎急忙说。

「哦，」她站起来抓过一边的睡裤套上，到玄关处把门禁打开，「你直接上来吧，门开着了。」

当灰崎脸上挂彩一身狼狈地出现在佐仓面前时，久经沙场的她也还是吃了一惊，踢了一双拖鞋过去，就听见灰崎用鼻子发出了一声冷笑。

「上了高中你玩得也挺开啊。」他的目光落在佐仓宽松领口下锁骨上的痕迹上，话音刚落为了躲避她的一击便牵扯了肋骨处的伤，不自觉痛到咳嗽出声，「咳咳咳！」

「废话这么多，」佐仓扶着他在沙发上坐下，然后转身去拿医药箱，「活该被人打，你不至于一路从静冈被人追杀到东京吧。」

「没你的事，别管这么多。」灰崎咬牙忍着痛。

「没兴趣理你的事情，」她把领口向上拉了拉，又拿着酒精棉球很用力地怼他的伤口，「沙发给你凑合一晚，明早走人。」

擦完药佐仓站起来，她确实是不关心这个人身边发生什么事的，从中学认识到现在这家伙哪天不打架不犯事才不正常，推开房门她刚要反手带上锁，想了想还是按下去，那家伙都伤成这样了也不至于能做什么。

原本可以去网咖待一个晚上，只是正好走到了这附近，佐仓咲这个名字就猛然闪现在了眼前，毕业后去静冈读高中就没有在跟她联系过，灰崎和从前的同学也基本没有交集，要不是赶上一场练习赛来东京他也不会在体育馆看到和青峰牵着手的她。

——大辉这小子下手够快啊。

算了，明明就是自己花了三年都没抓住机会而已。不过，既然她已经是别人的东西，就更有理由抢过来了。

「喂，睡着没？」佐仓斜靠在门边上开口问他，「陪我玩会儿，睡不着。」

灰崎应了一声睁开眼睛，昏暗夜灯下她深色的眸子像映着星光，坐起来给她让了个座，佐仓弯腰打开电视把游戏手柄扔给他，便盘腿倚靠在了沙发靠垫上，面无表情地点开游戏。

心不在焉地听着游戏声，灰崎偷偷看她的侧脸，完全搞不清楚她在想什么，只穿着宽松的睡衣，内衣似乎都没有扣好，头发凌乱眼神也很慵懒。

——要命，再待下去应该就要忍不住了。

深呼吸用力咽了口水，他轻轻咳嗽一声，又把精神放回屏幕上来。

「靠，你到底有没有在认真玩，打掩护懂不懂啊。」被敌人直接爆头的佐仓不爽地用手肘推了旁边人一把，「你也没伤到脑袋啊。」

顺势抓过她的手腕，灰崎撑在沙发背上俯身压过去，他故意扮作坏人的表情又笑起来，「这么久没见，你连我是什么样的人都忘记了？」

「我从来就没把你当好人，但你也不算坏人，」佐仓很平静地看着他，短小的上衣因为躺倒所以移上去一半，露出了她腹部的肌肉线条，瞥到了灰崎白色T恤下的背心上写着的福田综合篮球部的字样，她又说道，「祥吾，你果然还在打球吧。」

见她提了这个话题，灰崎立刻松开手让开去，挑眉撇了撇嘴，「切，没兴致了。」

「我看是你忘了我是谁，」佐仓冷笑了一声整了整衣服，「好好休息吧你。」

这次她再关上了房门，灰崎很意外地又在意料中地听到了上锁的声音，其实就很排斥自己吧，还总当这种老好人。想着想着他又笑了出来，双手枕在脑后，他睁着眼看天花板，想让大脑放空，又满脑子如乱麻一般。

：洗完碗再走人，我去夏训了。

第二日他醒来的时候越摸着都快九点了，餐桌上摆着很家常的和式早餐，饭碗边上贴了一张便利贴，佐仓看起来大大咧咧，这一手字还是写得很是秀气的。不考虑前因后果的话，睡在女孩家里，她还给自己留这种字条，场景倒有些像是老夫老妻了。

不过，他当然也知道不可能不考虑前因后果，因为这个佐仓咲现在是青峰大辉的女人。

集训的地点不在桐皇校内，一大早坐着车赶到了轻井泽的山间别墅，所有人刚把行李在房间里放下，男女队的教练便召唤所有人到球场集中了，佐仓和队长向井纱织分在一间，与青峰毫不体贴的性格完全不同，和纱织在一起快两年的今吉翔一还帮着提行李收拾东西，她轻叹一口气，真是人比人气死人啊。

但这样还不算什么，她本来也不是个依赖别人的人。

这一日训练到快中午，温度升上来就算在山间也都开始令人难耐了，从山上练完拉力跑，佐仓接过经理递来的冷毛巾，擦了擦头上的汗。球场边不知为什么围着许多女生，黑色传统的关东襟校服，还有那个熟悉的校徽，圣玛丽女校高中部篮球队居然也在这里集训。

她皱了皱眉头，眼神盯着那个不知好歹准备上前给青峰送矿泉水的女生。

——青峰大辉你他妈居然敢收？

「青峰同学，如果你不介意的话。」穿着校服的女生声音听起来柔柔的，又低头红着脸。

青峰倒是一点不顾忌，打开水瓶就喝了起来，还把冷水在头顶上倒下来，甩了两下头发，脸上被晒得发烫的地方才舒服了一些。刚要转身继续回场内，女生又开口叫住他：「青峰同学，今晚湖边有篝火晚会，冰帝、圣玛丽还有圣鲁道夫的球队都会参加，所以……」

「啊嗯？」青峰斜着眼看向她。

「我们一起去玩好吗？」宛如鼓起勇气一样，她涨红了脸对着青峰说，跟着她一块儿来的女生在她后面给她打着气。

而还在场内的男队成员的表情可就变得有些不太好看了，他们都看到了那个慢慢地冷下脸然后走进别墅内的佐仓咲，在内心默默给青峰点了蜡。

——祝你一生平安。

「我没空，」甩下一句话，青峰从樱井良手里拿过篮球，「继续！」

「凛子——」她哭着跑开，这群穿着黑校服的女孩子也都跟着追上去。

迟钝的青峰就连女生是在约他都听不出来，只是宛如什么都没发生一样地接着打球，等到中午在餐厅吃饭，佐仓不仅一句话都不愿意跟自己讲，甚至连看都不朝自己看一眼，他才觉得有什么不对劲。

「喂，咲。」他叫她的名字。

端着餐盘站起来，她淡淡看了他一眼，一句话没说就走开了。

她在生什么闷气？

放下筷子他立马站起来跟着跑出去，佐仓正躺在树下-阴-凉处的长椅上，手枕在脑后，用一本漫画盖着脸。穿着队服短裤，她的两条腿交叉，大腿肌肉线条流畅又好看。

——不好，又看呆了。

摇了摇头，青峰走上前去伸手把漫画拿掉，佐仓眨了眨眼睛，轻轻哼了一声转了个身朝另一边。

「喂，有事你好歹说出来我才知道啊。」青峰弯下腰看着她。

她皱着眉头又翻了个身。

藏着八卦之心又为了这一对操透了心的桃井五月着急地躲在不远处，她在心里念着「这个阿大真的太不懂女人心了」，但她又不能上去把事情讲明白，只好是继续在原地观望，期待自己这个石头脑袋的青梅竹马能赶紧开窍。

「你，」青峰顿了一下，「吃醋了？」

被说中了的佐仓从长椅上蹦起来，用力顶了一下青峰的头，不爽地开口：「鬼他妈吃你的醋，谁要管你和哪个女生说话啊，你那么喜欢喝别人送的水就喝个够，圣玛丽那群女人那么好看你晚上去看个够好了……」她语速极快，像连环炮一样对着青峰发脾气。

被撞了头的青峰一点都没有觉得痛反而是笑了出来，听完她的话，他把站起来又要走人的佐仓圈进自己怀里，「原来吃醋的女朋友这么可爱。」

「喂，警告你赶紧放开我，」她挣扎了两下，「我今天不想和你说话。」

「那就不说话。」青峰让她紧贴在自己的胯部，又用手指压住她的下嘴唇，接着低下头来将自己的舌头不带一点犹豫地侵入她的口中，比起第一次、第二次还略显青涩的亲吻，到了这个时候的青峰对于佐仓全身上下包括口腔在内的所有的敏感点都已经一清二楚了。

「唔……青峰……你个……混蛋……」她被吻到上气不接下气，试图用牙齿对抗他，却还是不自觉地被他猛烈地攻势缠上，舌头被勾勒住完全不受自己控制，身体贴紧的地方也感觉到一丝挺起的热度。

炎夏的阳光透过树叶间隙照射下来，落在头顶还是有些火辣辣的，而青峰滚烫的手心又已经从她的上衣下摆滑进来，再要往上时佐仓立刻用膝盖顶住他，却被反应迅速的青峰躲开，他俯身把手从她的膝盖下伸过去，腰上一用力把她抱起来。

「你刚刚是不是叫错了什么？」青峰勾起嘴角笑着看怀里嘴唇湿漉漉而又有些发红的佐仓。

「大辉你是全世界最蠢的笨-蛋！」她叫出声。

「你可以再喊大声一点，我不介意。」所有人都还在餐厅吃饭，二楼的走廊里也是一个人都没有，青峰抱着她往自己的房间走，怀里的人脸颊微红，还摆着一副不情愿的模样。

「滚……」她掐了青峰的手臂一下，「我才不要去你房间。」

「已经来不及了。」青峰踢开房门，将她在床边放下，然后回身上了锁。

「老娘没那么好脾气，休想碰我。」她擦了擦嘴角站起来，反而被青峰反手从后扣住，运动裤下的东西顶着她的身后，他把下巴轻轻放在她的肩上，突然就乖巧地像一只讨好主人的哈士奇了。

「我以后就是渴死也不收别人送的水，」他的声音贴着她的耳后传进大脑里，「别生气了。」

难得在她面前服软的青峰，低沉而又磁性的嗓音听得她心里痒痒的，伴着他落在自己耳垂上细腻轻柔的亲吻，佐仓觉得自己的体温大概又上升了几度，故意娇嗔了两声，她没压住藏在喉咙里的低吟，感觉到女友的态度转变后，青峰才像接到指令一般动作又变得不客气起来。

手掌从无袖的篮球背心下摆伸进去，熟练地解开束胸的扣子，得到释放的柔软填满了他的掌心，还挑-逗似的不让她转身看自己的表情，更是加大了手上的力气。

「喂……」被揉到起了反应的佐仓双腿不自觉摩擦着，「马上……他们要回房间的……」

「不会的，我锁门了。」青峰抱着她的腰，抚上她的脸颊让她抬头看着自己，佐仓伸出手勾住他的脖子，主动向他索吻。

在主动权方面，她可不是这么容易就会被人掌控的人，两腿盘上青峰的腰间，她由着他把自己托起来，亲吻昂着头的他，安静的房间里只有粗重的呼吸声与水声，喘气间隙她在青峰的肩头狠狠咬了一口，他吃痛地颤抖了一下，然后一下将她扑倒在床上，发出了激烈的碰撞声。

「原谅我了？」青峰埋在她的胸前，伸出舌头又含糊着说。

「哼……」佐仓挺了挺腰-肢。

——那就算是吧。

得到了原谅的青峰再一次变得得寸进尺了，仿佛刚刚所有的前-戏都是野兽为了夺得猎物信任的隐忍一般，比以前更加急切而猛烈的撞击，佐仓不得不用手捂住嘴才能不喊出声来，结果他还好死不死抓着她的手腕，说就想听到她的声音。眼角湿润的佐仓露出了很是动人的表情，为了把声音藏起来，她只好又挺直了身子把脸埋在他的胸膛上。

——靠，痛！

为了表达对他激烈动作的不满，她又毫不留情地在他的胸肌上咬了一下，并且故意收紧两条腿，直到青峰发出了求饶的声音，这才心满意足地松开。

「青峰大辉你给老娘记住，」她翻身跨-坐在他的身上，「别说是水，你就是多看一眼，我都会让你再也站不起来，双重意义的站不起来。」

「知道了，有你在老子还会看谁？」青峰直起腰顺着她的脖子又亲上了她的唇。

与此同时，作为青峰大辉夏训舍友的樱井良，已经在房间门口面红耳赤地等了大半个午休，他这是做了什么孽要在这里听现场直播，下午原泽监督可是安排了三场对抗赛，不睡午觉他觉得自己会当场躺倒在球场上的。

——太可怕了，为什么和青峰在一起的人是佐仓。

要是被他们知道自己听到了全程的话，应该就没法活着从山里出去了吧。


	17. Chapter 17

自己的男朋友精力旺盛到不敢相信，对于这一点她不知道应该说是高兴该是不高兴，本就被汗水浸湿过的队服中午还沾上了其他的东西，洗完澡套着青峰的T恤溜回自己房间时队长正在午睡，长舒一口气，她悄悄地换回了自己的衣服。

低下头看着大腿内-侧那几个可疑的红印，她只好放下短裤无奈地换上了长裤，虽然那家伙已经知道收敛，不在自己脖子以上留下任何痕迹，但这么把阵营转到腿上也很也让她伤脑筋。要不是刚刚洗澡的时候把他硬推了出去，下午的训练看来是没有力气参加了。

始作俑者青峰大辉倒是躺在床上一脸痴汉笑地想着刚刚佐仓咲发脾气时意外可爱至极的表情，这让-同-房间床上好不容易能躺下睡一会儿的樱井良又开始瑟瑟发抖了。

面无表情的宛如街头混混的青峰已经够恐怖了，天知道他笑起来更让人害怕啊。

第二日上午由于前一天的训练太过紧凑，所有人都没有喘气的机会，所以男女队的监督藤原和原泽两个人便商量了一下给大家放松一下，可又不能真的放队员去山里玩，他们决定来一场男女队友谊赛调节一下气氛，为了平衡能力差，最后采取了男女混合组队的方式。

晨跑完吃过早餐休息了一会儿，男女队一军首发加正式替补一共二十二人，全部集中在篮球场。

原泽克德先开口：「今天上午进行男女队的练习赛，打满四节按照大赛规则，男队首发五人全部出列。」

「哟，玩这么认真啊，」藤原美香挑眉笑了一下，「女队首发五人也全部出列。」

于是剩下的人便退出了篮球场，留在场内的人面面相觑，完全不明白自家教练这是什么操作。

原泽从桃井手里接过抽签筒接着说：「好的，就你们十个人抽签错开比賽，白队跟我，红队跟藤原监督。」

习惯了和男生打球的佐仓自然没什么可介意的，很干脆地抽了一根竹签，站到了分好的队伍里去。瞥了一眼青峰手上和自己不同颜色的签，她心想着好久没和他打球了，竟然还有些期待。

最终是红队两男三女对白队两女三男，佐仓抽中了白队。青峰手插着口袋走到了另一边去，看着她越来越兴奋的表情，轻轻切了一声。

队伍的搭配非常凑巧地很是平衡，佐仓这里正好有她这个大前锋，控卫是今吉翔一，得分后卫樱井良，中锋若松孝辅以及小前锋立花杏子。那么另一队的大前锋就是青峰大辉了，向井纱织是得分后卫，宫城凉子和诹佐佳典交换一下中锋和小前锋的位置，风间遥便继续当控卫。

毕竟对方有青峰在，所以白队的几个人看起来都有些忧心忡忡的样子，热身完商量战术的时候，佐仓整了整发带神色轻松地对着原泽克德说：「我觉得青峰就交给我去盯，除了若松学长勉强能跟上，剩下应该没人跟得上那家伙的速度。」

「那这么说难道不应该交给我？」若松皱起眉头对着她反问道。

「你也听到我说的是勉强」她翻了个白眼，「监督，青峰还不能随意进zone，但我可以，所以交给我。」

「佐仓只要从青峰在的内线突出来，就把球给樱井，正面对青峰谁都没赢面，」原泽考虑了她的意见，「女队队长三分球出了名的快准狠，但他们肯定让青峰专注进攻，所以我们从外线拿分，打盯防战术，一个盯一个，上场吧。」

向井丽奈做裁判，她抱着球站在场中央，哨声吹响，球被扔到半空，若松和诹佐跳球，只听啪一声球被传到佐仓手里，她迅速向前准备突破，青峰一瞬间就出现在她的面前，他们如今的身高差距已经有十公分以上，但正面对上突破的可能性也不是没有，不过无意于在这里给自己添麻烦，她从青峰身边晃过去抬手将球传给身侧的今吉，然后直接横在他的身前露出一脸「你休想过去」的表情。

在外线守着的樱井良接到球的一瞬间就投了出去，白队先得三分。惊异于女生在这个状况下面对青峰的冷静，但更多的还是为她能够几乎一秒不差地跟上青峰的动作而吃惊。她甚至能够在篮下跳起碰到青峰投出的球，要知道就算是男队也只有若松一个人偶尔能够做到而已。佐仓看起来可不是偶然侥幸，她习惯了这个高度这个速度，并且还有能接受更上一层的能力。

在她双手抓住篮筐，从上面跳下来站定的时候，今吉翔一瞬间明白了为什么当时佐仓还没进校向井纱织就已经露出了一脸桐皇似乎已经拿到总冠军的表情。

奈何青峰大辉也不是什么普通人，今吉虽然缠住了风间但压根封不住给青峰传球的路线，第二节快结束的时候佐仓自己还未进几球，比分同与对方已经落后了十五分。不过她还是很淡定，左手拍着球，谨慎地看着挡在自己身前的人，今吉和立花都没有在空位处接应，快到21秒了，她俯下身子从宫城的右侧方一个滑步。

——该死，没发现是挡拆。

青峰用手-指捅掉自己手上的球，交叉步越过篮下的若松，又一次上篮得分，比分一瞬间就又拉大了。哪能给机会他们回防，佐仓接住球没有按照监督的指令让樱井得分，回身就冲进对方线内，青峰紧随其后挡在她前面，咂了一下嘴，她懒得再考虑传球，情急之下竟然原地干拔跳了起来，这下连青峰都被她干脆利落的动作惊到，毕竟上高中以后他们两个并没有怎么打过球。

——老娘还你个三分！

她进球后，全场先是一片寂静，而后曾被青峰压迫过的男队替补们非常起劲地给她加起油来，这时第二节结束的哨声吹响了，原泽看了一眼这个不听话的队员们，突然才发现藤原美香手下真是有个女版青峰啊。

喝了一大口水，她坐在板凳上平复着呼吸，体力还没有用尽，下半场要挽回局面她必须克住青峰才行，眉头紧锁她考虑起了之后的战术。

「佐仓同学，你……你真的好厉害啊。」樱井良双眼放光似的看着她，「对不起，我太激动了。」

「如果是和以前的青峰打球的话，应该会更开心的。」她自言自语着。

「战术不变，佐仓你听我指令，收敛一点。」上场前原泽再次强调了一下。

今吉持球，佐仓与青峰争抢位置，樱井正好找到空位向他示意，球刚要传过来却被风间遥断掉，她看着佐仓轻声说了一句：「我这三年控卫可不是白打的。」

「呼——终于有我的机会了，」关东女篮第一射手向井纱织出手就得分。

而球再传回佐仓手上，她回头只看了原泽一眼，见监督对她点了头，她便瞬间让自己沉进了水底。

——很好，今天状况不错。

连过三人，她压根就无视了对方的防守，能跟上她的最终只有青峰大辉一个人，佐仓笑了笑，很嚣张地转了个身，做了个投球的假动作，便反手把球扔到樱井手上。

「良！」北村朝著樱井大喊。

在球刚出手的同时她就已经回到自己篮筐下，和若松两个一起封住青峰的进攻，她把球抢下，再一次冲向对方禁区，

就算和她同队的女生们也没有见过火力全开的佐仓，她原来平时根本就没有放开打过，青峰向前跨步她的左侧扑过来，而佐仓则向右上方跳起，一个勾手，球刚离手她落地便已经预备回防。

圆润而完美的抛物线，不可能不进。

比赛精彩归精彩，拉不开的差距还是拉不开，白队最后落后红队七分，青峰以一个漂亮的灌篮结束了比赛。

「切，真是不服气，」她手撑着膝盖大喘着气，「我要是个男生，就没青峰什么事了。」

「学妹已经够强了，」今吉擦着汗，接过桃井递来的水，「比赛节奏被你们两个拉到这么快，原本是放松的练习赛倒比平时还累了。」

「那是因为学长你们还差得很远，」她摇了摇手指转身扑到了青峰的背上，「我输了，你怎么补偿我？」

「喂喂，这么危险的话不要说。」青峰紧抓着她的腿把她背起来。

——打球厉害还秀恩爱的现充最可恶了！

众人纷纷投来杀人的目光。

短暂的夏训结束后不久便是IH正式比赛了，佐仓的名声在外自然应当打得顺畅，越过东京都内的大山，像黑马一样横空出世的桐皇女篮还是会遇上来自神奈川的翔阳、来自秋田的阳泉、来自大阪的丰玉以及来自京都的洛山，往后每一场都不会太好打。

佐仓咲还没有自大到觉得自己能以一己之力扭转高校篮球，而且依着柳生的医嘱，她也不能在球场过多放肆，赶上准准决赛以一分险胜丰玉，趁着有半日休息的空闲，她便来看男队的比赛了。

嘛，奇迹的世代青峰大辉对决黄濑凉太，多么刺激的标题。

考虑到这场比赛的热门程度，她提前给黑子发了消息，让他帮着留了一个位置，从后门溜进场内，她猫着腰穿过看台在友人旁边坐下。

「佐仓同学，恭喜进入四强。」黑子看向她。

「要不是最后那球她们没投进，打到加时就说不好了，」佐仓拉开外套的拉链，刚把包放在脚边，「嚯，今天大辉的表情很不错嘛。」

「说起来，佐仓同学似乎有什么事情还没有告诉我。」场上的比赛还没开始，黑子冷不丁开口道。

「我应该……」佐仓昂着头思索了一下，「除了今天内衣的颜色什么都告诉你了啊。」

——为什么黑子总能遇到美女！为什么这个美女这么自然地开黄腔！

「不要开玩笑，佐仓同学不告诉我关于和青峰君在一起的事情是在顾虑我的心情吗？」佐仓发誓她从黑子的三无脸上看到了一丝不满，「最后一个才让我知道，我觉得很受伤。」

——青……青峰的女朋友！

「哲也，」她一把拍上自己的额头，「还不是你们之前一直闹别扭，要我他妈怎么说……」

哨声吹响打断了他们的对话，偷偷听八卦的各位也将注意力集中到场内，球权先由海常拿下。

一开场青峰就压制着黄濑的进攻，但即便桐皇占领先机，海常三年级队长笠松幸男稳扎稳打，也是一分不让，第一节结束时海常与桐皇间拉开五分差，暂时领先。

比赛继续进行着，比分很快被青峰追平。

「嗯？」佐仓突然坐直了身子。

「佐仓同学，怎么了？」黑子顺着她的目光看过去。

「你有没有觉得，刚刚大辉看起来有点……」佐仓顿了一下，「很像我刚认识他的时候。」

到现如今佐仓都从不觉得篮球是王牌一个人的事情，无论是桐皇还是海常或者是其他有奇迹的世代在的学校，都无一例外选择了以各王牌为中心，这当然是风险最小最容易取胜的做法，可是他们彼此之间本身就有差距，类型也不同，打篮球究竟是为了什么，她以为自己想的明白，后来再想似乎也不明白了。

「话说回来，你包里那东西……」佐仓指着黑子脚下的毛绒绒生物，「靠，狗狗也太可爱了吧！」

二号一下就跳到了她怀里，把她的衣领用爪子拉下来，黑色队服里深色的束胸和锁骨上的可疑痕迹让一边的火神突然红了脸，黑子伸手把二号抱回来，又狠狠踢了一下火神的小腿，「火神同学似乎还想继续看的样子。」

「啊，喂，二号！」火神慌乱起来，又一边躲着向他扑过来的二号。

「佐仓同学，中场休息要不要出去透透气？」黑子抱着二号站起来。

「好啊，」她把外套脱掉扔在自己座位上，「骨头都僵了。」

「哲也，你看出来黄濑在想什么了吧。」靠在在栏杆上，佐仓向后梳了梳头发，趴在黑子头上的二号又扑倒了她胸上，「欸，二号乖——」她揉了揉它的脑袋。

「嗯，看出来了。」黑子应道，「到这个时候已经很难判断他们之间谁会赢了。」

「我觉得，」佐仓两只手抱起二号，「黄濑还差一点，很少的一点，越不过去的话，不会赢的。」

黑子稍有些疑惑地转过头来，身后却响起了第三人的声音，「小佐仓这么说我好难受哦。」

「你看起来可一点都不难过啊黄濑，」她挑了挑眉看向他，「这不是还在笑吗？所以，需要我的提示吗？」

「用你的建议来打败小青峰，不就等于是让他给我放水嘛，」黄濑摆了摆手，「我自己可以，这一次我自己能赢。」

——自己能赢啊，随便你们吧，幼稚的家伙们。

从头至尾两队的比分都咬的很紧，青峰不断被迅速成长的黄濑压制，但他自己也在进化，可在这种状况下迎来四犯，连佐仓都看得紧张了起来，不过原泽肯定不可能换青峰下场，而青峰个性如此，即便是这样他也从未有过一点束手束脚的时候。

「果然……」她看着已经站不起来的黄濑淡定地说道。

「佐仓你看起来好像早就知道的样子。」火神对着正自言自语的她问道。

「嘛，如果每个人都是一个有盖的玻璃瓶，每一次成长都是在往里加水，突然加了太多水而瓶子没有变大的话，你觉得会发生什么？」她解释说。

「溢出来？」坐在前排的棕色短发男生回头回道。

「不，是裂开来。」她背起包站了起来，「黄濑这是在毁了他自己，那么我走了。」

「原来，她的膝盖……」黑子轻声说着。


	18. Chapter 18

夏末的大雨来得很急，桃井从体育馆跑出去的时候正好是雨下得最大的时候，头顶着背包跑过来躲雨的佐仓和她擦肩而过，而肤色黑到几乎能消失在阴天里的青峰臭着一张脸站在原地。

——吵架了？还哭了？

「喂，你又欺负桃井了？」佐仓甩了甩头发上的水。

「切，谁会欺负那个家伙。」青峰双手插-在口袋里，用外套裹住佐仓，「回家。」

「不回，」佐仓伸手抓住他的胳膊，「你先跟我去医院。」

「不要多管闲事啊你这个女人。」青峰的脸色沉下来，一把甩开她。

「你把桃井气走，现在要用同样的理由把我也赶走吗？」佐仓站在雨里，深色的队服从头湿到脚，黑色中短发贴在脸上，「我没有那么好的耐性，要么跟我走，要么我们就玩完。」

「咲！」青峰把淋雨的她拉回来，对着她大吼道。

「你要你的面子还是要你的胳膊你自己选吧，蠢货大辉，」佐仓狠狠推了他一把然后走进篮球馆里，「我也没话和你说了。」

「妈-的。」青峰看着她把篮球馆的门啪地关上，又在原地进退不得了。

高一这年IH男子篮球后期几场比赛由于青峰不出赛的缘故，其他两个也就都未在赛场出现，女篮赛场上佐仓可没这么「善心」的前队长，四强战虽然赢了但还是被翔阳打到了元气大伤，决赛又对上洛山的现役国家队选手三年生内田真姬，十八岁的日美混血，一个身高近两米的专业球手。

这种体格差哪是一句「佐仓咲是个天才」能挽回的呢。

桐皇篮球部男女队双双抱回亚军奖牌，看起来是风光了，但多的还是不甘心。她从小学开始打篮球，在学界一次都没有输过，帝光时期的三连霸让她也养成了胜利是必然的坏毛病。

不过只要有一丝能够继续打球的机会，对于现在的佐仓都是珍贵的，她对着柳生说下的那句只打这三年，本来就是咬着牙最不情愿的说法，所以她实在看不下去青峰这种自负的样子。

由着他自己玩是一方面，但让他这么浪费自己她也是真的很生气。准准决赛结束后是佐仓跑去提醒桃井要注意青峰的身体变化，她也很感谢原泽监督这么干脆地把从首发去掉，但那家伙居然真的一直拖着不去医院。

脱掉湿透的外套，她弯腰拿起场边的篮球，在手里转了几圈，运到篮下勾手进球，接住后又漫不经心地拍着。

——烦死了，为什么她要为了青峰自己在这里烦的要命啊。

手里的球被突然捅掉，佐仓回过头就看到青峰跳起来在空中转了个身将球投进篮筐。

「咲，」他单手抓着球，「带我去见医生。」

「哈？」佐仓深呼吸了一下，「你以为老娘这么闲？」皱着眉头看到他的表情，「你别用这个眼神看我，没用的。」

青峰完全忘记了面前的女生是在用什么心情对自己说出刚刚的话的，想起那一日被她锁在房间里听到的对话，他才猛然间醒悟过来能够打球本身就是一件很幸运的事情。

「对不起。」青峰低头在她的额头上落下一个吻。

被这种完全不像青峰的动作给惊到的佐仓连向后退了三步，后背撞上篮球架上滑倒在地，「靠，你是谁啊，青峰大辉你发烧了吧。」青峰拉着她站起来，又把她紧紧揽进怀里，佐仓靠在他的胸上闭上眼睛轻声说，「就算不是我，至少你们也要继续打下去。」

「笨-蛋，想打的话我会一直陪你。」青峰摸了摸她的头，又把她抱紧了一些。

第二日在医院里，柳生比吕士伤脑筋地看着这一对苦命鸳鸯，用圆珠笔敲了敲两个人的脑袋，「我说你们，一个伤腿一个伤胳膊，是准备这么搭伙过下去了？」

「hiro哥你再开玩笑我就去隔壁医院找忍足医生了，」佐仓摸了摸被打到的地方，「所以，大辉的情况怎么样？」

「停赛了半个月，已经基本恢复得差不多了，短时间内不要太拼就行，」柳生又准备继续敲她的头，却被反应迅速地躲开，「还有你，决赛的视频我看过了，你答应我的事可是一件都没做到啊。」

「抱歉，因为那家伙太厉害了我就没忍住。」佐仓站到了青峰背后以防再被柳生用圆珠笔暗杀，「啊……我就知道加奈子去了海常不会这么轻易放过我的。」

柳生自家小妹是个篮球迷，从小就喜欢追着佐仓跑，家里人没同意她高中考去东京，柳生加奈子便执意报考了神奈川的篮球强校海常，还把直升立海大高中部的申请书撕得粉碎。

「我已经通知过你们监督了，既然桐皇直接晋级不必参加十月的预选，秋之国体你也没有参加，那么，」柳生抬头看她，「十二月正式比赛之前，每周来我这里报道，这期间不许跳，更不许灌篮，不然我就把你快递到佐仓教授那里。」

感觉到佐仓放在自己肩膀上的手正在用力，青峰吃痛地皱起了眉头，她不情不愿地应了一声，便拉着他出了诊疗室。

「再有两个多月不能跳，我和那家伙的差距就会越来越大了。」牵着青峰的手，她走在他的身边。

「喂喂，之前是谁还义正言辞地教训老子的啊。」青峰用力捏了捏她的鼓起的脸。

「你居然会知道『义正言辞』这种成语？大辉居然有在学习吗？明明你段考国文才考了32分啊。」脸颊被捏到微微发红的佐仓又回过神来吐槽他，仿佛把刚刚的情绪抛到脑后去了一样。

「……」被从来不学习但只要一考试就几乎能全科满分的女朋友吐槽，以青峰的智商压根不知道怎么怼回去。

「所以除了打球，还有没有什么有趣的事可以做啊。」佐仓仰头看着天，口袋里的手机倒是响了，瞥了一眼来电，按下了接听键，「嗯哼，哲也？」

：佐仓同学，你现在有空吗？

她抬头看了一眼正面无表情看着自己的青峰，然后回复道：「当然有，如果你不介意我多带一个人的话。」

：如果青峰君在你身边的话，那就更好了。

「行吧，一会儿老地方见。」她挂了电话对身边人说，「哲也约我们去球场。」

「哦。」青峰扣紧了她的手指并没有拒绝，两个人一起向着公车站走去。

才到球场边上她就看到小个子的黑子被几个大汉围住，怎么看都是很糟糕的场面，佐仓和青峰对视了一眼，似乎对他们这个共同好友的性格心知肚明，大概又是热血上头结果一个人无法搞定的事情吧。

「啊嗯，」青峰一脚踹开门，「这是要三打一？」

「哟，哲也。」佐仓抱着青峰的手臂从他身后冒了个头出来。

「青峰君、佐仓同学，」黑子和他们打招呼，「下午好。」

——你还有闲心打招呼啊喂。

「那么就来一场吧，各位。」佐仓撸起袖子拿起地上的篮球，「可要对我这个女孩子手下留情哦。」她脸上的微笑极其灿烂，对方三个大学生年纪的男生一时之间待在了原地。

「谁允许你这个女人对着别人笑了啊！」青峰的压迫力可不是一点点，从黑子手里接过传球，他很轻松地越过对方双人联防把球扔进筐里。

「这也是战术啊，大辉你当然不懂。」对方见她是女生还意图动手动脚，结果却被佐仓灵活的动作给晃倒在地，眼看她转身跳投又进一球，她回过身冷冷地低头看着坐在地上的人，「啊啦，还想让你们也跪下的，赤司的招果然没这么容易。」

不要惹女人，不对，不要惹看起来很好惹的人，他可能会有很难对付的朋友。

比如说，现在。

三个来惹事的人被打趴在地动也不能动，而被欺负的人却平静地站在原地，佐仓蹲下来坐在篮球上，用脚碰了碰地上的家伙，抬头对着青峰和黑子说：「OK，搞定。」

坐在快餐店里，她咬着吸管看着对面一脸无辜仿佛刚刚没有发生任何事的黑子，却被青峰先抢了白，「哲，你还真是一点都没变啊。」

「因为看不下去他们一直霸占球场，」黑子抬起头，「所以，非常感谢你们的帮助，祝你们百年好合早生贵子。」

——等等，你刚刚说什么。

「噗……」她把嘴里的可乐喷出来，黑子倒是非常自然地躲开了可乐攻击，「你不要给我转移话题啊哲也！」

「不，我只是觉得佐仓同学能和青峰君在一起，我很开心。」黑子又淡然地说着，「而且能和你们再这样打篮球，我也很开心。」

「别误会了，」青峰冷笑了一声，「我并没有认同你的篮球，只是单纯因为咲要过来而已，」他站了起来，「那我先走了。」

「喂，大辉！」佐仓没能叫住他的叹了一口气，她指着黑子身边束口袋里露出来的篮球又说道，「你篮球该换了吧。」

「啊，这已经是第三个了，」黑子回答，「要是能用室内球场就会好很多了。」

「其实刚刚打球我就觉得你球感变好了，」佐仓玩着杯子里的冰块，「找到突破口了吗？」

「还没有，」话虽如此黑子却露出了很有信心的表情，「但我不会停在这里的。」

——很好，这样就很好。

又是一个风和日丽的秋日下午，跟秀德的练习赛藤原只允许她上场十分钟，坐在板凳上无聊到打瞌睡的佐仓不停点着头差点栽倒在地，中学时的队长铃木莉绪稍稍有些无奈地看过来。桐皇虽然有向井纱织这样的射手，但得分最大程度上还是依靠佐仓咲一个人，这个层面上男女队的队伍组成是完全相同的。所以她们的教练这样把王牌攥在手里不出牌的举动，实在令人不解。

还是说，有什么理由让她不能上场吗？

「多谢指教！」

纠缠到最后一秒，风间和向井打出绝妙配合，练习赛顺利地获胜了，而板凳上的佐仓已经趴在经理向井丽奈身上呼-，呼大睡了起来。

——才打了十分钟，这个家伙到底是有多累啊。

藤原美-香忍住翻白眼的冲动把这个一年级王牌拉起来，拖着她的衣服后领和其他人一块儿进了部室开始开练习赛的反省会。哐当一声，藤原松手把她扔在地上，揉了揉被撞到的头，佐仓打了两个呵欠，盘腿坐在地上看了一眼正不爽地看着自己的监督，摆了摆手拉长声音回道：「知道了，别这么看着我啦。」

拿起一边大磁铁和笔拔下笔盖在画着球场线的白板上开始写东西，其他人都淡定地坐着看她的标出来的赛情回顾，佐仓擦掉眼角的眼泪，清了清嗓子。

「刚刚风间学姐盯防秀德10号从她手里抢过球是全场第一个失误，别着急听我说，10号传出来必定给在外线上的6号，在6号的所有球路上，只要困住这里，队长刚刚就不会被截住，所以是不是放她过去比较好？」

才准备开口的风间又安静了下来。

「秀德女篮擅用跑轰战术，所以我不在场上的话所有人肯定很难打，但也有解决办法，第二节第十分钟小川学姐抢到篮板的时候……」佐仓继续说着。

她看起来是在睡觉，居然记住了每一分钟每一秒钟的比赛走向，不能参加正式的训练她当然会觉得很不满，但藤原把记录比赛的任务交给她，也总算是给她找了一件事做，不能出场打球那就脑内模拟，反正对于篮球白痴来说，只要和篮球有关的东西都能满足她。

「所以，短期内所有的比赛如果我缺席的话学姐们应该怎么打，我会尽力协助的，」说着她回头看向藤原，「监督，一军的上白石、进藤和石井提上来做首发替补吧，等冬季杯结束以后队伍又要大改了。」

「上白石先等一下，其他两个我同意。」藤原美-香倚在窗台边说着。

「那好吧。」佐仓耸了耸肩，她本来还觉得上白石出手比向井更快，由她替补得分后卫肯定能有大用处呢。

反省会结束时太阳都快落山了，她背着包推开更-衣室的门，后面的向井丽奈突然踮脚勾住了她的脖子，脸上笑成了一朵花的样子。被学姐的表情给肉麻到的佐仓，伸手卡住丽奈的腰把她抱到一边，眉头紧锁撇了撇嘴，「想干嘛，我没财有色，你要啥我都不给。」

「我就是觉得，你好像突然变成了很可靠的一年级嘛，」向井丽奈向身后的几个示意了一下，「越来越有我们桐皇王牌的样子了。」

看着她扛着背包，吊儿郎当走出门，队长向井纱织拍上柜门，勾起嘴角摆出和今吉翔一一样的微笑，「我有预感，这次的冬季杯，我们不会在洛山面前跪倒第二次了。」

——黑马？ 不，她们是一群谁也挡不住的野马。

「好慢，」青峰走过来，把她外套的拉链顺手拉到最顶上，「走。」

「难得等我一次，大辉不愿意了啊。」佐仓笑着抬头看他。

两个人的手指上都有很明显的茧，如今连牵手的动作也变得很自然了，摸过手掌滑进指尖然后十指紧扣。明明都是独行侠，却逐渐习惯了彼此的存在。佐仓有的时候觉得自己表面上成天有些放心不下青峰，实际上还是有些依赖这个人的。

喜欢被他霸道地圈在怀里的感觉，喜欢抬头对上他深蓝色的眼眸的感觉，更喜欢亲吻时快要溢出来的他对自己的爱意。

离不开就离不开吧，谁让自己就是喜欢这个白痴呢。


	19. Chapter 19

D组全体同学包括班导小西在内都已经习惯了无论班上有任何活动都会双双消失的青峰和佐仓了，直到学园祭出了规定说一年级都要以班级为单位参加合唱比赛时，小西才发现把他们两个找回来是一件多么困难的事。

于是，同为篮球队成员的樱井良再次被迫扛下了这项艰巨的任务，但是经历了夏训时被关在宿舍外的事情，他觉得自己更没有办法面对这两个人了。

——不如让他死吧。

比想象中要好接受一些，这次他是在空无一人的图书室找到那两个人的，桌上摊着青峰上次段考画满了红勾的国文、英语和化学试卷，上面那个醒目的不超过四十分的成绩实在让人头痛。原泽监督特意把让青峰通过补考的事交给了佐仓，所以最近他们几乎所有时间都是在图书室度过的。

「合唱比赛？」佐仓抽了抽嘴角，「你看看他这分数，还要他参加什么合唱，补考不过冬季杯都没得参加啊靠。」

「烦死了，」青峰掏了掏耳朵，「所以说日-本人为什么要学英语？」他把手里的一份英语习题合上，看向正在谈论什么合唱比赛的樱井和佐仓。

「对不起，对不起，这是学校规定的，对不起。」樱井的对不起攻势又开始了。

「打住，」佐仓按住樱井的头，「什么时候排练，我们回去。」

「这一周每天最后一节课。」樱井被佐仓亮晶晶的眼睛盯着，脸突然就红了，立马站直了身子退到门边，「我……对不起，我先回教室。」

「走吧，大辉，晚上我去你家给你补课，不然你来我家里又不好好学。」她拉着青峰就要走。

「喂，你这女人是不是要对着全世界散发魅力啊，」青峰伸出舌头在她的手腕内侧轻轻舔了一下，「我可还站在这里呢。」

「幼稚鬼，」她回身扯住他的领带在他的唇上用力的亲了一下，发出了吧唧一声，「你女朋友我天生丽质人人都喜欢不服气啊。」

「不服气，当然不服气。」青峰可不会只满足于一个小学生似的亲亲，扣住她的腰，把她按在桌面上狠狠掠夺完她口中的气息才罢休了，「回教室。」

摇了摇头，她笑着理了理头发，用袖子擦了擦嘴角便跟了上去。

只是千算万算没算到青峰的父母今天居然回了乡下老家，她看着那个一脸笑意藏不住的家伙，拿自己的校服外套甩了他一下，却被他伸手拽过来以一个非常狼狈的姿势扛上了二楼房间。

「混蛋，你放老娘下来！」她用力锤着青峰的背，奈何此人背肌发达，多大力气砸上去都没什么痛感，他弯腰放下她，俯身便压过来，她伸手推开他，「英语习题今天必须做完，没得商量。」

「补考老子肯定会过的啊，」青峰把头埋在她的肩上，「都这样了，你还要我学习？我们要不要学点其他的。」

佐仓半跪在青峰这张意外有些宽大的床上，膝盖隔着校服西裤顶着他腿间的东西，她弯下腰用手按上去，「还剩一篇阅读，我帮你念文章，每做一条我们就进行到下一步。」

——这该死的女人真是把自己抓的死死的。

她左手拿着英语习题册，流畅标准的英音从她诱人的红-唇间有节奏地发出来，另一只手则是还按在刚刚已经挺起的拉链口处，念到长句她会轻轻地喘口气，每一次的呼吸声都在撩拨着青峰的神经。

「啊嗯！」她的手-指顺着拉开的拉链滑进去，用指腹有轻有重地上上下下地抚摸着，青峰一下没忍住压抑住的声音。

「Question One,Why that man refused to accept the offer？」她一边说着一边往他的耳朵里吹着气，「There are three answers below,which one is correct？」

「C……选C」青峰舒服得整个人颤了两下。

「Oh no,r.ight answer is B.」她勾着他的脖子，「答错就要惩罚，衣服脱掉。」青峰解开衬衫纽扣要扯领带时她又按住他的手，「领带留下。」

「你又要玩什么……」青峰虽说迟疑了两秒，却还是很干脆地脱去了衬衫，上身赤膊只有脖子里还挂着一条领带，佐仓凑近了一些，两团晃动的圆润贴在他的胸膛，让秋季这样早已经不热的天气都变得宛如四十度的高温一般。

「Question Two,which person is the man's coach dur.ing his career？ 」她继续念着，手下的动作便更放肆了一些。

「啊……Matthew.」青峰再次叫出声。

「Correct！」她放下手里的习题，慢慢解开自己的上衣，「大辉答对了的话，就轮到我了。」浅粉色的半透明胸衣包裹着让青峰成夜魂牵梦绕的美妙柔软，佐仓直起腰来，以青峰趴着的高度刚好能把整张脸埋进去，「不行，还有两题。」她用手指推开他的头。

——糟糕，她好香。

「Question Three,according to paragraph five what can we know about the man？」她慢慢地抚摸着青峰头顶的头发，指腹沿着发际线轻柔地梳理着。

「A，绝对是A。」青峰胸有成竹地报出答案。

佐仓却笑着摇头，同时指着他的裤子说：「来吧，继续脱。」

青峰站起来把西裤大方脱掉扔到一边，只留下一条领带和一条紧身平角裤，再坐回床上时，佐仓没忍住上手捏了捏他紧实的大腿肌肉，顺着人鱼线亲吻上去而后停在胸前的点，她用舌头打着圈，含糊着念出：「Last question,if the man loses the game,what will he most probably do to cheer himself up？」

「Eat you up.」英语巨差的青峰竟然还能用外语挑-逗她，佐仓反而露出了孺子可教的满意表情。

不过最后一条还是答错了，她用小指勾住他底裤的松紧腰，仍然扮演着补习老师的身份，「You give me the wrong answer again,so……」她顿了一下，「你懂的。」

再一次以超出想象的尺寸出现在自己面前的东西，让她早就空虚的身体变得渴求起来，佐仓扯下他的领带，把他的手腕在身后捆起来，被她整的有些束手无措的青峰竟然比以前还要兴奋了。她用穿着丝-袜的脚踩住他，慢条斯理地脱着自己的衣服。

「咲——」似乎是嫌弃自己动作太慢了，青峰弯下腰咬住她裙子下的蕾丝边，一下又给扯坏了一半。

「又给我弄坏了啊喂！」说话的当时她正以一个非常开放的姿势坐在他的床上，而为了方便更加深入的动作的青峰倒是跪到了地上。

——用居然真的嘴吗，这个家伙。

听着自己短裙下黏-腻的水声，佐仓的手在床单上抓了好几下，刚感觉自己这就要去的时候，青峰立刻收回了自己的舌头，像条大狗一样把她压住，带着满口的晶莹堵住她的唇。

「这就是咲的味道。」可不要小瞧阅尽千片的青峰大辉，他说起情话来，就连自认脸皮厚如城墙拐角的佐仓咲都要不自觉红了脸。

感觉到胸前又被两只手掌狠狠抓住，她才反应过来，捆绑的领带早就被这家伙挣脱开了，不满足于刚刚的戛然而止，她抓过青峰的手，让这个比普通男生更长的篮球少年的手-指慢慢地填满自己的空虚。

「你还真是长本事了啊，还知道晾着我。」她说着就咬了一下青峰的下嘴-唇。

一根，两根，青峰既有节制却又急切地在里面动着手-指，到现在他已经有了经验，毕竟再怎么样他都不会愿意弄疼自己喜欢的人。在她最敏-感的肋骨处落下细密的亲吻，佐仓弓着身子发出低吟声。空出另一手他拉开床头的柜子拿出里面的东西，用嘴撕开包装袋，却被佐仓拿过去替自己套上。

——快，一，点。

青峰立马就读出了她的唇语，一点在外停留的意思都没有就挺了进去。

「唔！」她被突然顶到最深处，紧紧抱着青峰的脖子的手也抓的更紧了。

「佐仓老师……」青峰一下又一下地挑战着她的极限，「满意吗？」

「油……油嘴滑舌的……家伙，呃啊——」伴着两个人的极点，她整个人瘫-软下来，「我……我再也不要给你补习了。」

轻轻抱着趴在自己身上不断喘着气的人，青峰亲了亲她的脸颊，把手只放在她的腰上便不再动了，实际上他还有的是力气，只是佐仓看起来应该是承受不住再多一次的样子了。保持着这个动作躺了好一会儿，佐仓又碰到了青峰还没有平静下来的东西，先是伤脑筋地皱了皱眉头，而后又非常有兴致地张开了自己的嘴巴。

——有来有往才是人生之道啊。

之后便又是新的一轮，还未来得及去洗澡，一楼便传来了桃井的声音：「阿大，咲，吃晚饭了！」

「知道了，」青峰不情不愿地答应道，「马上来。」

「你们快点哦——」桃井说完便带上了门走出去。

嫌太麻烦的佐仓从球包里拿出干净的队服T恤套上，被扯坏的短-裤勉强还能穿一下，她不爽地指着撕裂的地方开口控诉道：「你就不能稍微慢一点吗，真是的。」

「刚刚是谁让老子快一点的？」迅速地穿完家居服的青峰替她把运动裤腰提上来，还非常熟练地把腰带也扣好。

「滚……」她拍掉他又准备摸上来的手，「吃饭！」

之前来桃井家时没和她父母见过面，这次来青峰家倒是顺便见了一次，都是很和善的家长，能看得出平时对桃井一定很关心，佐仓吃着碗里的菜突然有一点，只有一点点，恋家情绪升腾上来，慢慢占领了她的整个胸腔。

别说见面了，就连最近的一条讯息都还是上个月发过来的。

——我还想个屁的爸妈。

餐桌下青峰紧紧握住了低着头的她的手，佐仓回握一下，又抬头看着他们笑了出来。

「像咲这么好的女孩，要是大辉这小子欺负你的话可一定要告诉阿姨。」桃井妈妈把一盘炸鸡移到她面前来，「还有打球一定很累吧，我们听五月说了，咲果然是个很厉害的孩子。」

「谢……谢谢。」受宠若惊一般的佐仓放松-下来，也能逐渐正常的笑了。

几乎被桃井妈妈劝着吃完了大半桌子的菜，她毕竟一向吃得多，但是最后还是觉得有些撑了，吃过饭休息了一会儿，她便和桃井一家打招呼，说自己是时候回家了，走之前阿姨还让她以后常来玩。

她弯腰摸着后脑勺说一定一定，青峰就又拉着她的手出了门。

「别闹了，我是真要回家。」她跳起来揉了揉青峰的头发，「啾！赏你了，晚上可别太想我。」单手把包扛在肩上，她背过身招了招手，往公车站跑去。

青峰摸着被她亲的脸颊，晒到几乎变了人种的他居然还能看出脸红了，两个人在房间里折腾是一方面，每次看到她对自己做这种亲昵而温柔的动作时他还是禁不住要心动一次，怎么想都觉得能和她在一起真是太好了。

——这个女人，老子可是绝对不会放手的。

「妈-的，吓死老娘了！」她刚下了公车，就在自家公寓楼下见到抱着篮球蹲在墙边的火神大我，「你大晚上不回家在这儿干嘛？」

「空中战，我想知道怎么打空中战。」身材高大的火神一站起来，佐仓觉得光突然就全暗了。

「合着你为了来问这个就坐在我家门口啊，二十一世纪你不知道有个东西叫手机吗？」佐仓把他手里的篮球盘在自己手里转了转。

「我打过电话，」火神老老实实开口，「没人接。」

「啊，是嘛，」她低头拿出手机瞥了一眼六个未接来电，「行吧，去球场，不过我最近不能跳，只能帮你在旁边看看。」

「多谢。」火神从佐仓手里接过球，「上次你就说你不能跳了，还不行？」

「这个有点儿复杂，」佐仓把手背在头后，「总得养好腿才能继续打球啊，你先自抢自投给我看一下吧。」

「哦……」火神点点头，把篮球在地上拍了拍，然后在篮下起跳。


	20. Chapter 20

「绿间那家伙给你的提示已经够多了，」佐仓用左手手-指转着球，「实话说我是左利手，单手扣篮也只能用左手，但其他的动作我左右手也没什么差别，」歪过头抬眼看他，「除了先找球感之外，我也没什么建议了，啊不对，其实也算有一个，试试利用直觉看一看，就是完全不思考，依靠第一反应做出选择，这样的话你对大辉可能有胜算。」

「谢谢。」火神想着佐仓、相田还有绿间说过的话，然后点点头便准备从街球场回家了。

「小事，」她把球扔回给他，「我也走了。」

回去的路上，他们还是有一段同路的距离，路灯把一米九的火神和一米八的佐仓的影子拉得老长，其实佐仓长得再漂亮身材再好，在火神这种纯粹的篮球白痴面前就只是一个打球很厉害的人而已，他有时候觉得佐仓和他在洛杉矶的篮球师傅有些像，坦率又直接的人是最好相处的。

「佐仓你好像很期待我和黑子打败青峰。」火神开口问道。

「欸，有这么明显？」她笑了出来，眼睛变得弯弯的像月牙一样，「我就是觉得人始终都要过某一关而已，你们会变得很强，他也会，既然有机会让大家都变得更强大的话，现在的输和赢都只是暂时的。」

佐仓难得正经说了这么多话，倒让一旁本就不善言辞的火神变得有些不好意思起来，感觉到他不知道要回什么的时候，她又接下去：「哲也和大辉的关系，就算我不说你也明白，这两个幼稚鬼我是放不下的，所以哲也高中以来会和你搭档我一点都不吃惊，反而要感谢你，帝光当时的气氛让他一度厌弃篮球，能让他再次喜欢上篮球的队伍一定都是一群很棒的人，火神，你也是个超Nice的家伙啊。」她拍了拍火神的肩膀，预备在岔道口和他分开。

「Bye.」火神看着她深色队服的衣摆消失在路口，便又回了球场。

——最Nice的家伙其实是佐仓咲自己吧。

接下来的日子里，由于声色俱佳而被迫担任全班领唱的佐仓平安度过了学园祭的合唱比赛，那之后青峰擦着边也顺利通过了补考，这边黑子他们更是不出意外地轻松打进了循环赛。

第一场诚凛对秀德比赛那天佐仓刚好在医院复诊，从桃井那儿知道了黑子居然自创了一招消失的运球，她回想起他那个磨到光滑的球，还真是不得不佩服这家伙的训练量，为了找到这个突破口他应该吃了不少苦。

第二日她想着反正自己也没法儿正常训练，便和藤原美香告了假跟着男队一块儿去体育馆看诚凛的比赛了。

——话说这麻袋里的声音听起来有些耳熟。

她瞥了一眼诹佐佳典拖着的大麻袋，抽了抽嘴角问道：「大辉不是说不来看的吗？」

「咲！」听到了自己女朋友的声音，青峰在袋子里挣扎得更厉害了。

「嘛，一年级王牌被一本写真就能骗来，我有时候也希望青峰的球商可以借一半给他的智商。」今吉淡定耸了耸肩，尾音还带着他惯常的关西腔。

「哦？写-真集？我怎么听说青峰大辉跟某人发过誓说以后再也不看了？」佐仓用力的朝着麻袋里他的头所在的方向狠狠拍下去。

「唔！」里面传来一声哀嚎，众人在一旁都忍住了不要笑出声来。

「诚凛最后一场对雾崎第一啊，」佐仓干脆是不再理青峰，偏过头和今吉搭话，「实话说，我不是很喜欢那个叫花宫真的家伙。」

「听佐仓的语气，是认识花宫这个人了？」今吉翔一眯着眼睛微笑着说道。

「学长你和他一个中学的不应该比我熟吗？」她摊了摊手，「花宫不仅带雾崎第一的男队，就连女队都掌控在他手里，我反感的就是他把本身风气还没那么差的雾崎女篮变成了现在的样子。」

「花宫那个人，比所有人想得都还要复杂。」今吉仍然带着微笑。

——用这种表情说话的人才是最可怕的吧喂。

距离冬季杯正式比赛只有这一步了，诚凛由于黑子的存在从一开始就被所有人关注着，会场内弥漫着期待与兴奋。而被绑架来的青峰在被佐仓狠狠捶了三拳之后，也终于淡定下来乖乖看比赛了。

花宫是个什么样的人，会出什么样的招数，会怎么样对诚凛，对过雾崎女篮的她是熟悉的，中学时期有过比赛的青峰也是知道的。

稍稍把身子侧过来靠在青峰身上，佐仓看着场上被困住的诚凛的控卫，判断出了每一步他会被断掉球的点。

「智商玩家这样打球，他对不起自己的脑子，也对不起篮球。」她冷笑了一声。

「咲，不过你也说中了断球的路线啊。」一旁的桃井手托着下巴看过来。

「旁观者想要看懂这种比在场上的人要更容易，」今吉补充道，「只是佐仓学妹也确实不是普通人。」

花宫这个家伙的打法让人不爽的地方就在这里，佐仓过目不忘，因此她可以利用回忆的方式整合出诚凛的传球路线，可花宫在场上没有她这种思考的时间，那就是说他把对手的每一场场比赛都研究了，为一场比赛写了完整的剧本。

「但我打球靠直觉，」她直起身子盯着场内，「而且，哲也不是会被困住的人。」

青峰轻轻哼了一声。

她嘴上说得淡定，但当雾崎第一的人意图对黑子出手时，她还是皱起眉头并攥紧拳头。而同样的反应，青峰的脸倒是黑得更可怕一些。

「桃井，女篮选手暴打淘汰队选手会不会被体育委-员会拉黑啊？」她动了动脖子，发出了嘎嘣两声。

——不不不，暴打谁都会被拉黑的。

但佐仓咲向来是谁也拦不住的，比赛结束雾崎第一刚退场，她就已经不知道什么时候不见了，就连青峰都没抓得住自己那位正在气头上的女朋友。扯开脖子里的领带将纽扣开到第三个，由于没有穿束胸，能够隐约看到一半的蕾丝花边和几乎能塞进一个手机的沟，佐仓就这样悄悄跟在雾崎第一的队伍的后面，带着一脸和善的微笑。

「学长们今天的比赛好厉害啊，输掉真是可惜，尤其是花宫学长最后的投球，实在是非常精彩呢。」她故意用着吸引人的表情说出这番话，前面人转过身来，在注意到她一米八的身高之前就已经盯住了她夸张的上围。

「哦？桐皇女篮的王牌什么时候会关注我们了？」花宫凑近了用很阴险的表情看过来。

混混她见得多，绝不至于害怕，像这种两面三刀看不出在想什么的人，反而令人头皮发麻，不自觉地向后退了一步，然而旁边那个用发胶将头发全部向后梳的黑发男生上前一步两只手按在墙上将她圈住，又在佐仓的腿瞬间踢上来的瞬间用膝盖顶住她。

这群人根本就没有让她离开的意思。

「初次见面，我是濑户健太郎。」

——靠这么近说话你有病啊！

抬起手肘佐仓对着面前人的下巴非常果断地打下去，濑户向后退的同时便松开了她的腿，觉得没必要再在他们面前扮什么小绵羊的她，很快拉下脸来，拨开挡在花宫面前的人，跨-上前用左手卡住他的脖子狠狠将他按在墙上。

比花宫真还要稍稍高一些的佐仓并没有理由在体格上畏惧他，被掐住的人甚至需要踮脚才能站稳，但却还是用眼神阻止队友上来帮忙，她看着他依旧笑着的脸开口道，「我不可能原谅对哲也出手的人，所以花宫你记着，无论在什么地方遇见我都要绕道走，脱去这身校服，老娘就算打到你一辈子碰不了球，谁也管不了我。」

「这位幻之第六人居然有你和青峰两个守护神，呵，真是温馨到令人想流泪的友情，」花宫已经憋到脸都变了色，「太感人了，感人得我想把他毁掉啊。」

「毁吧，你最好期待下一个赛季雾崎男女篮都和桐皇遇上，」佐仓再次加大了手上的力气，「到时候我希望看到你们所有人跪下的样子，后会有期。」

她松开手，花宫真不得不咳嗽了好几声才缓过来，他对着佐仓的背影不要命地说，「我当然很期待，传说中的佐仓咲再也跳不起来的那一天。」

人走后，濑户脸上还带着一丝微妙的表情，一旁吹着泡泡糖的男生嫌弃地说道，「你这家伙不是对那女的感兴趣了吧。」

「聪明的女人，不会有人不喜欢的。」他冷笑了一下。

才出了体育馆门，还平息怒火的佐仓都惊讶自己居然能在夜色里一眼就看到在外面等自己的青峰，他一脸完全知道自己去干什么了的淡定表情，刚一走近青峰宽大的手掌便握住了她因为愤怒而冰冷的手，他用指腹的在她的手心画着圈，这是学不会温柔的青峰唯一能让冲动的佐仓平静下来的方法。

好吧，可能还有另一种方式，但并不太适合在大庭广众之下进行就是了。

宛如双塔一般的这对穿着深色校服的情侣在电车上很是引人注目，隔着衬衫都能感觉到男生健壮的身材，更别提衣领大开的女生傲人的上围了，还有校服短裙下有着完美线条的双腿。

——这年头连运动员都能长这么好看了吗？

「大辉看到诚凛赢了其实心里很开心吧。」佐仓挽着青峰地胳膊站着。

「啰嗦。」青峰明明就已经止不住脸上的笑了。

「想起来，我应该约花宫去街球场，这样解决起来比较迅速，啧，对付人渣我不该那么老实的。」佐仓撇了撇嘴。

「你今天似乎满心思都想着别的男人，」青峰低头盯着她的眼睛，「花宫，花宫，一整个晚上都在说这家伙的名字。」

「怎么，担心我移情别恋啊，」她挑了挑眉，「追老娘的男人排满整条街了，我还挑一个比自己个子矮的是不是有点不上算了。」

「把名字都报出来，老子让他们见不到明天的太阳。」青峰轻轻捏住她的下巴。

「第一个，青峰大辉。」佐仓轻轻闭上眼蜻蜓点水一般在青峰的唇上落下一个吻，「第二个，青峰大辉。」她又亲了一下，「第三个，第四个，第一万个，都是青峰大辉。」

青峰偏过头，藏住脸颊飘过的一点红色。

——真是输给她了，这个女人。

在这对桐皇篮球队的王牌CP携手度过近六个月的时候，距离冬季杯正式开幕也只有一个月了，佐仓终于获准能够正常上场比赛，满血复活后第一场练习赛就是对丞成，而且还是男女队包车一起去比赛，看着比平时更兴奋的她，其他队友们都提前为对手点了蜡。

完全不是一个水平阶层上的，无论是A馆的男队比赛还是B馆的女队比赛。

「别太兴奋了，把球传出来，」中场休息时藤原用手里的文件夹轻轻拍了拍她的头，「炫技嫌多，老实点打球。」

「遵命！」她笑着敬了个礼。

结果回到场上又是原形毕露，毫无章法又无法预测的行动让对手完全措手不及，天知道这么长时间她只是依靠脑内模拟来练球是一件多么痛苦的事，她都快觉得自己是个暗恋篮球而不得的可怜虫了。

藤原美-香看着她，只能是无奈地摇了摇头，算了，由着她玩去吧。

于是在分差拉到八十的时候，望见对手还不服输的表情，她勾手从身侧将球又扔进了篮筐。

——今天这手感，真是绝了。

「多谢指教！」

与对方的一年级正选握了握手，佐仓咲脸上灿烂的笑容给了别人无数个打爆她的头的理由，向井纱织这会儿才拉住她，就像在帝光时铃木总是对佐仓做的那样，勾住她的脖子，然后用指关节狠狠蹂躏她的脑袋。

「嚣张过头桐皇就真成反派了喂！」

听着自己队长这么说，佐仓挣扎着求饶道：「我知道啦，队长你松手啊，超痛的！」

向来有前途的一年级被队长暴力对待都是传统（不是），随便看哪部运动番都是这样。

接着来自佐仓咲的惨叫声响透了整个上空，惊得青峰投出的球在筐上绕了两圈才进去了。


	21. Chapter 21

怕热，这是佐仓咲的一大弱项。

所以当她听说了今吉翔一居然和藤原美香提议让女队比完赛也留下泡温泉而这位斯巴达监督还点头答应了的时候，佐仓是拒绝的。

运动完已经很热了还要继续泡这么烫的水，日-本人是疯了吗。

不情不愿被拉进温泉旅馆，抵抗无果之后她还被队长踹进了池子里。

「救命啊，杀人了——」

佐仓一边大喊着一边被向井姐妹俩按在水里，并不隔音的温泉栅栏另一边的人听到了女生凄惨的叫声，青峰淡然地抽了抽嘴角什么也没理，因为他已经开始想象她红着脸泡在热腾腾的温泉里那个令人难以自持的模样了。

——男女混浴没有开放真是太可惜了。

头脑意识变得有些不清晰了，佐仓晃晃脑袋，试图想要让自己保持清醒，然后慢慢地她倚靠着石头躺下去，半张脸都埋进水里。

不行不行，她一定得出去了，在温泉里白白送命也太惨了。

「不折腾你了，快出去吧。」风间扶着她走到外面更-衣室里，「还能自己站着吗？」

她没回话，只是点了点头。

扣不上了，手上没力气，她干脆把内衣拽下来没穿，只是拿了柜子里的和式浴衣松垮地裹在身上，便摇摇晃晃地往外面走，真的好像踩在棉花糖上，怎么会这么晕呢。努力把眼睛睁开，她模糊间看到前面那个人的背影好眼熟，个子好高。

啊，是大辉。

在醒悟到这一点的同时，她便跨了一大步整个人趴在了他的后背上。

——真的不想再动了。

「啊嗯？」青峰感觉到背后突然被重物压住了，转过身来将手从她的腋下伸过去稳住她让她站稳，没有扣紧的浴衣领口里的两团东西就快要整个爆出来了，「怕热你还泡温泉啊蠢货？」

她勾住他的脖子扑过来，「我喊了半天救命也没见你冲过来救我啊。」佐仓浑身滚烫，嘴唇也紧贴在青峰的后颈上，「我真的没力气了……」

「喂喂喂。」青峰揽着她的腰，佐仓手松开无力地把头向后仰，衣服的一侧已经滑下来露出了她的肩膀和锁骨，急忙用手抓住她的领口，弯下腰抱起完全瘫-软下来的人，虽然有些不道德，不过这个样子的佐仓咲任谁能顶得住啊。

把她在旅馆房间的榻榻米上平躺着放下，佐仓呻-吟着翻了个身又用手抓住青峰的衣服，本来就没穿好的衣服已经全都散开，他完全没想到佐仓里面竟然是真空啊，上面扣不上也就算了，居然裤子也没有穿。

「大辉，我要喝水——」她闭着眼睛，讲话的声音无力又软绵绵的，每一个音节说出来都像是在挠青峰的心脏一样。

拿来了矿泉水，可已经躺着的佐仓看起来是不可能直起身子喝水了，他像是想到了什么好主意一般地笑了出来。拧开水瓶自己喝了一口水含在嘴里，然后用手稍稍扶着她的头，从她微微张开正在费力喘气的口中将水喂进去。

「唔……唔……」她发出了有些困难的呼吸声，水顺着她的面颊与脖子流下来，舌头也不自觉伸进来，青峰顺势也与她交缠在一起，仿佛用所有的柔软包裹着他一样，青峰根本舍不得将自己的眼睛闭上，就这样一边亲吻一边看着她迷离的眼神。

——太糟糕了。

对着还没清醒的女朋友做这种事真的太糟糕了吧。

房间温度比温泉里要低得多了，佐仓过了好一会儿才感觉自己回到现实里来了，除了被吻到酥软的身子还有些像在梦里。她终于睁开眼睛，对上了青峰那双似乎带着些窃喜的深蓝色眼睛，接着狠狠在他的下嘴唇上咬了一下以示主权。

「嗷！」一股血腥味在两个人口中散开，惹得青峰只能吃痛地叫出声来。

故意想扮出生气的表情，看到青峰肿起的嘴还是没忍住笑了，她挺起腰贴上去，舔了舔-他被自己咬破的伤口，像只正在安慰主人的小狗。

她小巧的舌头很灵活地舔-舐着自己的同时，而手也很自觉的拉开了他的外套拉链，解开了运动裤上的绳结，捏着她的腰肢换了个姿势让她跨坐到自己腿上。

「湿透了啊。」青峰放下一只手玩弄着似乎在引诱他的花心，但嘴唇又离不开他最喜欢的正被自己亲吻吮吸到发硬的地方。

「嗯……不行……」她试图把他的手-指从自己身体里抽出来，「今天没有带那个。」

「今天只满足你。」青峰的手更快节奏地动了起来，听到了黏黏-腻腻的声音。

她在他的大腿上扭动着身子，双手抚上自己的胸，眉头一挑开口说：「大辉，喜欢吗？」

「女人，不要再说更危险的话了，」青峰按着她的肩膀压过去，「你今天已经挑战了我很多次了。」

「那有没有办法让你更喜欢我一点呢？」她拽下他已经半脱下的裤子，翻过身埋在腿间用两团肉以他没想象到的姿势夹住了早就不太忍耐的住而弹出来的东西，「像这样呢？」

——更……更糟糕了，今天的咲是什么妖精啊。

结束以后她竟然还勾上自己的脖子撒娇要自己帮她洗澡，这可是平时总是不允许的事情，打开房间淋浴房的莲蓬头，他也只是胡乱地冲洗着她的身子。

青峰大辉怎么可能会照顾一个已经无力到瘫-软的女孩子呢。

从头开始擦洗着，带着温水抚摸她的身体就又是以前没有的感觉了，尤其是冲洗到她最最敏-感的地带时，她会不自觉地颤抖着，而她的声音在狭小的玻璃间内像有共鸣。

不知道为什么青峰突然又很想看她喝醉了以后的样子了，平时理智又清醒的人难得一次糊涂一定会很迷人的吧。

等到整个人真正从棉花糖里爬出来的时候，她已经坐在了回东京的电车，头靠在青峰的肩膀上。她眨了好几下眼睛，伸了个懒腰，瞥到青峰嘴角的伤口，她啊了一声，原来刚刚那会儿不是在做梦。

——靠，不是做梦我还说了那些话。

「大辉，我今天……」她少见的有些不好意思了。

结果青峰的笑容已经默认了，她今天确实做了很多她平时不会也不可能做的事情。

「算了。」她一把拍上额头长叹了一口气，以后再也不要泡温泉了，就是被队长大卸八块她也不去了。

冬季杯开幕式前夕的某天，佐仓夫妇很难得地回了一趟东京，他们从机场赶过来时已经是夜里两点多，走进家看到了玄关处多了一双男士篮球鞋，还未来得及多想就又看到了一片狼藉的客厅，茶几上堆满了漫画，沙发上的靠垫乱放。轻轻推开女儿的房门，佐仓爸爸差点被眼前的景象惊得摔倒在地上。

小麦色皮肤的高大男生正和她紧紧抱在一起躺在这张并不算宽大的床上呼呼大睡。

他不敢想在被子下的两个人是什么情况，因为他确信他已经看到了床边垃圾桶里的东西。

「佐仓咲！」佐仓妈妈用力拍打着房门，对着他们大声吼道。

三分钟以后，在这个深夜，佐仓家的气氛就和外面突然下起来的大雨一样，阴沉而又压抑。从睡梦中惊醒的青峰大辉穿着睡衣坐在餐桌上面对着佐仓的父母，一脸慌张不知所措。而佐仓咲却是坦然的很，听着自己爸妈的所有训话都像只是在听一阵风而已。

「所以还有什么要说的，」她手托下巴冷着脸，「我听着呢？」

「你这个孩子……」佐仓妈妈的脾气比较急，看到她这个样子就更是忍不住。

「你好好和女儿说，」佐仓爸爸按住妻子的手，「阿咲，你已经是高中生了，很多事不用我们讲你也明白，爸爸不是不允许你恋爱，只是你们两个还小……」

「爸，这么多年你们和我讲过什么呢？」她冷笑着用手拍桌子站起来，「妈，你还记得有我这个女儿吗？十二岁我第一次来例假，我打电话给你，你说你在忙，让我去便利店自己买卫生棉，身体发育起来，我什么都不懂，带我去买内衣的是谁你知道吗，是我在篮球队的教练，你们现在跟我讨论我到底是怎么长大的问题，我想问问，你们清楚我是怎么长大的吗？」

没有眼泪，她还是像在说别人的事情，青峰再粗神经也知道有些事是不要在她面前提起的，她一向不喜欢任何有关父母的话题，但这样听她把自己的伤疤揭开来，还是第一次。

「阿咲……」

气氛又安静下来，青峰握住她放在腿上攥紧拳头的手，佐仓的呼吸才慢慢平复，她知道自己不论表现出什么态度在这个情况下都是不合适的，良久她才又开口。

「对不起，是我激动了。」她抬眼，「你们生气我带男朋友回家，我可以理解，和大辉能够走多远我也不知道，但是既然你们一直信任我一个人也可以过得很好的话就请你们继续相信我，摔倒了流血我会自己爬起来，我还没有长大，所以任性的机会也请你们留给我。」

佐仓深知自己和父母之间的矛盾不是一个晚上的谈心就能解决的，僵持下去是没有意义的，把客房的沙发拉开成床给青峰睡，她便回身要进自己的房间。

「干净的床单被套在你们房间的衣橱最上面，」她开口道，「这么晚应该也没空吃饭，冰箱里有咖喱牛肉和饭团，直接热着吃就行了，我要去睡了。」

看着女儿紧闭的房门，吃着女儿准备的饭，佐仓妈妈不自觉流下了眼泪，欠她的那些时间还不回去了，现在也补不上了。

他们住了短短三日便又离开，佐仓本想把冬季杯开幕式的门票送给他们，想让他们来看比赛，结果却还是没等到这个机会。算了，就让一切留在原来的点上，她没有期待，也就没有失望。

体育馆的灯光总是亮度刚好，介于抬头看著有些刺眼，但稍稍低头又觉得很亮堂的程度之间。佐仓热身的时候总是不经意抬头看着天花板的灯，女篮的第一场在开幕式以后的上午十点就要开始。时间赶的凑巧，男篮第一场则是下午四点，她完全够时间去看诚凛和桐皇二战。

「数据就如同之前交给大家的那样，」经理向井丽奈抱着笔记本站在所有人面前，「具体的战术等监督来了会再细说的。」

在大赛上已经不是第一次和翔阳遇上，IH时还让她们吃了好一番苦头，佐仓咲在内外线的进攻都被困住，要不是最后一节找到了突破点，决赛对上洛山的也就不会是她们了。

但是，要她输吗？

不可能的。

佐仓咲依旧是高校界女篮最值得关注的新人，而桐皇也是一匹已经成熟的野马。

下半场开始凭借着立花和风间的绝妙配合，为佐仓开辟出道路，此刻突出重围她已经能够甩开翔阳那个缠人的家伙顺利跳起扣篮了。欢呼声是为了她的表现，亦是为了桐皇队伍的进化，在不能够上场的这些时日里，在帝光带后辈的经验帮了她许多，原本单打独斗的整支队伍总算是看着像同伴了。

「Nice shot！」

向井纱织伸手与她击掌，桐皇顺利晋级到下一关。

相较于女篮的成长，下午这场二战显得就不这么容易了。

上场前青峰难得拉着自己去陪他热身，看着那个眼神里藏着光的男孩，佐仓能够感觉到之前已经消失的人正在一点一点慢慢地回来。

——其实就很期待和他们比赛吧，这个白痴。

比赛开始，夏天输给桐皇的那个诚凛内线没有无冠的五将木吉铁平，没有进化过的火神，更没有拥有绝杀的黑子。

虽然先前那日晚上她和火神说，希望有人能挫一挫青峰锐气，但见到如此背水一战的诚凛，即便是她也会被这样带着必死的决心的队伍震慑住。只是不知道怎么她还是笑了出来，能够再一次见到这样的他们，她很开心。

在如今的这种赛事模式下，最终只能是王牌的对决，可黑子在第一场就暴露了自己所有的绝招实在未免有些不明智，但对于他们而言如果不能通过这里，那拥有什么似乎都没什么意义。

「哲也这个笨-蛋，」她的手抓紧了看台栏杆，「连我都开始期待奇迹了。」

还有半分钟，佐仓盯着青峰的腿，这家伙果然是没办法再继续进zone了吗，早知如此就应该老老实实按部就班地训练啊，这个幼稚的自大狂。这下她才发现，说的再漂亮，她也还是不希望看到任何人输的。

喂，若松这家伙为什么在这种时候跳起来啊！

投不进抢篮板来反转，诚凛这是什么主角剧本。望着得分板，佐仓无声地啊了一声。

——我讨厌造犯规。

属于青峰大辉这年的冬天在这一刻结束了，他看着周围人有些怅然若失，有些不服气，却又很快地接受了现实。抬头看见到了看台上佐仓的表情，红着眼睛仿佛是她输了比赛一样。

——这个女人露出这种表情是什么意思啊喂。

青峰低头苦笑了一下，然后一个人离开了队伍，在体育馆外面空无一人的台阶上坐下来，他慢慢地往后躺倒，手枕在头后面。他觉得自己可能变得有些奇怪，突然好想打球，满心思的都在想着打球。

听到了熟悉的不能再熟悉的脚步声，他开口：「咲。」

「输了吧，」佐仓手撑着台阶在他旁边坐下，「我赢了哦。」

「啊，」青峰坐直身子应了一声看着她，「我好像该买新球鞋了。」

「陪你买。」平时连自己的衣服都懒得出门买的佐仓意外地主动开口了，她坐近了一些，抬手轻柔地摸着青峰的发际，带着些安慰和笑意慢慢凑上去亲吻看起来其实就很不甘心的他，「以后我都会陪你。」

这个吻比往常还要温暖，手抚上自己的后背慢慢拍着，卸了所有防备与不安，青峰低下头倚靠在佐仓的肩上，抱紧了比自己瘦小许多的她，他攥着拳头有些颤抖，输了又怎么可能会甘心，何况是输给他们。

「但你会变得更强的，大辉，你只会更强的。」她的声音安抚着他所有的情绪。


	22. Chapter 22

桐皇男队失利，可女队的冬季杯淘汰赛还在进行着，第一场对上棘手的翔阳确实有够伤脑筋，不过后面的几场也不见得就轻松了，长时间神经放松的佐仓到了大赛也是难免要紧张起来的。提前分析过对战表，她心里很清楚这一次她们和洛山应该等不到决赛就会遇上，上一次和内田真姬的账她还牢牢记着，要是再在这个人脚下摔倒一次可就太不像她佐仓咲的风格了。

手里转着球，她听着对方球队那个整齐的应援声，不自觉皱起眉头，这学校队伍看起来一般般，拉拉队倒是准备得很周到。

「啊！佐仓咲！」扎着两个丸子头的女生跑过来指着她喊道。

她臭着脸瞥过去，并未接话。

「你也没有大家说的那么漂亮嘛。」女生居然又凑近了一点，「明明脸上还有婴儿肥呢。」

——她，完，了。

熟悉佐仓作风的桐皇女队其他人正考虑着是不是应该保护一下对手，不让她们太惨，结果佐仓只是停住了手里的篮球，站在中场线上将球狠狠砸向对方篮筐，球竟然安定的碰了一下白框接着投进了，歪过头她对着那个女生露出一个灿烂的微笑：「抱歉，我手滑。」

「对……对不起。」对手落荒而逃。

借着这股气她带着全队人封锁住对手的一切进攻，被断球断到怀疑人生的双丸子头在看到佐仓张开双臂挡在自己身前的时候甚至就快哭出来了。

——能说老娘不漂亮的人只有老娘自己，小丫头片子一个。

如此，桐皇便创造了这年女篮冬季杯的最大分差，毫不留情面地碾压了四分之一决赛的对手后预备在准决赛迎击洛山高校。

「诚凛竟然赢了阳泉！」

「那个诚凛的六号黑子哲也的投篮实在太厉害了！」

「诚凛什么时候有这么一号人物了！太惊人了！」

……

结束了比赛从休息室出来，她边听着另一边场馆里走出的观众们正在谈论着刚刚收尾的男篮的一场四分之一决赛，看来这一次火神和黑子越过的是紫原敦这座大山。

心想着大辉没白教黑子投篮，她迈着轻快的步伐就往大门口走，差不多一个小时以后才是洛山女篮和海常女篮的比赛，看比赛之前有的是时间透透气。要不是因为太在意内田真姬，她觉得自己对隔壁男篮的下一场应该是更感兴趣的。

灰崎和黄濑之间的对决，她不存在更看好谁的观点，只是因为IH时黄濑面对青峰表现出的成长力让她逐渐开始期待一个人的突破可以到什么地步了，当然她也很在意黄濑有没有变成能装更多水的瓶子。

裂开的地方没有那么好补，这她比谁都明白。

经历了上次「江湖救急」回了静冈的灰崎祥吾也没想过自己会以这种方式再和她重逢，此刻在他面前，穿着桐皇队服的佐仓伸长手臂护住身后的人，看向自己的眼神凌厉得仿佛一把刀。

要命，就算是这个样子的佐仓咲也好看的让人心动。

越是憎恶自己，就越是迷人。

「Are you OK？」佐仓回头对着这个刚刚被灰崎抓住的金发女人说道，然后又看向脸上挂了彩的穿着阳泉队服的男生和在一旁扶着他的火神大我，「你们两个干什么吃的，连个女孩子都保护不了？」

「佐仓，你和那家伙认识啊？」火神完全无视了来自佐仓的话。

「何止是认识，」灰崎勾着她的肩膀，在他们三个人面前站定，「我和咲的关系可没有这么简单。」非常清楚自己怀里的人的力气有多大，他也用上了甚至于是强迫的力量。

被这样抱住的她很是冷静地先是确认了一下火神那三个人的伤势，然后转过头稍有些冷淡地看着灰崎，「我劝你把手放开，你一会儿还有比赛。」

「哈啊？比赛什么的，有什么好在意的？」灰崎面对着她冷笑道，「还不如我们出去玩。」

「玩你个鬼啊喂——去比赛！你他妈明明就很喜欢打球吧！」伸手要拍灰崎的头却被反应迅速的他躲开。

「我是说真的，」灰崎抓过她的手把两个人的距离拉进怀里，「很多事明明还是我们两个比较合拍啊，」低下头他将嘴唇贴在佐仓的耳边，「咲？」

「佐仓！」火神想走上来帮她。

「走，火神带着你的朋友先走，」挣扎着她这样说道，「帝光的垃圾就交给帝光的人来解决，你说对吧，黄濑？」将手举起来，她接过身后人手里扔过来的篮球，然后抬起膝盖顶上灰崎的肚。

「帝光的垃圾？」灰崎让到一边去，「你们以为奇迹的世代真的是什么夸奖的话，要我说，学界篮球就是被你们这种人整的乌烟瘴气才对，」上前一步要抢过佐仓抓着的篮球，「咲，你以为你的篮球是怎么学来的？」

「我的篮球？」佐仓皱起眉头，迅速后退把球传给黄濑，「祥吾，再说过分的话，我们可就真做不成朋友了。」

「和大辉在一起以后你还觉得能和我做朋友，你是小学生吗，还是觉得一对二能更让你兴奋……」灰崎的话任谁听起来都难以入耳。

——啪！

一个耳光让全部在场的人都愣住了，佐仓感觉到自己的手-指正因为愤怒颤抖着，抬着头盯住灰崎那双已经看不出任何善意的表情，自嘲地笑着说：「以前我以为天真的是哲也，现在才知道天真的是我自己。」

「啊，啊，」灰崎摸着被打到的地方，「别活在童话里了，被人捧到这个地步的你们，到底觉得自己有什么不一样啊哈？没意思，太没意思了。」

看着扭头回到场馆内的灰崎的背影，剩下的几个人面面相觑，她把手插-进衣服口袋里，对着黄濑说：「回去热身吧，这一场你要是赢不了那家伙，老娘就把你扒光了扔进女澡堂。」

「欸？小佐仓你也太狠了吧，」黄濑装出一副很可怜的样子，又很快摆出正经的表情，「再说了，输？怎么可能呢？」

对于他们这群帝光的人之前的恩怨毫无了解的火神第一次看到露出那种表情的佐仓，她确实是个易怒偶尔冒失的人，但穿着队服对着同为篮球比赛选手的人动手的事她是从来不会做的，在黄濑和灰崎都回去以后，他们几个也往回走，佐仓低着头走在后面不知道在想什么。

「火神，」在分头要去女篮比赛的场馆时她又开了口，「我的篮球，你是怎么看的呢？」似乎根本就不期待回音，她摆了摆手进了另一边的场馆。

内田真姬很强，不是她个人很强，是她很适合这个队伍，真要是一对一的话佐仓不觉得自己会输，但洛山的比赛的很完整，进攻的每一步都很紧凑，为了达到这种完全的状态，她们一定付出了她难以想象的努力。

垂下眼睛，她开始思索起自己对篮球的态度，救命稻草，还是只是用来提醒自己的的东西，仿佛不打篮球就好像没有活着的意义一样，都怪灰崎那家伙，原本自己都不会乱想的啊。

趁着中场休息，看了一眼手表，那边的比赛应该开始了，站在原地纠结了半天，还是和队长打了个招呼溜去了隔壁。

「咲——」站在青峰身边的桃井笑着和她挥手，「我就知道你肯定很在意这场比赛的啦。」

「谁在意了，切。」嘴上这么说这她却已经目光紧盯住那个刚从队友手上抢过篮球的灰崎祥吾了。

她好像和平时表情不太一样，青峰低头看了佐仓一眼，她眼睛里难得有这样复杂的情绪，是原本的那个佐仓咲绝对不可能有的愤怒和怀疑。她会生气，也会热血上头，可是她从来没有一瞬间对她自己有过怀疑。手掌抚上她的头，佐仓放松-下来，却还是不安着，两个人垂下的手紧紧相扣，青峰淡然地开口道：「喂喂，在担心什么啊。」

「在担心比赛结束我会不会把祥吾打回娘胎里，」她居然还有心情开玩笑，「那家伙变成我不认识的人了，刚刚竟然会对着火神动手，我以为他再疯也不会做这种事。」

「咲原来就知道祥吾同学还在打篮球吗？」桃井问。

「暑假的时候见过一面，那个时候知道的。」老老实实的解释，反而让桃井有些不知道怎么继续问下去，毕竟灰崎祥吾再怎么说也是青峰的第一号情敌啊。

「啊嗯？单独跑去见别的男人？」青峰低头威逼似的看过去。

「他来找我的，所以有问题你去找他。」她指着场内，偏头看到了黄濑的表情，原本还有心情打趣，一瞬间她又陷入了那种情绪里，而在黄濑使出绿间的投篮的时候，她没头没尾地说：「他太着急了，这下瓶子碎了他要拿自己怎么办？海常就不应该让黄濑打这场比赛。」

「但你也会这么做，」青峰对她的心思已经是了解得很透彻了，「所以，不存在怎么办，只是你想这么做和必须这么做而已。」

最后还是输了，听着场外那些刺耳的欢呼声，灰崎还未列队就已经离开了场地，看台上并肩站着的青峰和佐仓也是太碍眼了，他们得到了所有的东西，得到了所有他抢不过来的东西，从黄濑能够使用其他人的绝招的时候他就应该明白差距在哪里。努力有用的话，怎么会存在奇迹的世代和其他人的分别？

他就是那个其他人，不管是对于篮球还是对于佐仓，他永远都是那个其他人。

刚刚进帝光的时候，灰崎和所有人一样一样，都没有去理会什么叫做差距，只是在打篮球而已。

救下了被人围堵在巷口的佐仓，又在街球场见到了与外国人一对一的她，那时候这个姑娘昂头笑着看向自己说：「喂，祥吾，我打球也很厉害哦。」

他有一瞬间也曾想过如果能像她一样那么喜欢篮球，现在应该会变得很不同吧。可是他没有，也不会这样，篮球什么的，怎么可能喜欢上啊。

太蠢了，把篮球当做唯一的她太可笑了，为了保护队友向自己出手的青峰也是太可笑了，这群人都太可笑了。

「喂，大辉。」

「哈？」青峰不爽地回头看他。

「有件事忘记告诉你，」灰崎笑着说，「你喜欢的佐仓咲也不过是我不要的女人而已。」

被又一次激怒的青峰扯住灰崎的衣领，眼神里比刚刚的愤怒还多带上了一点杀意，「不要再让我听到你提到她的名字，如果你喜欢咲，就不要装成混蛋，再对她动手做任何事，老子不会放过你。」

「青峰大辉竟然在宣战，你不也是个输了比赛的丧家犬？」灰崎冷哼一声。

「看看你自己这张脸，全都写着不甘心，」青峰松开手把他向后一推，「你在用这副样子骗谁啊？」

「啰嗦！」被打到脸颊肿起来的灰崎转身不再回话，那时被赤司踢出队伍的心情一下子翻涌上来，黑子问他的那些话也都回到了脑海里来，真是太难看了，为什么他们这群看着冠冕堂皇的人都喜欢说这些让人听着就恶心的话。

——明明他们自己都已经在打着扭曲的篮球了啊。

站在垃圾桶前，他刚准备把篮球鞋扔进去，却不自觉地收回了手，他按下了那个烂熟于心的号码，才刚接通没等那头说话，他就已经开了口：「下一次，等我把你赢回来。」

原本就应该是他先站在她的身边的，原本牵着她的手的就是应该是他的。

嘀。

戛然而止，所有的声音在她耳边戛然而止，无数的过去无数的她满不在乎的东西都不是没有存在过的，同这个人在一起时笑着的自己是真实的，打过的每一场球也是真实的，那些笑声，那些肩并肩走过的路全部都是真实的。

佐仓盯着通话记录最顶上祥吾两个字，认真过了头反而让她觉得吃惊，她或许更期待输了比赛的灰崎会来一通电话只说一句「江湖救急」然后拖着她出去喝酒发泄甚至是打球。

她惊讶的反而不是这个人拐弯抹角的告白，而是在他身上发生的那些自己其实并不清楚的转变。

他好像变了。

又或者说，其实在这些翻天覆地中，只有他一直都没有变。


	23. Chapter 23

「可恶……」

持球在篮下，佐仓与内田真姬僵持住，眼睛看向宫城，稍稍放低重心将球传过去，然后闪过去从空中接住回传的篮球，转了个身把球抛进篮筐。

要她认输？

不可能。

进球后迅速回防，洛山这个时候竟然还想在外线克制住她，看着佐仓的表情，风间竟然不自觉地把应该传给向井的球传给了她，勾起嘴角很是得意地笑了出来，她在对方上前防守的时候，猝不及防地跳起来投了三分。

——傻了吧，老娘不突禁区照样得分。

场外的看台上的金发女人看到佐仓咲干脆利落的动作，觉得很是感兴趣，那日回去的时候她也问了火神这个佐仓的来历，结果自己的徒弟只是简单说了一句「她打球不错」这种模棱两可的话，亲眼看她的比赛才知道，她可比单纯的「不错」要厉害太多了。

哨声响起，冬季杯开办至今从未缺席决赛的洛山女篮在这一年冬天被桐皇截住了去路，内田真姬伸出手与佐仓握手，面对着这个势不可挡的一年级后辈，在之后不久就要随着国家队远征海外的她笑着对她说道：「佐仓，期待你今后的表现。」

「我也很期待。」佐仓总是不知收敛的。

而被她最后一节连着几个远投惊到的向井纱织故意摆出了队长的范儿，在她的后脑勺上拍了一下，「喂喂喂，可别太嚣张了，一年级的。」

「给我传球的是风间学姐，我可太无辜了。」她摸着头装作委屈地看着纱织，「但是队长，下一场就是冬季杯决赛了，桐皇终于要登顶了。」佐仓的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，对于胜利有多渴望，她想自己根本不需要去和在队里努力了三年的学姐们强调任何东西。

全心全意扑在比赛上的佐仓咲是迷人而耀眼的，青峰觉得自己越来越喜欢看那个在场上笑着打球的女孩了，每一个动作都那么漂亮，好像再也没有什么能够让她分神一样。

「大辉，我们进决赛了——」

刚从隔壁的场馆看完了黑子的比赛，青峰便迎面看着佐仓朝自己飞奔过来，连队服外套都没套上，只是穿着单薄的篮球背心和短裤，才剧烈运动完的她浑身滚烫，环抱着自己脖子的手臂好像就快烧起来了，明明以前还觉得赢比赛是一件很稀松平常的事，但看到她的表情却还是不自觉会笑出来。

体育馆走廊里来来往往都是人，他们这样停在人群里难免不被人注意，开心过了头的佐仓压根没在意，抱着青峰就好像整个人黏上去了一样。难得这么黏人的女朋友青峰自然没有理由拒绝，他把身上的外套脱下来裹在她的身上，然后轻轻拍了拍她的头。

「看你这个表情，哲也肯定也进决赛了吧。」佐仓牵着青峰的手抬起头看他的脸。

「赢了我一次的家伙不进决赛才会让人生气吧。」青峰撇了撇嘴昂起头。

冬季杯最后一场比赛那日东京下了雪，拍掉头顶上落的雪花，她走在队伍的最后一个，正式进场前男篮两队才开始热身，与诚凛擦肩而过，她抬起手同黑子击掌，这个水蓝色头发的男孩竟意外挂着斗志满满的笑容。

从比赛开始的第一秒钟起，那扇门似乎始终在等待佐仓去推开，藤原总是期待能够看到更上一层的她，却又不得不为了她的身体定下一个又一个的限制，只要再等一等，等到时机成熟，她会真正成为那个站在门内的人。

「多谢款待！」仿佛一瞬间回到街球场一样，她在绝妙的时间点进行了抢断，并献出了全场第一个左手的扣篮。

全场观众的欢呼呐喊声甚至感染到了还未开始比赛的男篮的观众席，大家在社交网络上刷着女篮的讯息，佐仓单手吊在篮筐上的动图一时间顶上了论坛首页。

「佐仓咲王者归来。」

竟然用上了这么中二的标题，佐仓去了桐皇以后所有人都认为她不如中学了，觉得她没有斗志也没有加入强豪的能力，但正是因为她选择了这里，才给了她做回自己的机会。

在场上一边奔跑着，她一边在心里自言自语道。

——一直到今天早上我还在想祥吾说的话，到底我的篮球是什么样子的，奇迹的世代的篮球是什么样子的。

假动作转身甩开对手，把球换到另一只手。

——我以为只是因为我们没有输过，没有过挫折所以才会觉得这是一条坦荡的通天路，一眼能望到最后。现在的我也许还没有答案，我也不觉得他们找到了答案，可是这难道不是继续打下去的理由吗？

反手把球扔回给身后的队友，她立刻上去堵住对手的去路。

——你想要问篮球的问题，都会由它回答你。

——那么，先赢下这场比赛吧。

当青峰站起来开始为诚凛声援的时候他觉得自己可能是疯了的，可是当听到了从看台最顶端传来的佐仓的声音的瞬间他又突然觉得这么做似乎也没什么疯狂的。

「上啊——诚凛！」

女生喊到嘶哑的嗓音把站在场上的黑子从深渊里叫醒，他回过身看到佐仓正举着手中的金色奖牌对着他用力地挥着手。

——如果是佐仓同学的话，肯定会赢啊。

——所以，现在要赢的就是我们了。

会场的气氛到了这个时候仍然很是火热，倒不如说以这时候的战况，根本没有人会放松-下来，球场本身就充满了不定数，所有有可能甚至是不可能发生的奇迹当然都是值得期待的，观众可是最喜欢看弱校逆转的戏码的。

但是，真正会发生的故事是什么呢？

当然每一个版本都有人会难过，每一个版本也都有人会欣喜。

——这恰恰是篮球教会我们的。

最后，在这一年的冬天，男篮决赛诚凛逆袭洛山夺得了冠军，女篮决赛桐皇在越过洛山这座高峰后战胜了常胜秀德也第一次登顶。

「我……我当队长？」

没过多久在三年生们的引退仪式结束以后后，听着自己的教练藤原美香说出的话，只有佐仓一个人最吃惊，其他人反而都一副理所应当的样子。

「你是觉得自己做不到？那么就风间……」藤原挑了挑眉毛。

「哪有！」她立刻从旁边向井丽奈手里接过似乎早已为她准备好的四号球衣，「那么，以后就请各位学姐多多指教了。」

这段时间青峰总是觉得佐仓似乎除了睡觉吃饭就只有篮球了，就算是晚上训练结束硬要送她回家也会被拖去街球场陪她玩到两个人都累趴下为止，说句实话他当然是很喜欢打球的，但有的时候做一些别的运动也无伤大雅。

好吧，其实就是因为佐仓先前给他定下的赛季期间不许碰她的铁令让青峰觉得很是委屈而已，面对着佐仓咲做多只能抱抱而不能做其他事这不是在挑战他青峰大辉的极限吗？

于是在她对着镜子当着自己的面换上那件新的队服的时候，原本还坐在沙发上看漫画的青峰决定是时候应该主动出击了。他把下巴放在她的肩膀上，从后面抱着她，不听话的手早就熟练地解开了她束胸的扣子，内衣里从宽松的篮球背心里滑出来掉在地板上。

「你这家伙是忍得有多难受啊，」转过身用自己的膝盖轻轻摩擦着他，接着在青峰又要把她抱得很紧一些的时候，后退一步抬起双手慢慢将队服脱下扔在一边，推开洗手间的门，回眸笑道，「给你一个机会，来么？」

立刻把自己的衣服全部脱光的青峰紧跟在她后面，却被她死锁在玻璃门外，「喂，你这女人又玩老子！」

结果佐仓只是笑着打开水，热水从头上浇下来，她用手把头发向后抓，水顺着她的脸颊流淌下来，从肩膀到似乎又变大了一些的地方，再到她比之前练得线条更明显的马甲线，最后从她修长的双-腿-间滑下。

就算只是看着，青峰就已经觉得自己快不行了。

想着青峰应该已经被吊胃口吊得差不多的时候，她打开门栓，手拿着沐浴球递给青峰，开口道：「我够不着后背。」

走进狭小的淋浴间，青峰将泡沫涂了她满身，而佐仓也能感觉到自己身后那个蠢-蠢-欲-动的玩意儿正紧贴着她的腿根，回过身她一只手在下方握住，另一只手又按着青峰的下巴让他抬起头，接着很是认真的用舌头舔-着他的喉结，感觉到青峰颤抖了好几下，佐仓便很是得意地加大了动作。

平时就已经足够主动的佐仓，这下更主动起来，青峰大概已经开心到说不出话了。浑身泡沫与热水的佐仓浑身摸起来又滑又嫩，他的手停留在她只要一碰就会挺起的地方，借着泡沫轻柔地打着圈，而她那只用力上下着的手，让他也无法温柔了，只好是顺着自己的心意满足地搓揉起来。两个人的声音伴着水流声反而更是明显，他们都能听到彼此的呼吸声，也能感觉到彼此的情-动。

终于冲干净所有的沐浴露，青峰关上水龙头，手抓着她的大腿把她托起来走到客厅里，佐仓伸手紧紧抱着他的脖子不让自己滑下来，趴在他的肩膀上用挑衅似的语气说，「我就想知道大辉能抱着我多久？」

「不要问一个男人这种危险的问题。」青峰用一个热烈的吻堵住她还试图继续说话的嘴。

「唔……唔……」她的喉咙里发出了抵抗的声音，「混蛋大辉……」

「更混蛋的还没让你见过呢，」青峰在她的肩头轻轻咬了一口，然后把她放在一旁的餐桌上，手-指又一次灵巧地替她放松着似乎早已经在期待着的深处，「原来更饿的人是咲你啊。」

「啊……我才……没有……」她迷离而湿润的双眼与她的话诉说着完全相反的内容。

按部就班地套上，青峰再一次把她抱起来同时以从前没有过的姿势进入了，被完全悬空着的她似乎是很不安，所以只能用力抱着青峰，与其担心青峰的臂力倒不如担心自己的腰。

「慢……慢一点啦。」她娇嗔似的跟青峰撒娇道，不过这种声音只能让本来就体力无限的家伙继续兴奋下去，作用完全是火上浇油。

「那不行了，咲总是让我很饿。」青峰的嗓音似乎比以前更低沉了，「现在是该让我吃饱了。」

经历了一次顶峰的她无力地都抱不住这个还在自己身体内的人，「我还是喜欢床。」大喘着气她这样说道。

恭敬不如从命的青峰又怎么会说不呢，回到房里他用手握住她的脚踝，让她将腿架在自己的肩膀上，此时在卧室里能够听到的碰撞声就又不像在客厅了，她有些放肆地没有压抑声音。

休息下来后两个人相拥着浅眠，若是醒来便会给彼此一个漫长而轻柔的吻，温-热的气息间往往夹杂着青峰难得坦率的告白，无论是他还是她，似乎都经常有他们会相伴一生的感觉。

天真是天真了些，但却不是无稽之谈。

结果他们又是被饿醒的，这种感觉真是久违了，佐仓系上围裙，在锅里烧些开水准备煮拉面，青峰便托着腮在餐桌上看着她的背影。

「上次桃井说的约黑子打街球的事情怎么样了，」她端着两碗面在餐桌旁坐下，「我那天有个练习赛，要带队去趟静冈，上午打完下午估计会回来。」

「静冈？」听到这个地方青峰就不自觉皱起了眉头，「明知哲那家伙很期待跟你打球还跑那么远。」

「你们不是约下午嘛，我应该能赶上你们下半程啊，」吃了一大口面她鼓着嘴巴含含糊糊地说着，「还有就是，我觉得我有些话应该当面跟一个人说清楚。」

「我的女人去和别人单独见面？我不允许。」青峰闹起别扭来。

「喂，你很幼稚欸，」佐仓用筷子反过来顶了一下他的头，「对祥吾这个人，我比你们有分寸。」

「哼……」青峰不爽地撇过脸，她这么顺嘴地说出灰崎祥吾的名字真是太让人不满了。

——早知道应该把那家伙打到完全放弃的。

「青峰都要变成醋峰了，」她站起来走到他旁边，用膝盖顶开他的腿然后侧身坐下来，又用手摸着青峰的头发仿佛在哄小狗一样，「太——可爱了你。」

接下来的时间里，佐仓又一次感觉自己肾透支了。


	24. Chapter 24

「一会儿打完比赛中午去门口吃乌冬？」立花杏子放下包，一边戴着头带一边对着其他人说。

「好啊，我在网上看到这附近有家很出名的店呢。」向井丽奈抱着装满饮料的保温箱在一旁站定，「怎么样啊，队长？」

「学姐你叫回佐仓就行了，」佐仓听着这个称呼还略微有些不习惯，毕竟她真的不太习惯被前辈这么叫，「我应该比赛一结束就要赶回去了，今天是我很重要的朋友的生日。」

「不行，叫队长多好啊。」风间笑着逗她，「队长队长，佐仓队长。」

「好了，都别闲聊了，」和对方学校的教练叙旧完毕的藤原美-香，走到自己队伍中来，「这次能和大学球队比赛，所有人都要珍惜机会，第一节先放慢节奏摸清她们底细，佐仓你去跳球。」

「知道了，监督。」

——那家伙居然已经是队长了。

把一头雷鬼辫给拆掉后的灰崎剪了清爽的短发，他和其他慕名来看佐仓咲比赛的人一样以路人的身份站在看台上，虽说一脸的骇人表情一时半会儿还改不了，但是整个人的样子还是有些变化的。凭良心论，他自认不算样貌差劲的高中男生，怎么想能搭讪到不少女生也是需要一张脸的吧。

「回防！」篮球才离开指尖，佐仓便已经回身对着队友喊道，比分始终相持不下，看得出她们所有人对上大学球队仍然是有些吃力的。

可也不是一定输，看佐仓那一脸越打越起劲的表情就知道了。

把刘海向一边甩了甩，她瞥到看台上的灰崎，便立刻放低重心从左侧突入，将球从跨下绕过扣进篮筐里，忍了全场一直规规矩矩的她还是没忍住秀了一手。

她是在和自己打招呼，灰崎打心里笑了出来，这样扣篮是他教会她的，说起来他曾经还是在篮球场上度过了一段挺快乐的时光的。

——啊，但那种心情好像已经忘得差不多了。

比赛最后以一个三分险胜，刚被提上正选的一年生及川绘里莎接到来自佐仓的传球时还有些发懵，幸好出手够准，没有辜负大家的信任。

「哟，帅哥，」背着包已经穿好队服外套和长裤的佐仓拍了拍站在门口等她的灰崎的肩膀。「你自己也知道雷鬼头很丑啊。」

「怎么，我这种人什么发型都肯定能迷倒万千少女啊。」灰崎摊手对她挑了挑眉。

「少嘚瑟了，还万千少女，」佐仓走在他旁边，「不说这些没用的了，我有话和你说。」

「不是告白的话就别说了。」灰崎开玩笑道。

「滚吧，谁跟你告白，我是想回答你那天问我篮球是什么的问题。」佐仓抬手把头发梳了梳，侧脸的线条很是好看。

「切，无聊。」灰崎撇过脸去。

「你愿意听就听，不愿听我也得说，我们的世界太小了，看到的东西也太少了，所以那些眼前看着越不过去的人或东西很容易就会像现在这样堵住了自己的去路，」佐仓讲得很认真，「我不是个多认真的人，只是刚好身边只有篮球值得信任而已，其实你打不打球跟我一点关系都没有，但是能继续下去的话，我觉得总会有答案的，明明已经爬到这里了，要是真说没意思了，前半程又爬什么呢？」

「咲，你还真把我这种人当朋友啊。」灰崎自嘲似的笑道，「校霸佐仓咲什么时候开始成了乖乖女的？」

「我呸，你还有脸说我是校霸，」佐仓抬脚踢他然后被灵巧地躲开，「总之，我的话已经带到了，虽然随便你怎么玩儿，但还是少给我添麻烦吧。要『江湖救急』，随时电联。」她在站台前站定看向他。

「喂，你是不是忘了那天我还和你说了什么？」灰崎皱起眉头，面色纠结着。

「不好意思，老娘不是什么物品别提什么赢不赢的。」她昂起头来。

「你不是个装傻的人吧喂！」灰崎反而着急起来。

「装傻的人是你吧，」佐仓走近了几步盯住他的眼睛，「真要出手的话以你的性格几年前就该出手了，觉得没把握拿下我还是看到我和别人在一起了才又想到要主动了？」

被说中了的灰崎难得回不出任何话。

「我这个人一直都是有什么就说什么，我喜欢青峰大辉，至少在我能够确定的最近的将来我也会一直喜欢他，」佐仓的眼睛里仿佛藏着一整片让人沉醉的深海，「所以，我必须要和你强调的就是，这条线我划得很清楚，祥吾，我不讨厌你，但也只到这个程度而已，我不会拦着你做任何决定，那么，后会有期。」

她一个跨步跳上车，连一个背影都看着那么模糊。

谁也不知道为什么一个五大三粗的小伙子居然会抬起头用手捂住眼睛在站台前痛哭出声。

佐仓居然中学的时候就知道自己喜欢她了，向来都只有甩别人的份的灰崎真是挫败得一塌糊涂。

——靠，这家伙连拒绝人的理由都那么无懈可击，糟糕，眼泪真流出来了，真他妈丢人。

哭着哭着灰崎笑了出来，原来比讨厌篮球更困难的事情是讨厌佐仓，而更艰难的是承认自己实际上不讨厌篮球并且是真的很喜欢她。但是这一刻真的承认了以后反而浑身轻松了下来，他灰崎祥吾不是个彻底的坏人，只是在很努力地去做罢了。

坐在回东京的车上，把话摊开说明白的佐仓自己也终于放松了下来，想起前几日火神邀请她去他家帮忙筹备的黑子的生日派对的事情，她一拍大腿才想起来自己忘了什么，立刻拿出手机拨通了火神的电话：「喂，火神，你现在有空吗？」

「怎么了？」才开始收拾家里的火神放下东西回复道。

「我昨天做了生日蛋糕给哲也，放在我家冰箱里了，」她低头看了一眼手表「我应该来不及回家了，你帮我拿过去吧，门卡就在地垫下面。」

「这倒没什么问题，」火神偶尔还是会被佐仓这种毫无防备心的性格弄得不知所措，「那你现在在哪儿？」

「在回来的路上就快到横滨了，哲也还等我去打球呢。」她从包里拿出先前备好的三明治吃了起来，「晚上你一个人做饭搞得定吗，我要不提前去帮你一下？」

「那不用，我有帮手。」火神穿上鞋准备出门。

「行吧，那蛋糕就拜托你了。」挂了电话，佐仓就看到手机上桃井传来的一张照片，刚刚聚齐的那六个人正站在街球场上预备转球分组，她便迅速按着手机回复。

：没老娘在的比赛太不精彩了吧，这群人可别撑不过一小时啊。

：你在瞧不起谁啊，咲？【阿大如是说

：切，跟他说，他世界第一的女朋友马上就飞奔过去了，洗干净脖子等着吧。

：请现充收敛一些，我们其他人很无辜。【哲君如是说

：……桃井你是把我的回话念出来了吗喂！

：哎呀，大家都很期待见到咲呀。

于是一小时后她果然以反人类的速度狂奔到了街球场，没时间换衣服的她只能是穿着那身深色的桐皇队服出现在了所有人面前，场上的六个人也刚结束了上一场的对决，看着正站在原地平复着呼吸的佐仓，黑子比青峰更快开了口：「佐仓同学，下午好。」

「哲也——」她笑起来走过去勾住比自己矮了大半头的黑子脖子，低头对他说道，「生日快乐！」

如此亲昵又自然的动作，以及完全无视了站在一旁的男朋友的这个态度，黑子真不愧是帝光之宠。

「谢谢，但请佐仓同学放开我，这样很辛苦。」黑子从她的怀里挣脱开。

而被无视的青峰干脆已经闭麦了，只是伸手把女朋友拉回到自己身边，在她的腰上捏了捏以示不满。抬头看了一眼青峰，佐仓挽住他的胳膊，赔了个笑脸。

——夭寿了，有人秀恩爱。

走到一边，她把包放在桃井身边，脱去外套从背包里拿出长袖运动衫套上。

「小佐仓已经是队长了啊。」这一轮抽签轮空的黄濑见到了她穿长袖前里面那件四号队服，便开口说道。

「那是因为咲很厉害呀。」桃井替她回答着。

「我觉得只是我们监督单纯想压榨老娘而已，」她用手理了理头发，「好了，打球！」

可谁知转球分组会是佐仓、赤司、黑子对上青峰、紫原、绿间呢，这还真是上天开的一个玩笑啊。看着左边平均比右边矮一头的差距，黄濑忍不住就要笑出声来了。

「唔，这可有点棘手啊。」她自言自语道。

「佐仓认为我们会输？」赤司一脸淡然无比的表情。

「不可能，你什么时候见过我提前认定自己会输，」佐仓走到中线昂着头看着紫原总是慵懒的很的神情，稍稍曲腿蓄力，「倒不如说是我太兴奋了，伟大的赤司君最好能拉我回头。」

「咲妞又在说大话了。」紫原歪着头说道。

这时球被抛上半空，早已经做好准备的佐仓在球权落入对方的一瞬间便回到了篮下警备，俯下身来她张开双臂，话语直指紫原敦，「这个范围内都是老娘的领域，做好觉悟吧你们！」

并没有中锋经验的佐仓毕竟打了这么多年大前锋位置，内线防守能力上绝对不是盖的，虽然正面对上紫原和青峰她也没把握，但她可是有黑子和赤司两个助攻队友，打场身高逆袭战还是完全可以的。

然而在被绿间连进两个超长距离三分以后，她呸了一声非常不客气地伸出手预备接球：「靠！那家伙耍赖，赤司快把球传给我，老娘要还给他！」

只是。接到球两秒后挡住她去路的人又是青峰了。

「对不起了，咲。」青峰非常快速的从她的左侧突入，出手断球，而千钧一发之间她退后一步，眼神也立刻认真起来。

——妈-的，这女人真的说进zone就能进。

三分线外佐仓高高跳起，篮球以一个完美的弧线进了篮筐。赤司的眼、佐仓的zone和黑子的传球，愣生生把一开始一边倒的局面给挽救了回来。十分钟结束佐仓小队略胜一筹，她举起两只手和旁边的两个人同时击掌，脸上有些汗水，看着却并不疲惫的样子。

「我以前就没说错，佐仓同学真是很让人生气呢。」许久未和佐仓打球的黑子看着越来越强的佐仓咲开玩笑似的抱怨道。

「你们说小青峰和小佐仓的孩子会不会出生就能上篮了？」回到场内的黄濑打趣道。

「不如期待一下孩子的平均智商能够达到日-本一般民众水准吧。」绿间的毒舌吐槽真是万年不变。

「没人考虑下当事人还站在这里吗？」佐仓翻了个白眼，「是谁允许你们妄议十七岁少女的终生大事了？」

「噗……」青峰听着这声少女就没忍住笑了。

「你笑个屁啊！」佐仓拍了一把青峰的后背，「哲也，马上所有球都给我不许给他。」

「好的，佐仓同学。」黑子点点头。

「喂，哲！」女人不可靠，兄弟不可靠，青峰觉得自己不会再有爱了。

太阳快落山的时候他们终于结束了最后一轮，算了算分数最后竟然只有赤司从头至尾一场败仗都没吃过，她低头看了一眼手机，火神发了一条蛋糕上桌的照片过来，便回头对着正在收拾东西的其他人说，「接下来各位要是没活动的话，就一起参加哲也的生日派对吧。」

「居然还有派对的吗？」黄濑问出声。

「这是必须的，火神那家伙对搭档那是真上心啊。」佐仓看向黑子，「反正人多热闹，你说是吧？」

「大家能来的话，我很开心。」黑子微微笑起来。

似乎还沉浸在刚刚黄濑开玩笑说的青峰和佐仓的孩子出生就会打篮球的话题里，青峰稍微有些漫不经心地由着佐仓牵着自己的手向前走，原来这么简单的去设想一个未来都能让他心神荡漾，低下头偷笑又不想给佐仓见到，不然这样也太像个痴汉了。

「蠢货峰你在发什么呆？」佐仓拉了拉他的手。

「谁发呆了？」青峰偏过头去不看她。

「不许神游了，」佐仓凑过来，「除非你发呆是在看我，那就随便看吧，我喜欢大辉看着我。」

「谁……谁要看你啊？」青峰看了她一眼，就又把眼神移开，因为她紧紧抱着自己的胳膊，所以整个胸便又贴上来，而每次只要她这样，青峰就会宛如一条被顺了毛的大狗一样。

奇迹的世代全员驾到的场面当然足够令人吃惊，而听闻桌上那个精致的香草慕斯蛋糕是出自那位凭着冬季杯打出个人名声的佐仓咲的时候，除了知道她厨艺了得的几个人以外其他人都吃了一惊。

而看着正和青峰在桌边抢炸鸡的她，黑子不知道为什么好像感动得想掉眼泪，默默地又看了看诚凛的队友们和他们，他想自己肯定是我很幸运的，在三百六十五天永远被人习惯性遗忘的那些日子里，他遇到了永远不会把自己丢下的伙伴，他实在想不出有什么比这更幸运的了。

黑子哲也认为自己中学时代的真正起点开始于几年前那个女生举起手向老师开口说还差一个人的时候，看着吊儿郎当而又潦草凌乱的她有自己没有的天赋和比世界上任何人都喜欢篮球的心。

在帝光的篮球队后来打球的那段时间绝对称不上是愉悦的，尤其是他明知道他们所有人都不是坏人却还是没办法在那个当下原谅接受他们的篮球，甚至连佐仓都被自己推开，这会儿想想，能接受朋友的幼稚与任性也证明佐仓本来就是个很好的人而已吧。

而且其实长久以来黑子都觉得自己是憧憬佐仓咲这个人的，所以在他眼里的这个人便总是发着光的，虽然缺点有很多，但仍然是他最喜欢的朋友。就像青峰一样，他们像是钻石切割开的不同的面，闪出不同的光芒，但却来自于同一颗钻石。

「生日快乐！」所有人拉响礼炮再一次祝贺道。

于是，才把感动的泪水酝酿回去的黑子还是缴械投降了。


	25. Chapter 25

二年级按照升学意向分了班，青峰非常有自知之明地加入了非升学班E组，佐仓便不出意外地去了升学A组，和樱井良还分在一起，桃井在隔壁B组，虽然分班对于她而言似乎一向没什么意义，因为只要闲着她肯定就又跑去天台了。

开学日当天球队就要开始招新，借着上年IH亚军和冬季杯冠军给学校打出的名声，桐皇竟也成了不少中学明星球员关注的高校，她听说自己之前在帝光的后辈接受了奖学金已经确定加入球队了。午后去到篮球馆时向井丽奈已经整理好了入部申请，佐仓换了体育服接过名单，转身看向了列队站好的新生。

最前排站着三个推荐生，帝光的安室彻子，立海的河内惠和不动峰的道枝美希，除她们以外，申请人数共有三十六人，比上一年多了一倍还多，所有人都穿着运动服，没有人带着花哨的饰品，也没有人看起来漫不经心。佐仓觉得基本满意，手-指着经理刚刚搬来的白板开口：「各位下午好，我是女篮队长佐仓咲，这上面的项目全部从头做到尾，跟不上的，做不完的，或者不到位的，直接走人，开始！」

十几个项目基本上要结束的时候，向井丽奈拿着资料走过来，「刚统计了一下今年的申请，除了特优生，另外三十六人中有十二人曾经在中学-联赛的全国大赛出场过，几乎全员都达到了学校的一军水平，没有一人是初学者。」

「那看来替补席可以多几个人了，」佐仓望着场上几个看起来有点意思的人，接着吹响哨子，看了一眼已经被划出的人名，开口说道，「安室、河内还有道枝进一军作首发替补中锋、小前锋和得分后卫，队服稍后拿给你们，剩下所有人在二军，桐皇没有三军，一旦我认为有人跟不上会拖累队伍，会直接让你离开，所以进来这里就给我全部警醒一点，一军的跟我走，二军的留下参加训练。」

「是，队长！」

几乎所有认识青峰和佐仓的人都觉得这两个人仿佛集体转了性一般，吊儿郎当的佐仓咲不仅认真带队集体训练而且还会留下给二军吊车尾的几个人加训，隔壁青峰更是反常地每天按时到篮球馆报道，真要说的话可能不是转了性，而是他们终于变回了原来的样子。

用佐仓最爱用的词来解释，那就是毕竟他们是一对篮球白痴嘛。

这日已经结束训练的青峰来女队篮球馆找佐仓一起回家，明明早就换好了衣服，但站在篮下的她还是很正在认真地给后辈指导动作，夕阳透过门照进来，黑色的短发像洒着金光，篮球滚到他的脚边，佐仓这才注意到了青峰站在门边，抬起手张开手指，她用眼神示意他将球传过来。

青峰勾了勾嘴角，把球单手扔回去，接住球的佐仓立刻回过头对着二军的一年生继续讲道：「交叉过人换重心的时候，要像这样，」她抓着球原地做着动作，「中学赛场上还用的不算多，不过能参加IH的队伍基本都能做到，我就先走了，你们几个不要留太晚。」弯腰拿起角落里的背包，她转身向着青峰走去。

「很有前辈范儿嘛。」青峰把单肩背的包换到另一边然后牵过她的手。

「当然了，老娘是谁？」佐仓笑着挽过他的手臂。

女篮队员皆知她们的队长有男朋友，只是一年级后辈们进队这么久都还不知道那个人竟然会是奇迹的世代的青峰大辉，尤其是对于安室彻子这样的仰慕佐仓咲又崇拜青峰大辉的帝光后辈而言，一时之间她竟然不知道应该羡慕谁。

看来只有篮球打的好才能遇到对的人，少女似乎被什么不太好的东西误导了。

没过多久地区赛开始前两周，东京仿佛泡在了水里，温度也比平时低得多，队里好几个女生都有些伤风，为了让大家恢复元气，这个周末藤原美香便没安排任何训练，所以难得有机会睡到自然醒的佐仓真正醒来时，手机上已经有了十几通未接电话，打着呵欠努力睁开眼睛看来电显示，全都是桃井的，坐直身子她伸了个懒腰，把电话拨回去。

「咲，你怎么才接电话呀——」

「啊——啊呜，因为刚醒啊，什么事这么急？」

「阿大在家发着烧呢，你过来帮忙吧，他不肯吃我做的东西。」

「嗯？昨天不是还好好的吗，」佐仓听着桃井说的，只好是站起来开始换衣服，「他爹妈呢，不对还有你爹妈呢？」

「他们周末约着一起出去旅游了啦，就把我们两个都丢在家里了，哎呀，你快来吧，阿大看起来真的很不对劲。」

「那我过会儿就到，」佐仓歪头夹着手机，「至于吃的东西，你等我来吧。」

——吃了桃井的料理大概就要升天了。

俗话说笨-蛋是不会感冒的，所以青峰居然会感冒发烧这点实在是让佐仓感到很惊奇，单手提着在市场买的菜，她把伞收起来，然后按了按门铃。

「你可算来了！」桃井恨不得直接扑到她的身上来，「我下午还和丽奈学姐约好一起去逛街呢。」

「合着你把我叫来的原因是因为自己想出去浪啊，」佐仓抽了抽嘴角，「你还嫌这雨下的不够大吗？」

「谁让你是阿大的女朋友嘛，不该好好关心他吗？」桃井宛如功成身退般撑起门口她那把粉色的伞，接着转身躲进了自己家。

叹了一口气，佐仓把脚上的鞋踢掉，脸上看着一点不在意，实际上却还是不放心那个居然会发烧的笨蛋，踩着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒快步跑上楼，平时总是喜欢四仰八叉躺着床上的青峰正裹紧了被子背靠着墙边整个人蜷在床上，露出了一丢蓝毛，看起来倒是可怜兮兮的。

迷迷糊糊间又听到脚步声，他把被子一下盖过头顶，不满地说：「五月，别再烦人了……」

但很显然这次拉他被子的人要比桃井有力气多了，他还没来得及伸手拽回来，脸便露了出来，纤长的手指撩起他的头发，手掌按在额头上。这个触感太过熟悉，青峰甚至不需要睁开眼睛就知道是谁来了。

「还真烧的这么厉害……」佐仓拿过床头边的电子体温计对着青峰的额头，看着上面的数字自言自语道，刚准备站起来去楼下找冰块和退烧药的时候却被拉住了手。

「咲——」他拖长了音念着自己的名字，滚烫的手心好像要灼伤人一样。

无奈的摇了摇头，她摸了摸-他的发际让他安定下来，「大辉，乖。」

而被摸了头的青峰干脆是变成了一条大狗黏在了她身上，他慢慢把身子挪过来贴着她，头枕在她的腿上，手却还不安分地从她的衣服下摆伸进去抱住她。

「笨-蛋，不吃药你想把自己的脑袋烧坏了吗？」佐仓假装生气地拍了拍他，「吃过药再闹。」

接着不情不愿地吞下了退烧药的青峰觉得一阵困意袭来，只是喉咙里还在灼烧一样的疼痛，所以一句完整的话都说不出来，只好是一遍又一遍地用沙哑而低沉的嗓音念着佐仓的名字。

「再叫下去，我的魂都被你叫没了。」佐仓笑着在他身边坐下。

青峰便又顺势躺在了她的怀里，还故意把头靠在她那对并没有藏在束胸下的胸上，柔软的东西真是他的安全感唯一来源。女生身上的味道像是带着甜味一样，不知道为什么青峰总是感觉佐仓像是泡在奶油里的海绵蛋糕，只要黏上一点都不可能再戒掉。

想来认识这个人这么久了，居然能看到他生病撒娇的样子，也算是一项收获了，她拿过一边的手机把伏在自己身上睡得正香的青峰的脸拍了下来，偷偷换成了她手机的主页图。发着烧的人的身子就和火炉一样一直在出虚汗，她把青峰的睡衣纽扣一个一个解开，假借擦汗为名实际上趁着这个机会仔细观赏一下自家这位身材锻炼得宛如大卫一样的篮球选手的肌肉线条。

她突然有点明白秀色可餐但吃不到是一件多么遗憾的事情了。

一脸可惜地咂了咂舌，佐仓直起身子来把被子给他盖好，将冷毛巾放在他的额头上，接着便下楼到了厨房里准备饭菜，虽说长这么大是第一次做病人餐，但对于精通厨艺的佐仓而言，做点容易消化的餐食并没有什么问题。

做好菜她关掉炉火，抹干净厨房工作台，将盘子端到餐桌上，但刚一抬头就看到了半倚靠在门边的青峰，光着脚，睡衣纽扣睡到全散开，脖子里还挂着刚刚他额头上的冷毛巾，睡眼朦胧而迷离的样子，看着就像是走丢了的哈士奇。

——你以为你在诱惑谁啊喂！

「你是不是傻，还没全退烧就光脚踩在地板上？」抬手轻轻敲了一下青峰的脑袋，却又被他揽过腰，两个人紧紧贴在一起。

「就抱一下，」青峰低下头靠在她的肩上，「抱一下我就好了。」

「不行，穿鞋穿外套！」她用很坚决的口气把青峰拉到餐桌边坐下，然后拿来了拖鞋和外衣给他。

烧的有些迷糊的青峰连吃东西的动作都看起来很蠢的样子，凑过来用手-指擦了擦他的嘴角，她明明是伤脑筋却还是忍不住笑了出来，生病的青峰大辉是什么宝藏啊，可爱的有点过分了。

「老子不想再躺了。」结果吃完饭又被佐仓按回床上的青峰皱起眉头反抗。

她手撑在青峰的枕头边上，俯下身子低头用自己的额头碰了碰他的，轻声说着：「确实好像不怎么烫了啊，但是既然是病人就给我乖乖继续躺着。」

「那就一起。」似乎恢复了一些精神的青峰连手臂上的力气都回来了一点，抱着俯下身看着自己的佐仓，一个翻身把她压在身下。

「大辉！」她大喊出他的名字。

「嗯哼，」青峰非常迅速地卡住她的两条腿，「明明盯着老子看了一个下午的人是咲你吧。」

「谁……谁他妈看你了，放开我！」佐仓挣扎着，「我才不要被你传染感冒呢。」

「感冒了的话就我来照顾你啊。」青峰笑了起来，嗓子仍然沙哑的很。

「蠢货峰不许再闹了，老娘的忍耐可是有限度的。」嘴上拒绝她却还是没再用力挣扎，昂着头闭上眼干脆一了百了亲上去，费力地撬开他的唇，舌尖触碰到的每一个地方都比平时要温度更高，耳朵里听着他比平时要急促很多的喘气声，佐仓放缓了亲吻的频率，但却引来了他的不满，反过来将主导权又夺了回来。

「嘴硬的女人。」青峰的嗓子里发出一声笑，然后自己发烫的掌心顺着她低腰牛仔裤的裤腰滑了进去。

「唔！」突然被突破了防线的佐仓身子颤了一下，随随便便就碰那里真的很犯规啊喂。

而黏了一手的青峰将手-指压在了她的嘴唇上，「干脆就一起生病吧。」

「混蛋……」她用力咬了一下他的指尖，接着将放进她嘴里的手指含进去，吮吸的声音在整个卧房里蔓延开，今天的青峰可比平时要慢条斯理多了，就连解开她上衣的动作都没那么暴力了。还这么想着的佐仓，却在下一秒他隔着胸衣咬住自己的时候发现自己可能还是低估像青峰这种生物了。

——妈-的，这该死的精-虫上脑的东西。

结果就是，周末过后青峰满血复活，而这次再倒下的人就是十几年来几乎百毒不侵的佐仓咲了。

但马上就是赛季，队长居然抱恙在身，因此当她流着鼻涕出现在藤原美-香面前时，果然是被监督骂到了狗血喷头、六亲不认。原来感冒传染给别人自己就会痊愈这个歪门邪道是真的，请了假裹着被子在家用面纸擦着鼻子的佐仓发誓以后再也不会管青峰大辉的死活了。

「啊——嚏，」愤然关上电视，她倒头栽在沙发上，「老娘讨厌感冒。」

——请问自作孽的下一句是什么？

——滚！


	26. Chapter 26

于是在佐仓重感冒未愈的这个周末，地区预选赛开始了，第一场比赛为了保留实力，监督藤原美-香在首发里只选了风间遥一人上场，坐在板凳上的佐仓裹着队服外套揉了揉已经发红的鼻子，鼻塞得有点晕晕乎乎，而这种状态在下午她被命令热身准备上场的时候仍然没有好转的样子。

站在球场上漫不经心地拍着篮球，她看向另一边场地上那群梳着同样的丸子头正在接力上篮的女生，心想着自己已经因为感冒很困了，没想到下午这场还要和全东京最无趣的队伍圣玛丽女中打比赛，便不自觉打了个呵欠。

「是我的错觉吗，为什么圣玛丽的人对我们敌意这么深？」立花杏子抱着篮球站到佐仓的边上，躲避着来自不远处的女生们和善眼神，「明明是第一次在正式比赛分在同一小组啊。」

「她们的目标好像很集中，」接替宫城担任中锋的石井顺着其中一个人的目光看过来，「哦，她们在看队长。」

「啊——」早前就被圣玛丽女中拉入黑名单的佐仓当然习惯了这种视线，她竖起一只手-指转着篮球，感冒的鼻音还很重，「中学时候她们就已经看不惯我了，要是今天她们的余恨发泄到你们身上的话，我就只能先说声抱歉了。」

——你这种时候难道不该说点像是队长会说的话吗喂！

桐皇的大家深知不能指望佐仓像个一般的篮球队长那样说一些正经的赛前动员，但也得至少听着靠谱一些吧。没有理睬其他人的无声抗议，偏过头佐仓一下子就从那群仿佛全部是复制体的队伍中看到了那个给青峰送过矿泉水的川口凛子，嘴角立刻上扬到某个令人胆寒的角度。

「不过，看到对手输到怀疑人生好像也是一件很有趣的事，」她把球抓在手里，稍稍提高了音量，沙哑的声音在整个球场内意外地很是突兀，「各位，我们来打场愉快的比赛吧。」

「好，队长！」大家的已经气势高昂起来了。

赛前列队敬礼。

「请多指教。」佐仓微笑着与圣玛丽的队长握手，然后转过身冷着脸对着自己的队友们用嘴型说了一句，「灭了她们。」

一个女人的怒火可以燃烧到什么地步，看一眼最后的比分就可以知道了，圣玛丽当然不是什么弱队，从中学起东京学界篮球基本是佐仓一人顶天，而和她同一级的圣玛丽的川口也是被关注着的选手，最后全队能够压制圣玛丽四十分以上，且佐仓还拿了本次IH东京预选第一个三双，怎么说呢，只能是说一句这大概就是女人吧。

看着那个将发带扯下，勾起嘴角对着那个残忍的比分笑得极其灿烂的佐仓咲，全队一年级后辈们不自觉打了个寒颤。

——果然还是不要惹队长好了。

今年的赛事分区改动不小，不仅圣玛丽和她们分在一起，佐仓看了一眼桐皇下一场的对手，不自觉皱起了眉头，感觉才稍微淡忘了花宫真是怎么对黑子的这一下就又想起来了。

而且，雾崎第一女篮的实际监督也是那家伙。

「该死的……」她伤脑筋似的揉乱了自己的头发低声自言自语道。

这才才第一天的比赛，女篮就已经有选手意外受伤下场了，下午雾崎第一和不动峰的比赛上，不动峰的中锋在第三节退场，之后就再没能回来。佐仓倒是不担心自己会出事，但是如果队友受伤的话身为队长的自己也太没用了。

在休息室稍作整理，因为第二天还要接着比赛，藤原美-香迅速开了反省会就让大家各回各家各找各妈了，佐仓是最后离开休息室的，男队的预选赛第二轮才开始打，青峰这会儿正在场上，她事先说好自己应该会先回去，所以便背着包往外走。巧的是才走过拐角就迎面撞上她正不想见到的人，似乎前额发留长了一些的花宫真与她眼神交汇，立刻便露出了令人头皮发麻的微笑。

「嚯，真是好久不见了，明天的比赛我可是很期待啊。」

「没什么可期待的，结果已经定了，」佐仓觉得没有任何和这人和颜悦色说话的必要，而她又感觉到他旁边的人正用比花宫还要瘆人的眼神看着自己，便眉头紧锁地瞪过去，「喂，姓濑户的，再看我就把你眼睛挖出来。」

「要是小咲亲自动手，我不介意。」梳着背头的高大男生向左一步挡住了她前进的路。

——老娘的名字是给你这种人叫的吗？

「我警告你，」她无视了濑户又偏头看向花宫，「明天的比赛敢动我的队员半根手-指头，出了这门脱了这身队服老娘肯定把你踩在地上跪地求饶。」

「佐仓真是友善，桐皇能让你当队长实在是太幸运了。」花宫的眼神逐渐添上一些莫名的寒意，「想要看我求饶吗，求求你呀放过我啊，哈哈哈。」他冷笑起来。

——神经病。

对着花宫翻了个白眼，佐仓预备抬手拨开前面的人要走的时候，濑户又不死心地抓住了她的手臂，「不必忙着走啊，在你的青峰比完赛之前还有时间玩些有趣的，以小咲没的记忆力不会忘记我吧。」

「……」她看了一眼被抓着的手，又斜着眼看过去，刚预备深吸一口气反击，便在不远处听到了很是熟悉的声音。

「佐仓同学，你怎么还在这里，我们等你很久了。」仿佛是突然间蹦出来的透明少年，黑子穿着诚凛队服，身后站着似乎又长高了一些的火神大我。

「Come on,bro，不是说好吃烤肉的吗？」火神反应灵敏地接话道，接着走过来拍开濑户的手，伸出手臂勾住佐仓的肩膀，完全当雾崎第一的两个人是空气一般。

难得被别人解救的佐仓，稍稍还没反应过来这个情况，只是抬头看了一眼火神和黑子的脸眨了眨眼睛，然后便甩下那两个无谓人迈开腿走了。

「希望下次佐仓同学遇到这种情况知道应该走人，而不是在原地挑衅或者被挑衅。」黑子哲也也是很难得地对着佐仓摆出了一脸严肃的表情。

「那家伙就是个垃圾，」佐仓弯了一下腰让火神把手拿开，「迎面撞上怎么可能忍得住。」

「但佐仓同学是个女生。」黑子重重强调。

「我他-妈-的还能是个男的不成？」佐仓挺了挺自己的胸，她当然知道黑子是在担心自己，「放心，我没觉得他们能动手伤到我。」

「不会受伤并不是佐仓同学一直这么做的理由，」黑子看着这个从来都觉得自己比别的女生甚至是男生要更强的佐仓，「请你多关心自己。」

「哲也你真的好啰嗦……」她抬手捏了捏耳垂，「走啦，我们去吃拉面。」说话的时候顺便看了一下一直走在边上什么话都没说的火神。

本身就没把佐仓当做普通女性的火神其实也不是不理解黑子的担心，但实际上他还是比较相信如果不来帮忙她也能把那两个人打翻在地。

「结果你这么不爽是因为明天要和雾崎第一比赛？」火神吃完第三碗拉面又准备捧起了第四碗，「真不像你。」

「你认识我多久你能懂我什么，」佐仓把碗里的鸡蛋塞进嘴里，「老子想生气的时候就会生气啊。」

「所以说佐仓同学能够平安无事长大真的很神奇。」黑子冷不丁又吐槽了一句。

「你们两个今天有这么闲吗，」佐仓放下筷子，「诚凛明天也有比赛吧。」

「那吃完饭过一会儿要不要去打球？」火神已经吃到第五碗了，「今天监督没给我们安排训练，本来就想着过来找你的，没想到刚好遇上了。」

「一个两个的都把我当陪练，」她勾过旁边黑子的脖子，「我以后可要收费了啊。」

「佐……佐仓同学，找你打球的是火神同学……啊……这样真的痛……」黑子拍着她的胳膊想让她松手。

吃过饭三个人去了常去的街头球场，天已经全黑了，球场的灯照下来，听着篮球与地面撞击的声音，自己的呼吸声，脚步的摩擦声，每当这种时候她总会有一种打篮球真好的感觉。

「啊，不玩了。」攻守换了几轮，佐仓耍赖似的抱着球坐在了地上，「我累了。」

「不行！你刚刚过了我那么多次我不服！」火神试图把她拉起来。

「火神同学，」黑子用手刀很利落地戳了一下他的肚子，「忘记明天的比赛了吗。」

「……」被打中的人血条瞬间掉了一大半。

「你们先走吧，我这会儿不想动了。」佐仓向后倒直接躺在了地上，「拜拜，晚安。」

「明天的比赛，请佐仓同学千万不要勉强自己。」黑子背起包，低头看着她。

「知道啦——」佐仓竖起手指比了个OK。

走出球场，火神瞥了一眼似乎心情还有些糟糕的黑子：「我说你是不是操心太多了？」

「认识佐仓同学时间久了以后很多人都会有一种她什么都能做到的感觉，」黑子抬头说，「有的时候连我也会这么想，但她明明和我们一样，也只是个高中生。」

她可以习惯这么多年一个人没有人照顾，也可以习惯把自己当做是队伍里最扛得住的人，但在所有那些扛得住的形容词背后她是什么，把自己活成传说了以后她又是什么，和青峰在一起的时候她都不会选择去依赖，也就更不存在去依赖朋友。

在球场躺了好久，等佐仓想起来要走的时候夜班巴士都没了，在心里轻轻叹了一口气，把单肩包往上背了背，原来自己也会有这种不安的时候。

摸出手机来却又塞回了口袋，毕竟打电话给青峰也不知道要说些什么，而且撒娇说自己不喜欢一个人也挺没出息的，她可不是那种小女生。

——真是不想回家啊，家里一个人都没有。

结果刚比完赛就去了佐仓家倒头睡到这个点的青峰也才醒过来，房间里仍然黑漆漆的，她还没回家，打了个呵欠从床头柜上拿了手机拨出电话。

嘀，一秒接通。

「喂，你在哪儿呢，怎么这么晚还不回来？」

按下接听键听到青峰声音的一瞬间，佐仓的眼泪掉了出来。

——妈-的，我怎么哭了。

「嗯，马上就回去了，刚刚在跟火神还有哲也打球。」把哭腔努力压下去，她开口回道。

「你声音听起来有点怪啊。」

「感冒还没全好嘛，」抬手擦了擦眼角，她拦下一辆的士，刚坐上车又开口说道，「呐，大辉。」

「啊嗯？」

「我能遇见你真的是太好了。」顿了一下她才继续说。

「你这个女人没发烧吧，你人在哪里我去接你。」青峰说着便站起身来。

「不用了，我还有两个路口就到家了。」她摇了摇头。

「那我在家等你啊，电话不许挂。」青峰命令似的对她说。

「嗯，好。」低着头，她哭着笑了出来。

从电梯出来一左转，抬头就看到那个似乎融进黑夜里的大男孩，佐仓立刻小跑着过去张开双臂一下扑进他的怀里，被反常的女朋友稍稍惊到，青峰加大了手上的力气也回抱着她。

「我回来了。」

「嗯，欢迎回来。」

不过再怎么样乱想也是没办法，这场比赛该打还是得打，裁判把球抛到上空，抬头看准球落下来的一刻跳了起来。

偏头看了接到球的风间一眼，佐仓示意自己要单人突破，于是便持球，在对方的防守阵营内，像是不该存在的非人类一样，无视了对方内线三个球员的盯防，将球扣进篮筐，她两只手抓住篮框，淡漠地看向雾崎第一那个刚刚预备踩她脚的女生。

赛事开场仅仅十五秒，佐仓咲扣篮得分。

观众席爆发出一阵尖叫与呐喊声。

「不要留手！回防快攻！」她决不可以给这群人任何下手的机会，而对方的球员也似乎是专盯佐仓一个人，只要球传回到她手里，便会一左一右两个人死死缠住她。

第三节佐仓再次在内线被盯上，用假动作骗过对方回身跳起来将球传了出去，但旁边的女生趁她没落地时用膝盖直接从侧边顶了过去，咚的一声她用手撑了一下地面才站稳。

「队长！」接到球的道枝轻声喊出来。

「蠢货，进球啊！」佐仓迅速卡位给道枝开路，而盯防她的女生又再一次顶住了她。

——不好，她的腿。

「可恶……」看台上站着的青峰的手抓紧了栏杆。

藤原美-香非常及时地叫了暂停，偏头看着小川说：「一会儿你替佐仓。」

「明白，监督。」小川站起来将外套脱掉。

回到板凳上坐着的佐仓听到藤原的话果断开口：「监督，我不可以下场，这场比赛没有我不行。」

「你还想被当靶子打多久？」藤原直视着她的眼睛。

「队里其他人扛不住，」佐仓着急起来，「而且雾崎第一的人知道我腿的事，所有的目标都朝着我，既然目的明确的话那么就好操控了，监督，你信我吗，」她又看向所有队员，「你们信我吗？」

没有人不相信她，或者说大家都很难不相信她。

「马上把球都传给我。」上场前她对着控卫风间遥说。

长吁一口气，单手持球佐仓将动作速度整个提上来，毕竟跟不上的话就算想动手脚也不可能。手背到身后抛出篮球，她在战线上坚守到最后一刻，由此桐皇踏平对手走向决胜圈。

「别……」比赛结束的哨音一吹响，队友们就要上来扶她，佐仓抬手拦住所有人，「我自己走出去。」只是才逞强走到门边，对面的人就已经将门拉开，整个人突然悬空被人抱起来，「欸！放我下来！」

一言不发，抱着她的人一言不发。

这比开口教训自己的青峰要看起来更让人别扭，佐仓勾着他的脖子不让自己摔下来，却又不知道是不是该解释点什么，她没觉得自己今天做错了什么。

把她在大厅的椅子上放下，青峰按了一下自动售货机，弯腰拿过冰饮，用她脖子里的毛巾抱住，单膝跪在她的面前，替她冰敷着被伤到的地方，可却还是一句话不说。

「大……大辉。」试探着开口，这种沉默让她不太习惯，脸上也因为疼痛而露出了痛苦的表情。

「蠢货，」青峰冷着脸抬头看她的眼睛，「全队就你耐打啊，明明很聪明的吧你这个女人。」

「大辉在心疼我？」她这才笑出来。

「废话，老子不关心你谁他妈关心你。」青峰用手掌替她按摩着腿。

「嘶——」佐仓皱眉倒吸凉气。

「还知道痛啊你，」青峰虽然这么说手上的动作却还是又温柔了一些，「忍着！」

俯下身佐仓将额头靠着他的头，低声说着：「对不起，让你担心了。」

——但万幸只有我一个人。


	27. Chapter 27

决赛圈的比赛佐仓为了养伤保险起见缺席了两场，但桐皇依然有惊无险，虽然第一场输给秀德，不过后面的三场都很顺利地拿下了，依照预定的那样她们拿到了那张通往IH的门票，并再一次在这个夏天最后的决赛上和洛山相会了。

僵持到第四节比分仍然胶着，汗水浸透了发带，佐仓感觉到体力将尽，但还可以跳，她知道自己还可以继续。高高跳起盖了对方一个大帽，耳旁响起那个听了千万次的口哨声，她们没让半年前在冬季杯拿下的全国第一被人夺走。

抬头望着体育馆顶端的灯，有些刺眼可是却还是意外的让人平静。她捧起奖杯的时候回忆起从在帝光的时候到现在，仔细想想这些年好像一直在过一样的日子，但仍然很开心。

隔壁男篮那里，困顿了一个冬天的洛山，仍由赤司带领着站上了冠军领奖台，虽然青峰确实很强但篮球不是单看个人能力的运动，最后桐皇只能是屈居第二位，至于内线缺少了木吉铁平的诚凛准准决赛时败于海常，止步八强。

天气依旧炎热的八月末。

「啊，暑假又要结束了。」坐在冷饮店里，佐仓一个人趴在桌子上盯着面前玻璃杯里的冰块发着呆自言自语，「不知道上学前还有没有什么有趣的事做吗？」

隔着玻璃在店外走过去两个穿着相同衣服的男生，其中一个注意到正趴在桌上的人，便停下脚步来。

「欸？这不是佐仓学妹吗？」戴眼镜的黑发男生开口说着。

「佐仓？」旁边的人也转过来。

很快感觉到来自外面的视线，她直起身转过头看过去，已经在东大读大一的今吉翔一正微笑着和她打招呼，旁边站着的是海常前队长笠松幸男，挑了挑眉她站起来走出去，注意到他们身上统一的篮球服和正要走去的地方，她恍然大悟似的说着：「原来今天封了街球场是因为有比赛啊，二位好久不见。」

「好……好久不见。」笠松的社恐症似乎是比以前好了不少。

「学妹一个人在这里？」今吉翔一开口邀请道，「要不要来看比赛？」

「好啊。」穿着运动服本来就准备过来打球的佐仓正愁着没事做呢，谁让桐皇男篮正和大学篮球队在学校打练习赛，青峰一时半会儿也没时间来陪自己。

三个人一边闲聊着近况一边往街球场走，今吉翔一和向井纱织在双双进了东大以后仍然甜-蜜如初，谈话间佐仓还很吃惊地听说了笠松幸男竟然在日体大交到了一个舞蹈专业的女朋友，果然学长平时只是不出手吧。意料之中的，今吉和笠松在大学后都加入了学校的篮球队，平日里还会约上在东京的同届的老对手们打打街球，这才有了这次的Strky的队伍。

「今吉，笠松，你们来的也太晚了！」一个茶色短发的男生朝着他们这里跑过来，「不过，这场比赛可能不好打了。」

「不好打？」今吉皱起眉头。

「樋口那家伙的脚受伤了，」男生指着身后正坐在台阶上按摩脚踝的人，「我们没有替补。」

说话的人是秀德的宫地清志，受伤的是洛山的樋口正太，还有一个是阳泉前队长冈村建一，佐仓十分感谢爹妈遗传给自己的智商，让她能一瞬间想起这几个其实只是瞥过一眼的人的名字，在一旁看着他们几个正在争着还要不要勉强出场，心想着打个街球而已干嘛这么认真，然后适时地插话道：「我倒是能给你们当替补。」

话题戛然而止，五个人齐齐转头看向她。

「不是打街球吗，似乎不必分性别组吧。」她坦然地抬头继续说着，「而且如果真是街球，你们几个说不定还玩不过我。」

「不好意思，你是？」冈村建一看着面前这个比笠松还高而且绝对称得上是漂亮的女生，一脸惊讶的样子仿佛她在开玩笑一样。

「佐仓咲。」她非常简短地自我介绍着。

「桐皇高校女篮队长，帝光出身，二年生，IH女篮单场个人得分史上记录最高的选手，」曾经是洛山篮球部经理的樋口正太习惯性补充着相关的数据，「当替补确实完全够格。」

「既然如此的话，」她低头看着坐在台阶上的樋口，「喂，那你把篮球服给我吧。」

见到接过衣服就往一边的洗手间里跑的佐仓，宫地没忍住开口和今吉吐槽道：「你们桐皇是不是专门生产嚣张不听话的后辈。」

「不，我觉得劣根性来源于帝光。」笠松语音刚落，几个人又想起各自高中那位奇迹的世代，突然都觉得此话非常正确。

换好了衣服出来，比樋口还高出一些的佐仓穿着五号队服看起来并不违和，除了篮球背心很是宽松，动作大一些便会看到她黑色的运动内衣以外倒也没什么，从包里扯出头带绑上，前额发被她梳了起来，忽略她凹凸有致的身材的话，佐仓这个样子倒也像是个秀气的好少年。

「Jabberwock？」今吉跟她介绍今天的对手的时候，佐仓蹙眉问出声，「就美国那个街球队是吧。」

「你知道他们？」宫地似乎还有些怀疑队里加个女生以后变成什么样。

佐仓原地拉伸做着热身，「我接触街球早，他们有些做法就算是打街球的都不一定看的下去，不过毕竟这里是我们主场，那就打得开心点儿吧。」

「一会儿突破靠你了，」今吉拍了拍佐仓的肩膀，「和那时一样。」

「No problem！」她想起去年夏训男女队混合练习赛的场景，低头轻笑了一声，在原地随意拍着球，接着跟上他们热身接力上篮的队形，把球扔进筐里又接住。耳朵里听着来自不知道哪里的主持人激动的声音，她抽了抽嘴角表示并不明白为什么要整出这么大阵仗来，而且居然还安排了观众席。

——啊，原来是表演赛。

所以当Jabberwock队里的家伙耍帅挑衅的时候，她收到了今吉的眼神示意，把自己的动作又放开，用非常街头的风格跳起来单手把球扣进篮筐，勾着嘴角对着那群外国人不屑地笑了一下。

「女生扣篮了！」

「那是街球场的佐仓！她居然也来参加了！」

「这一趟来得太值了！」

现场的观众们因为佐仓不甘示弱的回击已经热情高涨了，站在一边这次被请来当特别嘉宾的前国手相田景虎这才第一次见到了从前的后辈藤原美-香提到过的这个队员，便抬头饶有兴致地看向佐仓咲。身体素质和篮球技术摆到一边去的话，像她那样洒脱的态度在一个高中女生身上确实是不多见的。

——美-香真是有个好徒弟。

开场两分半钟，佐仓从身后单手接住笠松的传球，预备持球突破时对方球队的肌肉强壮的黑人哥们非常迅速地站到了防守位，压迫感随即而来，但不至于完全没有办法，佐仓也不是第一次和比自己身材高大的人打球，她将重心放低预备向左前方运球时瞬间后撤转身，从对方非惯用手的一侧晃过去果断地跳起远投。

——噢！进了！

「回防！」宫地清志对着还沉浸在进了三分的喜悦中的佐仓喊道。

如此利落的出手惹得对方队伍里那个金发的纹身男稍微提起了一点兴趣，但他的眼神里还是满满的不屑，在这种视线下比赛，打到下半场时的佐仓已经有些按捺不住心里的不爽了。尤其是当那几个人乱用街球技巧以低劣的手段耍弄自己队伍的人时，她低声爆着粗口然后抬头瞪着正堵住自己的金发男。

「没想到母猴子打球比公的还厉害。」带着羞辱意味的外语让在场的人的表情变得更糟糕了。

「Fxxk off,you asshole.」佐仓狠狠翻了一个白眼，跟上金发男的动作直接捅掉他手里的球，接着便在原地重复了一遍他挑衅的街球动作，随后胳膊绕到身后把篮球同样用手肘刚好传到今吉手上，「看清楚了，这个世界不是只有你们是玩街球长大的。」

可惜就算所有人都被挑起怒火似乎也做不到完全扭转战局，Jabberwock全队人根本就没有好好打球的意思，看了一眼比分他们最后居然输给一群流氓，佐仓实在是气不过。比赛结束大家列队，笠松伸手要和对方的队长握手，却又一次被侮辱了一番。

「我劝你们还是不要打篮球了，猴子们是没有资格打球的。」这群人何止是不把篮球当篮球，简直就是不把人当人。

「你们这群混蛋！他-妈-的谁请你们过来的？论人种你们才是没进化完全吧喂，有本事别走我们一对一，老娘把你们全部打趴下啊！」说着一口不带一点口音的外语的佐仓语速极快，旁边的冈村和宫地一下子还没反应过来，幸好今吉眼疾手快架住了她，把她整个人往后拖离了战场。

「为什么拦着我，我要杀了他们！」佐仓还在挣扎着时候后衣领却被直接提起来，架着她的今吉看着来人脸上又浮现了微笑，露出一副「交给你了」的表情，便回身又跑回了场上。

比佐仓高了半头的人抬手将另一只手按在她头上，安心的触感让她稍微冷静了一点。

「你这个女人真是一秒都不让人省心啊。」青峰虽然这么说，但实际上佐仓时不时炸毛闹腾的样子在他看来还是很可爱的。

「我不服啊，」她转过身来手抓着青峰的衣服下摆又指着身后，「怎么有人能耍赖成这样啊？我明明有个心理准备了，但还是好生气。」

「需不需要本男朋友帮你把他们全部撂倒？」青峰打趣着逗她开心。

「不，这种小事我自己能搞定。」佐仓竖起手-指摇了摇。

她腮帮子不自觉地鼓着，眼睛也瞪得圆圆的，生气的佐仓咲的可爱程度大概是平时的十倍，啊，一百倍。

——不……不好，又心动了。

开玩笑归开玩笑，刚刚看到比赛末节对方球员那种令人发指的打法，青峰也是忍不住攥紧了拳头，原来真正的无赖确实是能够激怒所有人的，看看那个按捺不住站出来正对着Jabberwock下战书的相田景虎就知道了。

——我们的篮球究竟是什么样子，该给你们这群人渣看一看了。

至于一个礼拜后复仇战的选手们，现在这个时间段已经无法再花时间去挑选了，对方是高中生年纪，那么就不可能从大学球队中挑人，因而如今的高校学界能够站出来面对这些人的，想到这里，相田景虎的眼神稍稍有了一些底气。才一回头他便立刻开始联系自己的旧队友们，分散在各个名校当教练的人，总该肯把选手借过来用一用的。

不过这次居然会把筹-码压在一群毛头小子身上，自己也真是心大啊。

佐仓把衣服换了还给樋口，便站在一边等着场上的几个人退场，看着脸色很不好的几个前辈，扯去发带头发看起来乱糟糟的她思来想去还是觉得应该说点什么，毕竟赛前自己还兴致勃勃地说要打得开心点儿，可是很显然打得完全称不上愉快啊。

「那个……」上前一步走到今吉旁边。

「嚯，佐仓学妹是要来安慰我们了。」今吉倒是先开口了。

「啊……不是，就是……」佐仓摸了摸自己的头，「那些人很显然就不正常，所以……」

「放心，」今吉看了身后的几个人，「我们看起来很像受伤的样子吗？」

「拜托，输了比赛还要学妹安慰，你当我们白多活了两年啊。」宫地摆出臭着脸的表情看向她，「那家伙总归要被收拾的。」

青峰拉了拉佐仓的手，这种时候以她的个性怎么样也说不出更好的话了，轻轻拍了拍她的头，听到她发出了很轻微的一声叹息，便转身离开了。

是该报仇的，但还不是现在。

：今晚八点前在中心训练馆集中，紧急合宿一周，相关事宜等你到了就知道了。

和佐仓才在公车站分开，坐上车准备要回去，青峰便收到了自家监督的短讯，看着上面的内容，他斗志昂扬似的笑了笑，IH决赛还没过去多久，没想到这次重聚来得这么快。


	28. Chapter 28

这头青峰接到了通知，那头佐仓也收到了短讯，来自藤原美香的通知永远都是那么的简单粗暴。

：今晚八点，中心训练馆，带上衣服合宿七天。

才洗了澡盘腿坐在沙发上，她用毛巾擦着还湿漉漉的头发，迅速打字回复了一句好的，然后拖出每次合宿都会用的背包开始往里面扔衣服，已经七点多了才给自己发通知，藤原监-督真是永远都不着急啊。好在她家公寓本身就在训练馆附近，来不及吹头发了，把毛巾甩在一边，穿着工字背心和运动短裤便踩上鞋冲出了家门。

远远望着场馆里正亮着灯，她就又加快了脚步，抬手啪的一下推开门，这一声让场内刚刚列好队的篮球少年们愣在了原地。

没有来得及裹上束胸，领口处是能够用肉眼就能看到的沟，小腿和大腿的流畅的肌肉线条都因为毫无遮挡而更是让人难以移开视线，湿头发上的水滴顺着锁骨滑进衣服里。

「不好意思各位，我来晚了。」她把背包扔到一边，然后站进了队伍中。

佐仓咲的每一次出场似乎都要人难以忘记。

相田景虎看着这匹野马一边抽了抽嘴角，一边又不得不服藤原美-香的手段，轻轻咳嗽了两声把大家的注意力吸引回来，接着开口道：「正如刚刚同大家说的，这一周的特训主要以对抗赛的形式进行，我不会在训练计划上打乱你们的节奏，最主要的是让你们提前熟悉那群人的风格。」

「啊——所以才要把小佐仓找来的吗？」黄濑若有所思地点了点头。

「那这样的话，有青峰不是就够了。」火神无视了正对着他翻白眼的佐仓不知死活地说着。

「一个人怎么带得动你们其他九个？」佐仓冷哼一声，「再说了所有人里面只有我一个人和那些人打过球。」

「不过最后结果很显然并不如人意。」绿间毫不留情戳穿了她的败局。

「姓绿间的你哪天不怼人就难受啊喂。」佐仓转过头去对着他不爽地吼道。

场面似乎越来越不可收拾了，这群人平时出现一个就够人受的，何况一下子全部聚到了一起，尤其是佐仓这种完全不受人制约的急性子更是难训，正当相田景虎要开口训斥的时候，她却突然安静了下来。

「嗷！」只见佐仓捂着额头蹙眉低头看着站在一边的黑子哲也，哼唧了两句终于没话了。

青峰大辉一时之间不知道该不该有失落感，毕竟一直以来都是黑子看起来更能治得住佐仓的样子。不过这会儿他更在意的还是，自己亲爱的女朋友丝毫没觉得她自己衣服穿的有问题。

——谁他妈允许你们其他人看她了！

弯着腰从黄濑身侧带球突破的时候，她两团肉都快跑出来了吧！

「让老子盯防她。」青峰很是不讲道理地和黄濑换了位置，然后意外认真地看向了她的眼睛。

「我们俩相性不合，一盯一的话大辉会输哦。」她勾起嘴角笑着，将球绕过身后转了一圈，接着模仿着白天里那群美国人用到的后撤步远投，迅速在两个人之间拉出距离。

「老子管你什么相性啊。」青峰上前一步围堵，佐仓便反应迅速地一抬手腕把篮球传到黑子手里。

直接在原地跳起来使用幻影射篮得分的黑子，冷淡地吐槽道：「请青峰同学和佐仓同学不要在篮球场里秀恩爱。」

「谁跟她/他秀恩爱了啊喂！」

两个人异口同声，顿时包括教练在内的所有人都被闪瞎了眼。

——你们还敢再说一遍你们没秀？

这一晚的训练到九点半的时候就结束了，不过才是刚刚开始，正式的痛苦的日子还在后面呢。早早就去整理宿舍的桃井已经帮她把背包拿走了，打完对抗赛浑身是汗的佐仓正坐在篮球上，抬头看着篮球馆的大灯发着呆。回想着刚刚相田景虎走之前说的话，她虽然有点不服，但想了想似乎也不是没道理。

教练对她说：「佐仓，正式的比赛非到万不得已，我不会安排你上场。」

「为什么？」篮球白痴的细胞在第一秒打败了她的高智商，但第二秒就又变得理智起来，「啊懂了，他们有点出息的话也不会要我上场。」

男女体格差摆在那里，她就算是进了zone开了挂能够做到的也比自己想象中要少很多，但这次她又真的不想输，脑海里回放着白天比赛场上每一个细节，爹妈给的智商终于算是派上了用场，平时只给自己的队员分析比赛，这次可是要给这群不得了的家伙用一用了。

直起身拿起篮球，闭上眼站在了篮下，脑海里重现着自己被困住的场景，这时候应该从左下方切入，如果不强行突破在这里应该传球，如果……

手抓着篮球原地转了半圈，还未站稳她便感觉到了带着薄荷香气的沐浴露味道直冲鼻子，两个人的胸膛紧贴着，手里的篮球也掉在了地上，闭着的眼睛刚要睁开，宽大的手掌抚上她的双眼，呼吸声突然间像又被放大了，因为看不见而变得有些不安的她攥紧了拳头。可这个拥抱她当然很熟悉，就连触碰到自己脸颊的手指上的茧她都非常熟悉。

顺着面前人薄薄的一层衣服向上抚摸着，手在他的胸前停留下来，她昂起了头用自己的嘴唇去触碰他的，可惜第一次却没能成功。

「哼。」她撇了撇嘴发出了不满的声音。

「你啊……」青峰低沉的嗓音把她包裹住，松开手捂住她眼睛的手，抱着她的腰将她拉近，「看着我。」

佐仓在青峰蓝色的眼眸里看到了自己，而后便是一个深入的亲吻，还没有洗澡浑身是汗的她身上越来越烫，手也不自觉环上他的脖子，舌头舔-到了他嘴边没有洗干净的牙膏，甜甜的薄荷味让她差一点腿软到站不稳。感觉到她的瘫-软，青峰反而更起劲了，并没有要停下的意思。

「咲——」桃井的声音从外面走廊里传来，「可以洗澡了哦，篮球馆要锁门了。」

「嗯！」她努力推开青峰回过头应声，「马上就来了，门我来锁……唔！」

「那你快点哦。」桃井的脚步声渐渐消失。

自己的耳垂被青峰咬住，她不自觉挣扎着，脸上也已经攀上了动情的神色，但她还是理智的，伸手在青峰的小腹上狠狠戳下去，虽然这样的攻击对于他结实的肌肉来说毫无影响，不过好歹还是让他停下了动作。

「不要得寸进尺啊你，工口峰。」佐仓擦了擦嘴角，竖起一根手-指摇了摇，「这可是难得的合宿。」

「老子的女人今天被一群人看着，」青峰低下头顶着她的额头，「必须给她惩罚。」

「幼稚鬼，」她很是伤脑筋地笑了一下，「再给你亲一下就回去。」

「一下怎么可能……」这次被一个亲吻堵住说不出话的就是青峰了。

而估计全世界能让青峰大辉变成一条被顺了毛的大狗的人也就只有她了。

收拾了球场回到宿舍的时候已经很晚了，房间里的顶灯已经关掉了，但这群男生似乎都还没有入睡，见到表情异常柔和的青峰，好几个人都仿佛有了答案一般的抛来了一个不爽的眼神。

——现充什么的，最讨厌了！

「咲你还不睡吗？」桃井翻了个身看着正在笔记本上夹着小台灯写着什么东西的佐仓。

「还有一点，写完就可以了，」佐仓低声应着，「我脑子里的这些数据，能记下来一点是一点，我很想赢。」

「其实我一直以为咲是直觉型的选手，」桃井的眸子在微弱的灯光下像是透明的琉璃，「就像阿大一样。」

「我自己当然是，」她转着笔，「但我的队伍不是。」如今的佐仓语气里早已经处处流露着作为女篮队长的担当，她似乎很明白如果一人强则强的队伍面临崩溃会是什么结果。

第二日接过了佐仓递给自己的笔记本，作为男队经理的桃井这是第一次看到她的记录，不知道是不是应该感叹一句智商高就是什么都厉害，她的字意外的秀气好看，画的图也是清晰明了，做出的预测更详备到让人说不出任何问题，真不愧是她认识的那个传说中的佐仓咲。

「切，你假动作这样会不够快，」训练中途休息的时候，佐仓拿着球和正在练习模仿一些街球动作的黄濑演示着，「要像这样。」

「再来一次！」不愿意认输说做不到的黄濑把球递回给她，「你再做一次，我肯定就学会了。」

「放松，这种东西要韵律感的。」她带球的交叉球动作像是伴着节奏一样。

和黑子站在一边看着这里的火神突然开口问道：「佐仓这家伙是不是变了很多？」

「如果连火神同学都能感觉到的话，」黑子淡淡的语气里似乎又顺便损了他一下，「那证明佐仓同学真的和以前完全不一样了。」

「什么叫连我也能感觉到啊喂！」火神炸毛道，「黑子，其实昨天阿列克斯又联系过我一次。」

「火神同学不是吞吞吐吐的人，是有什么事吗？」黑子抬起头。

「她说美国的球探对佐仓也很感兴趣，希望我能邀请她一起去洛杉矶。」火神默默说着什么很让人惊讶的话。

「所以火神同学现在是说不出口的意思？」黑子面无表情看着他。

「因为上次约她出来打球的时候，她跟我聊到她会放弃职业篮球道路，只玩够这三年就好了，」火神抓了抓后脑勺的头发，「说句实话她平时总是半句真半句假，我也搞不懂她究竟在想什么。」

「既然是火神同学的师父交待的任务，那就请好好完成吧。」黑子拍了拍他的肩膀便往场外走去。

「喂，黑子！」火神压低了声音怒吼道。

他本来就因为犹豫着自己要不要去美国的事情让脑子里变得很乱了，这时候还把这种烫手山芋捧在手里，可单细胞生物怎么能同时处理这么多事情呢。休息了十分钟再回到篮球场内，他一连犯了几次低级错误，最后还被教练勒令下场，佐仓幸灾乐祸地笑着跳起来在他的头顶上敲了一下，接着便补上了他的位置。

那时候佐仓究竟是用什么心情说出她会放弃篮球的，火神不知道，估计也不会知道，在他的认知里，像佐仓这种人当然是不应该放弃天赋的，可这种事还是得看别人的想法，他又怎么能去帮她决定。

「火神君今天一直在盯着咲看哦。」抱着笔记本的桃井突然出现在他的身后。

「谁……谁盯着看了！」不出意料地结巴了，火神涨红了脸，目光迅速躲闪着。

桃井露出一脸「没关系我都懂」的表情点了点头，接着慢悠悠地继续说着：「我们咲毕竟是个很优秀的女孩子嘛。」

「……」这事真是说不清楚了，火神恨不得把头撞到墙上。

他要回洛杉矶的消息目前也还是秘密，除了黑子之外更是没有人知道，所以他实在想不到要和谁商量，思前想后吃晚饭的时候他躲到了洗手间里给远在秋田的好友冰室辰也打了电话。

「大我应该直接去说，然后让她自己决定。」

有了这位年长一岁的友人的支持，他终于是下定了决心，打开隔间门锁，抬头看到了环抱着手臂背靠在墙边一脸吃惊地看着他的黄濑凉太，差点没吓得把手机甩出去。

「呜哇！」火神往后退了一步，「你怎么在这里啊喂！」

「小火神你要去美国？小佐仓也要去？」黄濑很是激动地眨着眼睛凑过来，「而且你刚刚还说了什么小佐仓要放弃篮球？」一连串的问题把火神都弄懵了。

两个人在场馆外的台阶上坐着，已经漏了馅的火神知道在黄濑面前肯定是混不过去了，只好是老老实实全部都说了。

「不过啊除了她说的放弃篮球，」黄濑皱起眉头，「你有没有考虑一个问题，小佐仓和小青峰正在谈恋爱欸。」

「所以？」火神歪过头疑惑地看他。

「拜托你哦，小佐仓要是走了，这不是就把他们拆开了吗？」黄濑用看智障的表情看着他。

「那这个意思是我到底要不要去问啊？」本来以为解决的问题又一次变得复杂了起来，火神懊恼地低下头，「而且阿列克斯那里我也很不好交待啊真是头疼。」

而本来只是一个人烦恼的事情，又加上了一位意外被拉上船的黄濑，两个人便一起伤脑筋地坐在原地。

「洛杉矶啊——」

女生低声的自言自语在他们身后响起。

「说起来，我很讨厌堵车欸。」

绑着发带的佐仓的脸上看不出开心也看不出难过，左手转着篮球，眼神和放了空一样，她似乎也不急着正面回答这份邀请。

那么，她到底是去还是不去呢？

——你好歹给个准信啊！

火神在内心咆哮道。


	29. Chapter 29

「不去，」佐仓很果决地摇了摇头，「我当然不会去。」

「这个机会很难得欸，」黄濑追问道，「为什么拒绝？」

「黄濑，」她表情难得越来越认真了，「你要知道人是有大限的。」

说罢她抱着球回身进了体育馆，背影意外地看起来有点失落的样子。留下黄濑和火神两个人继续面面相觑，万万没想到她抛下的一句理由居然是这个，他们甚至觉得这会儿要是听到她说自己舍不得青峰反而似乎还正常些。

听到他们说话内容的那一刻，佐仓终于第一次深刻的有实感地开始思索起自己以后究竟要做什么，篮球可以打到什么时候，离开学界以后可以爬到什么高度，她发现像这样的问题原来已经摆在她面前了。如果真的离开国内，或者说和之前的学姐铃木莉绪那样接到国青队邀请去了国家队，是不是就意味着她应该和过去的生活说一句再见了，长年来处于毫无管束的状态下的佐仓咲又要怎么被束缚住，她其实连自己在纠结什么都想不明白。

心不在焉地打了一晚上对抗赛，她装着什么事都没有的样子用毛巾盖住眼睛，然后盘腿坐在地上休息着。

「佐仓同学。」黑子把装着功能饮料的水壶递给她。

「啊，谢了。」拿下毛巾她的双眼意外的看起来有些无神，伸手接过来草草喝了两口她便又站起来，「今天累了，我回去睡觉。」

「回避问题不像是佐仓同学的风格。」黑子淡淡说着。

「我啊，」她苦笑了一下，「可能没有哲也想象中那么喜欢篮球吧……」

抬手在她的额头上用力弹了一下，黑子虽说面无表情但在佐仓看来这大概就是他已经在不满了，他语气稍稍加重了一些说道：「这个问题很重要，请不要回避，好好听一听心里怎么想，只要佐仓同学想要做的事我相信不会做不到的。」

「哲也……」她摸着发红的额头，稍微有些鼻酸地看着转身又回到球场内的黑子。

什么大限，什么不喜欢，其实都是在给自己的犹豫找个借口而已，没想到她也会像这样为了能够心安理得而想方设法地寻求退路，自嘲似的摇了摇头，她双手举过头顶，用力伸展了一下身子，接着回身横在刚准备带球上篮的青峰面前。

「喂，你这个女人不要突然跳出来啊！」青峰对着截掉自己的球的佐仓不爽地说，「今天晚上盯防我一晚上还不够吗！」

「如果是和大辉的话，我能盯上一辈子哦。」俯下身持球和青峰正面对上，她勾起嘴角在他的耳边轻轻说道，「不过，真不知道一辈子会有多长啊。」

「你今天怎么说的话都奇奇怪怪的，」青峰皱起眉头主动放她到了篮下，「难道是女人每个月的定期反常？」

「滚。」佐仓拿着篮球撞了一下青峰的腰，然后耍赖似的蹲下来坐在篮球上看着他，好一会儿都没有继续说话。

「咲——」青峰叫她。

佐仓偏头哼了一声没理，青峰也蹲下看向她，每次对上眼神她又会把头扭开，面前这个喜怒无常的女人真是快要让他疯掉了，一直到最后留下加训的绿间离开了篮球馆，佐仓还是保持着原来的状态，仿佛就是故意不想看青峰一眼一样。

「你再不说话老子就回去了。」青峰佯装着要站起来走人。

手却被她牵住，从她用力的指尖青峰好像霎时间感觉到了佐仓周围应该确实是发生了什么，她低着头，手-指按着他的手心，深呼吸了一下，语气变得很平缓。

「我不允许你走。」她小声自言自语着，又猛地站起来整个人撞到了青峰怀里，低头靠着他的肩，「因为，我……我不会走。」

「什么走不走的，笨-蛋。」青峰感觉到她的双手从手臂下伸过去正紧紧地抱着自己，便伸出一只手轻轻揉了揉她的后脑勺，另一只手沿着她背部的肌肉线条慢慢地从上到下抚摸着，安抚的手势很快让不知道在不安什么的佐仓放松了下来。

「你知道吗，」她的声音贴着他的身体像是从心脏里发出来的一样，「这个世界上我最喜欢你了。」

「蠢-女人突然说什么啊，」青峰的耳朵已经开始微微发红了，「这我当……当然知道啊。」

只不过事情到这里显然还是没有解决，连着后两日的训练，佐仓虽然看起来没什么，但心里怎么说也像是压着块石头就好像堵着一样，何况暑假过去就要开始为冬季杯做准备，队伍到现在一直走的是依赖她得分的路子，加上她还是队长，怎么想都不是能够说走就走的状态。

「在球场上走神太不像话了。」对抗练习赛和佐仓同队的绿间从她身边跑过去的时候低声说着。

「切，」她抬手向高尾和成示意，「高尾，这里！」

原本是要传球给在外线的绿间的高尾碍于佐仓这个近乎于是威胁的眼神，只好在内心轻叹一声天才都不好惹，然后乖乖把球传到她手里。

单手接住篮球，她一回身突破到内线便迎面对上了正守备着的火神，挑了挑眉头她笑着说：「上次教你的这次可要防住了。」

两秒后再一次被同一招过掉的火神立马被同队的黄濑以嘲讽语气安慰道：「没关系，为了学会这个她可是教了我一晚上。」

「喂！」火神的眉毛大概真的变成直角了。

半路杀出了赤司，佐仓反应迅速地停住，然后将球越过头顶抛给早就在一边等着的绿间，看着赤司那双眼睛她别扭地让开了眼神：「啧，果然一对一对上-你这种人会让人很不爽。」

一秒后，绿间真太郎一记三分入账。

「姑且把这当做褒奖好了，」赤司很冷静地接过球，「但逃避是赢不了我的。」

「这种情况用那什么眼很犯规啊喂，」佐仓佯装后退一步又试图从左前方伸手捅掉他的球，「休想对老娘整什么跪下的招数！」

扑通一声，结果她坐在了地上。

其他人立刻没忍住地笑出声，同队的人也都笑了，来不及表达自己的不爽，手撑着地面爬起来转过身迅速回防，相田景虎的哨声非常合时宜地打断了刚要燃起来的佐仓的下一步动作。

「列队，」相田教练拍了两下手掌，掐着表的相田丽子和一直在记录着数据的桃井五月站在他旁边，「已经集训了几天了，现在你们明白我让佐仓一起参与训练的理由了吗？」

被点到姓名的佐仓故意挺直腰板，挑了挑眉毛看向其他人，看他们那皱着眉头一脸困惑的样子，她便先笑了一声然后预备开口的时候又立刻被赤司征十郎从中截胡，这位财阀出身的大少爷很有礼貌地以一个微笑回敬了佐仓的白眼，接着回答道：「我想应该不只是让我们学街球而已。」

「重点是面对体格差应该怎么做。」绿间非常有默契地接话。

「明白的话自然不用多说了，」相田抱着手臂看着所有人，「东亚人和欧美人的差异是不可逆的，所以同样的佐仓在对男选手的时候采取的方式是你们要注意的，继续训练，佐仓先下场，若松补上。」

「明白！」大家齐声回应。

扭了扭脖子把头上的发带扯掉，已经连打了三轮的佐仓被换下场似乎也没什么不乐意的，她站在桃井旁边，歪着头盯着场内。

「佐仓，现在有一个机会希望你可以考虑一下。」相田教练的声音把她从发呆的状态中叫回来。

「什么？」她应了一声。

「十月国青队新一轮集训开始，藤原已经推荐了你入队，正式的邀请之后会发下来，当然主要还是看你本人的意愿。」相田似乎毫不顾忌地当着大家的面就这么说着，而场上也有人注意到了教练说话的内容，尤其是距离这里最近的火神整个人愣了一下，连黑子传过来的球都手滑弄丢了。

——什么啊，这个人就算不去洛杉矶现在还得进国家队吗？

「我问一个简单的问题。」佐仓倒也不急着回复，「景虎さん您会怎么看我这种球员在U19的位置？」

「险棋。」他似乎并不惊讶女生会问。

「对嘛，」她轻笑一声，「我是别人管不住的类型，学界篮球还能让我任性，我不觉得国家队会给我这种空间，与其去了以后被总监督摆在板凳上当吉祥物，我宁可自己随便打一辈子篮球。」

「话倒也不可以这么说……」

佐仓在听相田的理由之前直接打断，「景虎さん觉得用我是一步险棋其实就证明我已经很有价值了，知道这点我就很满意了。那些时间我不是过家家一样地在打球，但能爬到什么高度我实际上也不感兴趣，何况日-本的篮球在世界比赛上的情况我们都清楚。」

「难道就不想去更广的舞台上试试？」相田当然知道日-本篮球是什么水平，原以为她是火神和青峰这种类型的选手，接触下来才发现她几乎可以说是完全相反的人，她并没有野性，只是出手谨慎反应迅速，拥有战术型头脑，是一个直觉型行动派。作为队友对她很是信赖，作为监督却会头疼，因为这样的性格的佐仓咲全身上下都刻着「不可掌控」，这是规范化训练中最不欢迎的选手。

「懒得想。」她摆了摆手，第一反应又躲开了青峰的视线。

虽然不知道为什么，但无论是开口拒绝去洛杉矶还是现在犹豫要不要进国家队，面对这些反应青峰一定会说一句「你是不是傻，喜欢篮球的人怎么拒绝这种邀请」，能那么简单思考问题的家伙，肯定不是她这种动物。

见教练也不再和自己多说什么，她想了想还是规规矩矩回了一句：「谢谢景虎さん，我会仔细再考虑的。」

说起来最近这几天，青峰大辉并不是那种迟钝到完全没注意自己女朋友有点反常的人，火神和黄濑也时不时凑在一起说悄悄话，有时候还会拉上佐仓。好奇心当然有，但太过好奇就不是他的风格了，加上佐仓平时也不会在他面前故意隐瞒什么，高兴的难过的什么都会表现出来，不过那天她那种害怕自己走掉的样子，实在太过真实，她是不会害怕的，和她在一起这么久，在所有人眼中的佐仓咲都是不会害怕的，可那样真实的恐惧让他忍不住开始猜想到底发生了什么。

洗完澡把毛巾挂在脖子里走出来，青峰就看到了从对面的浴室里打着呵欠半眯着眼睛慢慢悠悠晃出来的佐仓，工字背心的领口似乎越穿越低了，贴身的运动裤勾勒出的腿部线条让他一时间有些看呆了。

「啊哈——」开玩笑似的佐仓轻轻给了青峰一掌，轻飘飘地打在他的胸口，收手时却被一把抓住了手，刚刚洗过澡还有些发烫的两个人的手心紧贴着，十指紧扣，她被青峰用力拉近，鼻尖似乎就在眼前了一样。

「老子总觉得……」青峰皱起眉头，「你有什么事情没说。」

「怎么，大辉是要用美男计迷惑我开口？」她将另一只手搭在他的肩膀上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的。

——现在怎么看都是美人计吧喂！

青峰在内心咆哮道，听着其他人来洗澡的声音，他牵着她的手一下把她拽进公共-浴-室隔间，拉上了门帘，双手拍着用力瓷砖，把她圈在两只手臂之间，既然问不开口的话，就用别的方式开口好了。低头吻她上扬着的嘴角，熟练地用舌尖撬开她的唇-瓣，佐仓似乎用了自己的发小桃井五月常用的那种有果香味的沐浴露，整个人甜的像是糖果一样。

「唔……嗯……」

她不自觉地发出了费力呼吸的声音，但是很显然青峰没有停下来的意思，她已经听到了旁边的两个隔间里高尾和绿间说话的声音，为了掩盖住自己的反应，她伸手打开了水龙头，热水从头顶瞬间浇下来。青峰身上白色的短袖仿佛变成了透明的，掀起上衣她用手指轻轻按着他胸前的点，这倒是惹得青峰颤了一下。

「这可是你这女人自找的了。」突觉被挑衅了的青峰没有任何预警地用两只手将她的背心推到了最上面，藏在那层布料之下的，是没有被运动束胸包裹住的圆润，在佐仓已经开始喘着粗气的时候他终于缓缓地沿着锁骨慢慢吻下来，接着半蹲下把头埋在两团肉之间。

「力……力气小点啊，很痛欸，混蛋峰。」她压低了声音提醒道。

热水冲刷下的身体似乎变得更敏感了一些，她的体内也是更热，就算是指尖的触碰感都比平时炙热的多，难得没有那么急切地想要做些什么，青峰只是一反常态地温柔抚摸着，这样的举动让佐仓彻底投了降。

「该……该死的……」她两条腿忍不住摩擦着，「你是故意的吧。」

「老子光明正大，」青峰说着话的时候突然伸进了多一根手-指，「什么事都会说。」

「唔！」为防止自己真的叫出来，佐仓用手捂住了嘴巴，然后听着青峰近乎于无理取闹的话，她另一只手按上他早就抬头的玩意儿，一边勾勒着形状一边透过手-指缝轻声说道：「不过是要继续打篮球还是停在一年后的问题，我现在还没有答案，那大辉希望我怎么做？」

「我？」他的语调因为她手上的动作而有些不稳，「一切决定都在于你自己，蠢女人。」

果然，她总是在低估别人，青峰并不是摁着她的头一定要她打篮球的篮球白痴，佐仓笑了出来，然后抬起头回应了一个热烈的亲吻，同时手-指也滑进了湿透的裤子里。

比起旁边几个隔间聊的热火朝天的景象，这里的温度似乎更高一些。

与此同时，她觉得自己可能知道怎么选了。


	30. Chapter 30

「喂，火神。」隔天一轮对抗赛刚结束，佐仓斜靠在篮球架上对着火神勾了勾手-指。

被点名的火神皱了皱眉头，在心里默念了两声上帝保佑，接着擦了擦额头上的汗水走到她身边摆出一脸乖乖听着的表情，缓缓开口道：「怎么了？」

「去洛杉矶的事情，」 她抬起头看他的眼睛，「你定下是什么时间了吗？」

「秋季学期开始前应该就会过去，」火神长吁一口气，「所以佐仓你还是准备拒绝吗？」

「不啊，我想好了，」她笑了起来，「我跟你一起走。」

「欸——」火神还有另一个人的声音同时响起来。

循声回头看过去，黄濑又一次非常刚好地出现在了这种场合，佐仓翻了个白眼撇了撇嘴，开口补充道：「不要给我在脑子里想什么女人就是善变之类的屁话，我也不是单纯为了打球去的洛杉矶。」

「可说回来，小青峰知道这件事了吗？」黄濑抱着篮球歪头问。

「那当然……」佐仓拖长声音又顿了一下，「是不知道啊，不然你觉得他还能打球打的那么开心？」说话的同时瞥向了场上那位还在练球的黑皮君，「但正是因为是那家伙才不会拦着我吧。」

正是因为是青峰，才最能理解她喜欢篮球的心情，这点佐仓咲比谁都明白，国青队能在高二时候向她伸出橄榄枝，就更不会对这群奇迹的时代视而不见，有能力改变现状的那群人现在就在这个场内，为国家队正式队员制定训练计划的教练也在这里，大把的机会在他们所有人面前。就算自己伸手去抓住自己的那一份，肯定也不是错误的。

她可以打篮球打一辈子吗？

这个问题从柳生第一次开始劝她不要这么拼命打球的时候她就开始想了，佐仓没有热血到对未来毫无预期，即便不想和父母一样研究医药学，她也没有放弃过上学的想法，或者说，为什么不能两件事都做好呢。那时和父母故意作对所以不想去康奈尔，当然不会想到自己之后居然还是要以这种形式踏上那片土地，只是这一次她就可以自己去选择自己想要的东西了。

从前两天开始火神和佐仓似乎就一直神秘兮兮地说着什么悄悄话，就连黑子也会时不时说一些青峰完全不知道是什么意思的话，这会儿看着她站在场边和火神还有黄濑聊天聊得很起劲的样子，东亚醋王青峰再一次深深皱起眉，并将手里的篮球用力地扔向了篮筐。

哐当一声，球砸中白框并顺利落入筐内。

——切，聊什么聊那么开心。

吃醋的青峰大辉自然没能理解之前佐仓与他提到的那个继续篮球还是不继续的话题的意思，或者也有可能是因为当即那个状况让他也无从去思考，尽管佐仓就是因为他那句「一切决定都在你自己」才做出了现在这个决定的。

这个单细胞篮球少年阴差阳错也算是推了佐仓一把，只是他并没有意识到罢了。

相田景虎吹响哨子开启了下一轮对抗赛，原先Team A的火神和Team B的青峰被换下，佐仓和黄濑便补上了。佐仓与同队的黑子轻轻碰拳，跨了一步站在了紫原斜前方的位置，跳起来单手轻松接过球后回身立刻持球突入。这样在板凳上看她打球的次数是不多的，而且青峰本来也就很少去认真注意别人的打法，更不用提和自己根本就不可能出现在同一赛场的佐仓咲了。

原来她的动作可以是这么利落漂亮的，青峰不自觉看呆了。中二那年第一次和佐仓在街球场遇上的时候，他不会想到以后自己能牵起她的手，也不会想到他以后会选择放开手。实际上在场的所有人与他之间都不过是一个篮球的缘分吧，想到这里的时候他才感到了一丝奇妙，如果没能与篮球相遇，他就不会与如今所拥有的一切相遇了。

「赤司你这家伙要是再用你那双眼睛把人拌倒，我就戳瞎你信不信！」佐仓意外像是耍赖的话语把他从这种很不青峰的回忆中唤回来。

「你做不到的。」温润大少爷赤司征十郎很是优雅地从她的身侧将球截住，从身后如行云流水般地传球给已经做好远投准备的绿间。

然而篮球又在大家不经意的时候改变了方向，再次拿到球的佐仓可没心情再与同样的人以同样的方式对峙了，后撤了一步对着赤司摆出了宛若耍弄人一般的街球动作，发现面前人似乎有些反应不过来的一瞬间，手-指一挑，球稳稳落入前来补位的日向顺平手中。

外面夜已深，这时候最后一日的对抗赛也接近尾声，在一对一的情况下被逼到进了zone的佐仓并没能顺利做到和赤司正面对决，手抓篮筐跳下来，她弯着腰大喘着气，皱起眉头看向很明显是故意让她认真起来的人，抬手压了压太阳穴，不管是那家伙还是被惹到的自己怎么想都还是稍微有一些过火了。

——好累。

教练接完电话，一脸表情不爽地对着大家刚说了解散，她就抓起一边的毛巾预备回去洗澡直接倒头睡，却留意到跟着相田景虎出了门的黑子哲也，用已经停转的大脑思索了一下前两分钟教练的对话，佐仓迅疾反应过来，她这位老友可是有着超乎常人的热血的正义之心，教练被那群美国人叫去六本木当冤大头，黑子又怎么可能只是坐视不理。

在场边板凳上的手机振动了两下，佐仓立刻低头看了一眼屏幕上的新消息。

\-------------------------------  
｜｜｜哲也→Saki  
：不用担心，我去去就回。  
\-------------------------------

——这小子还学会通报了？

被这并不让她吃惊的举动给憋屈到了，本来就累得头疼的佐仓更是用力地按压着自己的太阳穴。

「话说回来，小黑子呢？」手里转着篮球还准备继续加训的黄濑眨着眼睛看了看周围人这么开口问道。

「各位，我有不祥的预感。」佐仓拿出手机把那条短讯亮出来给其他人看，「如果明天他还想安全无忧上场比赛的话，我可能需要出去一趟了。」

「果然……」火神放下水杯摇了摇头，「而且那家伙有前科的啊喂。」

「我去抓这个不省心的东西了。」佐仓把手机塞进口袋里，接着瞥了一眼身后面面相觑若有所思的奇迹世代们，将毛巾甩到一边，头也不回地冲出了门。

「喂，咲！」青峰叫也叫不住她。

「她就算冲过去也不会被怎么样啦。」黄磊开玩笑似的说着，「而且小黑子最多也就是说两句狠话吧。」

「所以我反而更担心她要去找的那群人。」青峰也把手里的毛巾扔在地上跟在她后面跑了出去，随即剩下的几个人也都出了门。

平时偶尔会在街球场看到被不幸围攻的黑子，佐仓对他会做出的事情机会了如指掌，以前一通电话她就会迅速出现，这次黑子居然先给她发一条不必跟来的消息，佐仓可不是能放下的那种人，在她冲动的神经里担负着「冷静」的人向来都是黑子，总该给她一个机会去做一次他的「理智」。

听到身后很快贴近的脚步声，佐仓再次加快了奔跑的速度，同时还说着：「明天你们要比赛，跑出来太不合适了。」

「作为比赛队友的人似乎比比赛更重要。」青峰轻轻松松就跟上了她的步调。

「这可不像你会说的话，」到了拐角口她停下等信号灯，「想关心哲也你就直说嘛，你们俩关系那么好。」

「屁，谁关系好了。」青峰切了一声，「不如说你自己，怎么样，想一人单挑一群外国人？」

「也不是完全没胜算啊，」她偏过头笑了笑，「何况以后我可能就要每天和外国人PK了。」

「哈？」青峰表达疑惑的同时信号灯跳成了绿色。

「走了。」佐仓直接无视了自己那句对于青峰而已没头没尾的话，跨开步子向前跑。

她的话被只在他们后面没多远的火神听到了，他和黄濑又不自觉交换了一下眼神，这个人似乎压根就没有要认认真真和自己男朋友好好聊这个话题的意思，火神发誓他不久之后一定会看到一个发狂的青峰大辉的。

对于许多高中生来说进夜店倒也不是什么新鲜事，不过平时生活里只有篮球、漫画和青峰的佐仓对这种场合当然实在是陌生得很，但这也挡不住她和青峰还有其他人突出的身高从而惹来的目光，俯身靠在对着门口吧台上她面无表情地开口问酒保：「有没有见到几个外国人来？领头那个是金发，身上有纹身。」

本不愿透露客人消息的酒保看到佐仓身后五个五大三粗的人，而且其中那个紫色头发的个头都快顶到吧台吊灯了，只能稳住自己的声音给他们指了个方向。

「非常感谢。」唯一一个看着和善点的赤发男生礼貌性道了一声谢。

哐当一声，显然是酒杯落地的声音。

佐仓大概已经不知道疲惫要怎么拼写了，包房里的地上到处是烟头和酒瓶，黑子正被人意图踩在地上，这样的场景进入眼帘的一瞬，她只知道自己连跨了两步上前，弯下腰用手掌接住那个原本应该砸在黑子身上的拳头，抬起头冷着脸看着凶手，她另一只手把黑子护在怀里慢慢站起来。

捏着拳头的手越来越用力，一直到对方露出了痛苦的神色，她才松手将黑子推到青峰那里的，接着昂着头用两只手扯住面前人的领口把他摔在一边的地上，在他们用言语继续羞辱之前先说道：「Do not touch him,you buster.」

「Ah——」一边坐在沙发上的金发纹身男站起来瞥了一眼自己倒在地上的同伴，「That means we can touch you.唯一一个会打球的母猴子？」

「Leave her alone.」火神比青峰还要更快地横到佐仓面前，「有什么事，明天我们在场上一起解决。」

夜店风波在相田景虎结完账回到包房后告一段落，最后结果还是双方放了狠话，然后就是期待明天的正式比赛了。而对于刚刚的情况，虽然众人深知火神是个热心肠急性子，对佐仓无来由的异常关注仍然是被青峰看在了眼里。

很难想象如果他知道佐仓要和火神一起去LA接受篮球正式集训的时候会是什么样子。

所有人都离开包房的时候接了一拳的佐仓却还站在原地，下午的时候进了zone根本就没调整过来，晚上还狂奔了这么久，她已经不知道自己是靠什么才能站住的了。毕竟前一秒她还对着回头看她的火神跟黑子都苦笑了一下，后一秒却只能拉着青峰的手犹豫了半天抬起头故意用装乖的表情看向他。

「大辉，我……」她结结巴巴道，「背我走吧。」说着她便张开双臂求抱抱。

在包房昏暗灯光下几乎于消失的青峰脸上先是露出了一秒的笑容，而后又收住摆出不情愿的样子回：「真是拿你没办法。」背过身弯下腰，他的声音低沉得令人安心，「上来吧。」

「大辉最好了。」佐仓笑着蹦上来，还凑在他的耳边给了他一个响亮的亲吻。

已经吻过彼此上百次的两个人时不时还是会因为这种腻歪的举动而脸颊发烫，比如此时青峰大辉的两只耳朵就是红透了的。双臂勾过她的腿，只穿着篮球短裤的佐仓咲的双-腿因为剧烈的奔跑运动变得有些发热，他的手臂内侧也因为触碰而慢慢有体温升高的感觉。她低着头埋在自己的背上，呼出的热气弄的他有些痒。

但如果能背着她就这样走过后半世的话，似乎也是一种幸福了。

不对，应该这么说，这时的青峰大辉坚信自己的幸福里是有一块是专属于这个叫做佐仓咲的女孩子的。

「一切决定在于我，」佐仓慢慢从后抱紧了他，「大辉是这样说的吧。」

青峰应了一声。

「我的决定是继续，」佐仓偏头与回头的青峰对视，「所以我会离开。」

「你这女人什么意思？」青峰狠狠皱眉头。

「意思就是，我即刻会去洛杉矶，抓住属于我的那张通往美职篮的门票。」她难得一句插科打诨的玩笑话都没有。

「一个人？」青峰继续追问

「不。」紧紧抱着自己的人摇了摇头，然后说出了这一刻他并不想听到的名字，「和火神一起。」

——可恶。


	31. Chapter 31

青峰大辉在前一分钟内贡献出了他篮球生涯正式比赛中的第一个无脑失误。

然后，又在后一分钟内顺利献上第二个。

谁也不知道究竟发生了什么，不对，确实有人知道，并且还不止一个。

替补席上的佐仓同往常每一场正式比赛一样，用发带绑住容易遮挡视线的头发，老老实实在板凳上坐着，目不转睛地看着场内。她不否认自己昨晚的言论有可能会对青峰的表现产生影响，但迟早也是要开口的，不过是时间没怎么选好罢了。

「青峰君，」回防时黑子冷不丁出现在他的旁边，「请专心比赛。」

被提醒的青峰回过神上前断掉对方的球，和黑子配合空接，来了一个漂亮的灌篮，虽是得分了，此时场上的情况比预想的可是糟糕了不少。

马力不够，完全不够。

佐仓的大脑不停转动着，目前看起来他们似乎还打得很顺利，但刚刚换下了赤司和绿间，换上了黑子和火神，显然还是不足够，就算是让青峰黄濑双人包夹也不足以把比分追回来，更不用提反超了。

视线诱导的效用正在以极快的速度减退着，这一点黑子比其他人明白得更早一点，可是他又不能轻易下场，趁着一秒的空闲他回头看了佐仓一眼，几乎是即可就明白了友人眼神的佐仓站起身原地蹦了两下，扭了扭脖子，瞥了一下这一节的时间，等了几秒钟，一节完毕，场上的队员到了板凳上休息，于是看向身旁的相田景虎，很是淡然地对他开口说：「节奏拉不回来的话，派我上场吧，让黄濑一心参与进攻，我做控卫。」

「现在这个情况下，你跟不上。」相田教练摆了摆手。

「我会进zone，所以在这个时限内要把所有节奏拉到我们这里来。」佐仓正了正护膝。

「那……」教练顿了一下，「马上内线区域紫原和火神要守好，突破得分尽量由青峰，外线需要佐仓盯住纳什，最好和黄濑打配合。」

一个礼拜的集训显然不会让队内的对佐仓上场比赛这件事产生怀疑，可原本说好她只是陪练的，如今却还是不得不要变换战术，某种意义上已经证明了对手根本就不简单。她在赤司边上蹲下系鞋带，轻描淡写提醒了一句：「纳什也能使用同样的眼睛，赤司你如果还藏着什么绝招，最好现在就准备好，我在场时间不会太久。」

她相信每个人都会有一个极限，每当想要做好一件事的时候就会给自己触摸极限的机会，赤司征十郎一定见过极限，对于这一点，看过冬季那场决赛的她很是清楚。上一年青峰、火神、黄濑、紫原都曾以头破血流的代价去触碰极限，而她自己更是选择直接一头撞上那扇门。天赋再能给她什么，她的眼前也总有门。

也许这就是她希望自己不要停在这里的原因。

哨声吹响，比赛再开始。

平日里佐仓咲的位置和青峰与火神相同，要转控卫不是一件容易事情，但好在她对这群家伙很是熟悉，带上zone的加成，她认为理论上能够做到。球很快由紫原抢板拿下传到她的手里，不是应当由她突破的时候，因此她反手从背后手腕一勾，球被黄濑接住，同时她也与纳什迎面对上。

等到球出手才来盯防，这个人很显然是想要耍花招。她翻了个白眼，没想搭理纳什的刁难。不过她的任务也就是克制住这个人，让其他三个人加紧时间赶上比分。

预测是吗？

——又不是宇智波，你整什么写轮眼。

高-强度的对峙费神费力，佐仓不能保持这样的状态太久，青峰已经注意到她的惯用腿开始不自觉颤抖了，她很强没有错，虽然总是会把那种关于身体素质承担不起能力的话挂在嘴边，实际上碰到任何需要她拼命的时刻她都不可能给自己一点懈怠的机会，有的时候也会敲敲她的脑袋说她傻，可更多的时候会觉得正是因此自己才会这么喜欢她的吧。

——才不是因为佐仓的胸很大。

说回来，青峰大辉会认为智商一百六的佐仓咲傻这件事本身就很微妙了啊。

注意力再回到比赛上，有马力全开的佐仓的牵制，全场节奏很快由青峰与火神掌控了，于是在这一节接近尾声的时候，她向黑子比了一个换人的手势，看到裁判拿起哨子的那一刻，佐仓身子前倾，手支撑在膝盖上，从极限的状态走出来，人便再也没有多余的力气了。

与赤司交换了号码牌，抬手击掌，她对上了他那双突然间回到了一年前的样子的眼睛，就连周身的氛围都全然变了样。

——这个家伙果然是精分吧喂！

不过不可否认的是，精分红毛怪赤司真的很厉害，比她在练习中对上的时候要更强。而看了看场上的其他人，她又更是坚定自己应当离开的心。这个世界上存在着太多她需要跨过的大山，她在这样一个能够一眼望到边的地方称霸怎么样都只是一种沾沾自喜罢了，可能会被虐到后悔，也有可能会被折磨到想家，更有可能在离开的当时就开始舍不得青峰，但她希望这一切的答案仍然是由篮球来告诉她。

一小时后的庆功宴上——

「啊咧，小佐仓去哪里了？」黄濑拉开椅子在黑子旁边坐下。

「咲妞比赛一结束就走了，」最后一节因为碰撞手臂受伤的紫原单手撕开一袋大包薯片，「啊，想起来了，她说她要回学校一趟。」

「喂，你这家伙要去洛杉矶打球了啊。」听着紫原说完话的青峰臭着脸用手肘顶了一下火神的胳膊。

「啊，欸？」火神回过头来，压低声音，「别说这么大声，其他人还不知道。」

「火神同学今天把诚凛的大家都邀请过来就是为了说这件事。」黑子淡定补充道。

「原来哲你也早就知道了，」青峰的怨念已经快要肉眼可见了，「那个女人总是一肚子心思就算了，你还帮她瞒着老子。」

「非常抱歉，我并不想卷入佐仓同学和青峰君的感情生活里，」黑子面无表情吐槽道，「并且，青峰君你的脸似乎脸越来越黑了。」

——塑胶兄弟情盖章了。

晚上的比赛开始前藤原美-香就告诉过佐仓，她会带着全队人在部室里看直播，所以这边一结束佐仓便给教练发了消息，有些事她要和所有人说，也要和藤原美-香本人说。

坐着电车赶去学校的路上，她才发觉自己做了一件自己也许过去不会做的事情，在冬季杯赛季开始前身为队长的她要离开这个队伍，打乱一切以她为中心编排的战术队形，这是不负责任的冒险，但也是她这一刻真的想要做的事。

「各位，对不起！」她站在篮球馆的场内对着女篮全体包括经理在内的五十六名成员深深鞠躬，「在这个时候离开大家是我的任性。」

从春季起成为队长的佐仓一向是整个队伍的光，没有人怀疑她的决定也没有人怀疑她的努力。对战雾崎第一的时候，她宁可用自己的身体做靶子也不会让她们的人伤到自己的队员，训练结束后她一直会留在二军带着一年生们加训。

「从今以后，无论是带队训练的工作，还是队内指导的工作，都无法再继续，能够穿上这件队服和大家并肩共战的时光，是我永远不会忘记的，」佐仓抬起头来，「听着，桐皇女篮已经成型，我们不是黑马，是野马，没有人能够预测到我们的未来。」

「队长大人可别被美国人虐杀哦，」向井丽奈微笑着如是说道，「我亲爱的姐姐要是知道佐仓你冬季杯临阵脱逃，你的脑袋一定会被锤爆的哟，」看着佐仓抽了抽嘴角，她继续说道，「开玩笑的，加油啊，未来的总冠军。」

「啊啦教练，最后这队长还得是我啊。」风间遥把双手背在头后，「谢谢了佐仓学妹。」

「喂，学姐你们真是……」佐仓露出了哭笑不得的表情。

比起坦然到能够开玩笑的三年级们，与她同年级的以及在场的一年生们除了惊讶以外似乎还不能消化出更多的情绪来，原本也只是猜测队长可能会进国青队集训，这下居然被通知她要为了打职业篮球而转学去洛杉矶，信息量着实有一些太大了。

——但如果是佐仓咲的话，一定是可以的。

她们不约而同地这样在脑海中想着。

一切都顺利得不像话，佐仓办完退学手续从篮球队正式离开的那天是雨后初晴难得凉爽的九月一日，将四号队服整齐叠好放在藤原美香的桌子上，她看了一眼冬季杯桐皇女篮第一次夺冠的合照上的自己，对着那个人说了声再见，然后没有一丝留恋地走出了部室。

奇迹的世代五个人包括黑子在内经历了那场与美国街球队的比赛后全体收到了国青队邀请，毕竟由相田景虎推荐过，不收到邀请才奇怪吧，青峰、黄濑和紫原都第一时间回复并答应在九月入营集训，佐仓去洛杉矶后没多久，青峰也会从桐皇暂时离开。

帮着佐仓把所有行李打包好后便枕在她大腿上躺下的青峰，轻闭着眼睛又微微侧身把脸埋在她的小腹处，「明天就飞？」

「嗯，下午三点的飞机。」感受到青峰因为说话呼出的热气透过一层薄薄的睡裙贴着自己的敏-感地带，佐仓觉得有些耳朵发烫，手-指便不自觉梳着他的头发，然后身子向后放松-下来靠着沙发，「大辉……」她的声音已经很明显飘起来了。

「嗯哼。」青峰很不客气地隔着薄薄的布料用舌头轻轻舔-起来。

「喂你还真的直接就……」内里完全真空的佐仓的腰背弓起来，「沙发脏了很不好洗的啊艹。」

仿佛没有听到她说的话一样的青峰伸手掀开她的裙摆，一点一点向上移，搓揉着的同时，落下一个个轻柔的不像是青峰大辉风格的亲吻。

「妈-的，真是輸給你了。」佐仓无奈一笑，双手托起他的脸颊低下头深深吻下去，舌尖仿若是在进行势均力敌的篮球比赛，谁也没有把主动权让给任何一个人，手抱着她的腰，青峰用力翻身让她跨坐在自己的腿上。

这样的姿势让佐仓很快意识到青峰已经顶住自己的东西早就在蠢-蠢-欲-动，她慢慢直起身，用手推開他，把半脫的睡裙脫下來扔在地上，然后坐在他的腿上蹦了两下，开口道：「该你了。」

青峰一把扯掉了自己的T恤，环着她的腰让两个人紧紧贴在一起，「咲。」

低沉而有磁性的声音听得佐仓身子像是触电一样，她有多喜欢青峰这样叫自己的名字，因为她已经无法分辨自己的心情了。

——如果，如果可以不用离开……

——不，不可以，佐仓咲你已经决定了。

第二日比起有大队人马来送机的火神，由于女队刚好和海常在这天有练习赛所以只有青峰一个人来的佐仓看起来真是要凄凉的多，不过俗话说有情饮水饱，谁也不会觉得她惨。

「火神同学，」黑子看了一眼在一边的佐仓咲，「佐仓同学就交给你了。」

话一出诚凛其他人都对火神投来一个极其复杂的眼神。

「黑子你能不能不要说这种有歧义的话！」火神立马炸毛。

「啧。」青峰挑了挑眉毛看过来。

「幼稚。」佐仓捏了捏青峰的手掌。

然后，为了藏起脸上的表情，她踮起脚再次抱住了他，把没忍住的眼泪低头抹在青峰的衣服上，最后淡淡说了一句：「我会回来的。」

——还有我爱你。

沉浸在情绪中出不来的佐仓被痛哭流涕的火神一下就给拉了出来，万万没想到这个家伙居然能在排队过安检的时候还冲回去再找黑子。

「佐仓，你有想过会面对什么吗？」过了很长时间终于平静下来的火神带着沙哑的嗓音问她。

「没有，」佐仓摘下耳机摇了摇头，「想象会让原本无需畏惧的事物变成怪物，而没有什么比这更可怕了。」她难得正经说话而且还说了火神很难理解的长句，这样的举动实际上也证明她就是很紧张了吧。

耳旁仿佛有钟表滴答声，里面还藏着无数个未来走近的脚步声。

哪一个是她想要的？


	32. Chapter 32

「Next！」

阿列克斯拿着计分板看向准备开始进行今天的测试的佐仓咲。

她的状态始终呈上升阶段，对于这一点，阿列克斯不知道是该说佐仓足够努力还是她足够天才。

转来新的高中不过两周，白天上课，下午被父母安排的数学建模竞赛课程塞满，晚上还要到俱乐部来练球。单细胞如火神这种篮球少年自然不会明白佐仓突然开始认真学习的意思，毕竟这家伙也只是在他疑惑地盯着自己手里的书上那些数字符号的时候随口回一句不过兴趣而已。

说回来，火神可能根本不记得佐仓的智商其实有一百六吧。

乖乖接受了课程安排的理由是因为佐仓急着向父母证明自己的能力，不管是打篮球还是课业，她都不想放弃。万圣节之后原本在洛杉矶有科研项目的佐仓的父母就要回宾大了，他们也和女儿谈过，想让她跟着一起去费城。一提到这件事，佐仓总是打马虎眼，一边说着费城冬天太冷了，一边又说着洛杉矶火花更厉害，却只字不提她对未来有什么想法。

「实在要问我怎么选，我不知道，但去宾大学医，我是真的没有任何兴趣，还不如让我去加州理工。」篮球馆内挂钟的时针又走过了数字十，结束了例行训练的佐仓双手抓球昂头看着天花板对一旁累到躺在地上平复呼吸的火神这么说着。

「你现在说的都是两年后要考虑的问题吧。」火神慢慢坐起来。

佐仓笑着抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：「但我今年就要申请加州理工了，我的老母亲下令，如果拿不到offer的话，她就把我绑走，而且费城没有WNBA球队，你觉得我会去？」

「那他们离开洛杉矶以后，你就一个人住在这儿？」火神接过她手里的球。

「搞得像第一次一个人住一样，老娘都一个人过了三四年了好吧，」佐仓拍了拍手，「来来来，站起来再打一局就回去。」

这样把自己埋进忙碌的生活中也是她逃避想念的方式，青峰进国青队训练之后被没收了个人手机，日本难得在东京奥运会获得篮球四个项目的参赛权，所有人都在卯足了劲为了下一年的夏天做着准备，佐仓毕竟不是粘人的女孩，何况她自己也有着必须要做到的事情，但还是不能避免地在和火神打球的时候想起几年前的那些日子。

如今她已经很难再去多想，如果那天自己没有去街球场的话，现在又会是什么样。不过也不好说，她可能还是会因为黑子认识青峰，可要是再往前算算，如果中学的时候就跟着父母出国读书，可能现在也都不会这样打篮球了。

——真是无聊，自己为什么一直想这么多如果。

果然还是因为卷子太简单了，她轻轻摇了摇头，放下笔站起来，旁边皱着眉头的白人男孩儿不自觉地向她抛开求救眼神，却被无情地无视，眼睁睁看着那份写满的卷子被交到了监考官手中。圣诞放假前的最后一门考试，考前老师还故弄玄虚说这会是一份难忘的圣诞礼物，结果不过如此，佐仓瞥了一眼坐在另一个角落里盯着试卷一脸茫然的火神大我，耸了耸肩膀便挥一挥衣袖离开了考场。

和在原本的学校没什么差别，或者说情况更糟糕一些，佐仓除了认识俱乐部里平时一起练球的那几个人之外，并没有什么可以称得上是熟人的朋友。在美国高中，一个东亚人，还是个中途转学的freshman，和火神这种在国外生活过的人那肯定是不一样的。倒不是语言关没过，恰恰是她有的时候还会故意装作听不懂，用她自己的话来说就是「社交多累啊」。一到周末就一群人聚在一起开派对，若干人挤在一间屋子里，又吵又闷，看电影的时候还会觉得人家这高中生活过得太丰富了，真要摊到自己身上，她倒是更愿意多练几组上篮。

十一月还没到的时候，佐仓父母就已经回费城了，还顺便把公寓退租让她寄住到火神家，说来也巧的很，火神的爸爸工作繁忙成天都在出差，至于妈妈，佐仓发誓从认识这个家伙起根本就没听他提过这号人物，不过这也是别人的家事，她没那么八卦也并不感兴趣。大多数时候都是她在一楼客房里，火神在二楼自己房间里，两个留守儿童就这样相依为命互不干扰。

要搁到以前在接近年末的時候，东京大概是有机会见到雪的，奈何入了冬以后的洛杉矶只像是被泡在了水里。窝在沙发上手撑下巴看着玻璃窗上的雨点，正是发呆的好时-机，然而隔壁房子里传来的派对音乐声让她不自觉皱了眉，万万没想到在篮球馆躲过了感恩节假期的闹腾以后，却还是赶上了圣诞节前夕的狂欢。

——拜托，外面这么大雨他们都有心情玩儿吗？

接完电话从楼上下来，火神瞥了一眼那个团在沙发上把头埋进靠垫里的佐仓，开口道：「我爸说他平安夜再回来，而且今天轮到你烧饭了。」

「不煮了，饿着。」被吵得头大的佐仓已经团到看不见头了。

「不行，你上周去大学听讲座，我就包干了四天的家务，这周你别躲。」火神说着就过来把她从沙发上拉起来。

「你是主人，照顾客人不是应该的吗。」佐仓立马窜到另一边去躲开抓捕。

「你这家伙太不讲道理了啊喂。」一着急眉毛就要飞起来的火神这会儿看着更滑稽了一点，见她一副耍赖的样子，只能是拿起一边的围裙，回身进了厨房。

「你难道是第一天认识我吗？」佐仓挑了挑眉，「番茄炖牛腩谢谢，我食材买好了。」

→→→→→→→→→

今年高二才不过十七岁的青峰大辉可能这辈子都不会承认自己在女朋友离开日-本之后他连续失眠了好几日，刷牙照镜子的时候他居然能在眼睛下面看出黑眼圈。

凭良心说一句，他曾经觉得自己没这么依赖佐仓，或者换一个说法，至少还没到这辈子非她不可的那种程度，不过事实证明，他岂止是非她不可，而是整个心脏里就刚好只能装得下她一个罢了。好不容易习惯了每天的电话交流，进了国青队以后又被通知要没收个人手机，反抗无果，断了联系的那一晚，他和黄濑两个就坐在窗台上聊了一整夜。

思念是最说不清楚的东西，它会在一个人以为自己已经忘记了的时候突然又跑出来。有的时候是从紫原敦手里抢到篮板球的那个瞬间，有的时候是半夜醒来发现自己抱着的被子不是她的那个瞬间。

——青峰大辉你这家伙真是太没用了啊，想念欧派算是个什么东西。

而除此之外的大部分时间里，他都很投入而忘我地在进行训练，冬季杯被总监督扣住，他们几个都没能回去参加比赛，也就更谈不上什么休息时间，正月里难得准了两天假，结果第一天他睡了一整天，第二天好不容易和佐仓视频，她却没说上几句话就被阿列克斯拖走和大学球队打友谊赛去了。

久而久之就习惯了，毕竟不去想的话，好像也就不会想了。

「啊，快看樱花开了欸。」结束了早训在去食堂吃饭的路上堵车黄濑指着道路两边的树仿佛是故意地这么说着。

抬头看了一眼，花瓣落在青峰的肩头，这一刻又变成了那个瞬间，那个佐仓咲会不停地在自己记忆中翻腾的瞬间，不自觉停住了脚步，然后抬手勾住黄濑的脖子，摆出臭脸回道：「故意要看老子笑话啊哈？」

「小青峰意外地很痴情嘛。」被擒住还不知道闭嘴的黄濑如是说。

「滚。」青峰松手推开他，然后快步向前留给黄濑一个十分之潇洒的背影。

能够参加这年奥运会的人选会在春季的选拔赛中定下来，原本没什么实感的青峰在看到电视上出现的圣火传递的画面的时候也总算是稍微紧张了起来。连续进行了三天比赛，高中生组刷到最后只剩他和紫原两个人，而名额也只有正选和板凳各一个，不过正好大前锋缺人，中锋又是有名的职业选手，所以青峰大辉便顺理成章成为了第一个还没打过青年赛就直升为国家队主力的传奇人物。

后来人们提到这些事总会用「毕竟他是奇迹的世代」来概括青峰得以走到这里的理由，可是天赋是什么，努力又是什么，显然只有他们自己知道。

虽然青峰他们到最后还是没能拼到名次，但凭借在赛场上优异的表现，离了学校几乎没怎么好好学习过的他还是顺利进入了日体大，在新一年的四月里成为了一名大学生。

而与此相对的，从九月起就开始在加州理工读机械工程的佐仓已经经历了一整年非人的生活，现在也终于是到了选秀年龄，于是佐仓在难得喘息时间中经由阿列克斯的介绍，在新的常规赛季正式启动前如愿以偿穿上了洛杉矶火花的球衣。

签约后第二年末，佐仓才有了正式上场的机会，在球场上亚洲面孔并不少见， 只是她也不算身材高大占优势的那种球员，不被重视是预料之中的事。所以才总是不时地回想起灰崎问她的那句「你的篮球到底是什么」的话，那时候的自己没有答案，因为她觉得所有的答案都可以在球场上得到，确实曾经她已经爬到过顶峰，现在只不过是又站在了更高的山的山脚下而已，可是自己选的路自然没必要害怕。

佐仓夫妇这几年只来看过一两次女儿的比赛，但每次都会被在场上发着光一样的佐仓咲所震惊，这个像飞人一样跳起来的人真的是自己的女儿吗。洛杉矶火花今年的表现相当好，不排除是高价挖来了明星球员的原因，但实际上谁也不能忽视那场佐仓一人狂扫三十分的比赛，让她们一跃成为了炙手可热的季后赛夺冠热门，佐仓也因此身价飞涨，突然就走到了世界水平。

之后想来，支撑他们走向未来的一直都只是「不辜负」这个词而已，不辜负别人，不辜负自己，不辜负失去的，不辜负得到的，至少一切都无愧于心，这很好。

唯一让她觉得有些遗憾的大概就是，不知不觉间她和青峰之间竟然已经有这么远的距离了。拒绝国青队邀请抛下一切来这里的人是她，沉浸在忙碌中连打电话的时间都没有的人是她，因为忙着准备入学所以连青峰的奥运会比赛都没回去的人是她。

那么她还有什么余地去谈论后悔与难过呢。

距离毕业越来越近了，这天在图书馆通宵写完论文，便伸了个懒腰看着窗外升起的太阳，最近这样的日子突然就变多了。对面桌边坐着一对情侣，女生枕在男生的胳膊上睡得正沉，男生低头用另一只手在纸上演算着什么，一时间觉得鼻子一酸，眼泪就不自觉滑了下来。

妈-的，时间就是个大骗子，一边隔在他们之间，一边又拉住他们不让任何一个人走。

用袖子擦了擦脸，抱起电脑和资料便迈开脚步走出门，该死的青峰大辉，竟然真的把赛季内别联系这句话当真了，季后赛还没开始呢，怎么就连一通电话都没有了。

而在她费尽千辛万苦收住了眼泪的时候，耳机里的音乐却戛然而止直接转换成了通话状态，那边传来的她熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音，自己想要回复却只能是张开嘴发出无声的音节。

「咲。」

——嗯。

「我们……」

——不要是分手。

「毕业以后……」

——千万不要。

「结婚吧。」

——哈？

怀里的资料哗啦啦掉了一地，连带着她通宵过后还勉强存活的大脑，被风卷向了远方。

——这家伙他不会被下药了吧。


	33. Chapter 33

啪，电话突然被挂断了。

听着手机里传来的一片忙音，青峰似乎没预料到会是这个结果，其实如果她要是回自己一句「你有病啊」倒还正常些，这么一句话不回地直接收线，真的是不像佐仓的作风。

奥运后的这几年青峰并没有能如愿以偿接到美职篮邀请，当然他也不是不知道理由，之前手肘意外旧伤发作，这本不是件大事，去柳生那里调理了小两个月就已经恢复如初，可谁曾想这件事却被几个无聊记者添油加醋给大肆宣扬了出去，用他们教练的话来说，那就是用一张X光片子愣生生吓退了欧洲和美国来的好几个球探。

同一时间，远在大洋彼岸的佐仓咲经历了快两年的沉寂，在这个赛季作为正式队员几乎每一场都会上场，比起电话视频联系，他倒更常在新闻里见到她的脸，托她的福，幼儿园英语水平的青峰在这短短一年内突飞猛进，不说口语，听力绝对是进步神速。

所以说佐仓一个日本人为什么每次接受采访都一定要说英语？

在现在的二十代青年人的心目中，当年男篮有奇迹的世代，女篮有桐皇的佐仓咲和洛山的内田真姬，奇迹的辉煌在高中以后便已经成了过去。赤司和绿间拒绝了国家队邀请升入东大在成为精英的道路上一去不返。黄濑退出国青队以后凭着体育特长进了一所不错的大学，只上了一年便中退去趟了娱乐圈这浑水，上年突破形象和圈内一位大物饰演了一段母子畸恋，还被日奥提名最佳助演。真正还在打篮球的就紫原和青峰两个人，紫原年前就为了欧洲职篮搬去了西班牙，青峰则因为那些流言还在国内的职业队打着令人失望的篮球。

在篮球项目上男女选手的情况本身就没有什么可比性，主场同在洛杉矶的火神都还没有佐仓那样的待遇，几年过去了也只有两次替补上场的机会。NBA的关注度是全球性的，想要在这个地方出头，作为西方人尚且不是易事，更别提他们这些土生土长的东亚人。而且说实话，就连佐仓当时要参加新秀赛的时候国内大多数人也都是一水儿的不看好，毕竟前有混血儿内田真姬冲击美职篮铩羽而归的先例在，身体条件与个人能力都不见得比她更强的佐仓自然就不再受期待了。最后果然表现平平，要不是阿列克斯力荐，洛杉矶火花怎么说也不会要一个这样的选手的。

有这层关系在，她其实没少受到舆论的嘲讽。因此为了对付那些国内外的键盘侠，青峰可成夜地抱着手机没撒过手。

——妈的，他们知不知道这个女人为了打篮球到底付出了什么？

「啊，今天这球给我上场肯定不会拖到最后一节才能打出节奏啦。」她的叹气听起来好像越来越沉重了。

长时间坐板凳没有出头天的那个时候，每当比赛结束青峰都会接到她一边闲聊着日常一边又谈论着比赛的电话，她什么都会提，却鲜少听到她说关于她的那些质疑，佐仓从中学起似乎就不太在意别人的看法，把自己塑造成校霸形象好像也没什么。如今总算是混出一点名堂，网友们对她的很多评价仍然让人不忍看，而且就算她本人不在乎，也根本不能阻挡青峰强拉着黑子和桃井一起为佐仓咲开设反黑站的真心。

这实在太不像青峰大辉会做的事了，果然恋爱使人疯魔这句话是对的。

拉开椅子缓缓坐下，他趴在桌子上开始盯着手机发呆，心里想着要不要再打一次，就说刚刚是在开玩笑。不行，他立马否决，因为自己明明就没有在开玩笑，这件事他真的已经放在心里很久了，他不论什么时候都是想要保护这个人的。如果眼睁睁看着距离在被拉远却什么都不去做，直到结局无法挽回的时候再抱着后悔的心去难过的话，这样的态度在中学时候对着球队还能说是幼稚不懂事，但到了现在这个时候还去放任一切走向自己最不愿意看到的终点，这不是证明这么多年他都没有一点成长吗？

这头听完青峰的那句不明所以的求婚以后，佐仓像是触电一样地把手机甩了出去，眼看着它在地面上弹了两下翻了三圈，最后直接黑屏宣布报废。她怔在原地足有半分钟，当怀里的资料被吹飞到只剩下最后一张的时候才立刻回过神来。

就和当年在冷饮店里青峰宛如炸毛一般的不正经告白一样，对于所有人而言，两个人想要在一起长久，那就意味着每相处一段时间后关系都应该要经历质的变化，那个时候是她觉得应该要向前走一步了所以才开口问他是不是喜欢自己，因而这通电话在她看来实际上是非常及时的，无法跨过的距离对于她也是足以畏惧的，茫然不可避免，退缩也并非是下策。青峰也许是冲动为之，可她知道，这是他给她的宣言。

长久以来，佐仓知道自己是习惯孤独的，有时候说起来都像是高处不胜寒，颇有点清高虚伪的意思在，其实也不过是她自小都比别人跑得更快一点罢了。少年时代能够遇到青峰绝对是一件值得称得上是幸运的事，这个又迟钝又工口的笨蛋比谁都要更贴近她的心。

而且，论坛上和推特上他为了自己去和人吵架的样子真的很可爱。

她是真的一点都不在意那些人在说什么啦，她也知道最近青峰的日子并不好过，一开始听说他旧伤复发她心慌了好一阵，问了柳生以后知道并无大碍才放下心来，然而后来记者们乱传的消息却超出了她的控制，正值国内赛季球探们最容易被这些小道消息左右，没想到最后竟然是直接放弃了这块金子，这让她相当生气，如果是她去选人的话肯定不会像这样，而且NBA球探不是出了名的鸡贼吗，怎么可能这么容易被记者左右，难道就没有一个队伍缺像青峰这种类型的球员？

拜托，湖人连火神都签走了欸。

「啊嚏。」一个响亮的喷嚏来自于无辜的板凳球员火神大我。

当然了，佐仓咲这种人肯定知道愤怒是最无意义的解决问题的方式，那么她能不能做出点什么努力。

至少现在看来，两个人都在美国打球的这个愿望可能是很难实现的。

——谁都不要分开，谁都不要走。

在对战街球队的合宿时她死死攥住青峰的衣角不撒手的那种心情，从来没有一秒在她的心脏里消失过。

属于她的梦想现在已经乘着火箭，带着她跃上了高空，最终应该到什么程度她当然已经有了计划，运动员的黄金时间不过这短短数年，来洛杉矶有了五年多，往后更高强度的比赛训练以及过度使用的zone给她的身体带来的负担只会越来越大，她现在确实还很年轻，但是再过一个五年，谁也不知道会是什么情况，而新鲜血液层出不穷，她不是第一个天才少女也就不会是最后一个，至少要对得住自己，才可以去给另一个人诺言，何况她也希望自己能够为他真的做些什么。

现在的她似乎更能明白什么叫做大限已至。

留长的头发已经齐腰，迎着日升的光，佐仓向着校门外飞速地奔跑着。

——等我，一定要等我。

回了俱乐部和刚到球场早训的队友借了手机立刻给青峰回过去，却完全没有人接听，佐仓稍有些失落地转身进了更衣室，抬手打开柜子她还处在有点懵的状态中，这种时候她是不是回国亲自见一次青峰会比较好，毕竟自从来了这里以后她就没再回去过了。换了运动服走出来，看到总教练汉森正和阿列克斯说着什么，原本想提请假的她只好是走向了球场。

「Saki.」刚简单做了热身，总教练就向她招了招手。

「Yes？」佐仓停下动作。

「I've discussed with Alex about you.We both agree that you should change the way how you play basketball.」汉森是个看着很像商人的中年人。

「Is that an order？」佐仓挑了挑眉头。

「No,just an advice.」汉森教练的手指在他的西装纽扣上不自觉画着圈。

「What if I say no?」佐仓双手环抱在胸前。

「I don't think you would miss those days on the bench.」汉森眼里露出一点快要得逞的笑意。

「Fine.」佐仓冷笑出来，「What you want me to do?」

选手参加完新秀赛后一般都只会签三年约，偶尔也会有签五年的，佐仓的合约也就刚好到今年季后赛结束，如果要续约的话，球队早就该和她提，现在却拐着弯要她改变打球的方式，要么就是想培养她变成球队的佐仓咲，要么就是知道她的脾气想要赶她走，这两个无论是哪个都不是她想要的。

这次谈话的结果显然不怎么愉快，训练结束以后阿列克斯追上来找她，却也没有开门见山说什么，反而以想要见火神为由跟着她一块儿回家了，身材相对高大的两个人挤在一辆并不宽敞的mini cooper里。

「You look like having something to tell me.」佐仓认真看着路也沉默着，良久才开口。

「You know......进zone这件事实在太伤害身体了，」阿列克斯一紧张就会日英文夹杂着一起说，「我明白你现在能到这个高度离不开它，你也在训练着怎么延长时效，但这样的话你最多再打三年，我今天和Hanson提这件事也不是故意要你为难。」她稍稍停顿了一下，「I just hope you can achieve more. 」

佐仓的手紧握着方向盘，这个情况下她该怎么回，前两年的沉寂是因为什么她心知肚明，很多差距从一开始就是注定的，她就是打得再优秀也无法做到超越的水平，所以她选择了依赖zone，选择了以折磨自己的方式去打球。

「可我想留在场上。」她这样说。

「所以你一直都太心急。」阿列克斯叹气。

「我有心理准备，合约延长与否我也不去想了，」佐仓把车拐进小路，「Trust me.要是今年季后赛我们拿了冠军的话，我会有另外的打算。」

「If you say so,」阿列克斯拍了拍她的肩膀，「I'll support you.」

「Thanks.」佐仓拉下手刹，打开了车门。

进门摸到背包里那个摔坏的手机，佐仓哎呀了一声，立刻冲进房里拿自己的备用机换上了卡，就看到了青峰打开的三十个未接来电。

对的，居然是三十个。

在窗台上盘腿坐下，她按下通话按钮，慢节奏的嘀嘀声一下接着一下地在心脏上敲打着，不自觉默念着「快接电话」，握着手机的手已经有些出汗了。

短促的嘀声，电话被接通。

「大辉。」她试探性地叫他的名字。

「干……干嘛？」明知故问的家伙。

「你早上和我说的那件事……」佐仓顿了一下。

「你千万他妈别给老子说什么拒绝啊，老子听不懂。」很好，青峰牌耍赖。

「谁他妈要拒绝你了。」佐仓哑然失笑。

「谁让你这女人说话又大喘气！」

「明明是你打断我啊喂！」

行吧，又吵起来了。

「那你这是答应老子了？」拌了两句嘴，青峰再次确认到。

「如果一切顺利的话，我答应。」佐仓似乎在考虑什么事情。


	34. Chapter 34

很好，水底的一切都很安静。

转身一个假动作，佐仓微笑着看向篮下正在防守的对手，然后勾手利落地进球，第三节收尾时分差已经拉到十五分。

「Nice shot！」

一旁的队友抬手与她击掌，镜头又一次给了她特写，神色从容得宛如一名老将，她好像并没有在篮球场上表露过慌张，真要这么说的话，新秀赛的时候可能是她表现最差的一次，毕竟当时在大学比赛上她也算是个亮眼的选手，顶着期待最后打成那样也确实是令人失望的。

平复了一下呼吸，佐仓眯起眼睛稍稍仰头一边休息一边听汉森的指令，说实话这场比赛的输赢基本无关痛痒，按照排名洛杉矶火花已经能进入季后赛，现在无非是看具体名次来判断对手几何罢了。

只不过，选择松懈可不是佐仓会做的事，要赢的话当然就要赢得漂亮。

她最近看起来比以前更争强好胜一些，阿列克斯在场外看得要比佐仓自己清楚多了，每进一球都能够清晰地看出她眼中闪光的瞬间，仿佛急需要一场场胜利去证明什么一样。

这晚比赛结束，阿列克斯蹭车回家的时候。

「欸？延长合约？」佐仓笑着摇了摇头，「你以为我最近是在在意这个啊？」

「难道不是？」阿列克斯反问。

「当然不是，」佐仓停车等信号灯，「总冠军哪是我一个人说拿就拿的，我怎么可能用这个当筹-码？」

「那你还一直一副不赢就以死谢罪的态度。」阿列克斯吐槽道。

「因为啊，」佐仓踩下油门的同时笑了起来，「我想带着冠军指环去当我的青峰太太呀。」

「What the hell？」阿列克斯猛眨了两下眼睛，「你要跟青峰求婚？」

「No.」佐仓轻笑一声，「事实上他已经和我求过婚了。」

年过三十渴望恋爱却依然单身的阿列克斯感觉自己受到了暴击J，她一时之间想跳车离开这个伤心地，看了一眼正堵在高架上的这情形，最终还是放弃了。

「话说回来，合约的事你怎么想的？」她换了个话题，「新闻里提到芝加哥天空的事情是他们放的烟雾弹吧。」

「他们价格给得挺高的，」佐仓把车窗打开了一点，「但具体还是看我季后赛表现来决定，至于咱们球队老大似乎并不是很在乎我的样子，巴不得立刻把我卖了呢。」

「你是我一手带起来的就这么被人买走？」阿列克斯一脸的不乐意，「Boss也太不像话了。」

「芝加哥天空也好，洛杉矶火花也罢，我现在是在和自己谈心，我想我可能更适合做其他的事。」过了一段拥堵路段总算是一路畅通了，她目视前方嘴角勾起，「比如说，从去成为天才转到去发现天才这种？」

阿列克斯怎么听佐仓这意思都像是随口一说，但又不知道为什么她看着很有一番决心退役的样子，没抓到机会继续追问，车已经顺路开到公寓楼下，她下了车，稍有些呆呆地盯着慢慢消失的车灯，心里莫名开始感叹生活果然不是一本看了前章就能知晓结局的书本。

事实和佐仓跟阿列克斯说的也有些想起，她之所以愿意和芝加哥天空交涉这么多次不是她想继续打职业，而是她想接触更多的人，这三年来对于她与其说是锻炼篮球，不如说是积累人脉。本身就生活在这片土地上的球员至少不是被动的，但对于像她这种的，机会只能是被给予的。就创造机会这一点来讲，至少会是一份相对安稳长久的工作。

确实，学生时代她好像什么都能做好，无论是成绩还是社团，大概也是因此她很少去考虑自己究竟想做的是什么。打篮球是她想要的，可只是打篮球就足够了吗，或者说就这样赢下去就够了吗，她不停地对自己发问。

听到被冷落的火神是如何抱怨的时候，她开始有了改变的打算。

在看到青峰是如何失意的时候，她一瞬间下定了决心。

估计谁也不相信，佐仓一直就有考虑过就职问题，不然她怎么可能会选这个就算每天只睡四个小时也很难毕业的学校，现役运动员里还能做到这个程度的人真的不多见了。同居舍友兼兄弟火神大我可以作证，佐仓得知自己论文通过能够毕业的那天一边笑一边哭地拉着他喝到妈不认以后就倒头睡了两天两夜。

不相信？去图书馆看看那些愁云惨淡的脸就知道了。所以能够按时毕业且没退出球队还在毕业最后一年的赛季拿到MVP的佐仓咲，她在很多人看来已经是个外星人了。

只是，佐仓咲之所以是佐仓咲，不仅仅只是因为她比别人智商高了一点点或者篮球又打得好一点点而已。

闷声干大事，后来大家想起佐仓做的那件事的时候总会不自觉这样评价着。

人这一辈子能见到几个在第一次拿到总冠军的当时宣布退役的选手。如果从来没见过的话，那么佐仓咲就是各位见到的第一个。

全场在她发表完退役宣言之后，陷入了宛如时间停止一般的寂静中。

阿列克斯鼻梁上的眼镜滑了下来。

一旁的火神不小心捏爆了手里装着健怡的纸杯。

而角落里坐着跟球队告了假一个人偷偷跑来来看她决赛的青峰，有那么一秒钟觉得自己可能还在飞机上做梦。

——等等，这女人刚刚说了什么？

「喂，青峰大辉，听不懂英文的话，那我就和你说日文。」

刚刚打完全场比赛的佐仓额角还挂着汗珠，她抬头看向那个不显眼的角落，整个人好像在闪着光。

下一秒的青峰只看到了她的嘴唇在动，却像是听不到任何的声音。

「我说，你要不要娶我啊？」

——啊，终于听见了。

在国内职业队浑浑噩噩了好几年的青峰大辉在当众被求婚之后过了小半年，美职篮终于向他伸出了橄榄枝，而这个机会来的时候，他正坐在婚纱店的沙发上等待在里面试穿婚纱的佐仓，出门接了个电话再回来，被桃井硬拉来一起的黑子偏过头疑惑地看着他。

「青峰君原来会讲英语。」黑子冷不丁吐槽。

「喂，谁说老子不会！」套上了正统燕尾礼服的青峰依然非常容易炸毛。

唰的一声帘子拉开。

佐仓选了一条修身的白色抹胸婚纱长裙，她的锁骨很好看，颈部线条也让人心动，而露背的婚纱更是适合常年运动没有赘肉的她。退役后才真正留长的头发被盘起来，一下就能看到她漂亮的眼睛。

当然了，青峰的目光总是非常准确的落在应该落在的地方。

「我们咲这么好的姑娘，」穿着浅蓝色伴娘裙的桃井和黑子交换了个眼神，「嫁给阿大这样的家伙还是太浪费了啦。」

「佐仓同学，你要知道青峰君的资产可是负哦。」黑子毫不留情地打趣道。

「就你们话多，」青峰站到镜子前来，双手轻轻环住佐仓的腰，低头伏在她耳边，「真是不想让其他人看到这样的你。」

「这可不太像你会说的话，」佐仓转过身来看向青峰的眼睛，「而且你心情看起来很不错的样子。」

「嗯哼。」青峰俯身抵着她的额头。

「接到电话了吧，正式的邮件通知也很快就会下来的。」佐仓一脸她什么都知道的表情，看到皱起眉头的青峰她更是有成就感地继续说着，「忘了吗？你老婆我现在是个球探。」

「那选手上了球探是不是影响不太好？」青峰捏了一把她的腰。

「是啊，影响可不好了。」桃井一脸不爽地插话道，「快松手，我们还有好几套要试呢。」

「试什么试，又不是穿给你们看的。」青峰说着还又揽紧了一些。

两个人的婚礼从一开始的正经到中间的吵闹一直进展到最后的疯狂，毕竟在欧洲拍戏还特地夜机赶回来的黄濑凉太就已经足够让全场惊喜了。

说实话要拽住一个酒量近乎于没有还身高两米的青峰大辉别让他到处乱跑确实不是件容易的事儿，作为一名运动员，他喝酒的次数本来就不多，谁知道喝多了竟然会是这种情形。佐仓和火神一左一右架住青峰，好不容易才把他按倒在沙发上，看着终于安静下来的他，他们没忍住还是噗嗤一声笑了出来。

很多年以后，佐仓还是会时不时地把婚礼录像翻出来欣赏一番，尤其是在心情不好的时候。

喝醉的青峰到了下半夜才醒过来，睁开眼睛的时候，那个才宣誓了和自己结为夫妇的佐仓咲正半躺在一旁侧着身子看平板里的球员资料，不知道为什么，曾经也是每天都在一起，现在这样却反而有种不真实感。

「醒了？」佐仓回头看向他，「我还以为你要把今天晚上直接睡过去呢。」

「我已经等了你这么久，怎么可能再用这种时候睡觉？」青峰凑上去从后面抱住她，又稍稍有些用力地咬住了她的耳垂。

「啧啧啧，好你个青峰大辉，」佐仓缩了缩脖子想躲开，却反而更像是在他身上撒娇似的蹭了蹭，「喝醉了酒就可以开始不讲理了？」她笑起来。

「更不讲理的你还没见过呢，」青峰伸长胳膊拿过她手里的平板放到一边，接着一个翻身托着她的腰让她跨、坐在自己身上，「首先，叫一声亲爱的来听一下。」

「亲爱的——」佐仓扭了两下，又慢慢贴近了他，嘴唇贴着青峰的喉结处非常乖巧地喊出声。

软绵绵的声音听得青峰身子一颤，直接反过来将她扑倒，用手捏住她的下巴，「快说，你把老子的女人弄到哪里去了，这么听话的人肯定不是我老婆。」

「你老婆被我吃掉啦。」佐仓用力起身又反身压住青峰，「所以，你也让我吃掉吧。」

不知道是不是因为婚礼来得很及时，一切的好运在那天起以后就慢慢推着他们一起向前走了。

可无论是短期还是长期来看，青峰夫妇没羞没臊的生活似乎都不会因为某个小生命来临而停止。

对于这件事，今年已经小学三年级的青峰咲良已经可以做到熟视无睹了，看着那对在拥挤的沙发上抱着一块儿睡着的中年夫妻，她真的不太明白火神叔叔为什么会说她妈妈以前在WNBA是传说中的选手，虽然她也不太明白自己的老父亲是怎么凭借这么有限的智商去拿总冠军的。

而且，她也真的很不喜欢咲良这个名字。

一听就知道是他们两个在秀恩爱啊，さくら，又是佐仓，又是咲良。

好吧，至少能证明爸爸很爱妈妈。

但还是很老套啊喂，二十一世纪不流行这个了好吗。

「咲良，收拾东西上学了！」这是妈妈专属的吼声。

行吧，未成年人是没人权的。

那么，还是希望这两个人只祸害对方一辈子好了，无辜人有她一个就够了。

———————全文完———————


End file.
